Fairies in Azeroth
by Count chaos
Summary: When Fairy Tail celebrates another holiday with members from Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, they receive a mysterious gift in the form of a book called "The Book of Medivh". By accident they activate a spell that sends them all to the world of Azeroth during the time of unveiling of the mists of Pandaria. Will the Fairies and their friends manage to get back home?
1. Prologue: The Book of Medivh

**Welcome one and all to my newest story crossover of Fairy Tail and World of Warcraft. To begin this new story I would first like to say that I do not own the rights to the characters from Fairy Tail and WoW and I don't profit from this in anyway, shape or form. I do however own the OC characters that will appear in this story which you will probably know or guess after reading my story or by looking up the wikis for both Series after reading this. Having said that I do hope you all enjoy this new story and I hope to deliver to you all some pretty epic content as the Faires of Earthland accidently end up in the World of Azeroth! With that said, please enjoy to your heart's content!**

 **-Count Chaos**

* * *

 **Fairies In Azeroth**

 **Prologue: The Book of Medivh**

* * *

Fairy Tail. Ishgar's number one guild and also the crown jewel of the merchant town of Magnolia was currently bustling with excitement as various members of the guild either rushed in or rushed out of the their home with such zealous speed that many would have turned to see what all the fuss was about. Yet no one in the town batted an eye, a crack of a smile and perhaps a laugh or two after watching some of the members going overboard with what they were doing, but never did they question what they saw. For this was particularly normal this time of year as Fairy Tail was about to have another one of their many annual celebrations. Yet unlike other celebrations like the Harvest Festival or the Blossom-Viewing Festival where it was celebrated with parades and parties in the home city of Fairy Tail, it is held anywhere but there. Indeed, for this was Summer's Breeze Holiday for the Fairies. A time most, if not all, of its members either have individual or group vacations and head somewhere else for their holiday. Those who don't have plans sometimes stay at their homes and enjoy a well-deserved rest for working so hard during the year, but the thing that makes every guild member in Fairy Tail excited was the special all-expense paid vacation trip hosted by the current master and also funded by several donations given to the guild by Magnolia's representatives as a thank you for helping to keep their town alive with work and also just alive in general from other threats. In fact, a lot of citizens of the town send various gifts to the guild as personal thank from themselves which the members of Fairy Tail graciously accept for the most part.

Currently many guild members have already left on their personal vacations which left only those who were looking forward to the guild hosted vacation by the master. Yet before any of them could part from their precious guild hall, at least for the vacation anyway, they all were currently scurrying around trying to get everything nice, clean, and orderly before they left. Not to mention to make sure that all the stuff they were going to bring was accounted for and also that the gifts they received were also accounted so they were equally and fairly distributed once the vacation started.

At the center of guild hall was none other than the beautiful Titania of Fairy Tail herself, Erza Scarlet. With one look on her face everyone who remained in the guild thus far for the holiday knew that she was currently in her command mode. The mode that demanded complete and utter obedience as she gave orders that were expected to be followed without fail otherwise they would pay the price of the Queen of Fairies. "Jet, Droy! Have you completed cleaning out every single room like I asked you an hour ago?" She addressed the members of Shadow Gear who nervously nodded their heads in response.

"Y-Yes, Erza!" Jet said a bit hesitantly as he didn't want to unnecessarily provoke her wrath. "We both cleaned the place so thoroughly you could eat right off the floor!"

"Y-Yeah, right off the floor!" Droy agreed with his friend immediately.

"Good." Erza said with a satisfied nod before handing the fat mage a sign with the words 'Fairy Tail is on Holiday, No Job Requests are being taken at this time' written on it. "Now go placed this next to the gate outside. Make sure it hung where everyone can see it and that is also secure enough that it won't fall when we are gone. Once you are done, you two can go pack whatever else you want to bring on the trip."

"Yes, Erza!" They both said at the same time before quickly leaving to do their newest assignment.

The Titania of Fairy Tail gave another satisfied nod at those two mages were taking their jobs seriously during the last hour before they left. A crashing sound from behind her followed by a heated argument between two people however cause her satisfied expression to leave her face and an irritated sigh left her lips as she knew exactly who caused such a noise. "Natsu, Gray!" She turned her head menacingly around to give both the Dragon Slayer and Ice Make Wizard a glare that would have turned anyone to stone. Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Gray Fullbuster, two of the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail, with Happy being a technical third, looked like three terrified deer staring in horror as they stood over a variety of boxes and suitcases while their wary eyes locked with Erza's own. "How many times have I told already today? I don't want to even hear a whisper of your fighting before we leave on vacation!"

"B-But Erza…!" The pink haired fire breather stuttered out quickly as his arm wrapped around Gray's neck in a friendly, if not brotherly manner. "W-We weren't fighting at all! You see, our fingers merely slipped when we were carrying this stuff to the outside."

"E-Exactly!" The raven haired wizard stuttered out just as quickly as his own arm wrapped around Natsu's neck in a similar fashion. "It just got a little out of control that's all and fell to the ground."

"Aye!" Happy agreed with the two mages as he wisely stepped out of arm's length of Erza's beating range.

Erza raised an eyebrow at their explanation, obviously not believing their story and in turn causing the boys to sweat bullets at what punishment they were about to endure, but after a moment she gave a nod. "Very well." She said causing both wizards to release a relieved breath. "However! You both should know that such clumsiness is not to be expected from you two! Especially when we are so close to leaving for our holiday and with our guests about to arrive and join us for said trip. Or would you both rather be seated next to a certain short Blue Pegasus member when we board our train?"

This instantly caused both Natsu and Gray to shudder uncontrollably as they both knew _whom_ Erza was talking about. Normally when Fairy Tail held its Summer's Breeze Holiday, the event would just be for the guild members. However, there are cases when other guests are allowed to accompany or are invited to join the holiday if approved by the current master of the guild. Thus this year, both members of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, two of the most powerful guilds in Ishgar besides Fairy Tail, have requested if they could join the holiday along with the Fairies this year. The request was approved by master Makarov and thus they are allowed to join the hosted holiday trip with the rest of Fairy Tail and are expected to arrive within the hour actually. However that wasn't what caused both wizards to shudder. What made them shudder was a certain wizard within Blue Pegasus. A wizard who has gave them, and any who meets him besides his own guild members, somewhat horrifying memories and experiences that no one wanted to ever to do again.

"No, Ma'am!" They all said in unison as they quickly gathered everything they dropped on the floor before looking ready to finish their current job.

"Good. Now see to it that this doesn't happen again or both of you will get something extra along with sitting next to Ichiya."

"Aye!" With that said, the three friends quickly hauled their loads and rushed towards the exit to deliever them to their intended destination.

Erza gave another annoyed sigh as she watched her two precious friends leave. They weren't the only ones who had caused her some irritation before the holiday actually begun for them. With everyone who had already left on their own private vacations, the remaining guild members were some of the most rowdy and wild that in turn made it much more difficult for the scarlet haired wizard to deal with considering that most of them tried to get in their usual brawls even though they were close to leaving. She knew they were excited and their brawls were nothing more than a sign of affection between each other, but honestly they should have behaved more for her during this time and not waste precious seconds fighting.

Though there were a couple of members of the guild that were doing their current jobs that Erza assigned them with dutiful dedication. Smiling at the thought, she turned towards a table where all the gifts Fairy Tail had received during this joyous time and saw three of her most reliable friends sorting out the gifts. Lucy Heartfilla, a beautiful blonde haired girl with a very gorgeous body, Levy McGarden, a petite and tiny blue haired girl, and Wendy Marvell, an even tinier girl with long purple hair into pig tails by red bows, were carefully examining and sorting out gifts for everyone who were going on the guild trip and to those who had gone of their personal vacations. It made Erza's heart swell with pride at the sight that they were doing such a fantastic job so far and also doing it quickly enough that it gave the remaining guild members more time to work on other last minute things.

"Hey girls!" A loud and manly voice boomed from the entrance which brought the three girls' heads up from their current job. During to the door, they saw none other than Elfman, Mirajane, and Lisanna Strauss all carrying bags and boxes of various sizes with pretty bows and ribbons attached to them. "We got more presents from the town folk just a minute ago!" The tall and muscular Elfman announced in cheerful yet strong voice as he and his family went over and placed the gifts carefully in a small pile.

"Thank you, Elfman!" Levy said sincerely as she started to instantly sort through the bags and present boxes with great yet fast care.

"I'm surprised that the town folk are still giving us so many gifts after the horde we received a few days prior." Lucy said as remembered a literal small mountain of gifts blocking the gate entrance at one point a few days back. It was surprising to say the least and very annoying as she had to maneuver her delicate frame around the equally delicate and/or sturdy gifts that blocked her way into the guild.

"Actually these didn't really come from the town folk, they just delivered them to us." Lisanna explained in an excited voice as she eyed the presents in curiously.

"Really?" A curious voice said from below the Strauss family. Looking down they would see none other than Carla, white furred cat or otherwise known as an Exceed, and also Wendy's bet friend. She was a tiny thing and had to look up when she talked white haired girl, but her gaze then shifted to the newly arrived gifts at Wendy's table.

"Yes, apparently some clients we had over the years decided to send us some presents as both for the holiday and as an added thank you for Fairy Tail helping them out." Mirajane explained in her usual sweet voice before smiling at the serious looking cat who still eyed the presents suspiciously. As always Carla was very protective of Wendy and didn't want her exposed to anything perverted or wrong if some of those gifts were pranks. Which had happened a couple days ago, but thankfully the female cat was able to discover the very naughty material before her friend found it and then let Erza choose some of the guild members who were going on the trip to deal with the pranksters. The next day after that, the guild was sent an apologize card by the would-be pranksters and a box of chocolates as compensation.

"Relax Carla, we checked them before bringing them hear so there isn't anything wrong with them." The youngest Strauss assured the Exceed with a smile.

"Very well, but I would like to check just in case." The Cat said before going to help the girls sort through the newly arrived gifts while the three siblings all smiled at Carla's dedication to her friends and the guild.

As the gift sorters and the Strauss siblings dealt with the remaining on unsorted presents, a huge supply of luggage was brought forth by the Thunder God tribe and by their idol, Laxus. All of them had packed and chose everything they wanted to bring on the trip earlier and since they were done so quickly they all decided to help their guild mates with their own luggage. Needless to say that all of them each had a huge assortment of clothes and things they wanted to bring, especially Erza, and thus every suitcase they brought looked like they were actually moving to a new house or something along those lines.

"We finished with gathering up organizing the luggage." Freed announced to Erza. "Having said that however… do you really you need to bring all of this…?" The long green haired mage pointed the luggage behind him. "I mean, I know a lot of the guild, including ourselves, are bringing a lot of stuff, but… this like you are planning to bring everything including the kitchen sink!" The others nodded in agreement at his complaint. At rate they were gathering everything, they were all worried that there wouldn't be any room on the train due to every car being filled up to the brim with suitcases and luggage. Not to mention the stuff behind them was all Erza's. Their stuff was already waiting outside in the courtyard.

"Indeed it is." The Titania confirmed before giving them a glare that sent every one of them, besides Laxus, a cold shiver down their spines. They may be teammates to Laxus and some of the strongest mages in the guild, but they knew that messing with Erza was still suicide. "Well, if that is how you feel then perhaps I should add few more bags to my luggage and along with my personal disciplinary gear for the trip. Unless of course you are ok with my current baggage?" The threat was clear; either they deal with what they have now and not have an overly aggressive Fairy Queen or have some of Erza's more scary equipment along for the trip and maybe get disciplined in the dead of the night by a very deadly Fairy.

"N-No, Ma'am!" The Thunder God Tribe said at once. "We just wanted to confirm with you that's all!"

"T-That's right, we'll deal with bags like we usually do!" Bickslow said as he immediately grabbed the crate of bags behind him and started to haul them to entrance alongside Evergreen. Freed quickly bowed to Erza before following after his fellow teammates, leaving both the Titania and the Lightning Dragon Slayer alone together.

"You know, that was a bit harsh even for you considering how they got everything organized unlike some members of the guild." Laxus commented with a small smirk spreading over his face.

"Perhaps." Erza sighed out a bit tiredly. "I am just a bit on edge since I had to break up ten brawls and also had to remind everybody that should have all their things ready when obviously they do not. Honestly though, did you really I would bring _that_ kind of gear on this holiday?" She gave the blonde haired Slayer a smirk of her own which in turn cause Laxus to chuckle.

"Not really." He replied before grabbing the remaining suitcases on the ground and went to go put them where his team was. Giving a chuckle of her own, the scarlet haired knight of Fairy Tail turned back to her current job of directing everyone in the guild before they had to leave. Thankfully it looked like there wasn't going to be any more problems, at least for the moment, as she saw that everyone was nearly done with their jobs or were already done and now were just hanging out before their guests arrive. She saw Macao, Wakabine, and Romeo talking to each other at the end. Probably discussing what they were going to do on their vacation and whether or not they should try panty raiding during said vacation. Though that last bit was whispered between the two perverted men while the young boy was a bit curious as to what his older peers were talking about.

Though they weren't the only ones talking amongst themselves as to what they were going to do on their vacation. Every single person in the guild, whether they be currently working or not, was talking with friends or just announcing out loud what they are going to be doing. In fact Master Makarov, who was currently sitting on the bar counter, with his own luggage nearby, was telling Max Alzors, who was also sitting next at the bar, that he was going enjoy all the sun shine and relaxation on their holiday. Cana and her father, Gildarts, who had finished his latest job and came back for the holiday event, were also discussing their own little plans together in a nice father-daughter talk. Even, Natsu, Gray, Happy Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Laxus, Droy, and Jet, all whom had returned from their jobs, were talking excitedly of what they were going to be doing on their vacation. In fact they all were practically shaking with anticipation, though that varied with each person, and Erza could already sense brawl coming on since their excitement was getting the best of them again.

Giving a sigh, Erza moved to cut the fight off before it even bloomed. Yet before she could do that the doors at the entrance slammed open which in turned grabbed everyone's attention. Entering the guild hall was none other than Gajeel, the wild looking Iron Dragon Slayer, Pantherlily, the black warrior cat who was always by his best friend's side, and Juvia, the self-proclaimed lover of Gray. The Dragon Slayer and the Exceed had excited grins on their faces while Juvia's face was neutral until she saw her love interest, to which her face then became suddenly dreamy and full of love, as they walked forward past the entrance, but everyone noticed that they weren't the only ones who entered.

Walking on Gajeel's right side was a tall silver haired youth, whose hair was medium sized and had a wild look to it except for his bangs which were combed to one side of his head. His eyes were the color of Amethyst and for attire his clothes were rather distinctive compared to those who accompanied him. Firstly he wore a dark blue long sleeved short jacket, with the length of the jacket goes down to his waist, which he likes to keep unbuttoned at all times. Underneath said jacket is a brown T-shirt with the word  
"Fairy" written across in both a silver color and also a brazen style. His pants were also a dark brown with two pocket chains attached to both his pockets. His boots are also a dark brown color as they are made out of some type of leather material, but they have steel plates on the tips of the boot and also on the flat feet. He also has a single silver ring earring on his right ear. There was also a small brown bag at his side with the leather handle settling around his neck. He also wore a red fabric wrist guard around his right hand. His Fairy Tail guild mark was on the back of his left hand and its color was silver much like his hair. And finally he wore onyx colored goggles that he wore on his head, over his hair specifically. This was Jack Silvers, a member of the guild since he was a child and was one of Natsu's playmates. He is also known to be a first generation Earth Dragon Slayer as well one of the first dragon slayers in the guild before Gajeel and Wendy showed up. The first being Natsu of course.

Following closely beside the silver haired Dragon Slayer, was a small cat Exceed who had a luscious coat of purple fur all over his body except for his tail which is midnight black at the end of it. His eyes were like sapphires and his ears were pink like bubblegum. His whiskers are short and few in number on both sides of his cheeks. He has a star shaped birth mark on his belly, which was colored black like the tip of his tail, and as for his belly it is of a softer violet color. For clothing he wore what looked a samurai sash over his waist while having small backpack was strapped around his shoulders. Lastly his guild mark is was silver and was on the back of his left hand, much like his Jack's own. This was Tomas, an Exceed much like any other in Fairy Tail and Jack's best friend. Like, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily, he never leaves his best friend's side for long and always seems to be wherever the Earth Dragon Slayer goes.

Following after the pair was a well framed youth who also had a smooth and slim appearance to him. His face was rather calm and sincere, much like water is when nothing is bothering it. Other than that, his face looked rather appealing and handsome. His eyes are a radiant emerald and shine brightly in the light. His hair is long, going down and passed his shoulders, even down to his back. It is also very unruly and wild looking. The color of his hair is ocean blue which compliments his clothing. Speaking of attire, the youth wore what looked like serene and calm clothing, mainly long baggy green trousers and long blue robes that hide his hands and arms. The robes are tied underneath a silk silver colored sash that has the words Fairy written in the middle. His ears are also pierce with two silver bells that chime in a melodious tone like state with each step he took. As for foot wear, he wore sleek silver colored boots that are pointed at the end. Finally his guild mark is a blue color and is currently stamped on the right side of his face, particularly his cheek. This is Robin Alexis, a Water God Slayer and one of Jack's teammates as one of the many childhood members who grew up with Natsu and the rest of the Fairy children way back when.

Finally the last person was a beautiful young woman who had a very beautiful figure, slim and well-rounded in all the right places, yet had a decent amount of muscle. Her skin complexion is peach colored and her eyes are chocolate brown. Her hair is of an amethyst color while cut short and pushed out of her face to showcase her beautiful features. She also has, to her utter embarrassment, huge breasts that pushed against her clothing, but never seemed to appear too tight under her clothes. Speaking of clothing, she wore basically a well lengthened shirt that covers up her chest, a modest size shirt that hides a decent portion of her legs, and wore a cute red ribbon bow on the top of her head. She also wore modest yet fine looking silver colored glasses. Lastly her Guild mark is purple and on the base of her neck. This is Sophia Varia, otherwise known as the Fairy Musician and rock star of Fairy Tail. She is a close friend to Jack and Robin as well the final teammate of their team.

Together, Jack, Tomas, Robin, and Sophia are the team called "Fairy's Silver Grace" and are one of the most powerful teams in the guild. Like many guild members in the guild, The Fairy's Silver Grace became members when they were children, but that is a story for another time as the guild members cheerful walked forward towards their friends.

"Hey guys!" Jack said cheerfully as he slipped a hand into his jacket before producing a couple dozen train tickets. "We got the tickets! I hope you are all packed since our train should leave in an hour or so."

"Good work, Jack." Erza praised the silver haired wizard. "I knew I could count on you and your team to get the tickets along with Gajeel and Juvia without making a mess of the along the way."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Gajeel huffed incredulously. "Are you saying I can't accomplish a simple task without blowing stuff up like Natsu?"

"Hey! You wanna go, tin brain!?" The pinked haired dragon growled in rage as Gajeel's eyes widen in fury as he got ready to butt heads.

"Knock it off you two!" Erza said threateningly as she stepped in between the two dragon slayers who wisely decided that fighting now was not the best thing for their health. She then turned towards Gajeel and said, "As for your question, no I didn't mean it like that. I meant was that it is simply easier to have a lot more people grab the train tickets rather than just one. Or should I remind you of that one time you were sent to get a food for the guild and you ended up getting distracted along the way…" The Fairy Queen's statement caused the Iron Dragon Slayer to give a sheepish expression as he clearly remembered that time. It wasn't a day he would like to remember as not only did he screw up what he was supposed to get, but he accidently ruined several buildings around town. The cause of said distraction however, was something he didn't say to anyone other than Erza after she beat the crap out of him for his mistake.

"She's got you there." Pantherlily said somberly as he also too remembered that day as he was partnered up with Gajeel for that job. He too had to suffer Erza's wrath simply because he didn't "watch Gajeel closely enough."

"It was only the one time!" The Iron Dragon Slayer said in a defeated tone before taking a seat at the table where the other fairies sat at.

"Anyway! Juvia and everyone got the tickets!" The water mage said excitedly before sliding up next to Gray and wrapping a loving arm around his own. "Gray~! I got us a special private booth. Just for us! No one will interrupt Juvia and Master Gray's alone time together."

"R-Right… Thanks I guess." The Ice Make wizard said carefully as while he was grateful for Juvia's considerate act, he was a little uncomfortable with how she was already clinging to him already before they got on the train.

"At any rate, are we all set to leave?" Robin asked everyone curiously. He and the rest of his team had already packed the things they were going to bring on their trip and like Erza he was very considerate of how his fellow guild members with doing with their own packing.

"Yes, we're ready!" Everyone said excitedly and at the same time.

"The good to hear." Sophia said in a gentle yet sing song voice as she smile sincerely. "Now I believe all that is left is our guests."

"That is correct, they should be here any second no—," Erza started to say, but was interrupted before she finish her sentence.

"Speak of devils and they shall appear." A smooth yet confident voice said from entrance of the guild which turn caused everyone to see who had just arrived. Standing at the entrance was none other than Lyon Vastia, Sherria Blendy, and Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale. They were all smiling as they walked a bit further into the guild hall and in their hands were none other than their suit cases for the vacation that they were about to go on. Yet they were not the only ones who arrived. Following after the Lamia Scale members were none other than Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, and Ren Akatsuki, the Trimens of Blue Pegasus. Sadly however, and much to everyone's horror, they were quickly followed by Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and his best friend/counterpart, Nichiya the Exceed. The two black sheep of Blue Pegasus quickly pasted by their teammates, who gladly let them pass, before presenting themselves to Fairy Tail. Much to their secret or obvious annoyance.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEN~!" Ichiya said flamboyantly as he posed for the Fairies which some of them looked like they wanted to already puke their lunch. "Blue Pegasus is grateful and honored for you to grant us this special occasion to join Fairy Tail on its famous Summer's Breeze Holiday~!"

"It is a pleasure and honor that Blue Pegasus will be joining us for our vacation." Makarov said diplomatically and with a polite smile on his face. "With those of you who have joined us today, I am sure that our holiday will become even livelier."

"Of course! I understand that there is also a tradition to bring presents to Fairy Tail once this holiday happens, so Blue Pegasus would like to follow said tradition with our show of friendship. We hope you enjoy them once the time for the gift exchange happens." With a snap of his fingers, the Trimens pulled out of nowhere dozens of wrapped up gifts before presenting them to the ladies of Fairy Tail. The Fairies for the most part looked quite pleased by the show of appreciation by their friends from another guild and felt perhaps they could tolerate Ichiya's flamboyance a bit more now. Not by much, but it was still more than they were willing to give to the creepy "handsome" man.

The orange haired wizard himself gave a pleased look as he saw his guild's gifts to Fairy Tail were getting received quite well. It made him feel even more confident that perhaps he could socialize with women of Fairy Tail easier than ever before now. Yet before he could even comment or make a move in their direction, his head was suddenly grasped by someone and then suddenly Ichiya felt like the world's warmth left him entirely as his head was incased in ice.

"Don't even think about it." Lyon reprimanded the ugly redhead, whose cat counterpart was currently panicking about his current state, before moving past him with his guild members following close behind. The Trimens immediately also went to help their teacher escape his icy head prison while Sherria and Jura gave apologetic looks at the down Blue Pegasus member till they were in front the Fairies. "As with Blue Pegasus, we of Lamia Scale also present our own gifts to our friends of Fairy Tail." Jura said in a friendly and modest tone. "May our friendship last for a very long time." Without any further ado, they all materialized their gifts with magic before presenting them to their friends. Sherria herself had a personal gift for her Wendy as she saw the Sky Dragon Slayer as a very close friend and only wanted the best for her. This caused the little blue haired girl to give her friend a warm smile and graciously accepted the gift, but opted to wait till they were on the train till she opened it. Even Lyon had a personal gift for Juvia as his eyes were full of affection for the blue haired girl. However, the water wizard's eyes weren't locked on the present, yet anyway, and instead on Gray as she was already fantasizing what she would do with her beloved on their vacation. Lyon wasn't deterred by this however, in fact he also had a more determined look on his face, and simply just placed his gift next to Juvia's arms.

"We of Fairy Tail also accept the gifts of Lamia Scale." Master Makarov once again said diplomatically though his tone was obviously more jovial than when was talking to Ichiya. "I am sure that our friendship will last a very long time as well and to further strengthen that friendship I believe it is high time to board our train to begin our vacation together!" This caused a massive cheer to erupt from everyone's voices as they all were hyped and ready to leave for their long awaited holiday. Yet before anyone could even move out of their seats or grab their things and stuff them into the magical machines outside, a certain blue haired cat stopped all of them while carrying some kind of old looking box in paws.

"Master wait!" He yelled out loud just as Makarov was about to jump out of his seat.

"What is it, Happy? We are kind of on a tight schedule now considering our train leaves in an hour and I would like to have everything, every single thing that all of us are going to bring, which is a lot by the way, packed on it before it leaves."

"Um… I was wondering if perhaps we can open at least one present before we leave." He said nervously as he held up the old looking present box with a tattered bow on it. "I mean as a way to kick start our holiday anyway."

"Hey… Where did you get that box?" Levy asked curiously. "That wasn't in the present pile and it wasn't from any of the gifts Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus gave us."

"Huh? Oh! I found it outside the guild gate a ten minutes ago!" Happy explained. "I think it was like a last minute present of some kind." He then turned to the tiny master of Fairy Tail and presented him with his biggest pleading eye look he could pull off. The kind of look that he usually retorted when he wanted another slice of fish for dinner. "Please, Master! Can we open it?"

"Now Happy, as I said before we are a bit press for time and—," The old master started, but was interrupted by a certain and excited pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Come on, gramps!" Natsu said in his usual excited tone. "Let's rip open this present find out what's inside? What's one present opening going to do us to make us so late for our train?" Not that Natsu was really eager to board the damnable machine. He didn't want to board that thing with his extreme motion sickness, but he knew that there was no denying that he had to ride it for the holiday trip. Though that didn't mean he could delay his suffering for just a tiny bit.

"Natsu, I also understand your excitement, but—," Makarov tried to say, but was yet again interrupted.

"Ah, let the flame brain open the blasted gift already, Master." Gray said in an amused tone after seeing Natsu's face light up in fury at the insult. "The faster he opens it up, the faster we can leave."

"What was that, you god damn stripper!" Natsu growled out in fury as a vein grew on Gray's head after hearing that particular comment.

"You wanna go!?"

"Enough!" Erza said in a deadly tone as she stepped in between the two wizards before they came to blows. In an instant, both Natsu and Gray cut out their aggression for one another and acted like best buddies least they suffered the scarlet haired queen's wrath. Looking satisfied at their current behavior, Erza turned to the master before saying, "As for the gift, I don't see any harm in letting us open at least one before we go, Master. Besides, it will make the trip much easier for us without some of us whining about not opening a present yet."

"Hey, I wasn't whining!" Natsu protested in an offended tone, but he quickly backed down after seeing Erza give him a very scary glare.

"Well… I suppose we could open just one present before we leave." Makarov concede to the small request which in turn caused everyone to give curious and excited expressions as to what lay within the old tattered wrapping that Happy held in his paws. Though there was some of them, like the over protective Carla, who doubted that anything that was wrapped up in that kind of old stuff had to be either a practical joke or a had something nasty inside of it. If that was the case, the white haired female cat vowed that she would take away whatever it was and burn it before Wendy could see and then slap Happy aside the head for bringing such a gift to the guild in the first place.

Giving a very pleased purr, Happy started to excitedly tear away the old wrapping around the present box as everyone in the room, including the Fairies guests, all casually circle around the blue cat to get a better look at what the present had to offer. As Happy continued to tear away at the box, Natsu also joined his best friend in the destruction of the box with great anticipation and excitement. Within mere seconds all the wrappings were torn off and thrown away across the floor, to which Erza made a mental note to remind the pink haired wizard to clean up before they left, and then carefully tipped his hands inside the old box.

Like a child opening a birthday present, Natsu carefully and slowly pulled out whatever lay within the gift box before revealing something that many didn't really expect. It was a book. Or more accurately a rather ancient looking book as it red cover was withered and torn in several small places along it front. Yet at the ends of each corner of the cover were golden metal pieces that shined in the light of the room and had not a scratch on them unlike the rest of the cover. Though what caught everyone's eye were two things. One was an emblem that looked like a raven flapping its wings towards the viewer while having red ruby eyes. The other was the strange black text for the title of the book at the top of the front cover. It read "The Book of Medivh".

"Aww…. I thought it was going to be a mini dragon or something in there." Natsu lamented to himself as Happy also looked like he also was about to cry.

"I thought it was going to be fish…" He whimpered pathetically before he and Natsu gave a cry of pain as they were both slapped comically aside the head by a very irritated Gray.

"Why the hell would there be fish or a mini dragon inside a tattered and crappy looking old present box!?" The Ice Make Wizard shouted in disbelief at how stupid his friends could be sometimes.

"Eh!? What was that you god damn stripper!?" The Dragon Slayer growled out and looked like he was ready to duke it with Gray whom also looked ready for a brawl in order to clear Natsu's head of such idiotic thoughts. Yet before they could such a thing, both wizards felt a shadow pass over them as Erza looked like a scary crimson haired demon as she glared at both of them.

"Knock it off!" She growled out threateningly before watching both Natsu and Gray fearfully grabbing ahold of each and pretended like they were brothers. Pacified by their actions, at least for the moment, Erza turned to see Lucy and Levy carefully picking up the old book from the ground, which fell down there after Gray knocked it accidently out Natsu's hands.

"The book of Medivh?" Lucy said curiously as she carefully examined the book with her friend. "I don't think I ever heard of such a book before."

"Neither have I." Levy said in both confusion and curiosity. It was well known that the blue haired girl loved every kind of books that were known to the world of Earthland and as such read or knew about most of them. She would admit that she hasn't read them all, since that would be quite ludicrous to read every single book that was ever made in the world, but she knew enough titles to be called a master reader or Liberian if she has chosen such a profession. Yet in this she knew absolutely nothing about this book and due to how ancient it looked, that made her feel a bit disappointed that she had never heard of it till now.

"Strange, I don't think I have heard of it before either." Hibiki said curiously as he pulled up his magical archive and look through to see if he had any references on the ancient looking book. Yet to his surprise as he looked through his impressively vast archive, which he was quite proud of since it took him quite a few years to build, there wasn't even a mention of the book anywhere to be found. "Well this is curious indeed. My archive doesn't have a reference on the book either."

"That is odd." Makarov said as he too was now intrigued by the mysterious present they opened up despite not wanting to unwrap it till they had left on their train. "When a book is normally titled after someone it usually either means it was popularly based by someone important or was a book written by the author of the same name as in the title and is also important in some way."

"What do you mean by important in some way, Master?" Wendy said as she looked at the mysterious book in her friends' hands.

"Well, the book could be a magical spell book or grimoire of some kind." The tiny master explained. "If this is the case, almost everyone in the entire magical world would know of such a book existing since most magical spell books are known to have really powerful discoveries in magic by their authors or powerful spells and enchantments. Even infamous books like the Books of Zeref are well known despite being really ancient. So that is why it is interesting that none of us have never heard of this book before."

This caused everyone to mutter out in curiosity at what could be inside the book while others looked at it warily as they thought that perhaps it held some kind of dark magic inside of it. Though there were also some like Carla who continued to think the book itself was merely prank with dirty stuff in the book and made by some fools who didn't understand that there messing with the wrong guild. Yet before anyone could comment any further or decide to do with the mysterious gift, Natsu grabbed the book out of Levy and Lucy's hands.

"Cool! So this book could be some kind of magical power house of spells!" The pink haired wizard said gleefully as he quickly opened up the book and took a peek inside. "I can't wait to see what kind of new moves I could learn from this!"

"Wait Natsu! Don't just look into a book that could potentially harm you if it is a dark spell book!" Lisanna reprimanded her childhood friend as she walked over to try to pry the book from his hands. Yet she didn't notice how everyone in the room slowly got closer to Natsu and also tried to see what was inside the mystery book. As everyone got close enough they all saw that Natsu was currently on the first few pages of the book, but strangely enough when they all started to read the first few lines they notice something strange. Firstly was the fact the words seemed jumbled or mixed around in random lines or sentences. Breaking off in the middle of a sentence before starting a whole new paragraph or new statement right after the break. Secondly was the fact that almost every word was either spelled wrong or had letters that were capitalized in the middle of words for what looked like no reason what so ever.

"Huh? It's just pure gibberish!" Natsu cried out in disappointment.

"Well that is anticlimactic." Gajeel also huffed in both annoyance and disappointment. "I was hoping for something rather entertaining that this crap."

"In the end it was just another prank in the end." Jack said in an irritated tone as that meant he and his team needed to go beat the crap out some people like they did with the last prankster that did something like this.

"At least it wasn't a naughty book this time around." Robin said thankfully.

"Wait a minute, Natsu…" Levy said as she brought her head closer to first page of the book and started to carefully examine the entire thing. She muttered to herself several times over the next moment or so as she read each sentence and everyone beside her and the fire wizard were confused at what she was doing.

"Eh… Levy, what are you doing?" Natsu questioned curiously as he still held the book in his hands.

"Hold on a moment…" Levy said absently before her eyes widened a bit in surprise. "I see…. Yes I see now. This message is not gibberish, but merely magically encrypted."

"Eh?!" Everyone said in surprise as they all stared at the jumbled words in confusion.

"Yes, the words look jumbled, but if you look closely you can see that some of the words appear normal rather than written strangely like the others. Not to mention the capitalized letters look like they can be rearranged with the other letters and words in the page to create an accurate text."

"I see, that makes sense I guess…" Cana said from beside her father. "But that begs the question as to why the words are encrypted in the first place?"

"…Perhaps the contents of the book were meant to be a secret from other people and that is possibly why we all never heard of this book before." Gildarts said thoughtfully in one of his rare serious moments as he was really intrigued by the book at this point.

"Perhaps, but give me a moment and I can fix the text of this page so we can actually read what it has to offer." Levy said as she already pulled out her magical reading glasses and pen to help decode the book.

"Levy I don't think that is a good..." Lucy started to say as she feared what may be inside the book that required such a magical protection, but stop what she was about to say when she noticed that Levy's magical pen wasn't working.

"…Huh?" The script mage said as she stared at the words that were supposed to be rewritten already, but instead remained the same as before. Blinking in surprise at what just happen, or what didn't happen in fact, Levy tried to her magic again, but it didn't work just like the first time. This annoyed her for a moment and she kept trying to rewrite the script till Levy decided to use her most powerful script rewriting magic in hopes to make her next attempt to work. Suddenly as she tried once more, the words on the page glowed an in small blue light before the normal words started to rearrange themselves away from the scrabbled text and instead formed a whole new sentence on the blank side of the page.

"Eh? That should have rearranged everything not move the normal words around!" Levy said both annoyance and confusion as she stared at the newly formed sentence. Everyone else in the room agreed with the blue haired wizard as they all knew she was the best script mage of her generation, even better than Freed and his own script magic. As everyone shifted their gaze to the newly formed sentence, Natsu, still being the one who held old book in his hands, finally decided to read the newly formed text aloud and for everyone to hear.

" _Return us to Azeroth_?" Natsu repeated the words in both wonder and puzzlement as he never heard of this Azeroth before. "What the heck is Azeroth?" Yet before he could get answer from anyone, though they had none to give, the Fire Dragon Slayer was suddenly surprised when the book literally trembled in his hand. It shook and blue light suddenly shined brightly from the pages themselves as everyone in the room gasped in shock. The words that were previously scrabbled now rearranged themselves in lightning fast pace, but no one had a chance to read them for glow from the words grew so bright that no one could look it properly. Yet that is not what shocked them the most as everyone had to stumble back as huge wave of powerful magical energy erupted from the book. Even Natsu himself, whose legendary strength and grip was well known through Ishgar, was forced to let go of the book as the sudden magical wave caught him by surprise.

"Get away from it!" Makarov shouted as he started to gather up his magical powers. He knew that as soon as he felt that burst of power from the book that something was definitely wrong and possibly dangerous as the book fell from Natsu's hands. Not caring what was going to happen, the master of Fairy Tail was about to unleash a blast at the book, but hesitated when he saw that his 'children' didn't obey his order and instead started charge their magical abilities before rushing at the book. He also saw the members from Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale were also getting ready to attack the thing and Makarov could only curse under his breath at his friends and family's stupidity if any one of them failed. However before anyone could attack the book, another burst of magical power erupted from it and engulfing everyone in its energy.

Suddenly they all gasped in shock as magical bindings all wrapped around them and kept their bodies immobile. Waves of colors and lights continued to flow from the book and circled around each person in the guild hall. Suddenly what looked like magical runes appeared everyone while magical appeared below their feet.

"Wha—What is this magic!?" Jura yelled out in fear for not only did the magic entrapped him and his companions, but also seemed to continue to grow in scale. Yet to his and everyone's surprise it stopped after everyone was bounded up by the magical bindings. Suddenly the magic started to glow along with the runes and magical circles. The glow grew brighter and brighter till almost everyone could barely see a single thing in the room. This in turn only made everyone started to struggle harder against their bindings and escape whatever the strange spell from the book was currently doing.

Natsu himself was furious at his current situation and fought like wild dragon that was extremely vexed at the moment. However he stopped when a sudden shriek startled him and caused his attention to turn towards Lucy. The blonde Celestial wizard gaped in horror as her body seemed to be fading and yet glowing as the power from the book grew by the second. Yet she wasn't the only one. Every one of them had their bodies starting to fade and glow in bright light till it seemed like they were turning into some kind of ethereal spirit. Even Natsu saw his own body starting to fade like everyone else and this only made his struggle against the powerful restraints till his face turn crimson. Though whether from anger or exertion of his body was anyone's guess, though those close to the Dragon Slayer could tell it was the former rather than the latter.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy cried out in fear, which only made the pink haired wizard to flail harder till he felt like he was going to break a bone because of his struggling. "Help me!" Yet despite her pleas and Natsu's struggling, a bright flash engulfed Lucy and within a second she was gone. Stunned with shock, Natsu could only stare at where one of his best friends and teammates vanished till he noticed that she wasn't the only who started to disappear. Everyone around him started to vanish within a similar flash like Lucy's own. Even Happy, his best friend whom he loved like a brother, disappeared right beside him and Natsu could only roar at the action as he feared only the worse for everyone. Yet his roar was cut off as he too was engulfed in a flash and just like that, he was gone. The magic in the room disappeared and circles and runes were gone as if there were never there in the first place. The only thing that was left that was evidence of what just happen was the old book laying on the floor and now closed as if it were never opened to begin with….

* * *

In faraway place in an even farther away world stood a strange figure in an unknown field of golden foliage. It was a peaceful scene and one many would consider relaxing, but for the stranger it was a little concern at the moment. For his mediation was interrupted when he felt something familiar happen. Somewhere faraway, on a distant world, someone or something used something that he was very so familiar with and by accident none the less. The spell that was cast was one that could only be triggered if someone wanted to head back to the world of Azeroth. Yet the energy he felt from the spell was random and none directional, meaning that someone used it unintentionally. However he could do nothing about it.

For he was currently continuing his travels throughout the great twisting nether, or universe for those not familiar with the other term, and he could not help those who used the spell. After all, how could he help those who unintentionally used one of _his_ many spell books that he created such a long time ago. Though perhaps if they were able to contact him at his former home then perhaps he could… Yet he knew that was a small chance unless they knew who he was, but the odds were slim. Yet there was still a chance. For the first time in a long while, the ancient looking man let out a small smile. If they did manage to reach his former home it would allow him finally speak to someone after such a long time of wandering.

Letting out a sigh and deciding that since his mediation was ruined for the evening, Medivh grabbed his staff from where he placed it on the ground and started to once again wander the world he was currently on. While in the meantime he could only guess how the people from the world, which he concluded as Earthland since that was the only world he left one his books behind, will fair in the world of Azeroth.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well I truly hope you all like this beginning! I worked rather hard on it and it is my hope to get you more chapters soon, but I make no promises as i hate breaking them. With that said I will explain the current time lines for both series when this story is taking place. For the Fairy Tail side, it's right after the Sun Village arc and for WoW the time line is literally at the beginning of Mists of Pandaria. Why did I choose those settings you may ask? Well I choose after the Sun Village arc because it seemed like a good starting point to do and it gives a decent length of time in between Sun and Tartaros. As for WoW, I wanted the time setting to be more up to date, but not too close to Warlords of Draenor since i want to have this story set on Azeroth rather than Draenor. Perhaps I will make sequel in the future where they are on Draenor, but for now we are doing this at Mists Timeline. Having said that, everyone will not just arrive on Pandaria at the start besides one person and I really just stop there. Don't want to ruin the plot with spoilers, ya know? Having said that, I do hope you all enjoy this story and I pleased with the turn out for the prologue so far! Until then, please enjoy this chapter!  
**

 **Original OCs: Jack Silvers, Robin Alexia, Tomas the Exceed, and Sophia Varia**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos**


	2. Chapter 1: A Salamander in Redridge

**I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail or World of Warcraft. Having said that, please enjoy this new chapter to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Salamander in Redridge**

Natsu felt like his entire being was getting warped and twisted in more ways than he could possibly imagine, but oddly enough he felt no pain. If anything he felt rather normal as he felt himself being wrapped and immersed in strange magical energy that made him tingle all over. He couldn't see anything, but pure blue powerful light that made his eyes ache and hurt as he continued to stare at it. For a moment however, he felt like he saw someone nearby. It looked familiar yet they were too far away from him to tell who it was. Suddenly the azure glow became blindingly painful and the Dragon Slayer was finally forced to close his eyes least he permanently lose his sight.

Yet just as he felt the immense amount magic and constrictions surrounding his body disappear and the feelings he had before now left him completely. However as those feelings were now gone, a new feeling slowly started build up around. A feeling of warmth before a cool breeze brushed against his skin. Tentatively, Natsu slowly opened his eyes and blinked a second after he did as a blinding light once again hit his retinas. Though it was different kind of light this time and it didn't as hurt him as the previous blue glow that he saw. Rather it was the warm golden glow of sun shine did made him blink as he carefully opened his eyes.

After a moment of getting used to the sun, the young pink haired wizard looked around and noticed that he was currently sitting on what looked like some kind of red rock. That wasn't all as he continued to look around and see towering mountain peaks with jagged spires and spines that seem to try to pierce the heavens themselves were all around him. Though they all looked so small all around him and that puzzled the Dragon Slayer for a moment before he realized why that was so. He was currently sitting on the tallest peak in this strange mountain range he was in. After becoming aware of that fact, Natsu noticed something else about the peak he somehow got on. It felt warm and not just from the sun's rays. The heat felt like it was coming from underneath the earth itself and tried to escape to the surface. The heat didn't harm him of course, after all he was a Fire Dragon Slayer, but if it was any normal person they would have been sweating out bullets and trying to escape further down the peak. A sudden light bulb lit itself inside the pink haired youth's head as he realized what the true nature of the peak was. Yet a question popped up with the realization he just had.

"How the heck did I get up on a Volcano?" Natsu wondered out loud as he continued to examine the increasingly warm peak he sat on. Since he was never the sharpest person in the guild, in fact some would say he was sharp a blunt rock with no edges, Natsu pondered his own question for a solid two minutes till the very obvious answer came to him. "Of course! The spell from the book! It must have thrown me here after I was engulfed in its magic. The question now is…" He said as he continued to look around his surroundings. "…where is here?" The strange red looking mountain range looked like nothing he had never seem before and with that said that meant the spell must have sent him and everyone else some place pretty far away from Fiore.

Suddenly the thought of his guild-mates made his eyes widen as he frantically swung his head left and right to hopefully find his friends nearby. Yet there was no one around him. Not Lucy. Not Ezra. Not Gray. Not Gramps, Laxus, the Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale members. Not one of his friends was around him at all. Worry for his friends started to well up inside of him as fearful thoughts as to what might have happened to them raced through his head. Where were they? Why didn't any of them appear beside him after the spell went off? And most importantly, were they alive?

As panic was starting to take over his mind, Natsu almost didn't even notice a familiar scent pasting his nose till a brief breeze made it more noticeable. The pink haired wizard eyes widen in surprise as his panic suddenly disappeared and hope risen in his heart as the familiar scent became stronger and more recognizable. It was scent that he wouldn't forget in a million years. No, not even in an eternity would he forget the scent of his little best friend and the hint of fish that he loves so much. Yet that wasn't the only scent he caught. A more refine and sweet smelling scent wafted brushed against his nose that had the hint of expensive perfume mix in with it. Eyes widening even further than even before that it looked like they were going to pop out of his head, Natsu let out a shout of joy. Grinning happily at that the fact that his friends were indeed alive, the wild dragon slayer quickly jumped up from where he sat and was about to go find his friends.

Before he couldn't even do that Natsu let out a confused expression as he looked down at his body in puzzlement. For some reason his body felt strange and heavy even as he jumped to his feet. It felt like he had been using his Dragon Slaying magic nonstop for a whole day without any food or breaks. It was strange since he remembered eating a huge fiery breakfast before even getting ready for their vacation and getting mixed up with that strange book, but still his body just felt off to him. However that didn't bother him too much since he felt like had the energy to find his friends. Not to mention with him being on a volcano, he could always eat some fire and feel better later.

With that settled in his mind, Natsu ran off in the direction of where his two best friends' scents were coming from, which were conveniently were in the same direction. He continued to rush down the peak he was on for but a moment until he had to slow down due a sudden dizzy spell that almost made him crash against a jagged boulder. Carefully slowing his pace down, which took some effort due to his hyperactive nature, Natsu placed a hand to his head and let out a somewhat tired breath. "I guess I am lot more tired than I imagined…" He lightly panted out as he continued to climb down towards his destination. "That weird teleportation spell must have really took a lot out of me…." Suddenly his eyes became severely irritated and anger as he yelled out, "What kind of dumbass would create a teleportation spell like that to make whoever uses it feel like shit! If I find who made that damn book I am going to kick their ass!" However he was pulled from his rant when he suddenly a familiar and nearby voice cried out in shock and, from he could tell, pain. This caused Natsu to forget about his tiredness for a moment and immediately rushed to where the voice came from.

Jumping over several jagged spines running alongside the peak and even through a sudden heavy steam vent that sprang up from the ground, to which he didn't feel the heat due to his power, and continued onward till finally he found who he was looking for. Happy and Lucy were both cringing in pain and they kept jumping up and down as if the red rock they were standing on was made out of fire. Natsu, who was extremely happy to see his friends were safe, at least to what he could tell despite how they were acting, grinned wildly as he sprang towards them while saying, "Happy! Lucy! You guys are safe!"

Both the celestial wizard and the exceed stopped their pained antics to both give shocked looks as they heard the fire dragon slayer's voice and turned in time to see him crash into the both of them against the hard red stone wall beside them. They gave pained groans as they were crushed into a powerful hug by Natsu, and against a rugged rock wall no less, before their expressions became one of distress and pain. They both kicked Natsu in the face as they quickly jumped off the burning rock and started to flail around madly as their hands tentatively touched their backs.

The pink haired wizard for his part gave a groan as his face looked slightly dented from Lucy's shoe and the deep imprint of a heel on his forehead only cemented how silly yet painful that must have looked on Natsu's face. Yet Natsu merely shrugged off the pain for the most part before his face turned bright red in anger. "What the hell was that for!?" He demanded from his friends who should be overjoyed that he was alive after arriving on this strange peak rather than kicking him in the FACE! "I was so worried that I might have lost you guys to that weird ass teleportation spell and when I find you guys here you attack me!"

"S-Sorry Natsu…" Happy said as he continued to dance and flail on the red stony floor. "It's just that—."

"We are currently burning alive here!" Lucy shrieked as she also danced about madly.

"Huh?" Natsu said in confusion as he looked at the two of them as if they grew a third head or something.

"Can't you tell the ground and the rocks are like a searing frying pan?!" Lucy exclaimed as she was pulled out her keychain and started to search for certain key that would definitely save her from this burning sensation.

It took a moment or two for Natsu to understand what she meant by that. "Oh, I see. You're getting burned from standing the side of the volcano." The dragon slayer nodded like he knew that from the beginning.

"Of course!" Lucy said in painful irritation as he grasped the celestial key that she was looking for and proceeded to give a joyful and relieved smile as she tried to summon Horologium. The key word being "tried". As she finished her incantation and turned the key to summon the celestial spirit, nothing appeared for a moment. Giving a blank look what just happened, or what not happened anyway, beautiful blonde momentarily ignored her burning pain from the fiery peak she stood on and simply stared in silence at the blank air. Finally after a moment, she finally spoke. "Why didn't Horologium appear!?" She jumped up in the air in both shock from the failed summons and the pain she felt from ground she stood on.

"Um… Lucy what are you doing?" Natsu said in confusion as he turned his sideways as he watched her weird antics.

"I was trying to summon Horologium so that he would save me from this heat!" Lucy exclaimed as she tried to summon the spirit again. Yet as she did so, she immediately felt faint and extremely tired as her legs started to wobble until finally they gave out. However she didn't hit the floor as Natsu, whose face was one of worry and concern for his friend, reacted quickly and managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Hey Lucy are you ok!?" Natsu asked his friend as he picked her up from the ground before she burnt herself from the peak's burning red rocky side.

"I… I feel strange…" She panted out as she sweat dripped down her head, though whether it was from the heat around her or how exhausted she looked was anyone's guess. "I-It feels like my magic feels almost empty and it's making my body feel utterly exhausted…"

"Huh?" Natsu asked in a confused tone. "Why didn't you use up all your magic then?"

"I didn't you idiot!" She karate chopped his head in angry frustration at how dense her friend was, which in turn almost made the pink wizard drop her. "I haven't summoned anyone today since I was helping everyone get ready for the holiday."

"Maybe it's because you didn't eat enough fish today, Lucy." Happy said as he climbed up Natsu till he was off the searing floor and was on his best friend's shoulder. Yet he was nearly knocked off the pink haired Dragon Slayer's shoulder when Lucy's chop collided with his head and made his vision spin.

"That has nothing to do with it!" The Celestial yelled out as a blood vessel popped along aside her head. Yet as her anger started to rise, it vanished as she gave a tired groan and look visibly unwell at this point. "Oh… Too hot… need cool… shade…"

While Natsu was still a bit confused as to why Lucy felt like her magic was extremely low, he didn't need a second thought to know he needed to get her down the mountain quickly. He would have questions for later, but for now he had to look after his friend's safety as well Happy's since he could tell that by how he was starting to pant heavily that the heat was getting to him. Carefully he grabbed Happy off his shoulder and put him on top of Lucy's stomach as he tightened his hold on her. After making sure he had a tight enough grip to make sure they wouldn't fall of him, Natsu started to carefully head down the burning volcanic peak. If he looked back however, he would have noticed a large strange sigil line was engraved alongside the top of where he came from.

* * *

"Find anything yet?" A throaty voice said behind Kazon as he peered through his spyglass. The Black Rock Orc let out an annoyed growl at the question for he had heard it several times already over the past half an hour. "Alright, alright. Sorry I asked." His subordinate said in an appeasing tone as he knew that it wasn't wise to anger his superior after they witnessed something that brought them far from the now destroyed Render's camp. It had been several months since the fall of their warlords and their former master's demised by that bastard John J. Keeshan and nearly all the Black Rock forces were ordered to retreat back to the Burning Steppes. Yet there still some forces, like themselves, which either lingered or were cut off from escaping Red Ridge. Those who were in the mountain range were forced to hide and wait for their moment to strike at the _weak_ humans who live at their safe haven of Lakeshire.

However, that wasn't the reason they were currently spying and scouting around the dormant volcano that was the Searing Peak. The reason they were currently stalking around there was because of what they saw appear on top of said peak. It was huge bright glow follow by what looked like some kind ancient magical floating runes surrounding the mountain. Yet just as it appeared out of nowhere it vanished within a mere second before either of them could even comprehend what they saw. They were lucky to even see it in the first place since they were hiding so close to the trail that led to the peak.

Kazon himself couldn't believe what he just saw, and he had seen plenty of things during his time stationed in Redridge, but that glow topped them all. However as an officer of the Dark Horde, or what little remained of it, he was honor bound to investigate what had just happened up there. So that was why he was closer than he wanted to be next to the Searing Peak. Not because of how the mountain stuck out like sore thumb in the middle of a valley of mountains and those who climbed it stuck out like a sorer thumb if someone looked at the right angle, but rather the rumors about it. There were stories that said that Peak was enchanted by something up there and those who came near it were either driven away by a ghostly protector or fiery elemental that made the dormant volcano its home. Not that Kazan believed any of that crap, but there was always a feeling that made him wary of the mountain. Like it held a fiery power much similar to Blackrock Mountain.

Giving another irritated grunt, Kazon was about to put down his spyglass and decide to order his men to head back to their little hideout until he spotted something. Something was moving behind the cover some of the jagged rocks that made up the peak and it was heading down the mountain at a decent pace. He peered intensely at the descending shape and could only catch a few glimpses of yellow, pink, and blue. Suddenly the figure dashed past an open space of rock and Kazon was surprised to see what was descending the mountain. It was a human male youth carrying a young female with what looked a stuffy blue cat toy resting on the girl's stomach.

The male youth looked lean yet muscular and of average height from Kazon could guess from his spy glass. He had a slightly tan skin tone with a strange looking red tattoo on his left shoulder. He wore a black sleeveless vest with a gold trim outline, with nothing underneath to cover his muscular abs, along with a matching waist coat that slightly covered up the white knee-length trousers that he wore. As for foot wear he seemed to have what looked sandals on his feet, but Kazon couldn't really tell that well with how quick the boy was moving. He wore a black wrist band on his left hand and had white scale looking pattern scarf around his neck. Yet the strangest thing about the youth was that his hair was pink and spikey while his eyes, which the orc only caught a brief glimpse of, were onyx black.

The girl that the boy carried was a buxom and curvaceous woman, with breasts that would made any male of any race, including Kazon himself, to ogle a bit at their size. Her hair was shoulder length, was tied into two pig tails alongside her head by blue ribbons, and the color was that of a golden sun rise. Her clothes could only be best described as skimpy, showing off a bit of waist and leg despite the dark blue stocking she wore along the blue and white top and half coat that covered her chest. Her skirt was also a dark blue cover and short enough to be almost called indecent. Well by human standards anyway as Orcs didn't really mind showing any part of skin. Though the thing that stuck out about the unconscious girl was the pink tattoo on the back of her right hand that was identical to the male youth's own besides the color.

The stuff cat was a strange looking thing as it barely looked like a normal cat besides the whisker's, ears, and tail. Its head was too big for its body and its arms and legs were more "human" shaped rather than bent shape that cat's had. Its fur was a bright blue except for its stomach and the end of its tail, which were snow white. Its eyes were currently closed as it were asleep and Kazon could only could that the human who made the toy most had be either drugged or drunk to create such a thing. That or the human children now desired such weird shaped things that it almost made him pity the poor pink skinned creatures. Almost anyway.

The youth looked worried as Kazon saw him carry the girl and stuff animal down the mountain. The pace he was doing was rather surprising considering the fact that side of the peak was uneven and rigged to the point that one slip could easily ended both the boy and girl's lives. Not to mention, the pink haired youth looked rather exhausted, at least from Kazon's perspective, as he continued his descent. If that was the case the orc wondered how the hell he was even managing to even carry the girl and stuff toy without breaking their neck thus far. Yet that didn't matter at the moment as Kazon realized that he had found what he was looking for. Or least he hope he did anyway as he let out a toothy grin as he judged the distant between the humans and his men.

"Looks like he finally found something." One of his grunts said behind him while the two others grunted in agreement. Normally Kazon would have irritably chastised him for making such comments after making his displeasure known earlier, but right now the Black Rock Orc was too pleased at actually finding something that could relieved the boredom he and his men had been having for the past week in hiding.

"That's right, boys." He said as he lowered his spy glass and his malevolent grin turned into a sadistic smile that split his face. "We just found some fresh meat."

* * *

Natsu was dripping with sweat as he finally neared his intended location at the base of the peak. It was long a tedious hike he had to endure for the past few hours due the fact that he felt drained earlier when he arrived on the strange peak and also he was carrying his best friends at the moment. Yet he still managed to make good time and his friends look better already after getting away from the worst of the heat of the mountain. Which was a blessing really as he didn't know how much longer he could continue to carry his friends without stopping for a break or even find something to eat. Frankly it was by sheer will power that he was able to continue his quick pace down the mountain at all. Yet he endured for his friends and wouldn't stop till he reached an area that wasn't even a tiny bit warm.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, really was just another five minutes of a quick paced jog, Natsu managed to reach the base of the mountain which had shown only a few pieces of foliage or trees that offered a nice piece of shade to cool off his friends. After finding a rather large lone tree beside one huge red boulder, the pink haired Fairy Tail wizard put his friends carefully down and against the shady part of the tree before he too took a seat next to them. He was panting heavily after he dropped down beside them and gulped down any piece of delicious cool air that was offered to him to help regain his stamina. As he continued to take deep breaths, Natsu wondered what the hell was going on with his body. Sure he already knew that he felt weak when he arrived on the Peak, but he didn't think he would be _that_ weak at the moment. Which he found rather odd at the moment as his magic levels didn't feel any different than before.

No, not that's not quite accurate now that he thought about it. He didn't pay any attention to his power up till now since he was worried about his friends, but now that he had a moment of rest, Natsu did feel something was wrong with his magic. No, that wasn't right either as a thoughtful expression crossed his face while he closed his eyes in concentration. His magic felt strange and so slightly tingly that it no wonder that he didn't notice it before. His magic felt like something was trying to mix or blend together with it, but whatever it was it didn't harm him. If anything he felt something of a warmth deep inside him. Much like blazing fire that was starting to grow hotter and brighter, but not overflow in heat and burn itself out. It was a strange feeling for the Dragon Slayer, but it wasn't harmful nor was it hindering his power. It just simply felt like his body was just trying to get used to something foreign.

Though with that particular thought in mind, if his magic was feeling normal, why was Lucy's magic so low that she couldn't summon her celestial companions? It confusing and the more he thought about it, the more Natsu's brain started to ache in pain. He gave an aching grunt as he opened his eyes and blinked in exhaustion. "Man, thinking about this kind of stuff is hard." He said to himself before turning to his friends who were still unconscious at the moment. As he looked at their tired faces, Natsu decided that he would leave such thoughts alone for now, mainly because he didn't know how much his brain could take, and decided to rest beside his friends before finally something for them to eat.

Suddenly a strange yet strong scent caught Natsu's attention and he instantly perked up from his spot under the tree and looked warily around the surrounding area. It was a rather unclean smell from what his strong nose could tell, almost like someone or something that hasn't bathed in weeks, much like he did a couple of times in the past, and left a rancid smell in its wake. Yet the reason the scent caused the pink haired wizard to become alarmed was the fact that it was getting closer to their resting spot. Despite how tired he was, Natsu bolted up from the ground and got in a battle stance in order to protect his friends from whatever was coming for him.

The smell was stronger now and Natsu could easily tell where it was coming from behind a thick piece of rock formation alongside the base of the mountain. His ears also picked up the subtle scraping of boots against rock and the soft metal jingling upon metal informed the Fairy Tail wizard that whoever was behind the rock formation was most definitely trying to hide from him and his friends. More than likely bandits trying to prey on them as they were resting their exhausted bodies which in turn made Natsu growl out aggressively. However, they clearly didn't know that one of them had the hearing and powerful nose of a dragon and thus were going to be mighty surprised at what came next. Not to mention despite how Natsu's body felt at the moment, he certainly had enough energy to beat the crap out of some robbers. Especially ones who would harm his even more exhausted friends.

"Alright, I know you are there you sneaky assholes!" Natsu yelled out challenge which startled both Lucy and Happy enough to wake them from their sleep.

"What the… Natsu?" Lucy groaned out exhaustedly as she gave a slight yawn from where she sat under the shade. "Why did you wake me? I still feel so tired and I was having such a nice dream…"

"Aye." Happy echoed the blonde as he curled up next to her. "I was having such a nice dream about fish and you had to wake me up Natsu."

"Sorry guys, I will let you two go back to sleep in just a minute after I deal with some invited company." Natsu said with a grin as he cracked the knuckles in his hands to get himself pumped up.

"Huh?" The Celestial wizard asked curiously as she looked around where she and Happy sat and noticed that they were under a nice cool piece of shade, but didn't see what Natsu meant by 'uninvited company'.

"Come on out you assholes! I don't have all day to kick your asses, so hurry the hell up!" The Fire Dragon Slayer was clearly getting annoyed by whoever was hiding behind the rock formation simply didn't have the balls to face him after his challenges. Yet this time he got a response a deep throaty growl came from behind the rock formation. The Dragon Slayer could hear something mumbling and whispers coming from where the 'bandits' were hiding and from he could tell it seemed like a small argument was going on. However a sharper voice interrupted the argument and Natsu could tell whoever it was must have been the leader due the command in its tone.

Finally after what seem like an eternity of waiting, Natsu finally saw movement coming from the rock formation followed by those who were hiding behind it to come forth in to the open. When they did however, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy could stare in both shock and awe as their chins hit the floor in pure wonder and shock at the sight before them.

The creatures that came forth were not human at all! They had grey with a hint of green tint skin, huge powerful body frames, and had large white tusks sticking out of their bottom jaws. There were four in number; three of them wearing grey leather armor that melded with their skin and black straps wrapped around their body while the four one had dark black robes that hid most of his body except for his head. The first three also had head smashing mallets in their hands—with one of them carrying a mallet the size of its head!—while the four one had what looked like wizard's staff in its hands. They all had amused looks on their faces as they eyed the three Fairy Tail Wizards like a predator would with its cornered prey.

"Heh, I don't know how you managed to know we were hiding there, but I think it would have been far more pleasant for you to fall asleep like your friends in the shade rather than know what's about to happen to all of you." The biggest creature out of the bunch said in a thick accent that Natsu could almost barely understand what he was saying.

"What the… What are all of you!?" Lucy said as he tried to bolt up from the ground, but since her body was still so weak she merely fumbled around against the tree.

"Wah! Are they monsters!?" Happy yelled out fearfully as he clutched Lucy with his paws while the Celestial Wizard also held onto him as equally tight. While the two wizards were both shocked and scared at the strange beings before them, Natsu merely shock off his own stunned expression and replaced it with a wary glare after hearing what the big brute said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked in a threatening tone that only made the grey skinned creatures laugh out darkly.

"Heh, what are we going to do?" One of them asked rhetorically. "Why we were going to tie you up and then take you back to our camp of course."

"Then we were going to spend the next few hours torturing and peeling the skin of your bones while take our time with the blonde wench hugging the stuff animal over there." Another one continued as he eyed Lucy with a lecherous gleam in his eyes, which in turn made the blonde fairy to shudder in fear and her skin go pale at the thought of being raped by these creatures.

"And when they are done having their fun," The biggest creature said in a powerful commanding voice that instantly identified him as the leader of the band, "We are going to ask you some questions about why you are the Searing Peak and whether or not you are associated with the strange giant glow that came from it a few hours ago."

"Though it is strange." The black robed creature said in a thoughtful tone and with a much clearer accent than his fellows, seeming almost sophisticated in a way. "That you humans don't know what orcs look like despite our numerous raids on your precious town nearby over the last few years."

"Bah, there will be time for questions later." The Biggest Orc cut the robed one off as he stepped forth the battle ready Natsu. "We have to take these two humans before those irritating ones from Lakeshire arrive. They must have sent an investigation party after the glow appeared by now and they could be searching the base of the mountain at any minute."

"Of course, Kazon." The robed orc said submissively as he watched his leader raised his war mallet before the pink haired human.

"Listen up, you human runt and listen well." Kazon said in an intimidating tone. "Make this easy on yourself and surrender now. You and the girl look exhausted already from probably the long hike you had down the mountain, but I offering to go easy on you both if you give up now. I promise you both that my men won't harm you too much and the girl won't be subjected to their… _entertainment_." He gave a cruel grin at that as he could already see his men "disobeying" his order to not rape the wench as soon as they got back to their cave. Yet as he was already visualizing the perverse pleasure his men, and possibly himself, they would get from the blonde, he didn't notice the pink haired youth charging right at him till it was too late.

His eyes widen in surprise and he trained reflexes forced him to jump away from the very angry youth, but what he didn't expect was the fact the human jumping right at him in one long powerful stride despite the exhaustion Natsu felt earlier. Kazon could only gape at that and was unprepared when the next thing he saw was the human's hand lighting up on fire before it rushing forth to collide with his face.

"Karyu no Tekken!" Natsu roared out as his fist smashed into the orc's face before flames burst forth the impact. Engulfing the orc in fiery pain, Kazon was sent flying across quite a long piece of distance before crashing into a great big boulder which cracked and fell apart upon impact. The orcs who were no longer smiling cruelly and menacingly at the humans could only gape in shock and awe as their commanding officer was defeated in one powerful hit by an exhausted looking human. The three stared at the Kazon's body next to the crumbled remains of the boulder and wondered if he was even alive after such an attack. Then they turned their heads towards the human and saw that he was panting heavily with sweat streaming down his head. However it was his eyes that told them that made them almost step back in wary fear. It was the look of some predator that was currently very well pissed off after hearing what was going to happen to its pack.

"That was for even suggesting you jackasses were going to rape my friend and then torture us!" Natsu yelled out in anger. Despite his body's protest for him to lay down and take a breather, the Fire Dragon Slayer wouldn't allow these jerks get away with such insulting threats to his exhausted friends. He was going to beat the crap out of them before the day was finished!

"Aye! You tell them Natsu!" Happy said as he gave a small tired jump on Lucy's legs.

The orcs themselves, who were still stunned by what they just saw, stared at first Natsu before their eyes to the stuff animal only to realize that thing wasn't a toy at all and was currently yelling encouragements to the pink haired youth. "Don't just stand there you idiots!" The robed orc said as he pointed his staff the boy and his friends. "GET THEM! Kill the pink haired one while he is still weak!"

The two remaining warriors didn't much more motive than that as they both let out enraged roars and charged Natsu with their war maces poised to crush him. Natsu for his part didn't look too worried by the orcs and merely started to dodge the first orc's attack at his side. Yet as he made to jump to the side, he felt his body cringe and ache painfully this time as fatigue was starting to get the best of him and made his movement slow. Which in turn allowed the first orc's attack to successfully hit his side. Natsu felt the air get leave his throat as tumbled towards the floor, but instinct took hold of him as he rolled out of the way just as the second orc's hammer smashed itself onto the rocky floor and leaving a small crack in its wake. Jumping back onto his feat, Natsu grasped his injured side and winced as he touched the spot where the mallet hit him. The wound didn't hurt him too much and it didn't felt like he broke anything, it would take a lot more than that to actually do that to the Dragon Slayer, but it still hurt like hell since his body wasn't at the moment at its best.

Natsu heard Lucy call out to him from behind, but the pink haired wizard didn't pay much attention to her at the moment. He merely gave a small spit onto the ground as he saw the two orcs charge again at him with one of them having their mallets raised over their heads while the other having their own at a low angle. Yet Natsu merely gave a grin as he felt get all fired up at the moment as adrenaline rushed into his veins before he jumped into the air in front of them poised his leg into a kicking motion.

The orcs were a little surprised that the youth still had enough energy to make such a jump, but they stopped their charge to get ready to block the kick with their mallets. However to their shock, the pink haired youth's leg was engulfed in flame and in was in that moment that both orcs knew that they were severely out matched. Within a millisecond, Natsu's leg race forth and collided with one of the orcs, setting him ablaze before he was launched into the orc who also was caught in the wave of fire left in the wake of the Dragon Slayer's kick. They screamed in pain and agony as they flew across the red rocky terrain before colliding with another set of boulders that also cracked and started to crumble due to the power behind Natsu's kick.

However the kick wasn't without its toll on Natsu as he his body was now entirely covered in a huge sheen of sweat and his breathes were ragged as he stared down the last orc. The Fairy Tail wild card could feel that his body was just about to give out at any moment despite how his magic felt normal, but he wasn't about to fall just yet. Not until till this last "orc" was down and out like the rest.

"H-How… How the hell did you do that!?" The robed orc said in both awe and fear as he stared at the barely standing human youth. The magic the boy was doing was something much like a fire mage would do, but never did he seen such spells used for close quarters like that nor were able to throw his comrades into boulders with such force that they break upon impact! It was terrifying really, but the orc mage was not about to let this pathetic human beat him! He was a mage with years of experience and this human looked like he was barely out puberty.

"Heh, you haven't seen anything yet, jackass." Natsu taunted despite how his face was dripping with sweat. He grinned cockily as he brought up his hand and crackled his knuckles casually before saying, "Come on! I am getting fired up!"

This caused a blood vessel to pop on the side of the orc's head as he couldn't stand this boy's attitude and the mockery he was making of the Blackrock clan. He growled menacingly as his own hands glow red for a moment before a huge ball of fire ignited within them and only grew as the seconds continued on. "You're fired up, huh?" The Orc growled out angrily. "Well, here is something turn into a raging inferno till you burnt out and nothing more than ash!"

He then sent the pyro blast straight at the human and watched with satisfaction as the size grew by the second till he twice the size of the human. The orc knew that the boy must have skill with fire magic and probably have resistant to such heat, but even then there were limits to how much a fire mage could handle and judging by the boy's exhaustion his spell would engulf him easily. Though if the boy were able to dodge however, the giant ball of fire would simply hit his friends instead as they were still behind the boy. It would be a shame to lose such valuable sources of information and uses for entertainment, but the insult his team had endured were too much to bear and thus this humiliation must end with the humans and their strange cat's death.

The orc smiled wickedly as the ball flew closer and closer to the boy who seemed to have no intention of moving from where he stood. The orc mage guessed that youth knew that if he moved that his friends would be killed and wanted to the honorable thing and take the hit. A commendable effort, but futile utterly pointless as the orc would still killed them in the end. However the black robed orc's brow furrowed in confusion when he saw the boy, who looked like he was about to drop dead in exhaustion, gave a triumphant smile as the ball of fire was mere inches away from him before engulfing the human entirely. Whether the boy had gone mad or not, the orc mage gave a cruel laugh as he watched with glee as the boy was totally engulfed in his powerful pyro blast which he could feel a bit of the heat from where he stood.

However his glee turned to confusion as he noticed something strange. The boy wasn't screaming in agony or his body crumbling to the ground in searing pain. Instead he saw something else that would forever frighten him and shock his very being for the remainder of his life, which was wasn't for very much longer. The giant flame that engulfed the boy was growing shorter and shorter till he saw the cause of such actions. The human's mouth was wide open and was sucking in all the flames into his mouth! He even used his hands to grab bits of flame that tried to escape from the suction and crammed them into his mouth. After all the flames were stuffed into his mouth, which in turn made his cheeks expand into a watermelon like shape, before youth made a motion that looked like he was…chewing?!

The orc mage couldn't believe his eyes at the sight he was beholding as Natsu continued to enjoy his fiery meal. The taste of the magical fire was very much different than anything he tasted back home, but at the same time it had a very nice flavor. It was juicy, a bit tingly, and very satisfying to eat the Dragon Slayer thought as he finally swallowed the fire. As the fire dropped down into his stomach, Natsu let out a satisfied sigh as he felt both full and power rushing throughout his body.

"Ahhh! That was most definitely needed!" Natsu said gleefully and energetically as he patted his stomach. "I never had such a tasty meal like that in a long while, but it was most satisfying! I got to thank you, buddy. Thanks to your fire, I am feel some of my strength returning to me!"

"What the… By the elements, spirits, and all that is essence of magic… What are you!?" The Orc mage demanded in a scared tone as he knew he was dealing with someone, no, something that was beyond his understanding. This human, if he was indeed human, just ate fire! Something that no mortal mage should be able to do no matter how experience they are in whatever magical profession they were part of. The only thing he knew that could eat flames were fire elemental and… dragons. His eyes suddenly widened even further at that last thought, but was suddenly pulled out of it when the youth got in a stance that made the orc sweat bullets.

"Heh, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail!" Natsu said with a cocky yet dangerous grin forming on his face. "Now then, since you were good enough to share some of your fire with me, I shall share some of mine now!" With that said the pink haired wizard inhaled deeply as his cheeks expanded a bit and the orc mage knew what he was about to do. If he was what the orc thought he was, then the boy's attack was something he had to get away from at all costs. However, as he tried to move, the orc realized he couldn't move his legs as they were numb with fear. The knowledge of pissing of the youth, whom he was now convinced a was dragon in disguise, was all the cemented the mage's fate as fear had overridden every mental command he gave to his body and instead continued to stand shakily in front of the boy.

"Karyu no Hoko!" Natsu roared out as a huge fiery wave spewed out his mouth and sped across the rocky red mountain side till it engulfed orc mage entirely. The blast was three times the size of the orc's pyro blast and the force that went with it threw the mage back against another boulder next to his down teammates. Unlike the others, the orc mage was still conscious after he was slammed into the red rock and he screamed in pure agony as the fire consumed him and burned his flesh to a black crisp. He howled till the air was sucked out of his lungs by the ever consuming flame that engulfed him until finally after what seemed like an eternity of pain the fire vanished. The orc mage, who's clothing was burnt away and his skin utterly charred, didn't even make a sound as he collapsed to the ground with his eyes rolled back into his head till the whites were shown.

Natsu gave a shout of joy as victory was his despite his earlier condition and he heard both Lucy and Happy yelling out congratulations to him from their resting spot.

"Way to go Natsu!" Lucy cheered in a relieved tone that her friend managed to defeat the strange creatures that called themselves orcs.

"Aye! That was so awesome, Natsu!" Happy echoed out in a tired, but gleeful tone.

The pink haired Fairy Tail wizard gave gleeful smile as he turned back towards his friend and gave them a victory sign with his right hand. "It was a good thing that jackass knew fire magic otherwise I would've been in trouble." Natsu said energetically as he started to walk over to his friends. "I have to say though, his fire tasted really good and made me feel like I was super charged for a moment there. I wonder what kind of power he was backing it that made it so—." Suddenly, Natsu felt his entire being freeze up as his body started tingle all over. The sensation was familiar as it was the same feeling he got when got teleported onto that peak just a few hours ago, but this time it felt stronger. No, not just stronger, but overwhelming as it now encompassed all of his magic and in turn his entire body.

Before he could he even think another thought or utter a syllable, extreme pain rushed across his body as Natsu felt his magic going haywire. It was agonizing as it felt like he was getting zapped by Laxus's lightning a hundred times without any restraints or mercy from the S-Class wizard. He cried in pain and fell to his knees to gasp for air as he heard both cry in worry for him.

"Natsu!" They cried out in fear as they both thought that the Dragon Slayer was under attack by something. They quickly got up from their resting spot and tried to head over to where Natsu kneeled on the floor, but they both stumbled and also hit the floor as their knees gave out them. Their bodies still haven't recovered from their mysterious exhaustion and even now they felt like they needed to sleep and rest to regain their strength. Yet that didn't stop the pair as they continued to try with no luck to move their bodies to reach their precious friend who was clutching stomach in pain.

"Natsu, what's the matter!?" Lucy pleaded with the pink haired boy to tell her what is happening to him.

"I-I don't know… Gah!" The Dragon Slayer panted out in pain as the magic in his body felt like it swirling violently against something that sought to mix in with it. "My magic feels…. It feels like its tearing me apart!" He screamed out in pain as his knees now collapsed and now he lay in withering pain on the floor while his friends continued to try to reach him. They wanted to help him, to stop his pain, but they both realized in their current position they had little to offer him. He hated to see them worry about him and the fact they looked close to tears only made it far worst for Natsu. Yet he couldn't do anything and instead cry out in agony as the pain became too much for him to bear with and blissful darkness suddenly consumed him.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out in fear after she saw Natsu fall unconscious before her. She could still hear is heavy strained breathing from where she and Happy lay, but that didn't mean her friend wasn't still suffering. It painful thing to watch and Lucy and Happy felt tears starting to build up in their eyes as their helpless to act let alone managed to stay conscious themselves at the moment.

"Quick! Aid the kids!" A strong powerful voice said to the conscious Fairies' left and they both turned to see both men and women dressed head to toe in steel plated armor, which was colored in blue and gold outlining, rushing over their side. Some of them rushed over to where the unconscious or possibly dead orcs lay while the rest came over to the Fairy Tail wizards' sides and immediately started to check for injuries.

"W-Who are you people?" Lucy asked them while keeping one eye on the unconscious Natsu in front of her. She didn't know who they were and the fact that they showed up suddenly only increased the amount of fear and worry inside of her.

"Easy now, girl." One guardswoman's said comfortingly as she checked Lucy carefully before pulling of a steel gauntlet and placing a hand on her. "We're here to help you. So don't worry now and be rest assured we'll get you and your friend to safety."

"Hey I'm here to!" Happy yelled from where he laid and was clearly annoyed that the new arrivals didn't think he was real or was just a stuff animal. His suddenly comment drew many eyes onto him and for a moment, Happy wished he didn't say a thing.

"I-Is that a talking blue haired cat?" One of guardsman asked curiously.

"I can talk and you don't have to act like I am anything special or anything." The Blue haired feline muttered quietly as he didn't like how everyone was making a big deal that he had the ability of speech.

"U-Uh, right." Another guardsman said quietly, though he and everyone else weren't convince by the cat's words. After all, who else can say that had seen and heard a blue haired talking cat before? Not even the mages from Dalaran would think of something so ridiculous.

"Enough chatter men." A tall professional looking man said as he walked up to the down Fairies and knelt before them. "What's situation over there?" He asked one of his men examining the orcs unmoving forms.

"Nearly all of the orcs are unconscious and probably have concussions." That man reported. "Nearly all of them have extreme cases of burns, likely from what we saw earlier from the pink haired kid. The orc mage's skin is completely charred here and probably going to not make it back to Lakeshire for interrogation, sir."

"Hmm, very well." The officer said. "Chain up the other three and put the mage out his misery." He then turned towards Lucy and Happy before saying, "My name is Marris, Marshal of Lakeshire and that of Redridge. I must apologize for not stepping earlier to aid your friend in battle, but I have to say that he startled us when he performed magic that only an experienced and aged magus can do. I beg your forgiveness for such negligence on my part, but I will endeavor to get all of you to safety and see that you all get taken care for."

"You mean, you can help Natsu?" Lucy said hopefully, but weakly as fatigue was starting to catch up to her.

"Please, you have to help him!" Happy begged despite how weak his own voice sounded, much like Lucy's own.

"Don't worry, I will personally see that he is treated as soon as we get to Lakeshire." Marris promised seriously which relieved both the Celestial Wizard and the Exceed. Yet as relief filled them, darkness consumed the both of them as exhaustion finally won its battle and let them fall into unconsciousness. After seeing that the his new charges were now asleep, Marris got up from where he knelt before heading over to the pink haired youth and carefully picking him up. He then turned his head towards his men and said, "Pick them up and carry them with care. We got a ways back to town and I don't want these children any more hurt than they already are. Jarvis, Tom! Are the prisoners secure?"

"Yes sir!" Both guards yelled out as they both carried the chained up orcs and looked ready to go.

"Good. Now let's get a move on." With that said, the Marshal led his men away from the base of the Searing Peak and back to their home of Lakeshire to get the strange youths some aid for whatever affliction they were currently suffering from.

* * *

"Hmm… So they are taking those strangers to Lakeshire, Huh?" A strange red robed being said as he stepped out of his cover a few ledges above from where the Fairies were fighting the orcs. He honestly wasn't really suspecting to fight such interesting humans, one who called himself a Fire Dragon Slayer, and a talking cat when he first witnessed the strange glow on top of the Searing Peak along with the power that came from it, but at the same time he wasn't suspecting the glow in the first place. His job was to find and eliminate any remaining Blackrock forces in the Redridge Mountains before they could cause any more trouble than they already have.

Yet when he carefully flew towards the mountain and found the humans, he was surprised to find a youth who had the power over very high level fire magic, at such a young age no less! However what's makes it the youths and the cat stranger were the fact that he had overheard their conversation earlier with the orcs. It was a strange and very interesting talk despite being so short as it seemed like the two humans and the cat didn't know what orcs were despite their well-known activates ever since arriving on Azeroth. It didn't make sense the robed figure, but at the same time he knew that those youths and the cat were important somehow. Especially the pink haired one. For some reason, that youth's last attack reminded the robe "man" a lot of his own race. How he was able to actually breath like a dragon was truly a shock and yet truly fascinating. Not to mention he managed to get a whiff of his scent from where he hid and could instantly tell that there was something about the boy that reminded him of his own kind. Of that, the robed figure didn't know what to make out of, but he couldn't deny that. There wasn't any other dragon out here that he knew off and all the black dragons were killed by the Black Prince nearly half a year ago now. Well, except for Sabbelien's children, but they have been keeping to themselves as of late in their new home in Northrend. Still this new group of mysterious humans was very big news indeed.

The Dragon knew now he had to report this strange event to his queen and see what she would do with these strange children. With that thought in mind, the robed "man's" form shifted and turned till it was turned into its true form that was of a reasonable sized dragon. With a great flap of his wings, the dragon was off the ground in an instant and immediately started to fly towards north and to his home of Dragon's Rest. There, his queen would know what to with these strange creatures who had the powers and scent of a dragon.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Firstly I would like to say here is the new chapter as promised! I managed to get it done earlier than I normally do with updates, but here it is! Now before anyone asks, I would like to explain something about why Natsu is currently suffering at the moment and why Lucy and Happy are feeling weak and low on magic.**

 **You see the magic that was used in the spell to teleport the Fairies and their friends to Azeroth was super taxing on their bodies since the magic was from Azeroth, and their for foriegn to the people of Earthland. Since they are not used to that magic, the spell took a lot of their current magic and stamina away from them during the teleportation. They will get their magic back slowly over time however, as well their stamina, but they first must wait till then and not over do it otherwise they might kill themselves by over exertion. Now as to why Natsu was feeling good on Magic at the beginning it was because he was on the Searing Peak where the Sigil of Fire was, if you don't know what that is go check out WoW RPG on wowpedia, and it helped regulate his magic due its fiery nature and Natsu having an affinity for flame. So basically it was easier for him to get used quickly, but not entirely as you read from his current predicament. You see Natsu wasn't totally used to Azeroth's magic and thus when he ate the orc's flames, which were magically produced, it gave a huge power boost first like usual, but the side effect of his body not used to such foreign magic, and being in such large quanity, it caused him a huge amount of pain. It will take him a while to heal from such a rush of foreign magic, but for now he will be knocked out for a little while. Over time all Fairies and those from Earthland will get used to Azeroth magic and will be on their A-Game later, but for now they are on a strange new world and one where they are currently at their lowest possible strength.**

 **Now for answers from my two reviewers:**

 **Kungenlol: This story will follow both Main Characters and OCs. Both sides will get their time to shine and dedicated chapters, but for now the earlier part of this story will focus on the main cast from fairy tail and then later my OC faires. I assure you both will be equal in their cover time and no side will be focused on too much and yes that is annoying concept and one I will avoid at all costs.**

 **Aburg76: Natsu might be visited by a certain red flight faster than you think, my friend! XD**

 **With that all said and done, I do hope you enjoyed this new first official chapter in my story! Until till next time, enjoy this to your heart's content! XD**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	3. Chapter2: We're Not on Earthland Anymore

**I don't own Fairy Tail or World of Warcraft. Please enjoy this story to your heart's content**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: We're Not on Earthland Anymore**

In the town of Lakeshire, the entire community was abuzz with talk about the new arrivals that came with the return of Marshal Marris' investigation. It didn't take long for the entire town to learn of the two youths along with a strange blue cat. Yet what truly made them talk was the fact that some of the more loose lipped guards that accompanied the Marshal mentioned the pink haired teen was able to perform fire magic that only an experienced magus could do. Not to mention that the guards also mentioned that the blue cat could actually talk, but most citizens didn't take that too seriously and merely thought that was the guards telling tall tales. Though that didn't mean the rumor didn't take root in some of the villagers and soon enough the entirety of Lakeshire couldn't stop talking about the strangers who were brought into their town.

Though that talk was also mixed in with worried whispers and talks of the Blackrock orcs that the pink haired boy supposedly fought and the prisoners that Marshal brought with him. Many of the villagers worriedly thought that some of the orcs were coming out of hiding due to the Horde's amnesty to those who accepted their terms to join the Horde or that the Dark Horde wasn't dead as they thought and instead was marshalling forces to invade Redridge again! Whether the case, their magistrate put them to ease with increased patrols along the town's borders as well the border of Redridge itself and also sent a letter to their king for possible aid if the rumors were true. Still, while the worry and irrational fear had lessen, the villagers couldn't help the increased excitement and curiosity as they waited for the unconscious strangers to awake from their unnatural comas which had lasted for a few days now…

* * *

The first thing that aroused Natsu from his unconscious state was the soft caress of a breeze tickling his face, particularly his nose which in turn made him get an irritating itch. The second thing was the sharp sound of a bird chirping nearby and while its toon was quite nice to listen to, it only irritated the dragon slayer as he didn't want to be awoken just yet. The third and final thing that awoken the Fairy Tail wizard was the overwhelming scent of something that smelt sweet and filled with fresh delights filling his nostrils. This awoken his starving stomach and that in turn forcibly kicked his mind awake with its loud growls of demanding for food.

This caused Natsu's eyes to slowly crack over open for a moment or two before he tried to sit up from where he lay. Yet as he did so he realized two things. One was the fact that he was currently inside of a room of some sort and currently laying atop of a bed. The second and more obvious thing was the fact his body ached and creaked like he had been beaten by Gildart's super punches nonstop for two days straight. Not to mention it was a trial to even move just a bit and this confused the Dragon Slayer as to why his body felt like that. Suddenly images flashed through his head as he remembered the strange events that led him on top of a volcano, meet up with his precious friends, face the ugly and strange creatures called orcs, and finally the agony his body felt as his magic went haywire.

The mere memory of the pain he felt made Natsu to wince, but at the same time curious as to why his body felt like it was going to tear itself apart. Slowly raising a hand, wincing a tiny bit as he did so as his body still ached a bit, Natsu carefully tested his magic by igniting his hand on fire. It worked without fail and his magic didn't seem to be unstable anymore, at least that how he felt anyway, but at the same time, he felt something else. It was the same feeling he had when he arrived on that peak, like he felt both empty and tired at the same time. Yet now it was to a lesser degree, like the feeling had been filled up quite a bit and now his tiredness was almost gone. There were still aches and pains all over his body, but for the most part it looked like he was recovering.

It was really confusing for the Dragon Slayer and he wondered what the heck was going on with his body. Suddenly his stomach growled at him almost like a crack of a whip and Natsu realized he starving for food. "First food, then find Lucy and Happy, and then finally I can figure what the heck is going." He said to himself as he started to move his body off the bed.

Yet as he did so in a quick fashion, wincing at the aches his body was giving him at the reckless action, the Fairy Tail wizard noticed one last thing about his body. He was completely naked. "GAH! What the hell!?" He yelled in surprised. "Where the hell are my clothes!? It can't be that the damn stripper is rubbing off on me, could it!?" Frantically he looked around the room he was in for his clothes and for the first time since he woke up, Natsu was given a good impression of where he slept while he was unconscious. The room itself was rather homey looking; having pictures of nice beautiful landscapes hanging on the walls as well having carpets made from animal skin laying underneath his feet. There were two beds in the room; one where he once laid on and another unoccupied in one corner of the room. There was a table at one end of the room near a window that had bright sun light shining through the glass and warming his naked skin as he continued look around the room. Finally there was a dresser next to the door to this room and Natsu gave jump of joy as he realized where his clothes were stashed before quickly wincing in aching lingering pain. Though the Dragon Slayer didn't pay that much mind as he quickly walked over the dresser and opened it up. Grinning wildly, Natsu saw his clothing all neatly stacked inside.

Without hesitation, Natsu grabbed his gear before starting to dress himself, starting with wrapping his scarf around his neck. Yet after his father's present to him was wrapped comfortably around his neck, the door to his room opened up and he whipped his head around to see both Lucy and Happy standing in-between the doorway.

"Natsu! I heard you moving around upstairs and knew you were… awake…." Lucy said as she came in, but stopped as she finally took in his appearance. Both the Celestial Wizard and the Dragon Slayer stared at each for what seemed like an eternity, before Lucy gave a high pitched scream as she turned her face around in embarrassment least her friend saw the painfully obvious blush forming on her face. Not that Natsu wasn't sporting one as well, but his was quite smaller than her own. "Put some clothes right now, Natsu!"

"I was!" The Dragon Slayer said indignantly as he hastily put on his under garments. "You just happened to burst in here along with Happy while I was getting dressed." While he didn't mind showing off a bit of skin from time to time, since he wore very open clothes to begin with, this situation was hardly something he was proud of despite the times he shamelessly stared at Lucy's own body and groped it. He didn't understand the reason why as he slipped on his vest and sandals, but perhaps this was the first time a woman actually saw him naked rather than the other way around.

"Aye that we did!" Happy agreed with his friend as he watched the pink haired youth get dressed without any problems since he was Natsu's friend since childhood and quite obviously seen him naked a number of times. "Though in all fairness, we didn't really know that you were naked still…"

"I'm sorry that we burst in on like this, but we were just worried about you Natsu… especially after I learned how long we were out." Lucy said with her back still facing Natsu.

"It's ok…." Natsu said nonchalantly as he fasten the last of his stuff on, but paused after his friend's finally stuck in his head. "Wait, how long were we out?"

"About three days!" Happy informed him. "Lucy and I awoke about an hour ago."

"T-Three days?" The Fire Dragon Slayer said shock. He couldn't believe he was out that long along with his friends. That would explain why his body felt like it was and practically begging for food.

"Yeah…" Lucy said as she too felt like she couldn't believe what she had been told earlier by her caretaker. Though what she couldn't believe more was what little she learned from her time of being conscious. That in itself brought a whole new feeling of fear and worry as to _where_ they exactly were right now. Feeling the need the voice her thoughts, Lucy tentatively turned her head around to see if Natsu was completely dressed and saw that he was. Though there was a slight disappointment at that, a feeling she fully was ashamed to admit and squashed quickly, before she completely turned around to face him. "Natsu… I think there something you should know… I think that we are—."

"So you're finally awake, eh?" A kind almost motherly voice said from behind Lucy and everyone turned to see a woman standing near the doorway. She looked to be in her mid-twenties to thirties yet had a motherly face as well had a beautiful length of orange hair that was combed out of her face. Her clothing looked rather modest, having a blue skirt along with a matching shirt and belt that fit just so perfectly with her. "Good, I was a little worried about that since your friends awoke a mere hour and a half before you did. Oh, but where are my manners, I am Brianna, the innkeeper of "The Soldier's Rest", the place you and your friends are currently standing in."

"Nice to meet you, Brianna. I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said before a thought occurred to him. A thought that made his face start blush once more as a particular image started to form in his head. "Um… I know this may sound perverted, but… did… did you take off my clothes while I was asleep?"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out in both embarrassment and anger that her friend would dare ask such a question to their caretaker. Yet before she could reprimand him further, she was interrupted by Brianna giving a hearty laugh.

"No, no. That wasn't me," she said as she continued to giggle for the moment. "That was our residential herbiest who also happens to specialize in curing fevers and other illnesses." Her motherly expression suddenly turned serious as she looked Natsu in the eyes now. "You were running a high fever and your body was raging hot, from what I been told and she took your clothes off least you overheat yourself. Although… from what she also told me, she nearly burnt her hand when she placed her hand on your head to check your temperature. Very strange from what she told me as it seemed you were going to die at any moment as she treated you along with Redridge's only mage, whom came due to a request by the Marshal and Magistrate. Thankfully your fever went down by yesterday afternoon and now here you are standing up as if you haven't had a near death experience at all. Most curious indeed as your friends had only mild stuff compared to you."

"I see…" Natsu said as he contemplated her words. It didn't take a genius to tell that he was saved by his these people who took him in and care for him, for three days straight no less! "And I take it you also let us sleep in your inn while we were ill. Thanks for that. You don't know how much that means to me for saving my friends and myself."

"Heh, don't thank me, sweaty. I just merely let you stay in my inn, that's all. You really should be thanking both our town's herbalist and our territory's only mage."

"Hmm, still I should express my thanks to ya for letting us stay here and I'll thank both of those guys that saved us when I next see them." Natsu said with his trade mark toothy grin before a sudden thought occurred them as a certain word finally sunk into his head. "Wait a minute… Where did you say we were again?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you earlier, Natsu." Lucy cut in as she addressed her friend with a worried look on her face. "I think we might be in a—." Once again she was cut off before she could express her thoughts, but this time it was from an unexpected source. Natsu's stomach. It growled angrily and made the pink haired wizard wince as his stomach felt like it was shriveling up inside.

"Hahaha! I should have expected you would be hungry like your friends were after being asleep for three days straight." Brianna laughed as she turned towards to the stairs behind her before saying, "Come along then. I will see that you get fed a plenty, especially with how I can't have you collapsing when you meet the Magistrate."

"You are a life savior, lady!" Natsu grinned as he quickly moved past Lucy and Happy to follow Brianna, but stopped to turn his head towards his friends. "Come along guys! Let's get some grub!"

"Aye! Even though we already ate, it's not too bad to have seconds!" Happy said as he quickly jumped on his best friend's shoulders.

"Uh, right." Lucy said tentatively as she still wanted to talk to Natsu about her suspicions, but decided that she'll tell him her thoughts of _where exactly they were_.

"Honestly, if I didn't see the blue cat talking and moving around like that, I would assume that I was seeing things and would have to ask Alma to feed some of her most foul herbal brew." Brianna said with a small smile as she eyed the Exceed clinging the pink haired youth's shoulder. This caused Natsu to raise an eyebrow at her remark, while Happy merely gave sigh. Yet before he could ask her what she meant, the innkeeper was already leading the Fairies down stairs. "Well, come along then. I will get you some of the finest food in all of Redridge." All questioning thoughts in Natsu's head disappeared as dominant thought of hunger filled his entire brain and nothing else. With a ravenous expression forming on his face, Natsu led his friends down stairs while not noticing the concerned look Lucy on her face.

* * *

Entering the down stairs and main floor of the inn, Natsu noticed that the main room was quite spacious, enough to fit dozens of people and more at once, while having a dozen decorations that gave its own unique feel compared to other inns he been to. Not to mention the fact that at one side of the inn was a huge fire place which was currently roaring with burning life from the many logs inside of it. The barrels stack together also filled the room as well several different varies of bottles were carefully organized near the end of the inn's bar. There was at least several patrons already inside the inn, sitting at different tables or grouped together at just one, and they were all talking amongst themselves or taking deep chugs from their mugs, but as soon as the young Fairies came into view they all stopped and looked at them with curious stares.

This would invoked a annoyed or angry growl from Natsu since he didn't like anyone staring at his friends or fellow guild members for too long, but once again his mind was too preoccupied with what lay on a certain table that they were all being led to by their host. Fresh hot food. Meats of various kinds stacked on top one another on a huge platter, fruits and vegetables all slices prepared perfectly to be eaten, and various drinks lay scattered on top of the table as if they waiting for the young wizards' arrival. Practically Natsu's eyes wander the delicious spread as his mouth was already watering at the sight and not to mention with the huge fire nearby, he knew that his stomach would no longer try to kill him as soon as it received its delicious treats.

"Here you go." Brianna said with a smile as she gestured a hand towards the buffet. "I had this prepared before I went upstairs to check on you and your friends. And since your friends ate just as much when they woke up, I thought this would… be… enough…" Her words slowed to a halt as she watched with in stunned awe as Natsu ignored her words and dived right into the hearty meal and, with a ravenous demeanor she have had never seen before, tore apart the food like a wild animal. Everyone in the room was quite shocked as the pink haired youth devoured each piece of meat in one gulp. How he managed to stuff the entire platter of fruit in his mouth, which bulge comically to the size of a barrel for each cheek, before chewing the tasty treats and then swallowing without even taking a breather they couldn't even begin to understand how that was possible. He even managed to chug several pints of various drinks, mostly juice since Brianna wouldn't dare give her young charges alcohol after what they been through, and emptied them in a matter of seconds. All the while Lucy and Happy could only sweat drop at the sight of their friend's rather poor table manners before sighing out in resignation. After all this wasn't the first time they saw their friend ravenously ate like a wild animal and make a mess of the place.

Natsu continued to eat and eat till there wasn't anything left on the table. Not even a tiny crumb remained and yet the Dragon Slayer still looked like he was starving. "Hey, Brianna!" The pink haired wizard said to the innkeeper whom had to snap out of her shocked state to listen to what Natsu had to say. "Can you get me more food please? I am still starving a quite a bit here!"

"U-Uh sure, Natsu." She said tentatively as she wasn't sure how much she should her charge considering the way he ate it would probably mean that her stores were going to be quite low in a matter of minutes. "But it will take some time to make since I wasn't expecting you to actually go through all that and still be hungry for more."

"Hmm…" Natsu said as he picked his teeth with a piece of bone from a chicken he ate before eyeing the fire place and the raging mini fiery pit it had going. "Actually, I think I'll just have some of your fire instead."

"Wait, what?" The innkeeper and everyone else practically looked like they couldn't believe what they just heard. Surely the young teen wasn't about to do what they think he was about to do would he? Yet before even one of them could ask what he meant, Natsu got up from his seat and headed towards the fire place and stuck his hands insides the hot flames. This immediately alarmed everyone in the room as they all jumped out of their seats and stared in disbelief at the mad act the pink haired youth was doing.

"What in the name of the Light are you doing!?" A patron demanded in shock.

"Stop! You kill yourself you fool!" Another yelled out in fear for the Dragon Slayer.

"Quick! Grab the idiot before he becomes a charred husk!" With that said several patrons, the waitress of the inn, and Brianna herself all started for Natsu, but before they could do anything both Lucy and Happy stepped in front of them.

"You don't have to worry." Lucy said calmly. "Natsu isn't going to hurt himself. If anything he will probably feel really good after this."

"What!? Are you crazy, girl?!" The waitress Gretchen Vogal, a young woman with nice brown haired that was tied in a bun, demanded of the Blonde in front of her before trying to side step her to get to Natsu.

"It's ok!" Happy said as equally as calm as the Celestial Wizard. This time however the group front of the Fairies did stop before looking at the Blue Cat in disbelief. Sure they saw him talk earlier, to which some of the more drunken patrons spilled or poured out their drinks after hearing him say a single word, but they still had trouble actually comprehending that there was indeed a talking blue haired cat in front of them. Yet Happy paid their disbelieving stares no mind, at least not publically anyway, and simply pointed behind him towards his friend. "Look and see for yourself at what we mean."

Slowly they lifted their heads away from the cat and towards the pink haired youth. What they saw next truly and utterly shocked every fiber of their being to its core. Natsu was grabbing the very flames themselves and shoving them into his mouth before chewing on it like it was a tasty treat. This caused the majority of the people in the room, which had grown due to a few other people, villagers and inn staff, entering to check on why there was shouting going on, to drop their mouths in pure disbelief. This mysterious boy was eating fire—hot searing flames!—without a single scream of pain nor mark of burnt flesh and was eating like it was any other piece of food he just had. It was truly an incredible sight and one that many would probably still can't believe for a long while even after it was over.

As the villagers looked on in awe, Natsu shoved the last of the flames in his mouth and swallowed with an audible gulp. He gave a relieved sigh as he patted his stomach before turning towards the stunned grouped. "Whew! That sure tasted good, not good as that fire I had the other day near that dormant volcano, but good enough to fill me up." Natsu said as he flexed his arms and stretched out his body, to which the villagers and staff of the inn noticed looked much healthier than when he came down stairs. "Now I feel so much better and so full as well! Thanks for the food, Brianna!"

"N-No problem…" The innkeeper said in a stunned voice before looking at the now unlit fire place and the half burnt logs that resided within. "But now I don't have any fire for the guests now…" She honestly didn't know why she said that since it seemed so irrelevant considering what just happened now with the Dragon Slayer. She actually wanted to ask him how he did that and was about to after her mind snapped out of her shock, but was stopped when Natsu turned his head back to the fire place.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was just so hungry, you know? Well, give me a moment and I will light it up for you all." With that said, Natsu inhaled a semi-deep breath before breathing a small cone of fire at the burnt logs which immediately were set ablaze once more. Grinning at his own handy work, and actually managing not to overdo it for once, the Dragon Slayer then turned his head around to face innkeeper again and noticed that their faces were once more stunned and shocked. "Hey? Is something the matter?"

"W-What… How… How did you do that!?" Brianna asked Natsu as everyone in the room, excluding Happy and Lucy, whom looked like they knew where this situation was going, practically were at their wits end with the surprises they had just had from the last few minutes alone.

"Indeed, I would like to very much know how you did that as well, my boy." An elderly voice said from the entrance of the inn and everyone turned to see who spoke those words. It was a man who looked to be in his mid-fifties, but still had modestly strong physique despite his age. Unlike the rest of the people in the room, excluding the Fairies of course, the man what looked like he had slightly finer clothing than the rest. He also had an expensive looking monocle over his right eye and was currently he staring at the pink haired boy. His expression looked serious looking though that was understandable after what he and everyone else had just seen from the Fairy Tail wizard. Lastly his head was mostly bald, except for some greying silver hair on the sides of his head as well the back, and also had a bushy looking mustache with a small beard.

"Magistrate Solomon." Brianna said respectfully as she shook her latest bit of shock out of her system and turned towards her town's elected leader.

Before anyone could say another word, he came walked a little further into the room while being closely followed by Marshal Marris and two other guards of the town. He stopped only when he was merely a few feet in front of Natsu and stared deeply at his face, as if he was studying him in some way. If Natsu showed any kind of concern on his face, no one could see it. If anything he gave the old man a proud looking smile. "Heh, I am Dragon Slayer Wizard." The pink haired Fairy said proudly. "I can have the abilities and magic of a Fire Dragon! Including breathing fire and creating fire out of thin air as well eating any kind of flame that isn't my own."

This instantly caused everyone in the room, besides Lucy and Happy, to stir as they couldn't believe what they just heard. This boy had the abilities of a Dragon? Surely that was absurd and utterly crazy talk from a previously sick boy, but they couldn't deny what they all just witnessed. Still if his claims were true and he had the abilities of a dragon, could that possibly mean that he was a dragon himself? After all, Redridge has had quite a history with a certain breed of dragon in the past. All these thoughts caused many of the Patrons and staff of the inn to whisper to themselves before they were silenced by quite a loud cough coming from the Magistrate.

"I see… That's an interesting set of skills there you have there, boy." Solomon said in a calm tone that also pacified many suspicions the town folk had and was befitting for his position as leader of Lakeshire. "If I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, as well hear what Marris told me about you, I would thought that you were making that up."

"What was that!?" Natsu said angrily as he didn't like how the old voiced his doubtful thoughts about him being a Dragon Slayer.

"Be at ease, boy. I meant no offense to you, but you have to understand that claim to have the abilities of Dragon are rare among mage, even experienced magus have trouble mimicking powerful dragon spells, and those who do have such abilities normally turn out to be dragons themselves. Especially with how things have been over the past few years as well what has happened in Redridge this year in itself."

"Wait… What?" The magistrate's words confused the Dragon Slayer as he didn't understand what Solomon meant by some magus turning out to be "dragons". "How can someone with magical powers turn out to be a dragon? I mean, dragons are supposed to be really gigantic in size! How the hell does someone mistake them for being human?" Suddenly another thought popped into his head as Natsu remembered what Brianna had told him of where he was currently in. "Hey… Where exactly are we anyway? I don't think I ever heard of Redridge before."

Natsu's words caused almost everyone in the room to look at him in a funny manner. All but the innkeeper, the Marshal, and the Magistrate who merely looked at the Dragon Slayer, and by extension the rest of the Fairies, in a serious manner. Yet it was Lucy who decided to answer the pink haired youth as she strode up to him and said, "That's what I been trying to tell you Natsu! I don't think we are anywhere on Earthland anymore."

"What?" Natsu asked her with a confused look forming on his face, but it quickly changed into one of worry and fear as he remember a certain incident that sounded so much like the one they were currently in. "Wait… You don't mean…"

"Yes, I think we might be on an entirely different world." Lucy confirmed even though she honestly didn't want to admit it. After all, her time on Edolas while left some pleasant memories, but also had left some bad ones due to a couple of near death experiences. Not to mention she didn't want to say what she thought due the fact that everyone in the room was currently listening in on the conversation and no doubt they thought her crazy for saying such a thing. Though with how the Magistrate was currently questioning them and with how Natsu already asking such questions that made him receive some skeptical looks, it was near impossible to actually to get him away from everyone so she could tell him and Happy her thoughts. She actually was going to walk up to him and whisper it into his ear, but that would made them look more suspicious than they already were and that wasn't something they had the luxury of doing at the moment.

Sure enough, the entire room was struck dead with silence as they all stared at the Fairies in disbelief. However, they acted rather less skeptical than Lucy originally thought was going happen though they there were several audible mutters floating around the room.

"They can't be from another world, can't they?"

"There's no way that's possible. I mean they are human."

"But what if it's just like the orcs and the Draeni… they came from other worlds as well."

Most of the patrons and the town folk who came in started to talk more loudly before another loud cough cut them all off once again before it got out of hand. "Ahem, well that is quite a claim there lass and would I like to question how you came to that conclusion." The Magistrate said in calm seriousness. "However, I think its best that we talk somewhere more private. After all I don't think we need to cause more of stir than we already have. Also if you come with me back to my office, I promise to answer any of your questions and try to help with you out. Does that sound like a fair deal to you three?"

"Um… Sure." Natsu said a bit slowly as he was still trying to digest the fact that he was more than likely on another world. It was just like the Edolas incident all over again! Not to mention with the fact that his other guild mates not really with him and probably somewhere else on this new world they landed on, they needed all the help they could get to uniting with everyone again!

"If you can help us, then we would be most grateful!" Lucy said graciously as she bowed to the old magistrate.

"Aye! Thanks for your help mister!" Happy said as he jumped up and down Natsu's shoulders in joy that that someone was helping them already on this new world.

"Very well then." Solomon said with a nod to the youth in front of him before turning towards the Patrons and other town's folk in the room. "Hear me citizens of Lakeshire! I am about to have very importing meeting with our strange guests and to determine if their claim if they are from another world is true or not. Until then, please continue to treat them as guests until I am finished with my interview with them." He then turned towards Brianna and said, "Thank you Brianna for taking care of these youngsters while they recovered from their ordeal. They are very important guests now and I must pay your inn double the amount for taking such care for them."

"You are too kind, Magistrate Solomon." Brianna said respectfully to the Magistrate as she had overcome her shock at this point in time to actually respond accordingly. She then turned towards the Fairies and said, "You three take care now and be honest with what answers with the Magistrate, you hear? He is kind man and won't harm you. Though if he does, I am will have some very choice words about that considering how I had taken care of them over the past few days. And if I don't, I know Alma Jainrose will." This caused many of the patrons to laugh at that as it were a great joke and even the Marshal to hide a chuckle by covering his mouth and faking a cough.

"Heh, you all know I would never anger the wrath our resident healer. After all, she won't stop forcing me drink her foul tasting medicine for weeks on end if I did." The patrons gave another round of laughter at their Magistrate joke while Natsu and Happy gave confused looks as they didn't quite understand what was so funny while Lucy mentally wondered if the herbalist they are talking about has a temper much like Porlyusica. While the patrons were still chuckling to themselves, Solomon made a gesture towards the door before saying to the Fairies, "Well, why don't we leave for my office, shall we?"

"Sure." All the Fairies said at once before getting up to follow after the Magistrate and the Marshal. Yet before they left, each one of them turned towards the innkeeper and bowed respectfully to her.

"Thanks again for taking care of us, Brianna." Lucy said politely as with a sincere smile crossing over her face.

"Yeah, thanks for helping us while we slept!" Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

"Aye! You are a good person for taking care of us all!" Happy chirped as the innkeeper merely smiled to each Fairy who had given their thanks.

"Don't mention it kids. Just remember to mind your manners and be honest when answer the Magistrate's questions." She said. "Also come back any time you three want. After all, it isn't too often we get interesting people around here."

"We will and thanks again!" Lucy said as she and her friends followed after the Magistrate and left the inn behind.

* * *

The trip to the Magistrate was rather short for the Fairies, but at the same time they managed to see a lot of the town they were in while they slept. Lakeshire had rightly earned it name as it built right up against a huge lake that spanned for miles. The town itself was rather modestly sized town, with dozens of houses lined up together, but also had a reasonable amount of space in between. There were several odd houses spread out along the ridges that backed the town, but they were still relatively close together so that they weren't separated from the safety of the guards who inhabited Lakeshire. A smithy was located near the inn where the Fairies exited from and the loud bangs could be heard from it from time to time. Lastly there was a huge stone bridge that was connected to Lakeshire while extending across the lake and to the other side where what looked a guard outpost stood near the end of it.

It was reasonably nice place to the Fairies, but as they followed after the Magistrate and the Marshall, they noticed that almost every eye from the citizens were upon them. It was rather uncomfortable to the youthful trio, but they ignored it for the most part since the walk to the Magistrate office was rather short. Though they did hear some curious and awed mutterings from the citizens that hasten their pace just a tiny bit.

They quickly entered the town hall before following after Solomon and Marris to enter the Magistrate's office. It was a rather big room filled with several chairs for visitors and official personnel with huge desk in the back and plenty of paperwork on it that indicated that this was Solomon's seat. The magistrate quickly walked up and got into his seat, with the Marshal stood nearby him, before gesturing to some chairs beside his desk. "Come, come. Have a seat as I am sure that you have plenty questions to ask and a lot to explain. Especially about your claim about being from a different world." Solomon said before pulling out several cups out of his desk along with what looked like a pitcher of filled with what looked like some kind of purple juice. He then poured himself a glass before saying to the Fairies, "Would any of you like some Fruit Punch before we start? I always find a nice cool drink sooths the throat and helps me speak more calmly when explaining some things to other people."

"Yes, please." Lucy said politely as Solomon carefully poured a glass for her. She gratefully took the cup after it was filled before taking a sip and hummed out in approval at the taste.

"None for me, thanks." Natsu said as he patted his stomach. "I already had quite the breakfast just now."

"Aye! I don't need any myself, thank you." Happy echoed his friend as he climbed onto the pink haired wizard's shoulder.

"All right then, one drink for the young miss then." Solomon said somewhat cheerfully as he was about grab the pitcher, but stopped as he realized something. "Ah, how terribly rude of me not to formally introduce myself to three. My name is Solomon and I am the Magistrate of Lakeshire and that of the province of Redridge. It is pleasure to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you, Solomon. I am Lucy Heartfilla." The young Celestial Wizard introduced herself.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." The Dragon Slayer said with a cocky smile.

"And I am Happy!" The Blue cat said as he waved his short little arm to the magistrate.

Solomon gave nod to the Fairies before putting the pitcher away and then taking a sip from his own glass. After gulping the sweet liquid, the magistrate adjusted how he sat on his chair for a moment before giving the Fairies a serious expression. "Well then, I think it's about time we started this interview." He said calmly. "Before I answer your questions, I would like to ask a few of my own. First off I would like to ask you if you are truly from another world. After all that is a big claim and one you don't throw around without a bit of care. So I must, ask do you have any proof of being from another world?"

"Wasn't what I did earlier, enough to convince you that we are from another world?" Natsu asked a bit annoyed.

"Well, I would say that what you did was quite incredible and in fact something that no human alive has the abilities of doing what you did, but there are other beings who take the guise of humans and other races that can do things like eating fire. Though from what Marris has told me already, after he personally witnessed you fighting orcs and heard of your conversation with them before hand, I personally believe that you might being telling the truth. However without certain proof, for myself as well the citizens of Lakeshire, I can't take what you say at face value especially with what you claim."

This caused the Fairy Tail wizards to give nods at that, though Natsu was more annoyed than actually agreeing with the magistrate's logic, before thoughtful expressions crossed their faces. Lucy herself had a look of deep concentration before a sudden thought popped into her head and she knew what could totally convince the magistrate that she and her friends where telling the truth. "If I could show you a special kind of magic that is only known to our world and summon forth that can testify that we are actually from another world, would you believe it?"

Solomon blinked at the blonde girl's question. "Well, I suppose that would work, but how can you summon one here if you are from another world?"

"Hehe, I what is known as a Celestial wizard from where we come from and I summon forth celestial spirits that can help with whatever situation with these." Lucy explained as she pulled forth her special celestial gate keys much to both the Marshal and Magistrate's both surprise at the new claim. However before they could say anything, the blonde Fairy Tail wizard pulled out a specific key from her keychain and started to perform the ritual to summon forth the special Celestial spirit she needed at the moment. "Gate of the Southern Cross, Crumudgeon!" After saying the special incantation, Lucy turned the key in midair and watched along with everyone else as a bright flash formed from where the key was. Soon enough the light faded and as it died something had appeared in its place much to the disbelief of both the Magistrate and the Marshal.

It looked a like a man with a huge cross for a face and wore what looked like old styled clothing. He had a white haired mustache that was shaped to look like two crosses while his eyes were seemingly closed at the moment. He was also currently floating in midair with his legs crossed into a sitting position. "Zzz…" It mumbled to itself as if it were asleep, but then it raised its head up and looked straight at Lucy. "Ah, hello there Lucy. I didn't expect you would summon in a place like this, but I think you shouldn't haven't done that as it seems you aren't used to this world's own magical properties." His words greatly confused Natsu, even more so that Solomon and Marris as they still had stunned looks on their faces as they stared at the floating cross man, before turning to Lucy and immediately understood what he meant.

Lucy was currently panting heavily and looked like she had just ran a few miles nonstop as she currently sat slump like in her chair. This caused Natsu and Happy to give her concerned looks as they were already halfway out of their chair to go see what was wrong with their friend. Yet as they did so, both Fairies heard Solomon exclaim in an awed tone, "By the Light! What is that thing!?"

"I am not a thing, sir, I am a Celestial Spirit and currently under Miss Lucy's contract." Crux said a bit annoyed at the young man's, at least in his mind the magistrate was young anyway, question.

"Lucy, are you alright?!" Natsu said as he was by his friend's side as Happy jumped off his shoulder and landed on the celestial wizard's legs.

"Y-Yeah… Just very tired for some reason…" Lucy tried to reassure her friend despite how she was still panting a bit heavily. "Though… why the heck am I feeling so tired in the first place? I haven't felt so fatigued at summoning a spirit since I was still learning how to be a Celestial Wizard."

"The answer is quite simple, Lucy." Crux said as he floated over to her mistress and looked like he was about say something, but remained silent. This went on for near half a minute before Lucy and Natsu noticed a snot bubble forming out of his nose.

This instantly caused a tick mark to form on Natsu's head as apparently Crux knew what was going, but he had to choose now of all times to sleep! "Hey! Wake the hell up already and tell us what is wrong with Lucy!"

"It's fine Natsu." Lucy said as she gave the old spirit a flat look. "He normally does this when he is concentrating or talking from time to time."

Natsu gave his friend a skeptical look after hearing that, but before he could say a single thing, Crux's eyes open wide as if they were blood shot and with a great loud voice he said "The Answer is because you are not on Earthland anymore!"

"Well that confirms our theory at least." The Blonde Celestial Wizard said a in a concerned and worried voice before letting Crux continue with his explanation.

"The world you are on is called Azeroth and it has different rules when it comes to magic. The reason you are tired is simply because your body hasn't adjusted to those rules yet and must take time before your full strength truly recovers to its full potential. I suspect that your method of arriving on this world has drained your magic levels since your look a bit weaker than you should be even if your body hasn't adjusted to this world's magical rules."

"That would explain why Lucy couldn't summon Horologium three days ago." Happy said as he remembered Lucy's failed attempt to summon the clock spirit.

"Indeed that would be the case if her magic was drained and in attempting to do so in that state would have exhausted her to the point of unconsciousness or death." The cross spirit confirmed. "Having said that however, I must say that you should ask your questions quickly since Lucy's magic hasn't adjusted to Azeroth's yet and thus it is currently putting a burden on her body."

"Then if you wouldn't mind me asking a quick and simple question for you, good spirit." Magistrate Solomon asked the celestial spirit a bit warily since after all, this was a first time the old man or anyone on Azeroth has seen a being of the cosmos before. Well, those from the Eastern Kingdoms anyway. "Though I can see you with my own eyes, I must ask… are these three truly from another world and I am not simply having a dream?"

"Yes they are." The cross celestial spirit said in calm voice. "They are from the world called Earthland which is probably farther than any mortal telescope can see from this world."

"I see…" Solomon said gravely yet also in an awed voice as with this confirmation from the spirit a whole new gateway of questions and ideas popped into the old man's head. The possibilities of humans existing on another world were in itself was truly mind boggling incredible. Yet as much as he wanted to ask the old cross spirit more questions, he knew that the youngsters from another world had their own to ask from the spirit before it departed.

"Hey old cross head." Natsu said as he got up from his seat and turned to face the spirit. "I know you just said why Lucy is currently feeling exhausted at the moment, but why do I feel like completely ok? I mean, I just performed some of my Fire Dragon Slaying magic just ten minutes ago!"

"Hmm….Zzz…" Cruz started to doze off for a moment before his eye open back up in a normal fashion rather than bloodshot this time around. "I believe that is because you probably ate some natural fire, didn't you? While you should be suffering some of the same effects as Lucy and Happy who sits in her lap right now, but due to your magic type you can recover a lot faster than the others as long as you eat natural or simple man made fire. You will still need to get used to Azeroth's magic however, but you would get to use to it a lot more quickly if you don't overdo your magic."

"Ok, but why did I feel like my body was about to be torn apart when I ate that orc guy's magical fire he sent at me? It made me feel super strong for a moment before I felt like my magic was tearing me apart."

"The reason is just as I have just said. Even though your body can get used to this world's magic a lot quicker if you eat natural fire, but if you ate anything magically made it will simply backfire as it is currently too much for your body to handle at the moment and surely will kill if you ate a huge amount of it in one go." Suddenly Crux's expression flickered for a moment before his expression became slightly sadden. He then turned towards Lucy and said, "It would appear that my time is up, Lucy. I will tell the others under your contract of what has happen to you and I pray that you will be safe as you get to this world's different magic. I am sorry I couldn't help you any further or have enough time to answer any more questions.

"It is alright, Crux." Lucy said with a tired smile forming on her face. "You already done enough already and also completed your original objective of convincing the good magistrate here along with the Marshall that we are from another world."

"Then I must bid you fair well. May you keep safe, Lucy." With that said, Crux's body faded and glittered in blinding light for a moment before he completely disappeared altogether. The room was mostly silent as both the magistrate and the marshal were still awed by what they seen while Lucy's soft tired panting were the only noise to be heard.

"By the light that was something!" The Marshal let loosed a breath he didn't knew he was holding in.

"Now do you two believe that we from another world?" Happy asked a bit smugly and mischievously as he eyed Solomon and Marris.

"O-Of course. Of course we do!" Solomon said as he sat himself back down into his seat before grabbing the juice pitcher and refilling his glass. He then took a deep drink of the tasty juice as if he was dying of thirst before letting out a sigh as he moved the glass away from his lips, but not putting it on the table. "I believe we can't deny that you three are definitely from another world after seeing… that spirit summoned like that and then speak to us if this ordinary afternoon conversation. Though after seeing that, I must ask how you three came about on our world. I understand that you would like to ask some questions of your own at the moment, but even though our world has experienced several other off world races that have settled here, I don't think I have ever heard of another world that has had humans before. So if you could please explain how you got here, I will answer every question that you want to know about our world without hesitation. Then perhaps I could ask some questions about your world in return."

"That sounds like a fair deal." Lucy said as she regained some of her breath and was able to sit upright now without Natsu trying to support her. "Well, I think we start with what we were doing before we got here. You see we are from a magical guild called Fairy Tail and before we were forcefully teleported to your world we were currently planning to go on a trip for a special holiday we were having. Everyone one in our guild was packing for our trip and as well prepare for…." As the Celestial Wizard continued to retell the events that led to their current situation, Solomon and Marris listened intensely to the young girl and only very briefly interrupted her story from time to time to ask about certain terms or things about their guild and world. Lucy tried to answer to the best of her ability with Natsu and Happy trying to help her, though their "clarification" was rather limited due to them trying to retell the events in their way and trying to make out some of their friends as underlings who served them rather than equals, but they were silenced by Lucy after she gave them a hard glare.

Yet when she finally got to the part where they found the mysterious old book that was sent to them as present, the blonde fairy girl felt a sudden tension in the air for a moment, but paid it no mind as she continued on with her story. "And then, after Levy finished rewriting the words into their original form, Natsu read the new organized words that said, 'Return us to Azeroth', and then suddenly the book came to life with magical power! It then engulfed in so much magical energy and that it was almost suffocating before finally teleporting us to your world, or more specifically that volcano that you have in the mountains. Though I think that many of our friends might be sent to other parts of Azeroth since they weren't near Natsu, Happy, and I ended up."

As she finally ended her story, Lucy gave a startled jump at the sound of glass smashing against the floor was heard in front of her. Looking towards the magistrate and the marshal, she noticed that Solomon had dropped his glass, which now lay scattered across the floor and its contents seeping into the wood itself, as both of them looked pale as death.

"Yo, old guy!" Natsu said in a confused voice. "Why do you look like you just seen a ghost or heard some really bad news."

"Maybe he saw the ghost of his long lover telling him that she never loved him." Happy suggested.

"Did… Did you say the 'Book of Medivh'?" The Magistrate said in a very seriously yet almost deathly quiet voice that the Fairies before him almost didn't even hear.

"Um, yes…" Lucy said as she narrowed her eyebrows as she tried to ponder why the Magistrate was acting so strange. Then it hit her like a rampaging Natsu in his full Dragon Force mode. "Wait… You wouldn't happen to know about that book, would you?"

"Huh?" Natsu looked at Lucy as if she had grown a second head. "What are you talking about, Lucy? There is no way anyone on this planet could know about that book. After all it's from Earthland, right?"

"No… No you are wrong, boy." Solomon said gravely as the Fairy Tail wizards looked at him and noticed that he looked like he had gain several more years to his age. "That book… probably one of many was created by _him_ ….The one who was both this country's greatest protector then destroyer and then became a hero again after he was cleanse of the taint that brought forth his fall and then went on to help the world from the burning shadow. The one I am talking about is the world's greatest Magus, The Last Guardian of this world, and once known before his redemption as the Accursed… he is called Medivh and where he is now… I and the rest of Azeroth have no idea. Though… perhaps he has truly left this world all together and is exploring other worlds if what you say is true and that book you found was one of his…"

This new information stunned the Fairies as they couldn't believe that the book they found was created by someone from the world they are currently standing on. Yet from they could tell from Solomon's description of the Last Guardian so far, it sounded like Medivh was like the Black Wizard Zeref yet was able to redeem himself in some way. However the question was, how did Medivh managed to travel to Earthland in the first place? "From your expressions, I can tell that you have many questions about Medivh and probably how he got to your world, am I correct?" Solomon asked the Fairies to which they all mutely nodded as their mouths felt suddenly dry.

"Well, it's a long and complicated story, one I will go into more detail later if you all desire, but the short version is that Medivh was once a very powerful Magus who lived in our fair kingdom of Stormwind. He was powerful, wise, and protected the kingdom, and by extension the world, from any magical threats. Yet one day he was corrupted by something powerful and evil, though from what I can understand he was already corrupted since birth, and it possessed him to do terrible things. One was bringing forth the race called Orc to our world, and though some of them have forged in a more… 'Civilized' nation, barely anyway, and they came like tidal wave of death and destruction upon our land. Medivh was slain after his betrayal was found out, but after years have passed and new war came to our world, one that nearly destroyed us due to the army of demons, and he returned from the grave as something else. Something not human, but looked like one and from what I can understand he helped the world fight against the demons and saved us from total destruction. After that… no one knows what happen to him…. Until now. After meeting you three, I am convinced that he is out there some world in that great big expansion in the sky above and roaming countless worlds…"

"T-That's incredible…" Lucy said in a somewhat subdued voice as she tried imagine what Medivh was like. Yet as much as she wanted to, she knew that she needed to ask the magistrate some vital questions at the moment rather indulge in her curiosity of the man who created the book that sent them to this strange new world. "But if you don't mind, I would like to ask you some questions about this world that we are in. After all, with many our friends missing and with no current way to get home, we need all the information we can get from this world as quick as possible. Who knows what trouble are friends could be in if don't find them quickly."

Both the magistrate and the marshal looked at the girl in awe at how focused and determined she was to find her friends despite obvious curiosity she had of the man who indirectly, and also by complete accident, sent them to their world. Solomon then eyed both the Dragon Slayer and the little blue cat who sat in the boy's lamp and saw that they too held the same fiery determination in their eyes much like their friend did. "… Yes, you are quite right, miss Lucy." Solomon said before giving the three off-worlders a somewhat wry smile. "You know, you three are quite brave considering how most would react to such news that they are on another world with panic and hysteria."

"Well, to be fair this isn't our first time we were forced into another world." Lucy said with a smile.

"Aye! We were sent another world that was a parallel to our own one time." Happy explained.

"Yep, it was a hell of an experience and though we had to part ways with several friends we made there, not to mention had to say goodbye to one our guild members who chose to stay there, but once you done something like this before, it really isn't all too surprising. In fact, I am getting fired up at the thought of exploring this world as we look for our friends!" This caused both Lucy and Happy to give small chuckles at their friend's enthusiasm while both Marris and Solomon joined in as well.

"Heh, what amazing youths then if they can face such drastic changes to their environment with little ease, wouldn't you say Marris?" Solomon chuckled to his friend.

"Indeed, they are sir. Indeed they are." Marris agreed with a smile.

Solomon then turned towards the Fairy Tail wizards before saying, "Well then, since you want to find your friends, then I believe that you should know everything about Azeroth. Or at least from what I can tell you anyway as I only know so much myself despite being a magistrate of one of the last great human kingdoms on Azeroth. At any rate, allow me to start at the beginning with where you are currently at. You are currently in the Redridge Mountains, which is part of the Kingdom of Stormwind, and is also…"

As the magistrate started his long and mostly detailed explanation of the history of Azeroth to the Fairies, they all listened intently and very carefully, even Natsu though that was trial for him considering how limited his brain would allow him to have so much information in one go, to the old man's story. They knew that their friends were in danger, but at the moment if they all ran blindly across this strange foreign world, then they would most likely get lost and wouldn't help their friends at all. Not to mention they needed information on who could help them get back home. After all, they got lucky with Edolas and if they didn't get the help from some really powerful wizards on this world, they would most likely be stuck on Azeroth forever.

* * *

"Keep moving and make sure you better be damn well quiet or so help me I will break the arms of the first person who lets out more than a slight cough from their mouth before doing the same to the orcs next to them for allowing their fellow break my order." The battle scarred orc said as he watched his forces assembled slowly below him. It was taking a while now and every hour they delayed the processed angered the orc to the point where he felt like he needed to slaughter of a few of his soldiers to discipline them for their pathetic excuses for tardiness. In fact he turned to his makeshift desk near the ridge where currently stood on and saw the severed heads of two orcs who failed in their duty to be at the gathering place they were currently at two days earlier.

There excuses fell on death ears as he himself cut off their heads, but the execution only reminded him of why he did such an extreme action in the first place. From what he could tell from his spies near Lakeshire, Kazon and his squad had been captured and that was something that extremely not good for the battle scarred orc. After all, Kazon was his second in command in Redridge and since the battle scarred orc himself was the last commander of the Dark Horde in Redridge, in actuality the last commander of the entire Dark Horde, he knew that it was only a matter of time before the humans found out of his remaining platoon and wiped the rest of them out including himself. Yet the question was, how did Kazon get captured? He was an experienced and battle trained officer and was the only one who could actually be called competent enough to be his second in command, but him losing to humans was truly shocking to the commander. Especially since he knew that Kazon wouldn't go near the humans unless absolutely necessarily. "…Did he perhaps go to the Searing Peak after seeing that strange light up there and was simply caught by humans that were also investigating it?" The commander of the remaining Dark Horde forces thought out loud as he stared off into the distance.

"Starting to talk to yourself, Wark? That is probably a sign that you are starting to lose your sanity you know and not something the troops should see." A wry almost taunting voice said from behind the now identified Orc who swung his head around angrily. He saw the offending person before him was a female orc dressed head to toe in complete black leather armor and a veiled hood covering head and facial features. He had never seen anything underneath said clothing and probably not ever if she continued to taunt him like she did, but the reason she didn't end like those on his desk was the fact that she was invaluable. After all, Cav'ara Swiftblade was his spy master of course and as such she was practically untouchable since her skills were more than ever needed to win against the blasted humans that nearly destroyed the Dark Horde. Still, she needed to know who was top dog around here if she wanted to talk like that in front of his soldiers."

"Be silent, wench, unless you want me to cut your tongue out for the disrespect you just gave me." Wark barked with his teeth and fangs laid bare. Thankfully the Orcess seemed to smarten up and remained silent, even her dark brown eyes seemed remained neutral rather than have her usual teasing in them. "That's better, now then… report what you have learned from the humans at Lakeshire. How did they managed to capture Kazon?"

"From what I can gather commander, the humans managed to capture Kazon and his squad after they encountered a couple of teenage pink-skins near the base of Searing Peak." Cav'ara answered without any hint of teasing in her voice and was now completely all business.

"Hmm, Kazon must have went up to the Searing Peak to check out the light disturbance that happened there then." Wark observed as he thumbed his chin. "He probably encountered the humans and was overwhelmed by superior numbers as the humans came to rescue of the teenage whelps. The blasted fool, I thought he knew better than do something so stupid when I told him that we were supposed to lay low."

"Actually commander…" The rogue interrupted the commander. "From what I can gather as I listened to some of the looser lipped guards talking to the villagers there, apparently the human guards arrived only a bit after half of Kazon's squad was defeated by the teenagers."

"What!?" Wark practically shouted in disbelief and didn't realize that he was breaking his own command for silence. Yet the very thought that an experienced soldier such as Kazon was defeated by teenage human, a whelp is supposed to be completely inferior to an orc, was crazy. Yet Cav'ara went on with her report even as her commander still trying to contemplate what she just heard.

"Apparently one of the teenagers, I youth with pink hair from what I heard, wielded powerful fire magic and easily defeated Kazon and his men. Even the Lakeshire guards were stunned by the display from what I heard and they only saved the youths, which were apparently exhausted to the point of collapse, after the youth won the fight and then collapsed."

"What not sense!" Wark growled out in continued this disbelief that even his spy master was starting to become useless. Who would believe such a fairy tale anyway? It was obviously some human trick or lie to hide some kind of weapon or magic that defeated Kazon. Yet the humans made one mistake with conjuring such a lie and that was the fact that Wark wouldn't allow them to use whatever they were hiding again against his troops. No he would destroy Lakeshire first and take the weapon for himself before he let the humans wipe out the Dark Horde out. "Bah! The humans lying about defeating Kazon is pure childish, but pointless as this doesn't change a thing with my current orders. The last platoon of the Dark Horde shall wipe out Lakeshire and then take whatever weapon they are hiding for ourselves! Then nothing shall stop our rise to glory once more!"

"Of course, commander." Cav'ara said complacently, but there was a small flash in her eye that the commander didn't see. Yet it quickly disappeared as the Orcess gave small salute before saying, "With your leave, commander, I shall return to my duties of watching the humans and their movements."

"Yes, of course." Wark said dismissively and as Cav'ara was about to leave, he turned towards he fleeing form and said. "Cav'ara! Don't you go wandering off like you usually do this time around. I need your information and skills in this operation. So don't give me any delays or excuses this time around, are we clear?"

The rogue stopped for a moment before turning her covered head towards her commander before saying, "Crystal clear, commander." With that said, she left Wark to watch over the amassing platoon before the ridge he stood upon. The orc commander smiled at his troops as he knew the time for his and the Dark Horde's, the TRUE Horde's, revenge was soon and he couldn't wait to taste the blood of his victims once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well here it is! Sorry it took so long to make, but its finally done. Now I have some news before I can announce when the next chapter will be done or when any other update for other series that I am currently working on will done, or my responses to the reviews I received so and that is my current schedule. You see I am in college at the moment so I can't work on my stories one hundred percent of the time, (In fact I had to put off a lot of work on this chapter till this very weekend since I had to work on two essays and practice for a test and two quizes). So yeah, its a little stretched out at the moment and thus story telling will have to take one of my lesser priorities at the moment as I need to focus on school work, but don't worry! I will get stuff done when I can or by the schedule I am currently making.**

 **Speaking of which, here is the run down of my current story updates. First off, Dangan Ronpa: The Darkness of Hope and Despair is still on break till November, as I last said in its last chapter AN, so don't worry about that. As for Angel's new beginnings, the next chapter will done hopefully during October as I can't do it at the end of this month due to a Anime Convention I am going to, (Senchi Con for the win baby!) And lastly, Fairies in Azeroth will hopefully receive another chapter along side Angel's New Beginnings in October, but since I haven't given ANB the love it deserves, that will take more priority over Fairies. However that doesn't mean I won't get another chapter done in October for Natsu and the gang. After all, with things are in the Manga, I am getting pumped enough to continue writing this story for a long time!**

 **Lastly, my thanks and responses to my reviewers and commenters who came here and left a response for me to read.**

 **Kungenlol: I am glad you are enjoying this story and I hope you will continue do so in the future! Also as for pairing, I already have some plans for pairing between the Fairies, but as for pairing between Fairies and the people of Azeroth I am not entirely sure just yet. Maybe in the future for some characters in the future, but for now I have plans for that just yet. Also I don't think Alexstraza would go for Natsu since she is after all much older than he is and probably sees him more like a son than a lover. However, perhaps she might like a certain Fire Dragon inside of the young Dragon Slayer once the pink haired Fairy meets her.**

 **DanteNaru: I would say its more hot than cool at the moment, but it will have its cool moments in the future. Practically ice cold with a chance of rain in the chapter after next! :P**

 **Star: First off, I am glad you left a lot of comments for this story, but as for your first question as to why I am having OCs, its because I wanted to add my own Fairy Tail characters to the mix. I mean after all, its not every day you make a character from Fairy Tail settings and I thought it might be cool to try my hand at that. Not to mention there are plenty of WoW OCs in this story for plot convience and for the general story overall. It makes it easier for me to write the story without changing too much of the plot for Mists of Pandaria and completely change the outcome that leads to Warlords and Legion. Also, how are my other stories ran out of ideas? I mean, I normally don't update on a weekly basis and on a monthly schedule and not to mention i have college to manage at the same time so I can't focus on every thing at once. Having said all of that, thanks again for reading my story and I will try to get another chapter for you and everyone else in October.**

 **TazalTerminals: Thanks friend! I hope you enjoy this story as I continue to make it.**

 **Malija: Thank you for liking my writing style. :)**

 **Guest: Thanks for liking this story and don't worry about Rexxar showing up. A lot of heroes of all factions will show up along with other characters from WoW! XD**

 **And with that, I thank you all for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed this newest addition to the story!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	4. Battle of Redridge, Wait, Again?

**I don't own Fairy Tail or World of Warcraft. Both IPs belong to their respected owners.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Battle of Redridge…Wait, Again?**

"Hey Brianna!" Natsu said as he grabbed another wing from the freshly cooked chicken prepared for him and his friends. "Can I get another mug of that Moonberry Juice or whatever?"

"Sure thing, Natsu." Brianna said as she went to go get said beverage while picking up a few dirty plates and dishes from other patrons in her inn along the way.

"Man, I am still surprised how calmly everyone is taking us being from another world…" Happy said as he chewed on a bit of delicious fish that made his face look like he was in pure bliss.

"Yeah, it really is strange, but after what we have been told about this world's history, it's not really surprising how some people are taking this whole thing." Lucy said as she took a bite of her own meal as a thoughtful expression cross her face. The magistrate had given a somewhat detailed history of Azeroth, at least the best of his knowledge at any rate, and the young blond was very surprised by what this world had endure. Let alone the in the mere thirty years that completely changed everything about Azeroth and how people perceived this world and those who now reside within it.

From the explanation about the many unique "civilized" races of the world, to the different varieties of creatures that roam the lands, and even to a brief explanation of magic. Though Solomon himself admitted he wasn't too knowledge in the latter's regard, other than the basics, but his explanation left the Fairies fascinated with what little they had been told. After they had finished asking their questions and being told the history of the world, Solomon ushered them outside before holding a sudden public town meeting. Though it had gotten a bit late, with sun starting to set, it wasn't long before the entirety of Lakeshire was before the three Fairies and the Magistrate before being told by Solomon that the kids were indeed from another world.

At first, the wizards from Earthland thought the town's people would skeptical at the declaration, which there were definitely some, the majority of the people seemed to accept it. Not to mention it helped that a lot of the guards that found them spread their tale of beating the Orcs and their conversation with them, which in turn made it easier to take in. Though, Lucy did notice that Solomon deliberately left out the part of the "Book of Medivh" when he addressed the town. She was bit confused and curious as to why he did that, but didn't have time to think as she and her friends were swept into a thousand questions by the populace. Thankfully they didn't have to answer anything yet as the kind old magistrate managed to keep the crowd excitement down to a minimum. At least in the sense of the best he can after revealing that two teenagers and a talking cat were from another world anyway.

After that, the Fairies were offered by the Magistrate in Lakeshire while he sent a message to the King of Stormwind about their predicament and perhaps help find to find their other friends as well find way back home. Not to mention, the inn keeper from before, Brianna, said they were welcome to stay in their inn as long as they liked even if the Magistrate hadn't, which caused the crowd to laugh.

Thus is why they were currently having a mighty feast in the middle of inn with nearly half the town inside the cramped main room trying to see and question the off-world humans and talking cat. At first was a quite an overwhelming feeling as everyone tried crowded around and surrounded the fairies from every possible, but thankfully Brianna put a halt to that nonsense. The first twenty townspeople were given a firm lashing of her tongue that could have scatter stone judging by what the Fairies heard come from her mouth before the patrons decided to respect the off-worlders' space. However, that didn't mean they didn't try to ask questions to the young wizards, from a respectful distance away of course. Questions like what kind of magic did they use, what was their world like, and how different were the humans there were all asked of the Fairies and they answered to the best of their ability. Well, Lucy did anyway as Natsu either exaggerated too much on things like how he was his guild's strongest or stuffing his face with food and drink. While the two teenagers answered the town's great many questions, Happy was currently receiving the affection of the children and women of Lakeshire; scratching his head in adoration and while kids petted his soft blue coat in wonder. The Exceed gave out pleased purrs at the treatment, though only yowled once when one of the little rascals pulled his whiskers and nearly yanked then right off his face. Needless to say the inn was a roar with laughter at the sight.

Now however, the Fairies had finished satisfying the town's curiosity, for the most part as Brianna once again told off many of the populace to not to disturb her guests, and now had a moment to actually talk amongst themselves. "Yeah, your right." Natsu agreed with Lucy statement about how well the town was taking their presence before engulfing a leg of chicken.

"Though I am curious as to why the magistrate didn't say anything about Medivh's book when he told the town of our current predicament." Happy noted with a content look on his face as he continued to bite into his fish.

"I notice that too…" Natsu agreed as he drank more of the Moonberry juice he was given to by Brianna. Surprisingly the taste of the juice really helped her relax and refreshed him in way he hadn't expected and it made her feel like he recovering from magic fatigue as well. However, that could have been her imagination with how good the juice was and how stuffed he felt from the food he had eaten all day. "Sure we know a bit of Medivh's history a couple decades on this world, but after his part in the Third Great War he shouldn't be vilified anymore, shouldn't he?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Lucy said as she finished taking another sip of her own Moonberry Juice. "When we talked about the history of Azeroth, the magistrate seemed to hesitate or was a bit reluctant with talking about the magus. "Sure he explained a bit to us about the last guardian, but he seemed almost afraid to actually go into further detail about him…"

"That does seem strange…" Happy said as a thoughtful look cross his feline face. "I mean, since we got here by the Medivh's book, wouldn't it be reasonable to tell us everything about him? If we could find out more about him, perhaps we could use some of his magic to get back home or at least find out where everyone else is."

"Exactly!" Natsu exclaimed with an excited grin starting to form on his face. "I been thinking, since we are stuck here on this world for a while, why don't we explore everywhere? This is a brand new world to us and just thinking of what kind of strong creatures or people are here is making my feet itch to find an adventure!"

"The plan was to wait here for help from Stormwind so that they help find our friends, you wild salamander," Lucy chided her friend. "Besides, where would we go first if we did gone with your idea?"

As soon as Lucy finished her question, she immediately regretted even asking as Natsu gave her a so familiar grin. The kind of grin that promised a whole ton of chaos, craziness, and danger. "I am glad you asked, Lucy." He said excitedly. The Dragon Slayer then quickly dipped his hands into his coat pocket before pulling out what looked like a map of the surrounding area. Pushing aside dirty plates and empty mugs, Natsu spread the map across the table where they all sat at before pointing at one particular place on the map. Specifically the area called Duskwood, Deadwind Pass, and Karazhan. Lucy also noted one more particular spot under Natsu's finger, The Tower of Medivh.

"Before we left the Magistrate's office, I asked him if I could borrow a map of the Eastern Kingdoms and I found out where Medivh lived before his death and reincarnation." Natsu said with an excited grin on his face. "I bet you there is probably a ton of research and magical devices inside the tower that can help us get home! Not to mention we get to see the home of supposedly the previously most powerful wizard in this world! Wouldn't be that enough to go and check out at least once?"

"Well… You could be right…" Lucy conceded though a bit reluctantly. "However, how do you know that anything we find in the tower will help us? We don't know anything about this world's magic, at least to an advance degree, and whatever we might find would require a high degree of understanding to actually help us."

"Well, we won't know if we don't try." Natsu said with the same excited grin he wore growing by the second at the thought of exploring Azeroth. "Besides, we'll just bring whatever we find to a wizard or someone who knows what they are doing. Also don't tell me this world doesn't at least interest you enough to try see what it has to offer, don't ya Lucy?"

"I…Well, I won't say that I am not interested," Lucy confessed. In fact she was very interested to see this new world for herself and what wonderful magic it could produce if its greatest magus could create book that can teleport people all across the universe. "But I still think we should at least wait till we recover a bit more before we decide on something so recklessly."

"Come on Lucy!" Natsu pleaded with excited, almost wild, look plastered on his face that resembled how a child would do when they begged their parent's for a new toy. "This could be fun! Besides we can recover our strength while we explore and get used to this world's magic. In fact I feel like I can take on anything at the moment!"

"You always feel like that," Lucy told him with a deadpanned expression. "Not to mention, you are only fine at the moment because you ate some natural fire earlier while I exhausted myself summoning Horologium."

"Please, Lucy!" Natsu continued to beg in an excited manner.

"Aye, come on Lucy!" Happy said excitedly as he jumped onto the table with his fish, now half eaten, stuck in his mouth. "It will be fun."

"…How are you actually managing proper words with that fish stuck in your mouth?" Lucy said critically as she stared at the little blue cat in disbelief before looking back at Natsu who continued to give her a look of wild anticipation. It was the kind of look that no matter how many warning bells sounded in her head or how much logic she put forth, the young blonde Celestial Wizard just couldn't say no.

"Oh alright." Both Natsu and Happy gave happy shouts of joy that startled half the patrons in the room while the other half looked at them curiously, even more so than before. "But after we spent a few days recovering, alright? I want to feel ready when we leave and not a tired out mess."

"Sure thing, Lucy!" Natsu hastily agreed with a grin that now spilt his face. "I haven't finished looking around this place as well, so I won't mind a few more days of—." Suddenly his eyes widened as his nose twitched violently like it had caught the scent of something disgusting and walked right into the inn. His eyes then quickly narrowed as he abruptly stood up from his chair, knocking it back in the process and startling everyone in the room, before turning towards the window that was closest to their table.

"Is something the matter, lad?" One of the patrons said as he watched the boy tense up as he stared at the window.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" Brianna asked from the bar counter before her eyes widened in surprise as the boy suddenly sped towards the window and jumping through with big loud crash. "What in the light is that boy doing to my inn!?" The innkeeper yelled out in horror at the damage that was created in the Dragon Slayer's wake while the other Fairies, and the entire patrons and towns folk in the common room, were stunned by what they just witnessed. Yet after mere half a second, a loud yelp of surprise came from the outside. The surprise voice soon became one of rage at first as a fierce growl was heard by the patrons, but it was cut off by loud cracking sound and a scream of pain could be heard throughout the entire town.

Without another word, everyone in the inn ran outside and towards the area where Natsu jumped through the now ruined window. What they all saw next surprised and caused several of the town's folk to gasp out in fear. It was a male Blackrock Orc garbed in pure black leather armor with a mask, which was now torn off his face, laying beside him as he sat on the floor cradling his arm with pure pain on his face. Natsu stood over him with a wary and irritated expression showing off in the dim light of the setting sun.

"It's a Blackrock Orc!" Someone yelled out in pure fear as the crowd now erupted in loud chatter; shouting questions of "Why was a Orc skulking around in Lakeshire" or "How did an orc get into Lakeshire in the first place?".

"What is going on here!?" Marshal Marris bellowed in a loud commanding voice as he arrived at the scene before spotting the orc beside the Dragon Slayer. "How in the light… MEN! Surround and detain the Orc!" Without another word, the soldiers of Lakeshire quickly pushed through the crowd before surrounding and quickly putting the Orc in cuffs, to which the Orc let out a howl of pain as soon as the guard touched his clearly broken left arm. As soon as the Orc was secured, Marris walked over to it before saying, "Alright you motherless _Grey-Skin_ , how did you manage to past the sentries of our town and why are you here? No sane Orc left in Redridge would dare shows its face around these parts unless it has a death sentence."

Despite the pain that clearly shown on his face, the orc for his part didn't answer a word to the Marshal. If anything he gave the human weak snarl and tried to spit at him, but due to the pain of his broken arm, he merely just gave a weak grunt instead. "Hey! Answer the Marshal's question or you are going to find out what's it like to be cooked well done." The Fire Dragon Slayer emphasized his threat with his hands lighting up on fire. The Orc took one quick look at the young teen standing in front of him before his expression to a look of fear.

"I came to spy and scout Lakeshire's defenses on orders from commander." The orc quickly explained letting out a pained grunt. "I was also ordered by spy master to learn of a secret weapon being held in the town that defeated four of our own three days ago… When I first heard some human rumors about this pink-haired boy defeated them, I laughed…. But after seeing how he broke my left arm, perhaps the rumors are true after all…" Suddenly the Orc gave a dark smile as he stared at both the Fairy Tail wizard and the Marshal. "But it won't matter in the end… the Commander is coming with a huge Battalion. We will crush you pink-skin scum and destroy this pathetic excuse of a town! And from its ashes will the Dark Horde, the TRUE Horde, will rise once more and take back what is ours!" He laughed a dark laugh for a moment before one the guards put some pressure on his broken arm and the Orc quickly gritted his teeth in agonizing pain.

"Take him to the holding pen." Marris said in a disgusted tone. "He can join the others while we go great the welcoming party that is about to come." The guards saluted to the Marshal before roughly dragging the Orc past the crowd, which had been pushed back by other soldiers so they couldn't hear the conversation between the Marshal and the Orc, and then hauled him off to the town's jail. The Marshal then let out a tired sigh as he couldn't believe that the Blackrock Orc were going to try what sounded like a last ditch raid on his humble town. For the third time no less! It was truly a worrisome situation, but before he could think of what he could do next he realized he had someone to thank for catching the spy.

"I must thank you, Natsu, for catching that dastard before he could go report of our town's defenses and we could have been wide open for an attack." He thanked the pink-haired wizard before a sudden thought occurred to him. "Say… How did you notice the grey-skin anyway? I mean none of guards managed to spot him and they couldn't see him until now, he must have been quite good at stealth."

"Heh, well let's just say that my nose can pick up their scent quite easily now after fighting those other Orcs three days ago." Natsu explained with a sly smirk growing on his face while the Marshal looked at him in puzzlement.

"Natsu is a Dragon Slayer." A voice said from behind the Marshal and he turned to see the little blue cat and Lucy standing about five feet away from him and Natsu. "Since he is one, Natsu has the ability to breathe and create fire at will, but he also has the natural skills of a dragon as well. Such as heighten smell, hearing, and sight."

"T-That's incredible." Marshal said in awe. Sure he knew about the part of the boy's fire magic abilities, but never thought the boy literally had the physical skills of a dragon as well. Now that he thought about it, the young wizard must also have the strength of a dragon as well, which explained how he broke the spy's arm and beat the four Orcs from three days ago. However as much as he was awed and impressed with the boy's skill, the Marshal knew that needed to focus on something far more important at the moment. "Well then, I must report to the Magistrate at once. If there is a Blackrock Orc raid then the town must be well defend before they arrive." As he turned to leave, the Marshal turned his head back towards the Fairies one last time and said, "You three best get into the inn and prepare to evacuate with the rest of the town. We don't know how many Orcs there will be, but I will damned if any of them harm any of the people I am sworn to protect. That includes you three since you under Lakeshire's protection."

"Hey hold up a second!" Natsu stared at Marris in disbelief. "Are you saying we are supposed to run from a fight?! Especially if this town is at stake!? Fairy Tail never backs down from a challenge and won't ever allow anything happen to this town especially after it took us in!"

"I don't doubt your skill, boy. However, I don't think even you could single handily face down an entire Orc battalion. Not to mention, we both know that you and your friends haven't fully recovered yet from being exposed to this world's magic. It would be suicide if you joined the battle!" As a grizzled veteran of war and peace keeping, Marris knew youths like Natsu that seemed to think they were invincible. The kind of young teens who weren't even fully grown yet and got themselves killed doing stupid things like the boy in front behind him was suggesting. He had seen it before and didn't want to someone as young and full of potential like Natsu to have his life cut short because of wanting to prove himself.

However, his eyes widened as the Fire Dragon Slayer gave him most wild and confident smile he had ever seen in anyone in his entire life. The kind of smile that promised victory and unrelenting determination. Marris had only seen a similar kind of smile once in his life and that was from his lord King when he fought against the Lich King's assault on Stormwind itself. Against all logic, Marshal felt compelled to allow the boy to join in the town's defense. "Trust me when I say this," The pink-haired boy said confidently. "I faced entire towns' worth of people by myself before and even been in situations where I felt like my body was going to crap out, but I still manage to win in the end."

"The same goes for us as well." Lucy with a confident smile forming on her lips. "I may not be at the top my game at the moment, but I can still keep up with Natsu here and defend this town."

"Aye!" Happy agreed excitedly as he climbed onto his best friend's right shoulder. "With Natsu and Lucy here, nothing can stop them! Just Natsu alone can take on entire armies!"

The Marshal remained silent for a moment as he digested the wizards' words before letting out a sigh. "I know this is against my better judgement, but I will allow you three to join in the town's defense." His declaration caused the three Fairies to give a small cheer while Marris shook his head. "Come now, we need to go see the Magistrate and rally the guard before the Orcs arrive!" Without another word the Marshal headed towards the magistrate's office with the wizards from another world following close behind.

* * *

"Well, well… looks like my gut wasn't wrong about the boy after all." Cav'ara said as she peered through her spyglass to see the Fairies follow the Marshal of Lakeshire. It was a good thing she sent someone else to spy on the humans this time around rather than end up like the pathetic excuse of a spy that Wark tried to sneak into her network. She wasn't in the least displeased though at the orc's capture though. After all it only added to her grand plan for what she had in store for remaining forces of the Dark Horde. Though she had to admit she was surprised that the pink-haired human boy managed to find that the spy was even in Lakeshire in the first place and broke through a window to capture him no less.

Despite the orc being a poor spy, he had managed to get in Lakeshire without being detected. So how was it possible for the boy to find out that he was there? Maybe it had to do with something about his origins as the rumors and word around Lakeshire claimed. To think that two human youths and a talking blue cat from another world would ludicrous, but Cav'ara didn't make it to where she was by ruling out assumptions without proving that they were wrong. At any case, it didn't matter if they from another world or that they were strong enough to beat Kazon and his band. The only thing that mattered was for her plan to go smoothly and perfectly as possible. With a small grin on her face, Cav'ara put away her spy glass and sunk deep into the shadows of the nearby woods she was in while getting ready for the show to start.

* * *

A cool breeze swept into the night as Wark's battalion slowly encroached on the unsuspecting town of Lakeshire. The Orc commander himself ridden near the front of his front line onto his midnight black dire wolf and he couldn't suppress the feeling of eagerness as he got ever closer to the human settlement. The town itself stood out like a beacon to him and his forces as the orange glow of lamp posts and house lamps illuminated the path for them. At first, Wark thought things were going too smoothly. The many defeats of the Dark Horde had left the scarred commander a huge burning hatred for the Alliance, but at the same time the humans made him wary. He was the last true leader of the Dark Horde and he would be damned to the Twisting Nether before he let his deceased Warchief's dream die and fade like the wind.

Not to mention he had a feeling in his gut that made his insides feel twisted and cringe with every moment he got closer. A bad omen if he had anything to say about it and as his battalion was now about a quarter of a mile away from the town, in fact they were practically almost at the ridge that town was backed up on, he prepared to order a halt for the march. He wasn't going to attack until he knew that his spies had done what he had ordered. The Orc commander had little trust for his spy master, especially with her flamboyant personality—a true Orc would be ashamed to be related to someone like—but she was damn good at her job and thus could handle the task he had for her tonight. However, that didn't mean he had chosen one of his personal soldier to join her ranks and keep an eye on her while obeying his orders above all else. If there was one thing that Wark couldn't tolerate and that was failure, especially tonight of all nights. Suddenly, just before he could give the order for the halt, something caught Wark's eye. Or rather what he didn't see in the dark as it were as the Orc peered over his dire wolf and noticed that no human sentry was about. There was no one to alarm the residents of the looming threat above them.

Giving a toothy grin, the Orc commander was pleased that Cav'ara did her job well before pulling out his personal war-axe. He motioned for his battalion to continue their march towards the human settlement. Closer and closer they got till they were practically hovering over the human settlement as the mighty Orc force of a hundred and fifty strong orcs, subdivide into special attack squads, now lined themselves up along the paved road and the ridge next to the sleeping town. Despite it being dark, Wark raised his weapon high before swinging forward towards Lakeshire and with a great booming voice the Orc roared out, "LOK'TAR O'GAR! CHARGE!"

Just like a dam breaking apart, the last Dark Horde battalion swarmed down the road and the ridge like a flood with great war-cries ripping out the lips of the most blood thirsty warriors. Wark could only smile a dark sadistic smile as he saw his warriors about to ensure a blood bath out of the unsuspecting humans and was about to join his soldiers when something that would forever haunt him for the remainder of his life. A loud popping sound erupted over head and nearly all of the Orcs stopped in their tracks like startled deer encountering a predator before looking up to see the night's sky now filled with the fiery red like of a flare.

Wark had only a moment to process what was happening before a sudden burst of light brought his eyes away from the flare and towards the middle part of his battalion, which stood nearly fifty paces away from the town's outskirts. Surprised and agonizing screams were let out of the throats of nearly a dozen Orcs as they were engulfed in burning flames. Their howls of pain echoed into the night for a moment as the Orcs around them looked both shocked and stunned by the sudden fiery display before a whistling sound rang sharply throughout the entirety of Redridge. As soon as the whistle noise ended, a whole valley of arrows and loud clangs could heard followed by the screams of pain of the Orcs that died in small waves at the sudden attack.

Wark couldn't believe his eyes at the scene before him. How!? How did the stinking pink-skin human scum managed to figure out his plan!? Even with Kazon's capture, they shouldn't have known his plan to invade the human settlement ahead of his month planned schedule. Suddenly something occurred to Wark as his mind started to speed to what seemed an insane rate. The humans had deliberately pulled back their sentries as if they were expecting the invasion and they could only had known that unless…. "Cav'ara…. you fucking incompetent WOLF BITCH!" Wark roared in fury. He couldn't believe that his supposed spy _master_ was nothing more than failure that alerted the humans of his invasion and now he was paying the consequences for trusting her supposed skill. So enraged was the orc that his mind didn't comprehend or notice though, that his own personal spy for watching Cav'ara hadn't reported him prior if something had gone wrong in Lakeshire.

However what only enraged the last Dark Horde commander even more was that his forces were starting to retreat in the face of the human barrage! Growling in pure rage and hate, Wark let loose a mighty screech before kicking his dire-wolf and jumped down the ridge.

Feebly one his soldiers tried to climb up the ridge he was descending from, but before he could get halfway, his head came off as Wark's axe tasted its first taste of blood for the night even if it did came from one of his own men. "LISTEN YOU COWARDLY SCUM!" Wark roared out to his men. "We are the Dark Horde, the TRUE Horde! We do not run from humans! We don't retreat when being assailed by a cowardly assault of arrows! And we certainly do run while we outnumber the humans two to one! This is all or nothing! We are going to tear down this pigsty of town and then we shall pave a mighty path of bone made from the corpses of the humans we shall slay tonight! If I find one more of you lot trying to flee, I will personally cut of his head and feed it to my wolf!" With that said, the last Orc commander of the Dark Horde readied his axe before charging forth to where the fire at his middle line was while screaming at the top of his longs, "LOK'TAR O'GAR! VICTORY OR DEATH!"

* * *

"Fire another volley and then fire at will!" Marshal Marris yelled out to his men as he watched the Orc's regained their resolve and started to charge forth following the example of their commander. At first things were going quite smoothly as the Blackrock bastards fell by the dozens to their well-executed plan and ambush. It was a good thing he interrogated the spy he had currently in his jail house hours before the invasion as he didn't believe for a second that the Orc was simply in Lakeshire for finding weaknesses and to discover about the Fairy Tail Wizards. Sure enough he was right and with quick ease, the Marshal had organized a near perfect plan for the Orc invasion while Solomon led the good people to safety across the river.

While he knew that his forces were a little underman for a complete defense of the city against a large force of a hundred, due to the fact that the war against the Horde in Kalimdor had taken a nice chunk of the town's guard, but he made up for it for leading the Orcs into a cunning trap. It was a simple, draw the Blackrock Orcs close and break their backs with shock and a hail of arrows and fire, the last was due to a his very special volunteer. However, Marris underestimated the authority the leader of the battalion had and quickly regained control of the situation. While it was bad news in a way, the Marshal had already had a back-up plan for such an occasion.

Speaking of plans, the Marshal took his eye off the Orcs at the ridge and towards the ones coming down the road. His town guard was hailing at them with a whole array of arrows and stone which dented the Orc march, but only slowed them by a fraction. "Perfect…" The Marshal muttered to himself as the next phase to his plan was about to take place. Though the next part was more of a gambit for him as he directed his gaze to the stone bridge of Lakeshire. Picking up a spyglass from his pouch and peering through it, Marris barely caught the gleam of moon light shining off the blonde hair of the Fairy Tail wizard who stood on the edge of the stone railing. The girl had promised a way to bring down the force on the road with her whatever spirit she was about to summon. The problem was he had no idea if she had the strength to maintain the spirit long enough despite her reassurances. Most of all, he didn't want her to literally drop dead from trying to over exert herself in her current state of being. Yet Marris had no other choice at the moment, but to trust her.

"By the light let it work…" Marris said as he turned back to the battle at the ridge. He pulled his eyes away however as a bright flash flared up from near the outskirts of the town. "Well… At least I can count on the boy's strength to hold if he can keep up that kind of fire power…"

* * *

Lucy was taking a serious gambit. She knew what she was about to do and what consequences could happen if she didn't perform her magic quickly and effectively. The chance of death at summoning her familiar spirits, her friends whom she made bonds with, was a scary thought indeed, but what was scarier was the thought of failing to protect Lakeshire. These kind people took care of her and her friends while they were in a coma and near death and she couldn't stand by while these Orcs tried to kill them.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy steeled her resolve and gathered up her courage as she felt the familiar feeling of her magic welling up inside of her. Taking one of the special golden keys from her side and waited for the signal to begin the summoning. Straining her eyes at Lakeshire, she waited until she suddenly saw someone waving a torch at her general location from atop of the roof top of the town hall. "Here we go…" taking one last deep breath and releasing it, Lucy began her work. Raising the key towards the body of water that encompassed the lake, Lucy said in a great loud voice, "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Within seconds as she those words, she turned the key and a flash of light appeared mid hear before a torrent of water erupted from out of the lake itself.

Atop of the torrent was none other than a beautiful mermaid with royal blue scales for a tail as well having hair that was of the same color. The length of her was pulled behind her back and it reached to just about her waist. She wore a very skimpy bikini while having golden bands covering her perfect body and tail that made her all the more appealing to the open eye. A head bad that acted more like a crown was strapped around her forehead that gave her almost regal look. Lastly, a dark tattoo resembling the zodiac of Aquarius was imprinted underneath her collar bone which showed of her class as one of the twelve zodiac golden celestial spirts of Earthland. She was one of the most perfect examples of beauty and divineness.

Except the deep frown as she directed a glare at Lucy severely marred her flawless features at the moment.

"What in the cosmos are you thinking of summoning me here, girl!?" She demanded of the young girl in front of her. "Horologium already told us the situation you are in and you had the gall to call me here at the chance of killing yourself when you barely are even to stand! I always knew that you were little thick in the head, but I never thought you would be so—"

"I am truly sorry for summoning you here, Aquarius, but I need your help for something really important!" Lucy cut in before the celestial spirit could continue her tantrum. The celestial spirit eyes' widen in disbelief as at the action, but the young blonde didn't have time for something like this. She was already starting to feel tired at the summoning of her greatest spirit and sweat started to form on her brow as every second passed by. "The people who took us while my friends and I were in coma are under attack and I need your help to protect them. Please, Aquarius! I can't stand the thought of watching the people who cared for me and my friends dying just as we getting to know them."

The celestial spirit was silent for a moment as she looked at sweating girl in front of her. For a brief moment, Lucy thought she saw a sympathic look cross the beautiful mermaid's features, but it vanished so quickly that the celestial wizard merely thought she was imagining things. "…Very well." Aquarius said without a hint of her usual arrogance towards her contractor which surprised Lucy. "Tell me what you need to do and be quick about it. You look like you are about to drop dead at any moment."

Besides the last part, Lucy was mesmerized by how Aquarius, who arrogance and supposed superiority knew no bounds, was actually being nice to her. At least what she seemed to be anyway. However, the blonde Fairy snapped out of those thoughts and quickly pointed towards the road where the Blackrock Orcs were now almost at the town's outskirts. "Aquarius, use all your power and dash those who wish to harm this humble town upon the very mountains."

"Being a bit dramatic there, aren't you, Lucy." Aquarius said sarcastically which caused Lucy to blush furiously as she realized what she did. The celestial spirit then turned towards the oncoming army before summoning a blue jar from out of nowhere and then proceeded to raise it over her head. "All you mongrels! Anyone who stands in my way will swept under the tide like the vermin they are!"

As she finished shouting the insult, the jar suddenly gushed out a water so pure and blue that in the moon like it shined like sapphire gems. The water that gushed forth swirled around the mermaid for a moment before the water from the lake itself rose in and towered into huge thick wall liquid. As quick as a flash, the water that came from Aquarius's jar shot forth into the massive watery wall. Once all the water was mixed together, the water trembled and churned violently before rushing forth and crashing against the shore with great mighty roar. However, it didn't stop charging forth at the now stunned Orc army.

The Blackrock Orcs were at first were stunned by the loud crashing roar they heard from the edge of the lake. They were equally shocked when they saw the literal wall of water hitting against the rocky shore, but their shock turned into horror when they realized the water wasn't slowing down. If anything it was gaining speed by the mere second. By the time the Blackrock Orcs realized what they were facing, it was far too late for them to do anything or even scream in fear as the giant wave of water engulfed them in its water maw. The tidal wave the Orcs carried them further inland at an insane pace before finally them against the side of a mountain, which cracked and heaved under the intense pressure.

The guards who defending the road with their bows, swords, and shields couldn't believe what they just saw, but suddenly cheers were let loose of their mouths at the mere thought of wiping out a third of the Orc battalion. There were a few Orcs who managed to escape the watery death, but they were easily picked off by the arrows of the guards of Lakeshire.

As for Lucy and Aquarius, they merely smiled at their handy work before the celestial spirit turned towards her contractor and said, "Well, that was quite stress relieving. However, I think it's time I went back home and spent more time with my boyfriend, who is super-hot by the way. Be sure not to get yourself killed now, Lucy, and also summon me when you are _only_ at your full strength. I won't be accounted for your death if you can't learn that Azeroth is different than Earthland."

"Of course…" Lucy panted out tiredly as she felt her knees starting to wobble yet she couldn't help a small smile form on her face. "Aquarius… thank you for doing this and sorry for making you worry about me."

The celestial spirit didn't say a word or even snap a sarcastic insult at her contractor and instead merely turn her back to her. It was only natural after all. How else was she supposed to hide the small smile forming on her face after hearing Lucy's honest and kind words to her?

Without another word, the Celestial spirit vanished with only a few star-like specks remaining before they too disappeared without a trace. As soon as Aquarius was completely gone, Lucy's knees hit the smooth stone of the bridge as she panted out deep breaths. She was totally exhausted as she felt her magic running really low at the moment. It wasn't unsuspected, but the young celestial wizard was still amazed by how her normal summoning, even if it was of a high class celestial spirit, caused such a drainage on her. However, her smile on her face had grown a tad bit as she knew that she helped deal a great blow to the Blackrock Orc forces.

She crawled her way next to the stone ledge of the bridge before leaning against it. Her part in the defense of Lakeshire was over and it was all up to others to protect the town now. Specifically her two closest friends; a wild salamander and a talking blue cat. Lucy couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her lips at the thought of what Natsu was going to do the Orc who came his way. "It's up to you Natsu… knock them dead."

* * *

"Come and fight me, you bastards!" Natsu said as he finished slamming a fiery punch into the now broken face of a Blackrock Orc. The a pile of charred and unconscious Orcs laid at his feet at the moment as the invading force continued to tried to swarm him as if he weren't a threat, probably due to his age. The thought would have insulted the pink-haired youth, but at the moment he merely smiled as he was only getting more and more fired up at the moment. Speaking of which, he took a deep breath as he saw another small group of Orcs trying to get past him before releasing his most signature move.

"Karyū no Hōkō!" A wave of fire spewed out in fiery cone towards the Orcs whom were engulfed before they could even think of the idea of jumping out of the way. The screamed and howled in pain then letting loose grunt of pain as Natsu's fist slammed into their heads and stomachs, sending them flying back to collide with the invading army. Warriors at the front lines stumbled or fell back due to the unconscious bodies now laying on top of them. Yet as soon as they tried to move the bodies, the Orcs stiffened or released strangled gurgles as arrows from the human guards pierced their hearts.

As the guards continued to let loose arrow after arrow at the oncoming army, most of their ammo was running low and it seemed that the soldiers on the roof would be forced to join the ground force soon. However, just as one roof just ran out of arrows, a bag suddenly dropped not too far from the current guards' position. The soldiers looked up and saw the little strange cat fluttering above them with white wings sprouted out of his back. "By the light…" One of the guards said before the other slapped his soldier and said, "Focus! Don't gawk at the cat and instead grab the arrows. There are more Orcs coming along the north side!"

"R-Right." The first guard said in a stupor as he turned his gazed towards the bag before back at the cat who was giving him a smile. Happy then gave him a mid-air salute before proceeding to deliever more supplies to many other guard locations despite the feeling of exhaustion building up inside of him. Despite that however, the little Exceed wasn't about to let both this town and his friend down now. He had a job to do and he was going to complete it no matter what. However, he did made a mental note that Natsu seemed to be the only one who out of all the Fairies who didn't seemed the least bit tired at the moment.

Speaking of the Dragon Slayer, he was currently disappointed the Orcs seemed to wise up about foolishly attacking him head on—which took out all the fun of doing a mass beat down after all—and instead made a line a few meters in front of him instead. They warily eyed him and some of them had the looks of disbelief on their faces as they just couldn't understand how the hell a human youth, a boy who looked like he wasn't even ready to be out on the front lines, was practically costing them the entire invasion.

"What's the matter, you ugly bastards? Afraid to get burned?!" Natsu stuck out his tongue tauntingly as he ignited one of his right fist as if daring them to come forth. "Come on! Isn't there anyone of you that has the balls to face me?!"

"You will regret those words you little fucking pink-skinned brat!" A challenging roar erupted behind the Orc lines as the Orcs melted away from a rushing figure heading straight at Natsu. The Fairy Tail wizard had only a moment to see that his new opponent was a fairly tall Orc, taller than the rest of the ones he had seen thus far, and was clad in mix of black plated armor and skulls lining his frame. However what surprised the youth was what the Orc was riding on. It was a wolf, but ten times bigger than the ones back on Earthland. As well more feral looking as its mouth was practically foaming and its claws dug into the earth as it charged forth along with its rider.

"Well about damn time someone nutted up. Come on buddy! I'll show you what happens to those who dare try to burn the town that took care of me and my friends!" Natsu readied himself into Fire Dragon Iron Fist stance and prepared for to take both the giant wolf and equally tall Orc head on.

"And I will show you the might of the TRUE Horde, you fucking little bastard!" The big orc raved as he readied his great axe to slay the boy before him. The youth in question merely gave a challenging smirk before leaping out of the wolf's charge just as the savage beast lunged right at him with its teeth bare. However, his eyes widened slightly as he saw the Orc leader jumped off the wolf during its attack and flew right at the Fairy Tail wizard with the axe pulled back and ready to lop off his head. Yet as surprised as Natsu was, he quickly recovered and managed to twist his body to the side just as the axe rush for him.

However, Natsu felt the cold edge of steel dig in his side just as his body was almost to safety and he grunted in pain. Landing to side, the Fire Dragon Slayer gingerly touched his wounded side and winced as he did so. Thankfully the attack seemed shallow at first as the pink-haired felt a bit of blood stream past his fingers, but then Natsu's eyes widened as he felt a familiar tingling sensation start to build up inside of him. Specifically at side where the wound was as Natsu felt his magic start to go a bit out of control.

"Heh. Not so cocky now that you had a taste of my enchanted axe, you little human shit." Wark said he spit in the boy's direction while his wolf prowled closer to the human wizard. "One little cut from my magically charged blade causes the pain to double. You are probably feel like falling over and crying like a baby any moment now, aren't ya? Well, go ahead. I shall grant you that one last act before I end your pathetic life and stalling my glorious invasion!"

"Well that explains something…" Natsu muttered as he gripped his side in pain, but his stance didn't waver nor did it buckle under the said strain. However, Natsu knew that he was in pickle now. For the magic from the axe, while not as painful as the Orc claimed it would be, still hurt like hell and now was messing with his own recharged magic. Sure he had gotten better at handling this world's magic, but he was still quite vulnerable to it and that in itself made the Orc a true threat now. He warily eyed the Orc for a moment before a sudden idea came to him and he gave the big grey fellow an infuriating smile.

"Is that all you got, you stupid pig?!" Natsu taunted as he got back into his fighting stance as he eyed both the Orc and the giant wolf with an extreme amount of focus. "I experience pain far worst that this little scratch you gave me." Which was true considering all the times he got beat up people like Zero, Jellal, Gildarts, and Hades. "If you want to know what an actual attack feels like, then come at me with you all you got and I will show you what real pain feels like!"

Wark's eyes practically became red at the insolent boy's words and rage filled scream escaped his lips as he charged at the boy with enchanted axe raised high over his head while his giant wolf also lunged at the Dragon Slayer. Natsu merely smiled as the Orc took the bait while his hands lit themselves on fire once again. Just right when both the Orc and the wolf were a few feet away from him, Natsu slammed his hands quickly onto the earth in front of him and watched as tower of fire erupted right at his foes. The wolf howled and yipped in pure terror while the Orc gain a howl of pain and rage at the burns he was receiving.

Madden by the pain, the wolf lunged at its master and started to bite at his shoulder plate in a panic fury, which also accidently saved the big Orc from the fiery onslaught. "GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING MUTT!" Wark screamed in fury as he back handed his former mount with his gauntlet hand and watched the wolf stumbled onto its side in a stunned state. So great was Wark's rage and anger that everything, every single creature under him, was failing or showing him such disrespect that he swiftly raised his axe and dropped it one quick motion at his former wolf. With a resounding slicing sound of metal against flesh, blood splatter all over the Orc's face and armor while Natsu could only look on in disgust at the action. It was one thing to be mad against your pet for attacking you, but killing for such an action was not ok in the Fire Dragon Slayer's book. "I am the last leader of the Dark Horde. The TRUE HORDE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY MORE FAILURES!"

"Well then," A cocky voice said behind the still towering fire as the now burned Orc turned to see giving him a cocky smile, "You're going to hate this next part!" Within mere moments, the Fairy Tail wizard took a deep breath till his stomach expanded to an almost comical proportion. "Karyū no Hōkō!" Like a fiery geyser bursting forth, a huge torrent of fire spewed forth at the Orc as if to consume him whole. Enraged as he was, Wark still had some sense to dodge to the oncoming deadly attack and jumped out of the way just as the extremely hot torrent tore and burned away the land from where he once stood.

However, what Wark didn't notice was the pink-haired youth's fiery fist only inches away from his face till it was too late. "Karyū no Tekken!" Natsu roared as his fist impacted against the Wark's face so hard that the Orc flew across the back field of Lakeshire before slamming against the very red rock of the ridge line itself. The ridge heaved and cracked as Wark's still body was now imprinted into the stony wall for, but a moment and then limply falling forward onto the soft dirt while leaving an outline of his form in his wake.

For just a moment everything was silent. No one on either side moved nor fought each other as all their eyes were trained on the now still body of the fallen Commander of the Dark Horde and the small hole that the boy left in his wake. There were no words to describe what the humans and orcs saw, despite the guards of Lakeshire knowing about Natsu's abilities they too where awed by they all just saw, just the feeling of intense shock at the pure display of power. The remaining Orcs, down to about thirty remaining warriors, turned to the Fire Dragon Slayer who merely punched his fist into his hand while cracking his neck with an audible pop. "Alright… Who's next?" He said with a challenging yet cocky smile crossing his lips as he stared at the Orcs in front of him.

The Blackrock Orcs fled.

There was no given order as they all tried to flee from the pink haired human youth, no, MONSTER, who had forever shattered the Dark Horde. They didn't get far however, as the guards of Lakeshire fired upon the fleeing Orcs while those on the ground gathered up horses from the stables and followed after them. As soon as they close, the Orcs, now down to twenty remaining, threw their down their weapons and raised up their hands in surrender.

As the guards herded the Orcs together and started to restrain the broken and now leaderless band, Natsu's smile dropped as he panted out exhaustion and pain. The wound in his side was no starting to become quite tedious and painful due to his magic still going haywire. "Thank goodness, that idiot fell for my taunt otherwise I would been in deep trouble…" Natsu said to himself as he grasped his side while kneeling down onto the red stone floor.

"You alright, lad?" A voice said from behind the Dragon Slayer and he turned to see Marris with his armor notably dented in several places and there was a smudge of blood smear on the breast plate.

"Kinda…" Natsu answered before grimacing as he twisted his body to face the Marshal. "Well, not really. The Orc had an enchanted axe and he managed to give me a shallow wound at my right side. The wound itself isn't really serious, but the magic from the axe is really screwing with my body…"

The Marshal gave the boy a once over before shaking his head in disbelief. "And you still managed to fight the leader in your state? Son, you really are one tough salamander, if you get my meaning that is."

"Heh," Natsu laughed at that the joke as he found it hilarious that the Marshal would call him his nick-name from Earthland even though he never told anyone on this world about it yet. "Well to be fair, I kind of got lucky with that last attack. Since my magic was playing havoc with me due my wound, I couldn't tell if I could use one my lesser Dragon Slaying techniques on the big grey idiot. Thankfully he was the type that couldn't take a simple challenging taunt and my magic was working at just the right time." The Fairy Tail wizard laughed at that while Marris was looked at him with his eyes wide and filled with shock.

"You are telling me that was one of your _lesser_ attacks?"

"Of course." Natsu said nonchalantly. "While it is pretty powerful on its own, it's nowhere near of what I am truly capable of. Bah, I can't wait till I get used to this world's magic! I want to show off just how strong I am, dammit!"

Marris just continued to stare at him in awe before shaking his head in disbelief. If the kid was telling the truth, then the world of Azeroth was truly in for a surprise. Yet another thought occurred to him. "If this boy is strong as he say he is, as well what I seen the girl do to those grey-skins on the road… then how strong is the rest of their guild?" The Marshal thought silently to himself before he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the pink-hair boy in front of him grunt in pain. "Hey take it easy kid." The grizzled soldier said as he caught the boy before he fell onto the ground in pain. "If you died now, Brianna and the rest of the town will never let me hear of the end of."

"She can't be that bad, can she?" Natsu asked as he felt one of his arms sling over the Soldier's shoulder and neck.

"Natsu, you have no idea how terrifying Brianna can be when she is angry. She even gave one our town's greatest heroes, before he left for the Burning Steppes, a very clear example of why she was not to be trifled with. She is the soul of kindness when she calm, but by the light I rather take down twice as many Orcs than we did today than deal with her fury." The Marshal gave a shudder at that last remark as he led the pink-haired youth to the town's hall for medical attention. However, he raised an eyebrow when he heard the boy now laughing as he was being carried around.

"Marris, you really need to meet one of my guild-mates and then you will now what true horror hiding under kind face really is." Natsu laughed hard till his side hurt from not only pain from the magic, but also from the lack air entering his lungs as he walked through the now busy streets of Lakeshire.

* * *

"Well… That truly went better than I expected." Cav'ara said from her well-hidden spot on one of the many ridges overlooking Lakeshire. She had just returned there after secretly sneaking in and out of the battle without either side knowing she was even under their noses. It was well worth the risk in the end as she learned more about the strange human youths and the blue cat that helped defend the town. Truly they were all something special and it reinforced her belief in the rumor about their true origins even more now than ever before.

Suddenly she heard a scattering of rocks near her position and she turned with two gleaming daggers shining in the moon light and posed to strike at the intruder. However, she relaxed visibly as she saw who had managed to find her little hiding spot. "Well, I didn't expect you to arrive till another three days, sir." The Orcess said as she put away daggers and pulled down mask that hid her green face. It also the revealed her head which was mostly bald except for a medium sized Mohawk springing to life after being trapped in the black wrappings for a long time. The person in front of her was a Mag'har Orc with short brown beard sticking out of his chin while his head was completely bald. However, his brown eyes were full of curiosity as he stared questioningly at his subordinate.

"I had finished gaining the routine info from my other contacts in Stranglethorn and Westfall earlier than expected and decided to come check on you, Cav'ara." He said in professional matter before he turned to the glow of the dying fire near Lakeshire. "And what do I find while skulking around the human town, two interesting humans with incredible skill and a blue cat creature with wings. Do you have anything to report about that?"

The Orcess merely grinned at that. "Well, sir I am sure you wouldn't believe me at first, but since you saw that display, you will be interested to know that those three are from another world. And they succeeded in wiping out the remnants of the pathetic Dark Horde for us. I am sure that the Warchief will be pleased by the last part and perhaps interested in former as well." Any other person would merely laughed or scoffed at Cav'ara's words like her former "leader", Wark, did. However, the Orc in front of her didn't even do any of those things. Instead he merely stared intensely at the roguish female Orc.

"Tell me everything that you know, Cav'ara." Truly, Azeroth will be forever changed from what will be learned of what happened on this day. Of a beautiful water spirit being summoned by a young blonde human girl, a flying blue cat that carried around the ammo for the guards of Lakeshire, and the powerful pink-haired boy who claimed to be a Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well here it is! I am terribly sorry I that I didn't post this sooner, but frankly, I been having trouble with college as of late, (Having not so good teachers and trouble understanding content has me so focus on improving my grade that I didn't pay attention to my stories). Not to mention two new games have recently took nearly all of my attention as of late, (even some other games that I desperately need to finish), and that is the fucking epic game that is Undertale and the huge world of Fallout 4. Both are really amazing games and you guys should go play them! Well worth the price in each one.**

 **But I am getting off track. Point is, I am sorry to Angel's New Beginning fans that I didn't post like I promised and I will try to get you guys a chapter next month, no promises since I feel guilty if I failed to meet my deadline. However, as for Dangan Ronpa, I will most definitely be writing a chapter for that story later this month as promised as my break from it is officially over. So except that soon.**

 **Now I need to explain something to people who read this chapter and that is about Natsu's ability current ability to stand toe to toe with an army of 150. Well, as I explained in the last chapter Natsu ate some natural fire so he has a lot of fire power in him at the moment, but it is only a true fraction of his REAL power. However, most of you may be wondering even if Natsu was only limited to a mere fraction of his skills, he should be having a tougher time with a huge army right? Well yes and no. Yes in the part that if Natsu had continued to fight after fighting Wark he would have probably lost due to over exhertion from the wound at his side. However, the No for this argument is rather that army he is facing is not really a good army. They are just remanents of fallen Horde that was on the verge of breaking apart on its own and haven't had any real victories in a long time. So in truth, they were easy pickings. However, once Natsu and the gang start their journey, as well those of the other Fairy Tail characters, then they will be in some real life or death situations where they will need all their true power to survive.**

 **Having said all this, I hope you enjoyed the story thus far and next chapter will have a lot of rain, snow, and ice coming your way. You can probably guess who will be appearing next time, right? :P**

 **Also I would like to once again thank those who commented, reviewed, and followed me on this story thus far! I very lucky to have you guys stick with me and I hope to keep you all entertain with this monster of a story I am writing.**

 **Rafchi: Thanks! I hope to continue to grow as a writer till this story, and those that I am currently writing on, will be some amazing and for everyone to enjoy!**

 **New Universe Returns: Thank you for liking this and for such kind words! I hope to continue to please you with even more glorious chapters! As for crossover ideas I been thinking on some and I will voice those ideas in the bottom of this story in just a moment. However, I do like you ideas so far, especially the Magi X Fairy Tail one. And also, the Faires all arrived at the same time on Azeroth, but they are currently all over the place. The question is, where they landed and what kind of mischief are they going to be in? :P**

 **vinayakdj1: Hey, don't this ANB! That one is a work in progress! In all seriousness, I thank you for your review and I must explain that some the diologue of certain characters do sound long winded simply because they are designed that way. For example, the Magistrate is the leader of Lakeshire and is quite old, so it make senses that he tends to say things in long and slightly winded speeches. More out of habit if anything else, but the situation he was in called for it as it calmed the people in the Inn from freaking out that two youths and a blue cat are from another world. So there is that, but I get what you mean. I will try to improvise and keep the diologue good enough so it wouldn't sound boring.**

 **G3neSyS: Thank you good sir and as for the Dragon Flights finding about the Dragon Slayers... Well... Lets just say things might be a little tense at first... Hopefully anyway, because you never know how four Dragon Slayers, three of whom have... "strong", and this putting it lightly, personalities. Hopefully things won't come to fighting... perhaps... maybe...**

 **Spector: Thank you kind sir! I hope I won't disappoint with future chapters! XD**

 **Star: I made it just time for you, good sir! But keep in mind that my schedule is whenever I can write and how long I can write. So please be patient if I suddenly go dark for a month... like recently... Sorry about that...**

 **Well that's just about it. Oh, one last thing. I been thinking of starting another story as of late. One involving the Fate series. You know, Fate Stay/Night and Fate Zero. I been thinking of doing a stand alone story about that or doing a crossover with other series like:**

 **Fate X Fairy Tail**

 **Fate X Magi**

 **Fate X Warcraft**

 **Fate X Undertale**

 **I am still thinking about it and perhaps I will write something along the lines for the last option considering I have Undertale on my mind as of late. Not to mention there is one character that is just perfect for the role of Caster if he joins one of the Holy wars, (Thinking of doing Fate Zero's holy war), and those who cross him will have a bad time... that is if he isn't being lazy at the time! XD**

 **Anyway tell me what you guys think of my ideas and the new chapter! And as always. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get you another chapter when I can! Thanks again for reading and have a nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos**


	5. Chapter 4: Surviving The Storm

**I do not own Fairy Tail or WoW. Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

 **Also Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Surviving the Storm**

A savage and bone chilling wind rushed through out the many valleys of the Storm Peaks. The indomitable mountains paid no heed to it, the gigantic glaciers ignored it, even the towering pine trees didn't bent nor break to the wind's will. Many of the natural inhabitants mimicked natures will and ignored the wind's brutality for they had nothing to fear from it. However, those foreign to the Storm Peaks and chose to live here paid close to attention to it. For they knew that a wind such as this carried only news of an even greater danger than the already life threatening chill that this force of nature brought.

A storm of snow and ice was coming and with it those who were not accustomed to the Storms Peaks were treated to an agonizing death buried beneath a white powdery flurry. Indeed, it was already starting to snow a bit heavily in the gigantic valley between the Hyldnir city of Brunnhildar and the Ice Giant capital of Dun Niffelem as well the mountains surrounding said area. Many of the valley's natural animals had already taken shelter from the oncoming storm as their instincts wisely demanded. Many of the Ice Giants and Hyldnir, who had made peace with each other in recent years, tend to normally ignore storms like the one upon them, but even they tend to stay close to their homes. Merely to be bothered with getting stuck in the snow rather than worrying from dying from it. After all, how can being made of frost die from the white powder?

Yet there was one being who didn't heed the warnings of the storm or the snow landing of snow on his body as he made his way back to his shelter. If anything, the snow was quite frankly annoying more than anything and considering his own powers, that was saying a lot. This was further emphasized when the young human, a handsome youth who looked to be seventeen years old and had spiky, messy midnight black hair, decided to voice his frustrations to the world around him.

"God dammit!" Gray Fullbuster growled through clenched teeth as he drudged through the snow and pulling along a small pile of firewood with his belt tying them together and acting like make swift rope. His clothing, or lack of, was just some black pants and black boot adorning his lower half. However, his upper half was completely naked and exposed to chilling cold that would have made any normal human shudder or freeze over in a matter of milliseconds. Yet Gray didn't feel the cold, barely anyway, as his magic allowed him a deep resistance to such blood freezing chills. He would be a poor Ice Make Wizard if he wasn't! "The next I see that pink-haired flame brain idiot, I going to hit him aside the head with the biggest boulder of ice I ever created!"

This was fifteenth time he had said that since he arrived in this strange icy land about four days ago, but he didn't really anything when he said them. Mostly anyway. He knew that while Natsu was the one who said those magic words from that mysterious book back at the guild hall, Gray couldn't fault him for not knowing any better of what might happen. Still that didn't mean he wasn't going to hit him out of sheer principle and habit. That wouldn't make him a good friend now, would it?

Still, Gray drudged onward through the already thick layer of snow that covered the path he had already trampled on. While he was very much accustomed to ice and snow as per his magic demanded, the white soft powder clung to his feet and legs, making his climb all the more tedious and time consuming. Not to mention with how the blizzard was starting to pick around him, he knew he could get bogged down completely if he didn't climb up to the cave that acted as a shelter for him and his fellow guild-mate for the last few days. Not to mention he needed to get this firewood back as soon as possible because unlike him, his friend was not cold resistant and cold freeze quite freeze quite easily.

However, to make matters worse his strength was already starting to wane and his knees starting to wobble, almost making him stumble and fall back down jagged rocky path. Ever since he arrived, his magic had been at an all-time low and felt like he could kill himself if he tried to create even the tiniest ice sculpture. It was strange and his body held a tingling sensation that lasted for days before finally subsiding on the third. During that time, Gray had used his magic only as a last resort and in emergencies while instead relying on the survival skills he had built up since he was child in the care of Ur and that of growing up in Fairy Tail. Using what he knew, Gray had managed to trap a few white furred foxes in this strange and foreign land, enough to sustain him and his friend while they tried to recover their magical strength. Which thankfully seemed to returning slowly day by day.

"Come on, Gray," he said to himself now and as he pushed his body to it weakened limit. "You got tasty fox to eat and a nice fire to return to if you can just make it up this damn mountain. Now move you stupid frozen icicle of a body! MOVE!" He repeated the lines over and over as he forced his tired and weak body up the path and towards safety. Frankly he was surprised that he was able make it down the path in the first place to grab cut and grab the firewood he needed for the still burning fire he left with his friend. Yet his leg trembled for a moment and before long he stumbled and knelt onto the powdery snow that tried to hinder his progress. Let out a stream of heated curses, Gray attempted to force his body up as the snow started to fall heavier and swirl furiously in the chilling winds around him. He nearly collapsed all together as he did so, but with a tremendous amount of will power, the raven haired boy managed to get back up. Standing and straightening his tired frame was exhausted the Ice-Make Wizard, but as he looked ahead of him, he saw the cave where the orange glow of warmth and safety awaiting him.

Seeing that he was so close now, Gray used the last of his strength to force his body forward and pushed past the snow with renewed vigor. Though his lungs burned inside his chest and the legs that crunched the snow beneath his boots were like hot butter about to melt, the Fairy Tail wizard pressed on. Sanctuary was within reach and he will be damned if he allowed his tired and weak body to crap out now. To keep his mind focus and determined on his objective, Gray started to count how many paces it would take for him to make it inside.

Fifty paces. Twenty Paces. Ten. Suddenly hot air greeted the barely aware wizard's face and Gray realized his made inside the cave and also noticed that he lost count after his ninth step. "T-That was too close…" He muttered to himself as he dragged the fire wood deeper into the cave. The sanctuary itself was nothing special, just an ordinary natural cave that thankfully was deep enough that the howling winds outside wouldn't touch him, his friend, or the fire that they jealously protected. As he headed to the back of the cave, where rest and relaxation await him along with a hot meal, Gray shook off the snow that had gathered on his half naked body. Like a dog, snow fell out and sprayed itself everywhere along the entrance of the cave. It would likely start to freeze and create a possibly dangerous ice layer, but he didn't care at the moment. All his thoughts were on just bringing in the wood and resting his very tired and aching body.

Finally reaching the end of the cave, Gray was treated with the site of cozy looking fire being tended by Juvia who covered head to toe in her usual blue clothing and the fluffy white fur that came from the white foxes that they killed and cured. Not to mention she also wore Gray's jacket and shirt, but that didn't seem to bother the Ice-Make all too much. After all, he was the one who gave her the pair of clothing simply because he didn't want her to freeze to death after the first few hours at arriving in this strange unknown land. She was carefully turned a piece of fox roasting fox meat on stick over the fire before noticing her lover's, at least he was in her mind, arrival and how looked none the better than when he first left. If anything he looked worst.

"Ah! Master Gray!" she said with concern as she quickly put aside the sizzling piece of meat before jumping from where she sat on the floor and ran towards him. The black-haired youth made no attempt stop her arms from wrapping around his frame and pulling her body close to his. Mainly because her the clothing she wore brought some amount of comfort to his tired and starting to freeze frame. No matter how used to the cold he was, even Gray could concede it was nice to feel warmth after such a long time in a blizzard, especially with how body felt like it was going to fall apart at any moment.

"You shouldn't have gone outside, Master!" The water mage squeezed her arms around Gray even tighter till said wizard felt like he starting to lose air. "As soon as the blizzard started to pick up, Juvia was so worried for your safety! You are still feeling ill after all and Juvia would be heartbroken if something happened when you leave like that, even if it is to get us firewood…"

"Sorry Juvia…" He said tiredly as he felt Juvia's hold loosen up before he was being led to the fire. "But you know we need the wood for the fire or we would be dead by now…. Besides, the cold doesn't really bother me at all."

"You should have at least taken your jacket and shirt," she puffed her cheeks at that, but she unconsciously stroked the white and blue out lined clothing that she wore over her own. "However! That isn't an excuse for you to endanger your life so needlessly. We are still both very weak since we arrived here and there is no telling what kinds of dangers lurk out there!" Indeed, while they were fortunate to only encountered small or medium sized wildlife so far, namely snow foxes and snow rabbits, they have yet to face anything truly life threatening. Though they have seen various traces of big animals roaming around. Huge tracks with claw marks were most they found so far that can be considered dangerous for their weaken selves.

"I know, I know, but we I am feeling stronger than yesterday and I did make the journey to get some firewood unlike the day before last."

"That maybe so, but next time Juvia is coming with you, Master Gray. And there isn't anything that you can stop Juvia from doing so." There was a gleam in Juvia's eye that made the young Ice-Make wizard sweat drop as he listen to words. It was the kind of gaze he had seen her give him when wanted to either please him or do whatever she felt necessary to be at least hugging distance next to him. Needless to say when she was like this, there was nothing he could really say to stop her. Though, he could tie her up with his belt of course, but that would mean he wouldn't have anything to carry a huge load of firewood or foxes that he caught.

"Fine…"

"Yay!" With a happy smile crossing her face, the sapphire haired girl hugged Gray once more before scooping up the tasty fox meat off the floor. "Here! I cooked it just how you like it. Eat up now!" Practically shoving the steaming hot meal in his face and not seeming to let him eat on his own, Gray had no other choice but to comply with her command.

Though he wouldn't have said no even if he wanted to and he certainly didn't. For the past few days his stomach was practically like a bottomless pit that never seemed to fill up no matter how much he ate the food that they caught. Still, his hunger was ravenous and he practically devoured the hot meal in a manner of seconds, never mind that he nearly ate the stick that the meat was on or that Juvia was still holding said stick in her hand. Normally, the young Ice-Make wizard wouldn't be so vulgar and obscene with his eating habits like a certain salamander he knew, but since he was famished and exhausted, he didn't really care at the moment. As long as the food made into his gut, he was happy.

For her part, Juvia continued to smile lovingly and didn't really mind the black-haired youth's break in manners. If anything she found it to be quite funny to see the normally laid back Gray act more like wild beast than his usual calm self. After devouring the last of the meat off the stick, Gray let out a sigh of content as he laid back and rested his head on somewhat comfy piece of rock formation. As soon as he did so, he felt the soft feeling of fur by his right side before long two soft arms wrapped around his tired frame. The Water wizard hands also wrapped half of the fox furs that were on her around Gray's frame before resting her body against his without a word. Gray didn't say anything as she did so, not after he freaked out the first day in the mountains with Juvia naked as the day she was born trying to find warmth with Gray's own half naked body. Thankfully Gray was able to convince to put her clothes back on before things could get out of hand, though he wouldn't deny that he wore blush every time they did cuddle up like this.

" _It's just to keep our bodies warm dammit!"_ Gray thought silently to himself as he tried to not to look at Juvia's content face. _"There is nothing perverted with it so stop blushing like a god damn kid!"_

"While Juvia is happy that I get to spend time with Master Gray like this," her voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he finally turned his head towards her. "Juvia am worried about the others… It's been four days now and we haven't found them yet…" Her lips were pulled down and eyes were scared as she stared absently into Gray's side. "Juvia is worried that we will never see them again…"

Gray was silent as listened to her words and couldn't deny that he was worried sick about his friends whom he considered family. Sure the guild can take care of itself on their own, but he had no idea where they were or how to reach them. For that matter he had no idea where he and Juvia were. Nothing about the terrain he had explored already, though that wasn't much considering how weak he was when he did so, was familiar to him. Yet despite that fear and worry, he wasn't about to let it consume him.

Lifting a tired hand up and placing it onto Juvia's head, who gave a startled look before her eyes met, before saying, "We'll find them. They are out there somewhere and there is nothing stopping us from finding them." His face was gentle and reassuring as he rubbed Juvia's head soothingly. The Water mage eyes were wide at the action, but they not displeased. In fact it was relaxing and nice in a way that made her feel sleepy.

"Yeah, you're right…" she yawned as she laid her head back onto his chest while her arms tightened ever so slightly around him. With the reassurance from her boyfriend and with the knowledge that he was right there beside her, Juvia allowed herself to fall asleep. As for Gray, he kept ruffling his hands through silky blue locks before allowing his tired eyes to close shut.

"We'll find them...we'll find them…" He repeated till he felt his consciousness slowly slip away into the dreaminess that was sleep.

* * *

The sharp sound of something scraping across the floor awoke brought back Gray to reality before blinking away the remaining sleep in his eyes. Slowing the image of a low and dying fire beside came to him along with the sleeping Juvia wrapped around his body, but that wasn't all he saw. It was a blue and black spotted furred creature that stood about five feet tall! Yet that wasn't all to it, for it stood on hind legs, had short blue snort, a hunched over back, and sharp yellow teeth that gleamed in the fire light. It wore spiked chained collar around its neck and assortment of crudely put together leather armor that was torn apart in some places that it seem like it would fall off at any moment. It was unlike anything Gray ever seen before yet at the same time, it looked sort of like hyena from one of the dictionary books he read in the guild library. That or a very distant and uglier cousin to the Vulcan. Either way, the creature was quite a sight to behold.

The creature lumbered forth towards the fairies and as it did so, Gray noticed two more things. One was the blood matted in his fur that came from a deep scar across its chest. The second and probably most important thing was the short curved blood stained axe it dragged along the floor along with a bit of dark crimson trailing in its wake. Dragging his eyes back to the creatures face and one look gave the black haired wizard all the reason to be wary of the creature. Its eyes were filled with bloodlust and the look of something about to kill at any moment.

Before the strange creature could take another step closer to them, Gray jumped up from where he slept, pushing off the fox furs and waking Juvia in the process, the latter of which was startled by woken up in such a manner, before rushing forward towards the hyena-like thing. Though his body was still aching a bit, the fairy youth felt better after the nice nap he just had and was more than energized to take on this ugly hyena hybrid. The creature's eyes widen at Ice-Make wizard's action before narrowing as his gruesome looking lips pulled back as a snarl escaped its maw.

"Me kill and eat you, human!" It said in broken form of speaking and with accent so thick it was a wonder the fairies understood it at all. Despite the still bleeding wound on its chest, the creature pulled up his short with surprising speed before swing it in an arc at the black-haired youth. Yet as quick as the creature was with the axe, Gray was quicker and was able to jump to the side just as the axe blade was mere inches from his exposed chest. The creature's expression was one of surprised that he missed his target, but he didn't have another second to think as Gray's black leather boot collide with its face. Yelping in pain, the mutant hyena stumbled as Gray twisted his leg away from its face before twirling around to deliver a round house kick to its bleeding chest, covering his boot in dark red blood. This time a howl of agony was ripped out of the creature's mouth and it dropped its axe due the sheer amount of pain.

Smiling at his handy work, Gray watched as the mutant hyena fell down on its rump and pulled back a fist to deliver the final knockout punch to it. However, the Ice-Make wizard grunted in surprise as the hyena beast's pawed feet kicked at his leg and caused him to tumble toward the fallen creature. Before he correct his footing, the creature grabbed his right arm with its three fingered clawed paw and yanked him painfully to the floor. Gray let gasped at the impact as the air left his lungs, but before he could even react the creature was upon him.

Slobbering and foaming at the mouth, the hyena creature pinned the Fairy Tail wizard's arms with its paws while blood, now literally pouring out of its chest, spilled onto Gray's half naked chest. Snarling, the creature's mouth open wide and showed the young mage its needle like teeth before leaning forward to try to bite of the human's head. It didn't get two inches closer as its intended meal's hard skull painfully collided with its lower jaw causing the creature to shake its head in pain. Before it could recover however, the burning and agonizing sensation of a burning wooden poker collided with its head forcing the creature off the fairy youth.

"Get away from Master Gray, you filthy beast!" Juvia said dangerously as an almost feral look gleamed in her eyes as she held the half burnt poker up and ready to use it again. As the creature was still reeling on the floor, clutching it poor head as a few broken teeth spilled out of its mouth, Gray got up from the floor before making a fist with his right and placing over his open left hand.

"Ice-Make: Sword!" Within a mere second, the beautifully crafted ice sword was in the black-haired wizard's hands. Not letting the creature a chance to rise, Gray closed the distance between them before having the sharp edge of the blade pushed right up against the creature's throat. The mutant hyena gave a surprised yelp at the sudden feeling of a blade against his half exposed neck before his eyes suddenly took on a look of fear. As if he realized what kind of dangerous humans, no, wizard it tried to kill just now.

"Please! No kill me!" It begged pathetically. "Snarltooth surrender! Me beg wizard for mercy!" He raised his hands above his head to show that his pleas were genuine, but Gray's blade didn't budge an inch.

"Answer my questions and maybe I won't add your fur to my growing blanket pile." Gray said dangerously as he didn't trust this strange and dangerous creature as far he could throw him. "First off, who and what are you?"

"Me Snarltooth, a Gnoll," the now named hyena creature answered quickly and with more than a hint of fear lacing his voice.

"A… Gnoll?" That was something he nor Juvia didn't expected to hear to come out of the Gnoll's mouth. They both hadn't heard of such of thing before, but as much as they were curious about it, there were still questions to be answered. "Alright, second question. Why did you try to kill us just now?"

"Snarltooth so hungry… Me thought human were easy prey to kill and eat." A dangerous and dark gleam appeared in both of the Fairies eyes and Snarltooth quickly realized that if wasn't already knocking at death's door, he was about half way through it already. "Me realize now that you both strong! Black-haired one uses magic! Powerful wizard! Me see that you are too mighty to kill! Me sorry for trying to kill you mighty wizard!"

"Hmph! At least this creature knows how powerful my Master Gray is." Juvia conceded as she glared at the Gnoll before giving her lover an adoring gaze. "Master Gray after all is the best!"

"Anyway!" Gray grunted as he wasn't really phased by the flattery by the creature that just tried to kill him. "Third question, why do you such a bloody wound on your chest? Did you get attacked by animal or something?"

"Yes! Master Gray is wise to see how Snarltooth got such a nasty scratch on chest." Gray inwardly moaned at the Gnoll's choice to mimic Juvia's way of addressing him, but remained silent to allow the blue and black spotted creature to continue with its explanation. "Me hunt with pack to find prey. Pack didn't find prey at first, but was attacked by little angry metal men who kill half of pack. Snarltooth and remaining pack flee, but after so much running, we were attacked by prey! Snarltooth got painful would from prey while the rest of pack were killed. Me only survive because as me fled south for an entire day. Snarltooth found cave where Master Gray and his mate lived in cave after running so long… me was so hungry that me didn't consider Master Gray was strong! Snarltooth very sorry for being stupid!" The pathetic creature gave a whimper at that and for a brief moment both fairies kind of felt sorry for the Gnoll. Yet a split second later something registered in both of the wizards' heads and caused both of their eyes to grow every wide.

"M-Mates?" Gray stuttered in stunned disbelief as his mind tried to process the Gnoll's words and almost lost his grip on his sword because of it. Being adored and called Juvia's boyfriend was one thing that he can handle, if only barely, but being having her being called his mate, his wife in any other civilized tongue, was something he was totally not prepared to handle.

"Blue-haired female is your mate, isn't she, Master Gray?" Snarltooth said in confusion as his eyes darted back and forth between the fairies. "Why else would she be sleeping so close to you and wrapped in arms if she was not?"

Gray merely looked at the Gnoll with an absolutely blank expression before his face flushed crimson. He honestly didn't know what to say at that, but he knew that he said the wrong thing at this moment, he would never hear the end of it from the water mage beside him. As he tried to think of a response, the Ice-Make wizard turned to Juvia to see if she could help clear this whole thing up. However, he knew he wouldn't get much help as soon as he saw Juvia's expression.

Her face was still shocked for but a moment and then slowly her face became redder and redder till it was so completely crimson, Gray thought steam might burst out her ears. Suddenly a small flow of blood started to leak out her nose as she clasped her hands together while dreamy smile appeared tugged up her face. "Me and Gray as mates!? Oh~! That would be so wonderful~!" She gushed out as her eyes were filled with hearts as she pictured herself in a beautiful bridal dress being carried by Gray before being taken to the bed to commence in their honeymoon.

"B-Back to the matter at hand!" Gray sputtered out as he tried to ignore his self-proclaimed girlfriend's wild fantasies and focus back at the matter at hand. "You said I was a human so that must mean you know where a nearby village or a settlement is right?"

"Yes, Master Gray." Snarltooth answered. "I know of settlements nearby, but some very mean to Snarltooth. They no like Gnolls and will kill Snarltooth on sight. However, giant men and tall blue females may take you in. Blue skinned females been a lot nicer to others lately… except Gnolls…" As the Gnoll finished his explanation, Gray gave the hyena a confused look.

"Wait, what do you mean by tall blue skinned females and giant men?" His question brought Juvia out of her fantasies as the Gnoll returned the black-haired fairy confused look with one of his own.

"Giant men and tall blue skinned females are Giant men and tall blue skinned females. That's what they always been. Master Gray must have met them if he lives so close their homes." That raised the Ice-Make wizard's eyebrow for a moment as he didn't understand just what the heck the Gnoll was saying. Maybe whoever Snarltooth was talking about must wear blue clothing all the time and be really tall to give such crude descriptions to come from the Gnoll. Or perhaps the hyena simply didn't have the speech capacity to describe them better. Either explanation was possible. He did understand one thing however and that was he and Juvia were close to two settlements that could possible give them shelter and perhaps help them find their guild-mates.

"Alright, since you obviously know where Giant men and tall blue skinned women live, you are taking going be taking both me and Juvia here to either one of their homes." Gray told the Gnoll as he pulled back his sword, but still had the sharp end pointed at his throat. It was always wise to give your new tour guide some motivation and insurance on what would happen if they tried to back stab them after all. "Just take us to the closest one and I won't have to gut you."

"Or just take us to the giant men!" Juvia voiced her opinion as both the Ice-Make wizard and the Gnoll turned to see her cheeks puffed out and a look of complete irritation filled her eyes. Clearly she didn't her Gray to go near any village that a hyena creature implies that it was run by women. After all, the less competition for her Gray the better.

"...Um, what she said."

"Of course, Master Gray." Snarltooth said submissively as he got up from the floor only to winch and clasp his chest as he did so. "Snarltooth will take Master Gray and Mistress Juvia to home of the giant men. It closer anyway."

Gray looked at the Gnoll for a moment before nodding. He then headed over to his shirt which had been scattered across the floor during the earlier fight before picking it up. With a steady hand, he carefully cut up the shirt into several fine strips which caused both the Gnoll and Water mage to give him curious looks. Well, the hyena creature did as Juvia face became one of horror as Gray's shirt—the shirt that she wore and cherished with her life for the last few days—was now in tatters. Gray paid the blue-haired girl no mind as he dispelled his ice sword before bringing the strips over to the Gnoll.

"What is Master doing?" Snarltooth asked warily as raven headed boy kneeled down before him.

"Making sure you don't bleed to death, now hold still." Gray said as started to wrap the sliced up white clothing around his chest much to the Gnoll's wide eyed shock. Snarltooth was confused by the action as he didn't really see why a human would heal him especially after he tried to kill the youth. As if reading his mind, Gray turned sapphire like eyes met the Gnoll's beady black orbs before saying, "Don't think this means I am forgiving you. I am doing this simply because I need you alive to show me and Juvia how to get to the nearest settlement. I can't do that if you suddenly dye from your injuries now can I?" The Gnoll quickly shook his head in agreement while wincing every now and then as Gray continued to tightly bind the strips to his chest.

After the wound was tightly bound together, Gray got up from his kneeling position while Snarltooth tenderly touched the white strips that covered his chest. He then looked up at the Ice-Make wizard before saying, "Snarltooth thank Master Gray for healing wound. Hurt still ache, but hurt better now. Mostly better anyway."

"That's good to hear," Gray said casually, "No then about our promise."

"Of course, Master Gray. Me keep promise and take you and your mate to giant m—." Suddenly a savage roar erupted from the outside and every eye turned towards the entrance of the cave. The blue and black spotted Gnoll absolutely went rigid before shuddering and trembling uncontrollably.

"What was that?" Juvia asked in a wary tone as her eyes never left the entrance of the cave.

"It Ice Fang!" The Gnoll whined in a terrified voice as it scrambled to the very back end of the cave and pressed him against the cold rock as if he were trying to merge with wall itself.

"Who?" Gray turned to the Gnoll with an inquisitive eyebrow raised.

"Ice Fang!" The Gnoll was now trying to curl up into ball as he it hugged its chest and shook in terror. "It was prey for pack. But Ice Fang proved to be too strong! Prey became hunter and pack became prey! Ice Fang gave Snarltooth chest wound that Master Gray healed… Ice Fang comes for us now." Another howling roar erupted from the outside and this time it sounded much closer than before.

"It sounds rather big." Gray said calmly as he turned his head back to the cave entrance as he tried to figure out how he was going to deal with this new threat.

"It big. Bigger than blue-skinned women. Not as big as giant men, but big enough. Also have very sharp claws and teeth!"

"It must have followed the scent of Snarltooth's blood back to the cave if it is still snowing outside." Juvia deduced as intense looked crossed her face.

"Is it big enough to fit into the cave?" Gray asked the Gnoll.

"No, master." Snarltooth answered in fear. "Ice Fang too big to fit into small cave, but that won't stop Ice Fang if it hungry. Ice Fang will beat at side of the cave till rock fall on Snarltooth and Master's heads just to force out. Or it will wait for us to come out. Ice Fang patient if it isn't too hungry."

"I see… so that leaves us with two options. Either wait here and starve to death or go out and face Ice Fang." Gray concluded though he didn't like either option. The former of which was already out of the question, as that would not would everyone from guild would their asses if they did so, but it would also shame their pride as members of Fairy Tail. However, judging by Snarltooth's very limited description and the sound he heard from the beast so far, it was quite big and very likely dangerous. With both his and Juvia's weaken magical state it was quite possible for them to die even if they had recovered a lot of their stamina recently. Though even then, would it be enough to face the huge unknown creature?

"You will be killed if you face Ice Fang! Many other packs tried to kill Ice Fang before and all have been eaten by Ice Fang. Even little angry metal men have trouble facing Ice Fang!"

"Then why did your pack choose to hunt the creature if you know that it was likely going to kill all of you?"

"…Pack wanted to prove how strong pack was. If pack killed Ice Fang, pack would be strongest pack in the world! Also meat from Ice Fang would feed pack for many years!"

"Right…" Gray said a bit in irritation after hearing the reasoning behind why the Gnoll was wounded and how they dragged in a situation they were not really prepared for. Pressing a hand to his temple, the Ice-Make wizard pondered what he and Juvia were going to do. Suddenly an idea popped in his head and he turned towards the Gnoll once more before asking, "Is the beast really fast? Can it catch us if we make a run for it?"

"Ice Fang slow. Not slow as worm, but not as fast as wolf. Snarltooth only made it to master's cave cause Ice Fang too busy eating dead pack…"

Gray remained silent as he felt a bit of pity for the Gnoll, but at the same time he needed to think of way to get Juvia and his new guide to safety. Yet there were no other ideas on how to deal with the beast popping into his head at the moment and frankly he was running out of options. "God dammit… Alright, we'll have to wing it and hope we can get out the cave before Ice Fang arrives." With that, the Ice-Make wizard irritably grabbed his coat while Juvia followed his example and grabbed the fox furs and wrapped them around her body.

"Please Master! Don't make Snarltooth go out there!" The creature begged pathetically as it continued to hug the wall in terror.

"Don't worry your hide off, I am going to make sure all of us get to Giant men's home and I can't do that if you continue to cower back here." Gray told the Gnoll as he clicked together the last belt on his coat. "All you have to worry about is getting all of us to Giant men and I will keep your ass safe."

"Trust Master Gray, Snarltooth." Juvia said as she gave said Ice-Make Wizard a heart filled gaze. "Master Gray can do anything once he puts his mind to it!"

The terrified Gnoll looked between the two wizards before slowly detaching himself from the wall. "Master Gray strong, perhaps stronger than Snarltooth." He said in a nervous whimper. "Master Gray have magic. Perhaps we make it after all…"

"Good, now that's settled let's get going before it's too late." Gray said before leading both Juvia and Snarltooth out of the cave.

* * *

As soon as they were outside, Gray saw that dark pungent clouds still filled the sky as snow continued to fall though to a very lesser degree. There a small trail of crimson leading further up the mountain, which was slowly being covered in white fluffy snow, and it wasn't hard to guess where the Gnoll had come from. A savage howl erupted not far from where they stood at the cave's entrance and the fairies and the Gnoll didn't need more encouragement to move out than that. Trampling the fresh snow under their feet, the unlikely trio left the behind and started to head down the mountain with Snarltooth leading the way. The air was cold and snow continued to descend all around them, but they marched through the near knee tall snow. They were about a third of the way down the mountain path that Gray had used for when he went to hunt and gather firewood before an angry roar erupted behind them. While they all didn't stop climb down, if anything they hastened it quite a bit by running, but both Gray and Juvia turned their heads around for a split second to see what exactly they were facing. Both fairies could see the faint outline of something lumbering towards the cave where they once stayed, but the distance and the snow was too great for them to make out any details. One thing was for certain however, the beast was making a good pace down the mountain and probably make it to the cave in a matter of minutes.

Turning their heads back to the path, the Fairies and the Gnoll both picked up the pace through the thick snow, but even then the decent was still at an almost painfully slow pace. Seconds led to minutes as the drudged through the white powder and every one of them could feel tension rising as the roars of Ice Fang get ever so closer. For Gray, the idea of being out in the open and with an actual plan other than run for it was really frustrating. To do something so reckless like this was something he expected for a certain flamebrain, not himself. He could have improvised the plan naturally with both his and Juvia's magic, but with how weak their magic was at the moment, it would be suicidal. Plus if they did need use their magic, he wanted it to be used as a total last resort and when he off the side of a mountain. No need to fight when one misstep would have you falling to your doom after all.

After a few more minutes they managed to get half way down the path before they heard the vicious roar from the beast behind them again. Gray turned his head back again and saw the faint outline of the beast now at the faint glowing entrance of the cave they were previously in. "Shit…" he muttered as he turned his back towards the trail. None of them said anything as they practically ran down the path now, though carefully so that they would fall off the side, and it wasn't long before they finally reached the bottom of the path and into the snowy white valley.

"Finally!" Gray let out a breath as he panted ever so slightly. "Ok Snarltooth, how far is the Giant men's place?"

"Close, Master Gray!" The Gnoll panted out as he held a hand to his wrappings around his chest, which were stained a bit red now. "Giant men home very close to path. Will reach soon if head east!"

"Lead the way for us then," Gray commanded before he and Juvia started to follow the Gnoll towards hopefully sanctuary. The snow continued to brush down on them as they trampled over the valley of white powder and while their pace was still painfully slow, they all moved with purpose. Knowing that if even one of them slowed down now, they would end up in Ice Fang's belly.

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard from behind them followed by a thunderous flurry of snow sweeping over them and everyone stopped to turn to see what could have caused such a thing. Several feet away from the base of the path they were just on and perhaps fifty feet away from their current position, a large sized crater appeared out of nowhere in the snow! Yet that wasn't all, a sudden steam cloud erupted out of the crater followed by something that caused the Fairies to understand why Snarltooth was in such state of panic earlier.

Rising from the crater was a snow white furred beast with dark blue skin that was absolutely huge! Yet what attracted the fairies attention was the large curved ram like horns on its head, which were wrapped with what looked brown leather at random places on said bone. Its yellow colored teeth were long and sharp like swords as they jutted out its mouth that made it look like had a permanent frown on its face. Its limps were nearly double the size of tree trunks and it had bone sticking out the spine of its back. Finally as it crawled out of the crater with its hands and feet, its bright yellow almost glowing like eyes stared hungrily at the trio.

The three unlikely companions had two different kinds of reactions to the beast before them. "Ice Fang!" Snarltooth let out in a terrified whine and looked ready to run for his life at any moment. The Fairies on the other hand were quite stunned and wary of the beast before them yet at the same time couldn't help but feel that this beast looked all too similar to a Vulcan, only bigger and much more mean looking. However, before anyone had more time to think, the beast gave vicious roar before charging at the trio, throwing huge chunks of snow out of its way.

"Move!" Gray yelled out as he grabbed the Gnoll before jumping out of the way of the behemoth's way while Juvia jumped to the other side. Mere seconds after they jumped, the Yeti smashed where they once stood with its huge sized fists and caused a mini eruption of snow to shoot out in every direction. "I thought you said this thing was slow!" The Ice-Make wizard said as he put down the Gnoll and turned to the face sharp tooth beast.

"Ice Fang is slow!" The Gnoll said in fear. "Ice Fang can charge fast like Magnataur, but react slow like dumb Snobolds!"

"Well that's good to know!" Gray sarcastically said as he tried to figure out what the hell was a Magnataur and Snobold while not letting his eye off the beast in front of him. This was probably the worst possible outcome at the moment and he knew that unless a miracle happened they were so screwed.

Suddenly Ice Fang let out another roar before charging at both Gray and Snarltooth with its jaw wide open and drool practically leaking out his lips. Cursing under his breath, Gray got ready to throw the Gnoll to the side, but before he could so several tendrils of water suddenly wrapped around the beast's legs and neck.

"You will not harm Master Gray!" Juvia snarled out like wild animal protecting its mate as she used her magic to yank the behemoth back. Though as impressive as that was, Gray could see the water literally starting to tremble as the seconds go by and the blue-haired girl was already starting to build up a cold sweat.

"M-Mistress Juvia is strong…" Snarltooth said in awe as it stared in disbelief as the Yeti struggled against its watery bonds while Gray's expression was one of panic. The last time Juvia tried her powerful Water magic she fainted and while that was only two days ago, Gray knew that his self-proclaimed lover couldn't last too long in her current state much like him.

"Hang on, Juvia!" Thinking quickly, Gray used got into a familiar stance before pointing at the Yeti. "Freeze! The water tendrils suddenly started to freeze over while and covered nearly all of the beast's body; only leaving the head and parts of its limb free of ice. The savage beast roared furiously at its sudden imprisonment and denied being able to eat its prey while Juvia suddenly let out an exhausted breath as she crumbled to the floor.

"M-Master Gray…" Her voice could barely be heard from where she sat and she panted out heavy puffs of air that frosted over as soon as they left her mouth. "T-That was incredible."

"Juvia!" Gray said in concern for the Water mage's wellbeing despite feeling a wave of exhaustion starting to rush over him. Even though his freeze spell was minor, it sure felt like he used one of his strongest attacks! "Hang on, I will come get you and then we'll—."

Suddenly Ice Fang let out a tremendous roar and the ice that bounded his being started to crack and break apart. Gray's eyes widen at the Yeti before he quickly turned back to the Juvia whom sat only fifteen away from huge beast. "Juvia!" Her name left his lips just as the monster of a beast shattered its icy prison and the debris flew in every direction. Even at Juvia who still laid exhausted on the floor. Her eyes widen in stunned shock as a chunk of ice about the sizer of a melon flew right towards her head. Yet just as it was mere three feet away from her head, beautifully crafted shield of ice formed in front of her and the block that tried to take of her head shattered against the sturdy work of art.

Blinking in surprise, Juvia turned to see her lover half way across from where he once stood next to Snarltooth and to her own fallen form. He breathed out a heavy breath as cold sweat formed across his forehead. He looked up her and for a moment his gaze seemed to relax as he realized that he made it just time to save her. Yet that moment was torn apart as he felt the gigantic fist of the Yeti slam in to his side causing the air to leave his lung, his bones to bend under the pressure, and every fiber of his left side screamed in agony as he was flung several yards away.

"Gray!" Juvia said in horror as tried to rise up from where she laid, but her legs trembled and refused to budge. Tears started to fill her eyes as she became more and more desperate to get up to rush over to her beloved. Yet her legs continued to refuse to respond to her will and she practically flung herself forward and clawed at the cold white powder with her hands just to get closer to the fallen Ice-Make wizard. She wasn't the only who couldn't move as Snarltooth was petrified where he stood. The fear and horror the Gnoll felt as he watched the black-haired human get knocked around like pin cushion caused his legs to feel like solid unmoving ice sculptures. Defying the primal instinct to run and instead tremble at the overwhelming fear that overcame all reason or thought in the simple creature's mind.

The Yeti gave a satisfied roar at hitting the young fairy before turning to the blue-haired girl, who still desperately crawled towards the fallen wizard, before reaching out with one meaty hand grasp her to eat her like so many other prey he had. Juvia, whose eyes were now like leaking fountains, continue her struggle to be with her lover and didn't pay attention to death's hand envelop her. Just as the beast's hand was a mere five inches away from her however, several shards of ice slammed in the blue skinned palm causing the Yeti to howl out in pure agony. Both Juvia and Snarltooth turned to Ice Fang, who held its impaled hand, before turning towards the direction from where the sharp shards came from.

Panting heavily, Gray stood up from the small snowy crater he made with his coat pulled off exposing his pale skin and the dark blue symbol of Fairy Tail right below his right collar bone. Crimson blood dripped down the side of his head and all across his left side which was covered in bruises. Though it was remarkable that he looked like he didn't receive one broken bone due to the beast's surprise attack. "Hey, Ice For Brains!" Gray yelled out challengingly as he got into another Ice-Make stance, never mind the irony that he used the same insult that his pink-haired rival usually gave him. "If that is all you got then I am honestly surprised that you managed to take on an entire Gnoll pack! You have to try a little harder if you want to kill me!" The black-haired youth was surprised when the Yeti made a twisted angry expression as if he could understand him before letting out a furious roar and charged right at the wounded fairy. "Well that got his attention more than the ice in his hand…" Gray let a small breath as yeti was focused on him again, but at the same time he knew he was utterly screwed.

His body felt like brittle glass about to collapse on itself and the exhaustion from using his ice magic earlier only was made worst with all the ice spears he made. It was small miracle that he was even conscious at all and the only thing that kept him from collapsing entirely was pure will power and determination. His body was practically demanding him to rest, to lie down and allow the sweet comfort and unconsciousness take him, but he refused. Gray knew that if he faltered now, Juvia was going to do die. Both she and the Gnoll would die for his mistake to try to make a run for it and that was something he would not allow. Even if his body was battered, bruised, and bloodied, the raven-haired boy would continue to fight till the beast charging right at him was dead. With a resolve made of ice cold steel, Gray prepared to unleash on his most devastating Ice-Make spells knowing that unleashing such power would probably kill him. Yet he had no intention of dying now. He would survive! He will kill this behemoth and then he will find the rest of his guild with Juvia!

Suddenly a loud thumping could be heard from behind him and the snow covered ground trembled with each loud beat. Gray didn't know what it was nor did he care as all his strength and focus on two things; focusing on the Yeti and charging up the power for his powerful spell. Yet the thumping got louder and louder as the Yeti, whose eyes were bloodshot and devoid of anything else utter than bloodlust for the young wizard, got closer and for a moment Gray thought the sound came from the beast's echo ringing throughout the valley.

Just when the beast was a mere few yards away from him and Gray was about to unleash his a frozen fury, a loud crash sounded off right behind the youth, startling both the wizard and Yeti, the latter of which stumbling mid charge. Suddenly a huge jagged sword made of pristine blue ice sliced through the air and cut both the Yeti's head and shoulders off the creature's body. Shock gripped Gray as his mouth was open wide with disbelief at what he just saw and he wasn't the only one as Juvia and Snarltooth were staring at the now headless body of the yeti in amazement. Blinking out of his stupor, the young raven-haired boy turned his tired and bruised body around before seeing something that truly made him feel both in awe and wary.

It was a giant! A burly yet muscular grey-bluish skinned giant covered head to toe in thick heavy furred clothing with various bits of metal strapped all around him. A huge chest ornated piece of some kind of polished stone or metal covered his chest while a pair of huge majestically crafted shoulder pads made of ice sat comfortably on said shoulders of the giant. He wore a huge helmet made metal with pure ice horns sticking out of the top. Yet that wasn't really caught Gray's attention. It was its jagged blue ice colored beard that 'flowed' down the giant's chest while bright glowing blue eyes stared down at him that captured his gaze. This giant was completely different from the ones from the Sun Village!

"Be at ease, tiny one," the Ice Giant said calmly though it came out like roaring rumble that caused the Ice-Make wizard to stumble onto his knees. "You are safe now." Though the words were supposed to be reassuring and calming, yet Gray was anything but those two things. Not because he was wary, but rather his body had finally reached its limit as the encroaching darkness of unconsciousness took hold. His eyelids grew heavy and his body fell forward with a thud onto the soft snow. The young Fairy's last thought was that he hoped that the Giant was friendly before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

Balgur Vondar blinked as he watched the bruised and battered human slipped into unconsciousness right before him. Though he can't say he was surprised when he looked closely at the boy's wounds. It was a miracle he actually survive this long and continue to fight against an adult Yeti. " _This tiny one has the resolve of a giant._ " The Ice Giant thought silently to himself as he sheathed his sword behind his back. Though it was clear to him that the boy would have been killed along with the blue-haired female and the Gnoll if he hadn't interfered. The boy was lucky he was patrolling the valley right after the storm had mostly settled down. Though he had to admit, when he first spotted them, the Ice Giant was surprised that the human was able to take a direct beating from a Yeti before getting up to defend the female with his ice magic.

Speaking of the raven-haired youth's companions, the Giant turned to see that the girl had also fallen unconscious, perhaps from exhaustion, before turning towards the Gnoll who was staring at him with awe, but also with a wariness. "Giant man no hurt, Master Gray and Mistress Juvia?" The hyena creature asked with wariness evident in its voice, but also surprisingly a bit of courageous defiance. As if he actually cared for the humans. That was something the Ice Giant didn't ever thought to see. Gnolls were notorious for two things after all; their bloodlust and their value over strength. If the Gnoll truly cared for the human, though Balgur doubted that, then the humans really must have did something impressive to cause such loyalty from a Gnoll.

"I have no intention to harm any of them, tiny blue-furred one." The kneeled carefully down to gently pick up the Ice-Make wizard before walking over to do the same for the water mage. "I will take them to my home where they will be treated with the best of care."

"…If giant man take Masters to giant man's home, then Snarltooth come to." The Gnoll said with a determined look that seemed strange on his face.

"Oh, Ho?" Balgur was now intrigued by the Gnoll's brave yet foolish statement to say such a thing when not realizing that he wasn't invited into the Ice Giant's home. "And why you would say that? These humans shouldn't mean anything to you, unless you see them as food."

"Me no see them as food!" The Gnoll declared heatedly despite the fact he was about a mere fraction of the Giant's immense size. "Snarltooth owe masters. Save Snarltooth's life they did. Twice when Ice Fang came and attacked. Masters strong! Snarltooth will follow them till they have no need for Snarltooth."

The Gnoll's words were interesting to say the least to the Giant, but also strange. The giant could under if the humans saved the Gnoll's life once when they fought the yeti, probably since it so happened upon them when they were fighting each other, but twice? Balgur wondered how the humans saved the Gnoll's life the first time and why would they aid such a vicious creature. Still, the Gnoll was proved to be a quite an interesting creature and it really wouldn't do much harm bringing it along. After all, how can a puny Gnoll ever hope to harm the entirety of the Ice Giant race?

"Very well, little one" Balgur said he walked over to the Gnoll, that causing a small impact in the snow with every step he took. "You can come, but you must be on your best behavior and not to bother your 'masters' too much. Your kind is known after all to be not too trusty worthy."

"Snarltooth will be good! Me have no intention to die by giant man's huge fist or have harm come to master and mistress." The Gnoll was then gently scooped up the ground by the Ice Giant's free hand before gently being placed in the same hand as the humans.

"A wise decision for a Gnoll." The Giant said sagely before turning towards the east. "Just remember, you will be watched and any disrespect shown will cause the full wrath of the Frostborn to fall upon you like an avalanche." With that, Balgur started to lumbered back to his icy home with his new charges in tow. He didn't know what to make of the strangers just yet, but the Ice Giant felt a strange feeling about them as he carried them in his huge palms. It was so faint that he almost didn't feel it, but something about the humans seemed… different. Like despite them being human, there was something inside of them that was foreign and not like the other humans he had met on his travels over the entirety of Northrend. Though perhaps that was only his imagination playing tricks on him. He couldn't tell, but in the end it didn't really matter at the moment. All that mattered was to see to get them out of the cold and treat their wounds.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Coming to you during my winter vacation, here is the latest Fairy Tail X WoW chapter! I am rather happy with this one as I am now writing the arc that is set in the Storm Peaks, my favorite area in all of World of Warcraft. There is just so many things I could write about this place that I had to narrow down the ideas otherwise Gray's arc would take up till next summer to finish! Anyway, I forgot to mention this earlier when I first started this story and that this is indeed a AU of WoW. What I mean by that is that while this is AU I am not going to over all change the settings of WoW, except very minor things, except new things to the universe as per what my imagination comes up with. Anyway, I just wanted to get that out of the way so there wouldn't be any misunderstanding in the future.**

 **Funny thing to, I originally wasn't going to have the Gnoll survive the battle with Gray and Juvia, but he grew on me as I wrote him. Don't worry, he isn't going to be one of those very annoying comic foils in most T.V. shows now and days, though he will have some comedic moments, but he will stay with Gray and Juvia throughout this arc, which I will explain later at how long each arc is joining to be.**

 **As for this chapter, this basically like a preview of what other members of Fairy Tail and the wizard of Earthland are going to be facing in their current weaken status. What I mean is, that despite having four days of rest and trying to build up their strength, both Gray and Juvia couldn't really fight back against the Yeti unless they killed themselves in the process. However, some of you may be asking "Why is Gray still alive when he got punched if he was so weak then?" Well the answer is simple as Gray and other characters like him, say Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, have endured a crapped ton of pain when they were very low with magic, (See the Fairy Tail S-Class Trial Arc for better reference). However that doesn't mean he is invincible as he only managed to stand up till the Ice Giant arrived to save him. If his body wasn't exhausted and low on magic, he would be able to curve stomp the yeti along with Juvia.**

 **Lastly, I want to talk about how long most of my arcs are going to be for the beginning part of this story, which I plan to make this a very long story. For the early arcs, most will be at least 3-4 chapters long, especially for the Team Natsu and perhaps Wendy and Gajeel as well one of my FT characters, simply because while I want to make things detailed, I want to keep a decent pace with how the Earthland wizards deal with their new environment as well other side things that I want to write. However! When the beginning of the story is finished and everyone has gotten used their environment, I will make arcs longer as the story heads to Mist of Pandaria story line and dealing with Garrosh Hellscream. Above all, I want to keep things well paced and well detailed for your guys enjoyment!**

 **Well, that settles that for the main part of my Author's Note, time for to respond to my recent reviewers!**

 **ultima-owner: Yeah, it will be cool. As I decided to go with that for my crossover with Fate Zero. I hope you like it when i get the first chapter done! However, I might do Fairy Tail X Magi before then. Either way, I hope you enjoy both concepts when I get publish them. XD**

 **Star: Lakeshire's arc is over I am afraid, but hey, you get Gray and Juvia in the Storm Peaks for a while now. As for Fate X Warcraft, I will consider it as I like the idea of a Fate X Warcraft story. I also love the stories that people have made of said concept and I am said to see most of them are in hiatus. Though I hear one of them will return some time in the future.**

 **G3neSyS: Fairy Tail X Magi would be awesome and I plan to make a story of that one day! Also thank you very much for your review good sir and yes, Natsu was simply defending at the moment. If he knew where the Orcs were he would probably go over to them and cause a rampage, Dragon Slayer style! Also, the magi of Azeroth are in a world of surprises with the Earthland wizards and don't worry, both sides will learn different magic and techiques from each other in the future. There will be lots of comedy and laughs as they do try each others magics, but there will be some epic combinations as well. As for your comment about Natsu with recovering his powers faster, well most of the slayers who got teleported to Azeroth will feel the same boosts in recovery as well. However, that is if they can get to their natural element to stomachs first and not anything magic related. Like Laxus would need to be an area of constant lightning to regain his full strength and Gajeel would have to be around a lot of metal to get recover faster... Which they are not. Heck, my own slayer characters will be areas where there barely isn't any of their natural elements, though one of them will simply be an area filled with magic that he can't eat his own element without getting sick. The only slayers who will be mostly fine are Wendy and Sherria as all they have to eat is air. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and will continue more chapters in the future!**

 **That just about wraps things up. Oh, one more thing. Since I am off for a month, I will be trying to focus on getting a lot of chapters of this story done before I go back to school. That and trying to start my new crossover ideas, which will be either Fairy Tail X Magi or Undertale X Fate Zero. However, the key word is try as I want to spend time with family and relax during the holidays. So don't expect another chapter to come like immediately after this one. Even I can't work that fast without getting a headache, but I do hope I can make you all happy with what I can produce during my time off. Until then, I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter and I also hope that you all have wonderful and merry holidays!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	6. The Mad Whispers of the Blizzard

**Happy New Year Everyone! Wish you a all happy new beginning and well wishes for the new year!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or World of Warcraft. Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Mad Whispers of The Blizzard**

Everything was dark and silent for the Ice-Make wizard of Fairy Tail as his mind floated in a sea of dreamless sleep. There was no sense of time or any feeling what so ever, but that all changed when something touched his skin. At first it was a distant feeling, Gray barely noticed it as his mind was simply content with staying asleep, but after a moment or two it became more apparent. It was like something hot rubbing and warming his skin followed by an intense cold that caused him to shiver despite his profession in ice magic. The sensations continued for what seemed like an eternity as the youth's mind was teetered on the edge of consciousness until suddenly he felt something slip past his lips. It had a sticky and syrupy texture that stuck to his tongue as well had a nice tangy taste to it. At first anyway. The next moment the taste was replaced by a scorching sensation that made the youth's tongue and throat feel like it was burning on fire! It was worse than any of Natsu's fire and the burning caused Gray's eyes to pop open in pure agony!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as his upper body shot up from where he slept as his eyes frantically darted to around for anything that resembled pure ice cold water. Yet as his mind barely registered the environment around him, the Ice-Make wizard started to rise up and go search for the liquid salvation for the still burning fire in his mouth, but he felt something cold push at his torso. At first he didn't pay any mind to it and tried twist around whatever was obstructing him from finding his watery savior, but no matter how much he writhed and turned the cold obstruction kept him where he laid. Finally and completely desperate at this point, Gray looked down to see what was stopping him. However, his struggling and the mere burning sensation in his mouth disappeared from his mind, at least for the moment, as he realized what was holding him back.

It was large dark blue tinted hand that covered the entirety of his torso with the fingers reaching all across said chest while the thumb rested on his collar bone. Staring at the appendage in wonder for a moment, Gray's eyes slowly followed the hand up its arm till finally he saw who it belonged to. It was giant sized blue skinned woman! Not as tall as giants he had seen before, but she must have been at least ten feet tall. Like her hand, the rest of her skin was pure dark blue and looked almost frosted over while her sapphire hair was long and pulled back behind her head. She wore what looked like leather clad armor mixed with several small plates of metal around the joints and more vital areas, but the wizard pay little notice to them as his gaze was glued to her eyes. They were glowing a bright azure blue!

"Finally!" She said in annoyed tone as she move her hand away from the fairy youth's chest to which he hardly noticed as continued to stare at her. "Thought I would have to crack your head with my fist just to stop you from thrashing about. Though the little blue haired girl wouldn't like that, already got enough of her whining already. And I can't have you running about with barely a thing on you. Balgur won't stop yapping if that happened."

"W-Who… What are you?" Gray said in still in a half dazed voice as his mind tried to caught up with what was happening at the moment while continuing to ignore the still ever burning sensation in his mouth.

The tall blue skinned woman didn't reply to his question and instead raised a hand and placed a finger alongside the left of his head. Gray instantly winced as soon the chilly appendage touched him, but the strange blue woman before him ignored his flinching and moved her finger through is hair. "Hmm, seems your wound has healed quite well if I do say so myself." She finally said as a satisfied smile appeared on her face. "Good. Now let's see to your side." With that her finger left the fairy's head and instead glided along his left side. As before, Gray winched again at the feeling as she did and this time an annoyed tick appeared on his head as the woman continued to ignore him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Gray growled out before instantly sucking in a breath as the giant-like woman lightly jabbed her finger into his side.

"And I heard you already, little boy. Don't start yapping like the men around here do or I will give you some more home brewed medicine to shove down your throat." She blinked for a moment after she said that before turning her gaze towards Gray's wincing face. "Speaking of which, I'm surprised that you are still keeping calm after drinking a single spoonful. You were thrashing around like you about to die a moment ago." As if listening to her words the burning sensation in the raven-haired youth's mouth immediately returned Gray's eyes instantly started to tear up as the desperate need for water started to overwhelm his mind. "Hahaha! There we go! No one can keep calm like that for a minute after tasting it." The giant woman's laughter echoed in the youth's ears causing an infuriated blush to appear on his face. Or was that the ever burning feeling of his tongue on fire? Seriously, how does Natsu stand such a burning sensation every time he eats or breathes fire?

"Hmm, no broken ribs after all…" The woman said as she pulled her finger out his side while watching the boy's agonized face. She gave an amused smile at the sight before grabbing a tiny mug of water, at least compared to her big hands any way, and gave it to the human youth. "You are a lucky boy. Getting smacked like a rag doll by a Yeti usually gets human youth's like yourself killed in instant before they even hit the ground. It is a miracle really that you don't even have a single broken bone in your body—though perhaps a few fractures maybe yet it is a little too early to tell—and only come out with just bruises. Either Thorim must have been looking out for you or your body is way sturdier than other humans."

Gray barely paid attention to the tall blue skinned woman's words as he immediately grabbed the mug from her hands and started to chug the deliciously cold liquid. The burning in his mouth and throat finally subsided as the cool drink continued to wet his lips before settling down in his stomach. "Also, you should thank the small blue-haired girl for the water." The blue-skinned woman's instantly caused the youth to pause mid-chug as turn raise a nervous eyebrow. "The girl was most insistent that you drink the water she provided though I have no idea where she got it from. She didn't look like she had a tinder box or a match on her to melt any ice."

This instantly caused Gray to pull away the mug from his lips as a certain memory rose in his mind. A certain and disturbing memory that made him shudder. Juvia couldn't have done what he think she done, right? At least not turning her clothing into water this time, right? However, he mentally slapped himself out those kind of thoughts as the water, even if it was what he thought it was, Juvia provided did put out the fire in mouth. Even if that meant enduring very disturbing imagery that springing up in his head.

"I will and thanks for healing me, I guess…" Gray said a bit hesitantly because he wasn't too sure if this giant-like woman was the one who did heal him.

"If you are wondering if I was the one who healed you and your friends, then yes it was me." She said with a prideful look cross her face. "And you should be more grateful for me healing you rather than refusing the big oaf's request."

"Sorry, it's just… my mind is still a bit dazed and I don't really know where I am or who you are. Heck, I don't even know what you are for that matter as you ignored my questions earlier."

"Because I was checking to see if you are fit as a bear, which you are for the most part." The blue-skinned woman remarked slyly before straightening up from where she stood. "As for the answers to your questions, I am Lyndia Icemountain, a Hyldnir Frost Vrykul, and you are in the home of Ice Giants." This caught the young fairy off guard as his mind registered what she said before carefully getting a real good look of where he had been sleeping for the first time. It decently sized room, enough to fit a few people in without getting overcrowded. Several pieces of stout wooden furniture placed in an orderly fashion all around the place such as the fur covered bed he was sleeping on and nice round table with bright lit candle flickering on top of it. Yet what caught his attention was the fact that everything besides the furniture was completely made out of ice!

"Woah…" Gray whistle at the sight around him before turning to the Hyldnir next to him. "Well, thanks for healing me, Lyndia. So… I guess that Hyldnir are some kind of Ice Giant then?"

"Ha! Do I look like am big enough to only fit my foot into this room?" Lyndia sarcastically rolled her eyes as the youth gave her a confused look. "No, I am not an Ice Giant. Though I am surprised that a human such as yourself can't tell the difference between an Ice Giant and a Hyldnir due to our race working together in the past. Although…" She leaned her face closer till it was nearly right up against Gray's own which in turn caused the youth to lean back just a little. "You look rather young for a human. Maybe you haven't grown out of your child under garments yet to actually know the difference between my race and the overgrown oafs around here. Maybe that is also why you run off into the valley half dressed like an Ymirjar meat head. Though I am still surprised that you didn't get the least bit of frost bite dressed like that."

A frown pulled downwards on Gray's lips as a tick started to grow on the side of his head. He didn't know what an "Ymirjar" was, but he didn't really appreciate being called a meat head. "Hey! I can handle myself with snow and ice!"

"Hmm, perhaps." The Hyldnir said in tone that clearly showed that she didn't really believe his claim which only ticked off the young Ice-Make wizard even more than a sudden nerve popped alongside his head.

"Hey, Lyndia. How did Juvia and I arrive here anyway?"

"Oh, your brain finally remembered to show gratitude to your savior, eh?" Gray didn't know how much more he could take from this tall blue-skinned woman before he pulled a Natsu and wail on her if she made one more snide comment. "Well, to answer your question, I think it is best that you go talk to big oaf that saved all three of you and called me over to heal you." With that said, she turned towards the door before pointing to a drawer near the table. "Your clothes is there along with some more proper things to keep you warm rather than that flimsy thing you call a coat."

"Wait, what do you mean by save all three of us?" Gray asked before a couple more questions escaped his lips. "Where is Juvia? And aren't you my doctor or something? Shouldn't you be keeping me in bed?"

"What am I, your mother?" She asked as she turned her head back around for a second. "You are nearly as healthy as a bear and staying in bed like this will only make you too soft to stand the cold around here. As for the girl, she is with the giant that saved your asses. You can ask her or the big oaf the answers for the rest of your questions. As for me, I have stuff to do before I head back home." Without another word, the Hyldnir slammed the door to the room shut as she left the boy alone.

Gray glared at the door in silence for a moment before letting loose a series of irritated grumbles over his savior's rudeness before getting out of bed. Pushing off the furred blanket that covered up his lower half, the Ice-Make wizard quickly getting got out of bed before wincing as his muscles were still bit sore from the beating he endured. Yet after cringing in lingering pain for a moment or two, Gray stretched out his body as he let loose a satisfied sigh as several relieving pops sounded off. After that, the raven haired youth headed over to the dresser that held his clothing before pulling it open. His coat, black leather boots, and favorite necklace were all there in one neat little pile, besides his pants because for once they were on his person when he woke up, as well some other clothing.

It was a soft looking white wool shirt that lay beside his clothes along with some shoulder pads that were made of leather and warm white fur. They were also covered in strange runic designs and the metal clips that connected the belts together for the shoulder pads were designed to look like a bear's maw. Despite how different it was, the fairy youth thought it didn't look bad at all before starting to put them on along with his original clothing.

It took him a mere minute before everything was put on and Gray was surprised how both the shoulder pads and the shirt fit him almost perfectly. Now all he had to do was not lose his clothing and not make himself look like a stripper and everything will be perfect. Despite how comfortable and warm they felt, it was a disturbing thought if someone like Lyndia decided to check his size while he slept to make such clothes for him. He shook his head out that line of thinking before deciding it was time to go find Juvia and his savior.

Grabbing ahold of the ice cold door handle to his room, Gray opened it before stepping outside only to stop after his third step as his eyes widened as he took in the sights around him. The place was absolutely gigantic! Entire spires of light blue ice rose all around him, piercing the still thick cloudy sky, and were connected by huge heavy spiked chains that wrapped around almost every one of them. Large ice ledges stacked up one another like a glacier while huge piles of snow covered every inch of the place. Yet that wasn't all, there were giant sized swords, maces, and axes made from either ice or iron were stacked just about everywhere. Not to mention several gigantic stands made from pipe trees, which looked like they weren't even cut up before being strapped together, were also scattered everywhere and even up on the higher ice ledges.

However, what truly made Gray's eyes nearly pop out their sockets were the Ice Giants. He barely remembered the one who had saved him from the yeti, since he was both injured and exhausted before he passed out, but to see them now and in all their gigantic glory was something else entirely. They were taller Lyndia, whom was currently talking to one giant near the entrance to the city, and it rather ironic to see someone who could be described as a giant only be the size of an Ice Giant's leg. No words could describe the pure awe as he watched the giants converse with each other in loud, at least for him anyway, voices or walk around with heavy steps that flatten the snow they treaded upon. They reminded him of the giants from the Sun Village, but much more burly and covered in ice. Not to mention the fact that all of them were male which begged the question on how did they reproduced?

It was all truly amazing for the fairy youth, but after a moment he finally spotted two familiar figures conversing with an Ice Giant near one of the snow covered slopes that led upwards. "Juvia!" Gray yelled out in relief as he was ran over, carefully dodging the huge feet of several giants, to his friend whom had turned to face him along with Snarltooth and the Ice Giant after hearing his voice. The Water mage's eyes widen for a moment before hearts appeared in them as she ran over to the Ice-Make wizard.

Before Gray could even utter a word to her as she was merely a few feet away, the raven haired boy let loose a grunt as Juvia tackled him to the ground while hugging her body close to his own. "Master Gray~!" She squealed happily as her arms tightened around her "lover" which was starting to make it hard for him to breathe. "Juvia was so worried for you and feared that you were going to die under that harlot of a giantess!" At first Gray didn't understand what she meant, mainly due to blue haired girl crushing the oxygen out of his lungs, before realizing she meant Lyndia.

"I-I'm fine, Juvia!" Gray hacked up as he placed both his arms on the girl's shoulders and tried to stop her from kill him. "But I won't be in the next minute if I can't breathe!" The girl blinked owlishly for a moment before quickly letting go the young Ice-Make wizard.

"Juvia sorry about that." She said as she scratched the back of her head and a rosy red blush grew on her face. "Juvia was so happy that you are alright that she couldn't contain her happiness."

"It is good to see Master Gray alright." An animalistic voice said from behind the Water mage and Gray saw that it was the Gnoll. "Snarltooth was so worried for Master that Me thought you were going to die. Ice Fang did hit Master hard like Mammoth."

"Thanks for your concerns, I guess, Snarltooth, but why are you here?" Gray said as he leaned forward with a questioning look on his face as he stared at the Gnoll. "I thought you said that the giants here would you kill on sight."

"Well, we usually do if these puny ones decide to try to steal from us or desecrate our sacred sites." A bellowing voice said and the raven haired Fairy had to look up and see it was the Ice Giant who was talking to both Juvia and Snarltooth earlier. "Gnolls tend to scavenge anything they get their paws on, but this one has yet to rob us or try to eat you and your friend while you both slept. He is a most particular Gnoll indeed and has seemed to taken a liking to you, tiny one."

"That's right!" The Gnoll agreed with a proud smile on his face. "Master Gray saved Snarltooth's life twice. Me in Master's debt and must repay him for saving Snarltooth's life. Me help Master Gray with whatever Master needs as Master's servant, Snarltooth swears on this!"

Gray was a little stunned by what the Gnoll was saying. Sure he had saved the Gnoll's life twice, but he didn't expect to get something similar to Natsu's Happy, Wendy's Carla, Gajeel's Pantherlily, or Jack's Tomas. Only difference was that those four cats were adorable and cute while the Gnoll was a lot more bestial and scruffy looking. Not to mention the Exceed were friends, not servants as per what the Gnoll offered. Was this how all Gnoll act if you save their lives? "Look, I am flattered, really, but I don' need a servant and I don't think—"

"But Master! Snarltooth is in Master's debt!" The Gnoll continued plead in a whiny sort of voice before the Ice Giant cut into the conversation once more.

"I think you should accept that he will be following you for a while, tiny one." He advised. "I haven't met any Gnoll like this one all across Azeroth, but I think he sees you as strong. Gnolls respect strength and don't normally see other races as beings of strength. I think it is because you are strong that he wants to be near you so he can become strong as well. So until he proves he is strong to you as well himself, I think is easier if you let him tag along for a while."

"Giant man is right!" Snarltooth agreed as he stared at Gray with pleading eyes. "Master Gray strong. Me follow master to pay off debt until Snarltooth proves he is strong like Master. Must earn Master's respect before being free of debt. So please Master! Accept Snarltooth as your—"

"I don't need a servant," Gray cut in as he slowly face palmed while pondering how he got in this mess. Sure, he could understand the Ice Giant's reasoning behind the Gnoll's actions, but he really didn't need a tag along who can potentially get him and Juvia in trouble if it tries to prove how strong it was every second he was around him. He already got a similar thing with the rest of Fairy Tail and that was a family thing while this was completely different. Yet as he pulled away his hand from his face, the raven haired youth could tell that the Gnoll would continue to follow him around even if he said no. "Fine," he said at last, "you can stick around with me and Juvia for a while. But you aren't my servant and I don't expect you act as one. You are a companion or an acquaintance till you pay off your debt, understand?"

"Yes, Master Gray!" The Gnoll said while letting out a hooting laughter that instantly told the Ice-Make youth that the hyena hybrid was going to be trouble somehow. Putting the Gnoll out of his mind, Gray raised his head upward towards the Ice Giant who was standing patiently behind the Water mage and Gnoll.

"Are you the one who saved all three of us?" He asked simply as the icy behemoth before him blinked owlishly.

"Yes, it was I." The Ice Giant bellowed down to the Fairy youth.

Both the Ice-Make wizard and the giant stared at each other for a brief moment before Gray bowed his head to the huge creature. "Thank you." He said in deep gratitude for the one who saved his and his precious friend's lives. "If you hadn't shown up… I think we might all have been killed." There was no doubt in Gray's mind that even if he risked his life with that last powerful magic attack against the Yeti, there was no guarantee it would work. After all, he was tired and his magical power was extremely low thus it would have been a miracle if the spell had actually gone off without back firing.

The Ice Giant stroked his icy beard for a second before saying, "There is no need to prostate yourself like that, little one. It is only natural to save those in need from the vicious creatures in the Storm Peaks. Especially distant cousins of our kind." The icy behemoth gave a bellowing laugh at that last part as if he made a joke. Though his humor was lost on the both the Fairies and the Gnoll as they looked at the giant in confusion while Gray got up from the ground. Yet the huge man didn't seem to notice their expressions as he recovered from his mirth. "Ah, sometimes I amuse myself too much. But where are my manners, I have already introduced myself to your friend, but not to you. I am Balgur Vondar of the Dun Niffelem, the city were you and your friends recovered in, and member of the Ice Giant race as well wanderer throughout our fair home here in the Storm Peaks and the whole of Azeroth. At least when I find a ship large enough to carry my large girth for that last part." The Ice Giant gave another jolly round of laughter while the Fairies' confusion only grew by the second.

"Wait a moment," Gray said causing Balgur to stop his new round of laughing to look down at the Ice-Make wizard. "What do you mean by giants being cousins to humans? And where on Earthland is this Azeroth you are talking about? I don't know of any map of that tells of that place."

"Juvia is also curious as well and was about to ask the same question before Master Gray arrived." The blue haired Water mage said before quickly latching her arms around the raven haired youth's own left appendage while hearts shined in her eyes as she gazed at him lovingly. "But Master Gray is more important than anything in the world! With Fairy Tail being a very close second of course."

The Fairies' questions caused the giant to look at them at in confusion as scratched the side of his head with a finger. "Hmm? What are you talking about, boy?" He asked raven haired youth. "You are of the human race aren't you? Don't tell me that your Alliance has decided to stop teaching their children the name of their birth world now. And what is this Earthland you are talking about? I have no idea where this place is?"

The giant's words caught both Fairies off guard while the Gnoll beside them merely looked confused all around. The mere thought that they were on a different world brought about a various degrees of emotion between both Gray and Juvia. For the Ice-Make wizard, memories from the time he was on the world of Edolas came back to him as well the pure fear of the implications of being on another planet brought. Including all the fears that came along with it. For the Water mage, Juvia had never had the true experience that Gray and those were not crystalized into a Lacrima, but the mere thought of being away from her home brought an intense shiver down her spine. It was truly unnerving for the both of them and it took a moment before either of the Fairies could utter a word to the Giant.

"I-I… Um…" Gray tried to say something, but found his mouth dry and he noticed that his breathing had gone a bit rapid until he had force the fear out his mind to get his thoughts straighten out. "Balgur, I know this may sound strange and impossible, but you have to believe me when I say we are not from this world." Despite clearly sharking off the fear in his head, for the most part, the only thought that sprang up in Gray's mind to answer the Ice Giant's questions was simply tell the truth. Though he knew he was probably sounding like he was insane, he couldn't really find a reason to lie to the being that saved him and his friend. He owed Balgur a straight and honest answer.

"Hahahaha! That's a good one, little one." The Ice Giant's rancorous laughter practically echoed throughout the entirety of the city, causing some of his fellow icy behemoths to turn towards the group in curiosity before turning back to their work. Even the Gnoll beside the youths let loose a series of whooping laughter while thinking that its master and mistress were playing a huge joke on him and the giant. Balgur continued to laugh and held onto his giant sized gut as if it were about to explode, but after calming down for a moment, he saw the intense expressions on both of the Fairies' faces. "…Your serious, aren't you?"

"Giant Man, Master Gray and Mistress Juvia are simply telling good joke." The hyena creature continued whoop out loud, but stopped when noticed the Fairies giving off a very deathly silence. "Right, Masters? Master Gray and Mistress Juvia are just telling joke, right?"

"I honestly wish we were…" Gray said in a quiet voice. "I wish we were…"

"Juvia also admits that this is no joke, Balgur, Snarltooth." As her deliriously happy expression was replaced with one of intensity and a tinge of sadness.

The giant remained quiet for the moment as he looked at the two wizards calmly while Snarltooth could only gape at them in pure awe. Yet after a moment or two, he finally said, "You two don't seem like the type to lie to me. If I heard it from the Gnoll's mouth however then I would not believe it."

"Hey!" The Gnoll protested with a growl which the Ice Giant ignored.

"But you, boy… you are the kind of man who can get slapped around like a Yeti and get back up with the tenacity to protect his friends. That takes a tremendous amount of will and courageous to do so. Not to mention you don't seem to be the lying type to create such an outrageous story to a giant who can crush you into powder. So, I willing to believe you and your friend's claim for now, unless you prove me otherwise, but I have a feeling that you have more to this story of yours, yes?"

"Yeah, we do." Gray confirmed. "You see—"

"Hold on, little one." Balgur cut him off before giving the Ice-Make wizard a smile. "I said I am willing to believe your claim, but if there is a person you are going to convince here in Dun Niffelem, then it would be someone who can truly help you rather someone like me."

"Who would that be, good giant?" Juvia asked curiously.

"Why, Jokkum, King of the Ice Giants!" The Ice Giant said proudly before gently getting down on one knee and laid a hand on the ground next to the Fairies and the Gnoll. "If anyone can help you here, then he can. And if he can't, then I know he will find and get someone who will. With that, allow me to take you three to him and I promise he will listen to your story." Both Gray and Juvia looked at each other for a moment then to the Giant's open palm before nodding at Balgur's words. It didn't take them long to climb onto the out stretched hand and got comfortable on the soft leather that was the giant's glove. Snarltooth continued to stare at both of the Fairies in open mouth awe before realizing he was the only one left and quickly scrambled onto the hand. "Well then, let us go see the King." Without another word, the Giant rose his hand off the snow, bringing the Fairies and the Gnoll close to his chest so that they wouldn't fall, before walking up the many terraces of the ancestral home of the Ice Giants.

* * *

"Did you get what I asked?" A hollow almost echo-like voice asked as the owner of said voice had his back to number small metallic shaped creatures that could only be described as Iron Dwarves. Their _skin_ was purely made out of dark iron like metal, but had a number of jagged edges that gave most of them almost individualistic appearances. Combined with the various bright glowing runes that were engraved all across their bodies and the piercing illuminative blue eyes gave every one of them assembled an imposing appearance. Yet compared to the one who had their back to them, they were mere ants standing before a giant. Both fugitively and very literally.

"Yes, my lord." The head Iron Dwarf by the name of Colgin Thundersteel who lead those assembled answered with a respectful bow. Silence followed the Iron Dwarf's answer and as time went Colgin's men started to feel a sense of dread and anxiousness run through their thick metal bodies. Such feelings were not impossible for the creatures made of Iron, but there was little that can rouse such mortal emotions in creatures created for the purpose of world conquest. In fact Iron Dwarves often boasted of their lack of fear to their enemies so much that many factions in Northrend truly didn't have the unsettling emotion that most mortals had. Yet contrary to that believe, the Iron Dwarves did have fear and only those strong or terrifying enough could bring forth that shivering emotion in them.

The one who stood before them and had his back to them was one such individual and the silence that continued reign over them only made them all anxious.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the figure spoke and this time sounding less echo-like and instead raspier. As if his throat was either really swelling or perhaps changing into something else inside of him. "Good," he said, "you have done well Captain Thundersteel. I trust that you didn't run into any problems along the way?"

"None, my lord." The Captain reported without any hesitation. "There were no problems when we stole the device. Though we did run into a random pack of Gnolls near our location. They were an annoyance that was quickly dealt with." The captain smiled at the memory as the Gnolls were easily crushed like snow under his feet. Yet the smile faded from his face when he heard his master speak once again.

"Did any of them survive?" The question nearly caused the Iron Dwarf to raise his still bowed head, but he quickly stopped himself before he could do so. He didn't quite understand why his master asked such a question, since after all they were just Gnolls, but Colgin Thundersteel knew better than show such disrespect to his master by raising his head without permission. Before he had been promoted, his commanding officer learned the hard way on why you should never show disrespect to their master. The metal slag that was left of his former superior still remained fresh in his mind was the reminder that continued to save the Iron Dwarf's life.

"No sir. The most of the Gnolls were slaughtered before they could draw their weapons and those who fled us met a nastier fate in jaws of Yeti who was prowling close to our location. It didn't bother us, probably thinking the Gnolls being weaker prey, and instead devoured nearly the survivors before chasing the last one down the peak. I personally saw the condition the last Gnoll was in before it fled, even if it managed to outsmart the Yeti it wouldn't last long the bloody wound I gave to its chest." The Iron Dwarf permitted himself to let out a deep sounding chuckle while some of his men also let out almost quiet sounds of mirth. Yet their malicious giggles quickly left them as they noticed that their master didn't say another word and silenced reign over them. For a moment, the Captain of the Iron Dwarves thought perhaps he made a mistake and if he had skin sweat would have started to pour out the tiny glands on his face.

However his luck was with him as a sudden low yet growing sound came from the figure before the. His master was laughing. It was dark twisted cackle at first, but as the seconds drag on it became more of an ice shattering laughter that almost caused the Iron Dwarves to step back in fright. For it wasn't the kind of laughter that any normal individual would make. It was the kind of sick and insane kind of laughter that was filled with amusement at the prospect of hearing the life of others, no matter who they were, being snuffed out in the most violent ways possible. Despite hearing it perhaps a few times in their lives, Colgin himself heard it dozen times before when he was in private with his master, the Iron Dwarves could never get used to that kind of laughter. Not even when they heard it from an individual who was far less bad than their previous and recently deceased overlord.

Suddenly, the figure before them started to shift and the Iron Dwarves could have been statues as they remained completely still with their heads still bowed. Several sharp clanks against hard rock could be heard from where their master was before getting closer and closer to the Iron Dwarves till they finally stopped what sounded like a mere few feet away. "You may raise your head now, Captain, as well the rest of you." He said as his voice once again sounded like echo-like and the scraping of metal. "Rise and look upon your master's face." They did so without hesitation, but after looking up and seeing their master nearly all of them took a step back in recoil from what they were seeing. All except Colgin for he knew that death awaited him if he took even a single inch back. Despite this, he even he had to tremble at his gazed at his master for not just because of what he was looking at. Rather what had _changed_ since the last time he saw him.

Standing at an impressive eleven feet tall, the master of the Iron Dwarves could be described as somewhat as an Iron Vrykul just by looking at his frame alone and limps that he had. However that was where the similarities ended as its skin was something out of a horror tale dreamt by a mad man. The once gleaming iron metal that made up its skin was cracked and starting to rust into a sickly brown color and only anything below his waist remained what could be described as normal. Yet what really caused the majority of the Dwarves to take a step back was the unnatural amounts of grayish colored flesh that cropped up in small patches all across his body almost like the signs of a serious disease. Cracked metal broke off or crumbled as the patches seemed to grow massive lumps along the upper chest and some pieces of seemed fused together in various places. However, it didn't look like the fusion was painless process as the lumps of flesh seem to pulse and seemingly shift as if something was moving under the skin itself. Which in turn caused bits of grayish skin to have horrible looking openings while dark red blood, that almost looked black, ran small trails all across his body.

However, the face area around the head was the worst as the neck was one of those fusions of iron and flesh that created only a small bloated lump on his left side where the grayish skin was. The metal itself almost seemed like it too was flesh and move with each breath he took. Perhaps that was why his voice kept sounding like it was, constantly changing as the fusion of metal and flesh blended with newly created vocal cords. Much like his neck, the face was a grotesque abomination of metal and flesh, having nearly three thirds of being completely changed from their original form to something completely unnatural. Only the area around his right eye remained the same, but even then the metal looked cracked and starting to fuse to the flesh around it. Dark blue veins could be seen clearly on the gray skin and his left eye now was a pure golden color with the pupil being a thin line like a vicious animalistic predator, but almost seemed to glow like its original right counterpart. His beard, once metal and _braided_ with decorative runes, was now changed into thick purplish tentacles that writhed and twisted about like they had minds of their own. His hair also changed, but unlike his beard, his once long iron hair was now like that of human's, with a brownish color to it, yet looked sickly and seemed like it was going to fall off at any moment. What little of the Vrykul's runic iron armor didn't change at all, but those that were next to his new flesh fused together as if trying to protect the now soft parts of his ever changing body. However, what was clenched in his left hand was something the Iron Dwarves could not see, but unlike the armor, it didn't fuse with the abomination's body.

This creature was truly far from what he originally was months ago, when he was completely iron, and now his mere image alone struck fear into the cold iron hearts of the metal Dwarves before him.

"Now, Captain, present me my prize." The sickening echo-like voice breathed out as the tentacles that made his beard twitched impatiently as if declaring his mood. The Iron Dwarf captain didn't hesitate to reach behind him to grab out of his backpack a long large stone-like rod. The design for the item was elegantly made even with the blue runes that glowed brightly as Colgin held it in his hands. Without another word, he took a step forward before raising his hands up with the rod and handed it to his master. The abomination of an Iron Vrykul gave a sickening twisted smile that cracked the metallic part of his lips before reaching down to gently take the rod with his fingers. The stone creation was like a little children's toy in the grotesque thing's hand before slowly enclosing his fist around it carefully as not to break it.

"I am pleased, Captain." The creature said. "We are one step closer to pulling down the pretenders who sit comfortably in Ulduar. With this, we just need one piece and place to forge the weapon that will help us unleash the true masters of this world." The grotesque giant man's words caused the Iron Dwarves to give dark smile as they already envisioned the world their true master desired. A world of pure death and madness. "Now then… Captain, go to the Valley of Ancient Winters… You already know what to seek."

"Yes, my lord." The Iron Dwarf saluted before rallying his men and left his master alone.

* * *

" _They are afraid of you… good… relish their fear for it will give you strength and will keep them in line."_ A whisper echoed throughout General Byrnjar as he watched the tiny metal creatures left their hiding spot alongside the many cliffs of the Storm Peaks. It wasn't the only whisper that echo in his head, but Byrnjar didn't mind for the voices were _his_ after all. Or so he had thought. He honestly couldn't recall if they were indeed his or not, but he heeded them none the less for they brought truths that only his deceased master could provide. They told him secrets, hidden knowledges, and things that would help him get revenge against the Titans and their creations for killing his master, Loken.

They even comforted him when his mind raced with fright when the first sign of change occurred to his body. The whispers told him it wasn't a curse; that flesh was far from weak, but a blessing. That the things happening to him were in fact blessings from the _true_ gods that Loken served. He was chosen to succeed what his master had started their whispered words echoed in his head. To his successor however, he would need to change into something different. Something unique. Something powerful.

" _Your appearance is still weak…_

" _Yes. Your new body still needs to finish changing…"_

" _When you are in your new form you will be powerful..."_

" _Powerful enough to destroy your enemies and take whatever you desire."_

" _What is yours to begin with!"_

The voices assurances caused a sickening smile to twist across the mutated creature's hideous face. Soon his revenge would begin in earnest and when the final piece to device that would destroy all those who would dare oppose him. And when they were all dead, there would be no one who can stop him from his true goal. To make an army that would surpass his deceased master's and unleash what he started. The mere thought started to work him into a frenzy and ideas of rushing off to grab the remaining part he needed filled his mad mind. However, soothing whispers that sounded like his own voice calmed him down if only barely enough to make him see sense.

" _Patience…"_

" _Yes, you must wait…"_

" _Wait till you are finished changing…"_

" _You will die if you left your sanctuary…"_

" _The Ice Giants and the Hyldnir will crush you if now if you left…"_

" _Stay…"_

" _Stay."_

" _Stay!"_

"Yes… I should wait till they return." Byrnjar heeded _his_ thoughts before turning back to the cliff's outlook and stared at the misty below. It reminded him of what he had seen his dreams as of late. Of a yawning gaping maw of mists enclosing around all that came close it. Yet what from he remembered from the dreams, the mist wasn't devouring their flesh or bone. Rather it was consuming all the fear, anger, hatred, despair, doubt, and pride from those who were trapped in its maw. He didn't understand what the dream meant, but he found the sights he saw beautiful. Not in sense of normal terms of course, but rather he enjoyed the pure anguish and horror of all the mists victims as they realized too late that they were already succumbing to the thing that lay hidden within the white murky shroud.

The mere memory caused a chuckle to escape his throat, followed by dark laughter, and then finally full blown rancorous insanity. He didn't understand what the dreams meant, but he was sure they were some omen. Perhaps of his victory over the titans and that thought caused him to laugh. To laugh at the fates of all the unsuspecting fools. To laugh at the mere imagination of what their faces would like when he personally slayed them with the device he was building. To laugh at taking what is rightfully his and uses it destroy the Titan's legacy.

Byrnjar continued to laugh at the abyss below, but he didn't realize that he wasn't the only one laughing. The whispers in his head, normally so quiet that he always mistaken them for his own thoughts, were also laughing an insidiously insane laugh that echoed throughout his mind. Yet he didn't notice for his own laughter rang throughout his ears and he couldn't hear anything else. Not even when the clouds above him cracked like a thunderous whip as lightning danced in the dark sky.

* * *

"And it wasn't until we found out from Balgur that we were from another world that we decided to come to you for aid, King Jokkum." The raven haired Fairy said to the great big Ice Giant who sat on top of a cold blue icy throne. The giant himself was taller than Balgur and had twice the amount of muscle from what little the young human could tell under all the amount of fur and leather the king wore. Though the clothing was still fur based, it looked more regal looking, in a very loose sense anyway, and the crown he wore on his head was shaped to resemble two mighty icy horns. Sitting beside the Ice Giant King was probably the biggest wolf Gray and Juvia had ever seen in their lives. It was gigantic and feral looking, with sharp protruding fangs sticking out of his mouth and piercing golden eyes staring at the Fairy youths, but it didn't seem like it was not going to attack them. If anything it looked like a trained dog sitting loyally by its master and watching with curiosity as the humans told their story. Both the King and the wolf gave off an immense presence that would have made weak willed individuals tremble in fear at the sight of them both. However, Gray and Juvia were not weak willed and instead stood bravely in front of the king when they told of their plight with both Balgur and Snarltooth standing behind them if they needed any support. Then again, how could either of them support such a story if the Fairies really were from another world?

The King of the Ice Giants regarded the two humans before him with a penetrating gaze as silence reign over everyone. Both Gray and Juvia felt an intense urge to fidget under the giant's stare as it reminded all too much of Master Makarov when they made a really bad mistake. The tiny Fairy Tail guild master wouldn't use his magic to increase his size, but the way he looked them felt like he had and was about to crush them under his boot if they didn't admit their mistakes and apologize. That what it felt like under the giant King's gaze, but after a long moment, the creature of ice finally spoke for the first time since the Fairies arrived at his throne.

"Hmm… That is an interesting tale, tiny ones." He said in a deep voice as a cold breath left his lips to create an icy haze in front of the Fairies. "Not many would dare make such a story to a king, unless they were jester of course, but I don't think many would have such an imagination to say that they from another planet. Anyone would think that is ludicrous tale yet amusing story. However what I want to know is…why did you take of your coat and shirt, tiny boy?" The king's question instantly caused the Ice-Make wizard to give a confused expression before a look of horror replaced it as he immediately looked down and saw that the upper half of his body was exposed for all to see.

"Gah! What the hell!?" As couldn't believe that his very annoying habit had struck again and in the middle of a very important conversation this time around. The only thing that remained on his upper body was his necklace which thankfully wasn't taken off, but his eyes were already looking around for his discarded clothing. A soft tap on his shoulder caused him to turn to see Juvia already holding his clothing and seemed to fold them a nicely orderly manner. "You are a life saver, Juvia." Gray thanked the young water color haired girl, who gave a joyful smile at his compliment, before quickly putting his clothes back on.

"Do you normally underdress in public like that often?" King Jokkum asked while Gray pulled his new wool shirt over his face.

"Unfortunately, yeah, I do. More of a very bad habit that I learned it from my teacher when I was younger." The young wizard's answer caused both Balgur and the King to let out rancorous rounds of laughter as they could only imagine what kind of trouble this youth could have gotten in when he was younger. What kind of master could create such a habit in the raven haired youth in the first place was beyond them, but it was funny none the less. Even Snarltooth let out a serious whooping chuckles at the thought which only made Gray groan internally while Juvia gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Bwahaha! Now that something you don't hear often!" The king said. "Hehehe and for you to answer so honestly, I think I am getting to understand you a bit more now." After giving another chuckle, Jokkum straighten himself on his throne and his expression became quite serious. "However, as for regarding your tale, I must ask you another question regarding. Do you have any proof on such a claim? While Balgur here vouch for you I need something a bit more to believe in rather than stories."

"All right, we thought you might asked for proof." Gray said as he clipped on the fur covered shoulder pads before looking over to Juvia whom gave him a nod. "Therefore we would like to provide a demonstration of Earthland's magic. From the bits and pieces I heard from Snarltooth yesterday, this world has magic, but I don't think it has anything like we can do."

The King of the Ice Giants stroked his ice beard in thought before nodding to the Fairies. "Very well then, let us see what you say is true with your other worldly magic then."

"Thank you, your majesty. I must say however that our magic has been acting strange and weak since we arrived on Azeroth, but I been feeling much stronger today." Which was true since his the strange tingling feeling he had for the last few days was diminished dramatically since he woke up. The raven haired youth's mind went back to Hyldnir from earlier and wondered if some of the medicine she gave him had somehow helped, but he wasn't too sure.

"Juvia is also feeling much better today, Master Gray." The Water Mage said. "Juvia feels like she can perform some of her more complicated spells!"

"Well if you are both so confident in your renewed strength then I believe we are in for a show, aren't we, Balgur?" The King asked his longtime friend whom nodded in agreement. Jokkum knew that Balgur seemed to trust the human youths and was surprised by their honesty thus far. The story they provided, while sounding silly, wasn't the most insane thing he had heard. If anything it was rather believable considering how who his master was and how his race served beings that have the powers of gods and travel between worlds. However, what really sold him was the medium they used to get to Azeroth. He had never met the powerful Magnus who shook the world with his power, but he knew of his legend. The Watchers of the Pantheon always keep a close eye on those who wield extraordinary power and informed their servants of the Last Guardian. It wasn't too farfetched to believe that the powerful Archmage created a book that would allow others to travel worlds. So naturally Jokkum was convinced of their story the moment they mentioned the Last Guardian, but the way they acted was amusing and the thought of seeing otherworldly magic was an opportunity he dare not miss.

Both fairies gave the King respectful nods before they got both into stances that they were both very familiar with. It the kind of stances they used for the Harvest Festival back in Magnolia and those whom they wanted to impress with beautiful displays. Though in this case it be rather minor as both didn't intend to risk their lives just to show off their abilities. Without any further delay, Gray started off the show by cupping his fist over his right hand and concentrating hard on what he wanted. "Ice-Make: Castle!" he yelled out as a cold flurry appeared in his hands for a second and then quick as a flash a small castle sprung up in front of him and presented to a very astounded king as well the audience behind the both of them. It was at least ten feet tall and every inch of it was extremely detail right down to the tiny windows on its walls. It was breath taking to say the least and those assembled were quite fascinated with what they just seen.

Gray himself smiled at his handy work as he always liked putting a lot of detail in his designs, but more pleased in the fact of his magic reacted when he used it. The tingling sensation he had when he used magic was still there, but it wasn't nauseating or causing him to feel faint. If anything it felt more like minor irritation to him, but the young wizard knew that what he did now wasn't really hard. It was a minor spell and one he knew didn't couldn't take too much out of him unless he decided to make at least ten of the same castles at the same time. Only then did he think that his magic would start to betray him and make him feel sick as a newborn babe. Still, he was feeling much better and that was all that mattered at the moment. Grinning, he turned to Juvia before giving her a simple nod which she returned.

Turning her head to the castle, Juvia's expression became one of focus as she raised her hands up and towards the beautiful icy creation. Suddenly, a wave of pure crystal clear water sprang out from her hands and rushed forth towards the ice castle, but before it the remarkable sculpture, the water stopped just a mere inch from it. For a brief moment, it floated in midair without a single drop falling and hitting the floor, but then it started to circle around the castle. Faster and faster the blue water circle till flat and thin tendrils shot out from the liquid ring and at the miniature building.

Like her lover Gray, Juvia felt the tingling sensation inside of her as only a minor irritation rather than making her feel faint and sick like it had the day prior. It made her happy that her wondrous magic was returning to it full strength, but she, like Gray, knew that not to overexert herself least she exhaust her body again or worse. She knew that she had to make her performance quick because unlike Gray's magic, which only takes a moment to use to create a single object, when her water powers were in constant motion and could drain her faster if she hesitated for a single moment.

The tendrils slice the sculpture with incredible precision and speed that pieces that were cut off flew off the icy creation. Not a single piece of the beautiful icy creation was shown any mercy until finally Juvia decided to end it with smashing the water ring at the remains and crushing it into powdery cold dust.

The water absorbed the icy remains before condensing at Juvia's command till it was small ball big enough to fit in both of the water mage's hands. Without a word, Gray walked over to the floating mass of liquid before touching it with his index finger and the entire thing froze solid and fell to the snow covered ground with a soft thud. Giving satisfied smiles, both Fairies turned towards the Ice Giant King and politely bowed.

"How was that for otherworldly magic?" Gray asked as he lifted his head back up towards the King to which he received his answer in the form of clapping.

"Impressive." Jokkum continued to clap. "Very impressive! I don't think I have ever seen anything like that." Which was true, the king had never seen such magical power over Ice and Water before in his entire life. The only thing that came close to Gray's ice magic was that his race's creator and the power he wielded to crafted icy weapons of war and defense. "That display is more than enough to make me believe in your story now."

"So can you help us, your majesty?" Gray asked the Ice Giant King as hope started to well up inside of him. "Can you help us find our friends here on Azeroth and get us back home?"

"I will help you, tiny youth," Jokkum said to Gray's and Juvia's relief and joy. "I know some friends who can aid you in your quest to find your friends and return you to your world. It may take some time contact them, but I promise you if anyone can find a solution to your problem they can. Until then, I would like offer you both to stay in Dun Niffelem as long as you want."

"Thank you, your majesty." Both Fairies said gratefully at the same time as the King of the Ice Giants rose from his throne.

"While I make arrangements for you to meet my friends and master, would you like a tour of the Storm Peaks? There are sights and things that no other place on Azeroth has to offer for mortal eyes."

"We would be honored, King Jokkum." Gray agreed as while his mind wondered just what did this world have to offer to him and Juvia.

"Splendid! I shall leave the tour in Balgur's hands since he is already acquainted with you both. Until then, please enjoy your stay here" With that the huge icy behemoth left his guests in the care of Balgur while his loyal giant worg companion followed dutifully behind him. As soon as the king was out of sight, the Fairies' and the Gnoll's guide turned towards them before giving the trio a bright smile.

"So, would you tiny ones like to hear a brief history of Azeroth while we have our tour?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: First off, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I am happy I was able to get this new chapter done just in time for the new year and present it all to you for this special occasion! I had fun this one as I thought I did a good job with creating some funny moments with Gray and his embarrassing habit to lose his clothes at the most weird and sometimes worst occasions. Not to mention I like how creating the villain for this arc simply because I want to see how disgusting I could create I can create a creature corrupted by the old gods power. The corruption of the old gods is far more insane and evil than that of the Burning of Legion and it is little wonder that this once proud Iron Vrykul is slowing changing into an abomination. Also, I hope you all ready for Gray and Juvia to kickass next chapter as they face down this corrupted being and show him the power of Earthland magic! Also if any of you are wondering why a Hyldnir Frost Vrykul is in the Ice Giant ancestral home it is because both of their races made up after the events of Wrath of the Lich King and a new leader of the Hyldnir has risen up to impose new reforms among their culture. I will further explain this in later chapters, but in short I gave a lot of races in WoW a bit more develop rather than being the same thing in their respected zones while time moves on with new expansions coming out. So yeah, I hope that clears up some confusion as to why two former enemies are aiding each other now.**

 **As for the next chapter schedule it will have to wait a while as in two weeks school starts again for me. *Sighs loudly* Oh well, cheers hoping that next semester will be a good one and not one where I tear out my hair in frustration. But back to the topic at hand, the last chapter for the Storm Peaks arc will probably show up late January so please be patient till then. As for other chapters for my other series, its about the same deal. However, I would like to announce that I am currently working on a rough draft for a Fairy Tail X Magi story. One where the Fairies get transported to the world of Magi. I was originally going to have the magi characters go to the world of Earthland, but it wouldn't work out since the world of Fairy Tail doesn't have Rukh so the powers from Magi will not work at all. Hopefully though I can deliver another grand story for you all to enjoy soon though!**

 **Now some shout outs to my reviewers!**

 **Grogmar: I am happy that you are please! :)**

 **ultima-owner: Yep, Gray is one of the more hardcore fighters in Fairy Tail with his endurance training, but even he can take so much in his weaken state. Thankfully though, the Hyldnir Frost Vrykul gave him and Juvia some medicine to make his body feel much better than it has for the last few days.**

 **G3neSyS: Yeah, I haven't read the official dubbed manga in a while, (Even though I own all the current volumes), and I totally forgot that Juvia continues to use Gray-Sama in her sentences rather than Master or beloved and instead used a translator for the word. Though to be fair, I think Juvia would address Gray as such as she loves him enough to call him master. However, if you guys are bothered by it, let me know so I may change it the future to Gray-Sama. Though I will admit I try to not write different languages into my story unless they either make sense or part of the overall story settings, (Which I will actually address that with my own Dragon and God Slayers when they use English names for their moves rather than Japanese. Mainly because I don't want to mess up writing their names in Japanese and accidently messing up with the translation.) Also Yeah, I didn't really intend for the Gnoll to live after his encounter with the Fairies, but he grew on me. So yeah, he will be sticking around till this arc is over, but I intend for him to have a few epic and funny moments before Snarltooth goes off and does his thing. Maybe he will make his own pack and follow his master's example to become more civilized! Lastly, yeah, everyone's magic does act strangely in this new world at first, but after like three to four days does it act somewhat normal. However if they over use their magic and it gets dangerously low then it will act strange again and will backfire, like I will show next chapter. Thanks again for liking his chapter!**

 **Klesck: I know right? I didn't really intend for the Gnoll to survive, but hey, you never know what you will imagine when you writing in the moment! Also as to answer your question, the main races of Azeroth, at least the ones that aren't from the Storm Peaks, will act more surprised and stunned by the Fairies magic. However races that are related to the Titans will only surprised by the Fairy youths magic for a little bit, but not amazed or awed by them. After all they work under the Titans and not really much impresses them unless the magic is completely different all together as this chapter demostrates. At least until they regained their full magical strength where they can perform truly epic levels of power. Don't worry however, once Gray and Juvia get to Dalaran, which they will with some help from some certain Titan related creations, the mages their will have everything they knew thrown on top of their heads as they witness with stunned shock at the Fairies' powers. For now though, Gray and Juvia can't show off to much yet, but soon. Oh so soon.**

 **Star: I am glad that you like my chapter and I hope to get more in the future!**

 **Well that's about everything! I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and if you have any questions, constuctive reviews, or comments, please them in the review section! I do enjoy your guys thoughts and ideas as they help me expand this story and help flesh out things that I may have missed or not have thought about. So yeah, Thanks for all the kind reviews and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I love writing it! Also... HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! SEE YOU ALL IN 2016! XD**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos**


	7. Winter's Fury

**I don't own Fairy Tail or World of Warcraft.**

 **Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Winter's Fury**

* * *

"It was only when my lord and our allies finally lay sieged to the city of the makers did we finally push the forces of the Death God back and in turn allowed us to attack the heart of corruption that laid deep in Ulduar." Balgur told his charges in a moderately quiet voice, least they go deaf from being too close to him, as he continued to trample across the white expanse that was the Valley of Ancient Winters. The jolly Ice Giant had kept to his word and gave his charges a tour of the Storm Peaks, with the ancient homeland of the Icy Behemoths being their first stop, and also told them a very brief history of the world they now stood upon. To the young Fairies the tale the giant that currently told held them in his hands was incredible to say the least and breath taking when events such as the Sundering were touched upon. Snarltooth, who was highly ignorant of his planet's past, was not too interested in the stories that walking mountain of ice told, but the Gnoll paid close attention to the parts about the many wars Azeroth suffered from. Mainly because the idea that so much violence and bloodshed happened in the past was simply captivated the Gnoll's simple mind.

While it was clear that the giant's story was glossing over a lot of material that was obviously too much for the young Fairies to handle, the parts he did go into detail were incredible and mind blowing. Who knew that Azeroth suffered not only the world suffered not one, but two different world shattering events that still left lingering wounds that were just now starting to slowly heal. However, the one that the giant went into the greatest of detail was the battle of Ulduar, where Balgur gave his own personal experiences. "The Iron Legion fought tooth and nail every step of the way. Those deluded fools thought they could hold against the combined might of the world's united forces, but in the end their exterior vanguard was crushed like tiny trees under the full wait of an avalanche. It was then that my king sent a combined force, with myself included, to take the Hall of Lightning, where the corrupted Watcher hid like the vile snake he was. However, Loken's forces didn't give up easily as it took us nearly half the day to root each of them out of their holds before we could assault the fallen Watcher's Sanctum. It was then, that I personally met Loken's vanguard and with the aid of the combined forces of the Alliance and the Horde adventurers, I smote them before facing the bastard of Ulduar. Then with a great war cry I challenged the foul watcher, who sat on his throne and looking none too impressed by the deaths of his guardians, to single combat! Loken laughed at my demand, but never the less agreed to—"

"Fight every single one of us instead focusing on you." Lyndia cut off Balgur from beside the Ice Giant's left leg as she rode on her giant polar bear mount while rolling her eyes. "That bastard Loken didn't agree to your challenge and instead focused on trying to fry everyone in the room with his lightning. I was there remember, you oversized icicle? You seemed to forget that and always to try focus on your exploits like an absolute boastful orc jackass."

"Hey, I'm nothing like those prideful fools." The Ice Giant gave the _little_ Hyldnir a pained expression which she promptly ignored. "I was simply trying to give my guests a good story on this glorious tour."

"Sure you are." Lyndia sarcastically as she pulled up a blue colored canteen from her belt pouch and brought it to her lips to drink from its warm contents. "And I suppose you are not going to go into _great_ detail about how you help deliver the final blow to that bastard Loken."

"Well… I was going to say it was team effort."

"I thought so."

"You defeated the mad watcher, Balgur?" Gray gave an impressed whistle as he interrupted the two beings of frost's argument. The Ice Giant blinked at the raven haired youth's question before giving the Hyldnir a sly grin before turning back to the Ice-Make wizard.

"Indeed, I did little one." The Ice Giant replied with his grin growing wider across his lips. "It was a challenging fight as the corrupted Watcher was twice the size I was and had power far beyond my own. Thankfully all the adventurers and other allies that came with me during the assault helped weaken the foul creature before he could wipe us all out."

"Pff, we all got lucky that you managed to stab him through his black stone heart." Lyndia said as she took another sip from her canteen. "I will give you that, Balgur, but I think it's time you gave your guests a look see around the valley instead of regaling them with your oh so grand tales."

"Juvia doesn't mind if he keeps going with his story." The water mage said as she cuddled close to Gray. "As long as Juvia is with Master Gray then I don't care what happens around me."

"Grrr! Let Ice Giant continue story!" Snarltooth growled out in annoyance which the blue skinned woman glared at the Ice Giant's hand where the Gnoll sat on. She then let out a sigh as she eyed her canteen thoughtfully. "Giant man was just getting to the good part."

"Fine whatever. Inflate his ego even more, why don't ya?" Lyndia rolled her eyes as she took one more sip from her warm beverage.

"You know, you could always head on without us, Lyndia." The Ice Giant told the Hyldnir with a jolly laugh escaping his lips. "You don't need travel with us."

"Bah! I could, but it doesn't matter to me if I get back to my home faster or not. The only reason I am sticking with you guys for the time being is because I'm interested in the wellbeing of my patients. They're human and only just woken up from nearly dying to a Thorim damn abominable snowman." The Hyldnir blinked for a moment as she narrowed her eyes forward to see something in the distance. She then let out an impressed whistled as she recognized what she was looking at. "Well, well. So this is the Yeti that chased you three brats down the mountain."

Following Lyndia's gaze, the Gray, Juvia, and Snarltooth saw the headless body of the Yeti half buried in the snow. Yet that wasn't all that they saw. Three giant wolves tore apart the huge corpse with their razor sharp fangs and ate ravenously all the meat their meal had to offer. The sight was rather gruesome to the Fairies, but not something that would unnerve them or were unaccustomed to. After all, they encountered sights far more horrifying back on their world, especially during their last Grand Magical Games and their fight against Grimoire Heart.

"I must admit, when I first found you three I was shocked that you all managed to fight the Yeti off so long." Balgur told his tiny charges as he carried on forward without seemingly bothered by the wolves and their meal. "But after seeing your powers I more surprised that you didn't finished off the beast and turned it into a fur coat." The icy blue skinned giant let loose another rancorous laugh that the Fairies and the Gnoll covered their ears in pain.

"Hey! Easy with the laughter, Balgur!" Gray told his guide as he unplugged his ears. "You're going to make us deaf at this rate."

"Oh, my apologies little one." Balgur immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"As for why we didn't kill the big lug over there, it was because we are still pretty weakened with our magic."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that."

"Thought so." Gray said before turning his attention back to the giant snow white wolves particularly one of them that was currently gnawing on a arm. "Hey… those wolves won't attack us, will they? I mean I know your freaking giant, but…"

"Hmm? Oh, of course not." Balgur answered calmly. "You see all the giant wolves in this valley are loyal to my kind and they will never harm any of us or those who are friends or in our care." To prove his point, the giant casually walked right pass wolves who only looked up from their meal to see the walking behemoth before returning to dine on the dead flesh. "See? They are completely harmless."

"Heh, if they were the valley's polar bears then you wouldn't be so lucky." Lyndia gave a chuckle as she patted her mount's head and affectionately scratched his ears. "These burly beasts only respect strength. Unless you prove them that you are not a tasty treat then there isn't anything from stopping them from mauling you."

"I have never had any trouble with them."

"That's because you crush them beneath your feet before they can get the chance to bother you." The Hyldnir snorted to which Balgur gave her a wide grin.

"Heh, sounds like almost like our guild." Gray chuckled as the memories of a certain flame-brain, a muscle man, and a very deadly red head floated around in his mind. If these polar bears respected strength then they would probably pissed scared as soon as they saw one of Fairy Tail's infamous brawls. "Can't go one day without someone challenging each other over who is top dog. Hell, I do that more times than I can count when I was only a kid in Fairy Tail."

"Oh, ho? Is that so?" Lyndia let out an impressed whistle. "Interesting. I always thought humans were a little too soft from what I seen, but now I want to see what your guild is capable of. Perhaps you can give me a good impression of what they have to offer with a little spar later."

"HEY! You stay away from Master Gray!" Juvia growled out like a wild cat before the Ice-Make wizard could say a thing. She leaned her head over the giant's hand to glare as the icy blue skinned woman. "Master Gray is mine! I won't allow you to lay your filthy hands on him." Gray softly face palmed at the water mage's irrational and over protective fury at Lyndia and waited for the _giantess_ to retaliate in equal anger. However it never came. Instead he was greeted by rancorous laughter and Gray warily looked over the edge alongside Juvia, whose anger was replaced with confusion at this point, to see the Hyldnir slowly descend into a small series of giggles.

Finally after a moment or two she stopped and wiped a tear from her eye as an amused smile was plastered all over her lips. "Well I'll be damned. I think this is the first time that a human had the gall to stand up to me like that and not pissing themselves in hesitation no less. Heh, I think I'm starting to like you girl and perhaps if you have the time to visit my city then I'll take you up on your challenge. I can't wait to see what you have to offer me, girl. "

"Maybe when we have the time." The raven haired youth cut in before Juvia could accept the challenge. While he didn't mind a good brawl or two, they simply didn't have the time for it in their current situation. Leaning back into the giant's glove covered hand, Gray let his eyes wander all over the frozen landscape around him. It was beautiful in its own right and it reminded a bit like his former home back before he was even part of Fairy Tail. A sigh escaped his lips as an old memory arouse in his mind; a fond memory, but filled with sadness and tragedy. Something that he would never forget, but at the same time he accepted and continued to move on forward despite how painful it was.

Suddenly something caught his eye and pulled him out of his reminiscing. Peering around towards the side of the mountain range, Gray thought he saw something move near a few snow covered trees pressed up against the wall. It was only for a moment, but he didn't see any out of the ordinary now. Could he have been imagining it? He was about dismiss the thought all together until he caught one of the tree's branches twitching and shadow skulk just right behind it. So his mind wasn't playing tricks on him after all. "Hey, Balgur." The Ice-Make wizard said as the giant peered his head down to the tiny human in his hands. "Are they any other beasts besides wolves and polar bears around here in the valley?"

"Hmm?" Balgur thought for a moment before he answered the Fairy youth. "Well, there is the occasional snow fox, a few proto-drakes flying around, a herd of mammoths or two, and the very few stupid Yetis that aren't clever enough to know not to tread upon out lands. Oh, and the disgusting Jormungar worms. Though you don't have to worry about the last one; both my kind and the Hyldnir have cleared their filth out of the Valley of Ancient Winters for a few years now. Not since the death of Loken have we seen one. Why do you ask anyway, little one?"

"Because I just saw something move behind that tree over there." The raven haired boy pointed to the tree. "And whatever I saw, it was too large to be a fox." The Ice Giant peered at the ice covered tree before turning to his charges that sat in his big hands.

"Hmm, are you sure you saw something moving over by those trees? They are quite the good distance away from us and I don't see anything that would show that something was hiding in behind them."

"I saw what I saw."

"If Master Gray saw something, then there can be no doubt that he did!" Juvia supported her _lover's_ claim while snuggling up close to him. "Master Gray has the eyes of a hawk after all."

"Snarltooth doesn't smell anything unusual." The Gnoll said as his snout puffed out hot breaths that immediately became frigid in the air. "Although with Mistress Juvia sitting so close, her scent is so strong that it makes it difficult for Snarltooth to smell anything else." Before he could say another word, Snarltooth let out a yelp of pain as Juvia's fur covered boot collided with his snout.

"Are you saying that Juvia SMELLS!?" The Water Mage demanded as her face became near boiling red in fury as the Gnoll tried to apologize to his mistress while clutching at his now bleeding nose.

"Of course not, Mistress Juvia! I was just saying that your scent is simply stronger than others and—"

"So you are calling Juvia smelly!"

"Will you two knock it off?" Gray told them with a stern expression crossing his face just as Juvia was about to imprint her boot on the other side of the hyena creature's head. "You don't smell, Juvia, and Snarltooth, don't mention her scent again, least you want to get kicked in the head again by her."

"O-Of course, Master Gray." Snarltooth agreed though he kept a wary eye on the blue haired girl.

"O-Ok, Master Gray." Juvia agreed though she inwardly pondered her _lover's_ words. Did he mean that her natural ocean like scent wasn't good enough for him? Did he prefer the scents of other women? She made a mental note that when she got back to Earthland she was going to experiment with some perfumes for her handsome Gray.

"Anyway, Balgur," Gray said as he turned his head back to the giant, "could you take us over to those trees?"

"Hmm? Are you sure, lad? I mean it could be a vicious predator and I would hate for any of my charges come to harm."

"You don't have to worry about that." The Ice-Make wizard gave the Ice Giant a confident toothy grin. "Besides I kind of look forward to it if that is the case. It's going to be a while before we can get back home and I got to stay in shape somehow. Hell, consider this part of the tour and I promise you won't get into trouble."

"Ha! I like you even more now, kid." Lyndia gave a chuckle as tucked her canteen back into her pouch. "Let's entertain the boy request, Balgur. I don't have anything better to do at the moment and it be much better than just a casual stroll."

"Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt." The Ice Giant conceded. "I did have other sites I wished to show you three, but if you want to do something then who I am to stop you?" With that said, the muscular behemoth lumbered over to the trees with his charges still in his hands and Lyndia following closely beside him. It took them only a few moments before they were a mere twenty-five feet away from the trees and their small bushes that surrounded their trunks. Balgur leaned down to carefully allow his charges to leave his hand which they did so almost earnestly. Gray took a moment to stretch out his limbs while the blue haired water mage admired the little show she got from the display. Snarltooth for his part also stretched out his body, but winced a bit when as his chest ached from his still recovering wound.

"Well, boy," Lyndia said as she pulled out a large dark blue spear with the tip being made of pure ice that glowed a bright azure color. "Shall you I scare out our prey? Or do you want the glory of first blo—." Before she could even finish her sentence, the Hyldnir's polar bear started to growl lowly while pulling back its lips to reveal sharp dagger like teeth. "Easy now, boy. What's the matter? This isn't our first hunt together, you know?"

"Grrrrr! Bear is smart." Snarltooth growl out a throaty sound as his own sharp teeth were bare and pulled into a menacing grimace. He took a deep sniff and let loose another series of growls. "Bear smells the same things as Snarltooth does. The smell of iron and bloodlust."

"Iron?" Balgur said for a moment before his eyes widened as he peered down at the trees then returned to his tiny charges. "Keep away from the trees!"

Yet before the Fairies could say or do anything, one of the bushes snapped and rustled before something flew out of them. It was iron axe that gleamed as it sailed through the air towards its intended target. That being Gray's head. The Ice-Make Wizard blinked for a brief moment as the flying weapon was only mere seconds away from his cranium, but just before the axe could hit its mark, Gray jumped to the side. It was only many years of experience and training that allowed the youth to react as he had; anyone else and they would have been another corpse forgotten in the pale cold snow.

"Gray!" Juvia exclaimed in fright for her lover just as the iron axe had ended its flight and landed into a pile of snow with a soft thump. Yet before she could check on her lover, the thrower of said axe rushed out of the bushes and revealed himself. To both the Fairies shock, it was a short man made entirely out of iron and had perplexing looking runes engraved all over his _skin._ He wasn't the only who had left his hiding spot as more little iron men rushed out of the bushes and jumped out of the trees to attack the intruders.

"Iron Dwarves!" The Ice Giant bellowed as he pulled out his icy great sword while Lyndia gave a loud battle cry and charge forward with her mount to meet the Iron Dwarves head on. Balgur was about to join in the charge, but suddenly everyone felt an intense rumbling underneath their feat. The trembling grew more violent until finally something erupted from the Ice Giant's left and caused a hail of snow all around the area. Gray, who was half covered in snow from the sudden flurry, had only a brief moment to see what had burst up from the earth before returning his attention to the blood thirsty little men now known as Iron Dwarves.

It was a giant worm with legs as well a full spine of spikes along its back made out of pure blue ice. Its mouth was had two giant pincers, looking jagged and made out of the same cold material as its legs and spikes, and two rows of long as well sharp teeth. A sinister looking liquid leaked out of its open mouth before it let out a screech that sent the hairs on the back of Gray's and Juvia's neck on end. The worm lunged at Balgur with its mouth wide open, but the Ice Giant met the horrible creature with his icy sword. However, that was all the Ice-Make wizard witnessed before rolling away from a cruel looking spiked mace.

Moving like a cat, Gray quickly rolled away from blood thirsty weapon before jumping back onto his feet. However, just as he was standing up right once more, the raven haired youth twisted his body around the Iron Dwarf who had closed the distant between them and swung his axe at the boy's side. Wasting no time, Gray cupped his hands together before shouting out, "Ice Make: Sword!" Within mere seconds a solid crystal like sword formed in his hands and just in time to deflect the iron skinned man's follow up attack. The Iron Dwarf had only a brief look of surprise crossing his face before releasing a grunt as the Fairy Tail wizard sliced at his chest and left a gaping wide gash in his wake. The little iron man gave a shudder as the life drained from him before falling to the snowy ground with a thud.

Gray panted lightly for a moment as not only did he felt his magic starting to drain him a bit, but also felt a bit winded from digging his blade into the Iron Dwarf's chest. Speaking of which, he looked down and saw the icy sword chipped at parts of the edges and already had a few cracks. Whether that was because of the resistance of the iron or from his weakened magic, Gray couldn't tell. However that didn't matter at the moment as there more Iron Dwarves assaulting his friends.

Turning around he saw two more short metal men trying to take down Lyndia with long spears with sharp yet nasty looking jagged tips. However, the Hyldnir proved more than a match for the both of them as she and her mount swiftly dodged the incoming iron weapons before ramming her own glowing lance into the face of one of the Dwarves. The little man didn't scream as the icy blade slid into his head before falling to the ground as Lyndia removed it and charged at the other spear wielder. The blue skinned woman jabbed her spear forward, but unlike the first Dwarf, the second one managed to jump out of the way of the strike. However, he realized too late that wasn't what Lyndia was intended to do to him as the Hyldnir's giant polar mount stood over the fallen Iron Dwarf before crushing it beneath its huge paws.

Gray paid little mind to the Lyndia, who had turned to meet another pair of dwarves, and instead focused on Juvia and Snarltooth. Both the Water Mage and the Gnoll had their backs to each other as they were surrounded by four of the little iron men. The hyena creature gave a low growl gripped his axe tightly in his sharp claws before licking his lips as he warily eyed the two Iron Dwarves who had menacing grins on their faces. Suddenly one of the Dwarves charged forward with a huge square shaped hammer raised high above his head and ready to cave in the Gnoll's skull. As the hammer started to make its descent, Snarltooth jumped to the side of the Iron Dwarf before his axe arced forward and sliced into creature's metal hip. The little metal man gave small yell of pain as he stumbled into the snow while his companion rushed forward with a sword posed to pierce the Gnoll's heart. Snarltooth let out a growl as he swept his axe at the oncoming Dwarf and managed to force him to move just a tiny bit, but only enough to redirect the blade's course.

The Gnoll let out a cry of pain as the blade sliced into his left shoulder, but due to the Iron Dwarf being forced to adjust his position, the sword didn't cut too deep. Growling out a series of heckling curses, Snarltooth lashed out with his axe at the little metal man. However, Gray could tell from where he stood that the Gnoll left arm's was starting to tremble as a tiny stream of crimson ran down the blue fur. Though that didn't seem to stop Snarltooth as his attacks became almost frenzied and wild as the Iron Dwarf was now being pushed back. A look of desperation started to appear on that metallic face as the iron bearded man tried to defend every single unpredictable strike the Gnoll gave him, but just couldn't keep up. Finally, Snarltooth let out a howl of triumph as he swung his axe with all his might and with sharp crack, the axe was imbedded deep within the Dwarf's skull. The little man twitched only once as the light blue from his eyes quickly died out till there was nothing left and within mere seconds he fell on his back with a soft thud.

As Snarltooth gave another howl of triumph, quickly followed by a whimper as he clutched his shoulder, Juvia fought her own battle against the other two Iron Dwarves. Unlike Gnoll's opponents, both metal half-men charged at the blue haired girl with their weapons poised to cut down their seemingly weak prey. As soon as they took their fourth step however, thick water tendrils lashed out from underneath them and they gave surprised yelps or curses as the clear liquid wrapped around their waists before slamming both metal men together. A loud metal clang could be heard from the collision and the metallic blue glowing blue eyed men had a disoriented looks on their faces. Yet that wasn't all that Juvia had in store for them as more tendrils of water sprung up from all around her before compressing into watery lances.

Satisfied with her work, Juvia was unleashed the liquid spears and they sailed through the air till they hit their marks right at both of the Dwarves knees. Both bearded creatures gave howls of pure agony just as their watery hold released them before then smashed into their heads like a big thick liquid club. Smiling at her victory, Juvia turned toward Gray and was about to rush over to see if he was injured, but was surprised when he rushed over to her instead. Was he so happy with her victory that he decided to give her a kiss? Already her mind started to imagine just how his lips was going to taste and she couldn't help a small bit of drool escaping her mouth. Opening her arms to embrace her lover, Juvia watched as Gray got closer and closer until…

The raven haired youth glided past the love struck Fairy before raising his sword to knock away the spear that was tried to impale his friend's back. As the Water Mage turned to see with shock at how close she was about to die, the Iron Dwarf left out a curse in a metallic language that neither Fairy could comprehend while trying to pull out a knife from his belt. However, he was too late as the Ice-Make Wizard finished off the metallic half-man who let out a grunt as the icy sword pierce its iron heart before laying still in the snow.

"Sorry Master Gray." Snarltooth said as he walked over to the Fairies while clutching at his still bleeding shoulder. "Snarltooth meant to finish off stupid Iron Dwarf, but Me failed to do so. Me accepts any punishment that Master Gray intends for him."

"It's not your fault and you won't be punished." Gray told him as he pulled out his now severely cracked icy blade from the dead body of the Iron Dwarf. For her part, Juvia was a little disappointed that Gray didn't kiss her like he did in her imagination, but she was super happy that he managed to save from certain death once again. It showed just how much he cared and _loved_ her that the Water Mage couldn't help, but let out a squeal of joy as she rushed over to cling to her beloved Ice-Make Wizard. Gray for his part only gave a grunt of surprise by the blue haired girl's clinginess, before returning his attention to the Gnoll. "Besides, no one died and it appears that all these… Iron Dwarves—I can't believe I get to see the day that Dwarves actually exist—are finished."

True to his word, all the Iron Dwarves that tried to ambush them were all dead and their bodies half buried in the snow. Lyndia stood over a trio of corpses with her spear raised high as she let out a roar of victory. As for the worm that attacked Balgur, the Ice Giant gave cry of triumph of his own as the terrifying creature's head was cut off and now sat in a pool of dark blue blood while the body fell over on its side and twitched every so often.

"By Thorim, now that was a nice little battle!" Lyndia exclaimed with a smile adorning her face as she affectionately patted her bear's neck. "Not what I expected when I decided on this trip, but still worth it none the less!"

"I do admit that did get the blood pumping, but I wonder why Iron Dwarves here in the first place?" Balgur said he cleaned his sword of all the blood on it with the snow around him.

"Are Iron Dwarves a problem around here, Balgur?" Gray asked him as Juvia continued to nuzzle close her beloved _boyfriend._

"No, not since the fall of Loken have there been any of those little buggers here in the Valley of Ancient Winters. In fact, recently new models of Iron Dwarves are only been manufactured to work for the Earth Watcher and help rebuild the damage of that has been caused in Ulduar years ago. It doesn't make sense that they would be here and attacking us like that."

"Not unless they are remnants of the Iron Legion." Lyndia spitted out the name with pure venom. "Loken's lackeys are like the Jormungar; always coming back unless you crush every stinky nest they made and making sure none escape to run off to repopulate like rats."

"So why are they here then?" Juvia asked in confusion as she eyed the still iron bodies littering the snow around her.

"Who knows?" Lyndia gave another spat at the bodies in disgust. "Perhaps for some ambush to satisfy their revenge or some crap like that."

"No, I don't think it is some kind of simple ambush." Gray said as he eyed the corpses before turning his gaze to the tree where the Iron Dwarves once hid. "If this was a simple ambush, wouldn't they brought more men to take on someone like Balgur here? After all, I would think that you would need a lot of fire power to take down a giant."

"Well they did have the Jormungar, lad." The Ice Giant pointed out as he nodded to the headless worm beside him. Gray gave him a confused look before Balgur said, "Iron Dwarves are known to train the beasts of Loken as war animals or guardians to their most precious secrets." The raven haired youth gave a nod at the explanation before staring at the scaly body for a moment.

"True, they did have this worm with them, but I don't that enough to really over power a giant. I mean you managed to handle yourself rather well and kill it just as we were finished with the Iron Dwarves." Balgur beamed that praise, but Gray paid no heed and continued to speak his thoughts on the matter at hand. "If they truly were truly going to ambush Ice Giants, then they would have brought a lot more people and worms. Instead these guys were small in number and seemed to only attack us as soon as we got closer. Almost like they were guarding something…"

"The kid has a point, Balgur." Lyndia conceded as she had a puzzled expression crossing her chilly looking face. "As insane as they are, Iron Dwarves are not that stupid enough to attack us like that unless they were either hiding something or were like cornered rats making a last stand. And after seeing that their pet, I sincerely doubt that it was the latter case."

"Hmm…" Balgur stroked his icy blue beard as he appeared to digest both the boy and the Hyldnir's words. Finally after a moment or two, he finally spoke once more. "Perhaps we should go check their little hiding spot then and see what they may have left behind." His companions nodded at the suggestion and they all headed over to where the Iron Dwarves came from. Gray, Juvia, and Snarltooth carefully ran over the frozen foliage as Balgur and Lyndia made long strides with both their long legs and feet respectfully till they all reached their destination together. Yet as soon as they got there, they immediately noticed something was off about the trees and bushes. Or rather, what they hid as small icy cave opening lay hidden behind snowy branches and ice covered bushes.

"Hmm, it would appear that we found our rat nest." Balgur said as he literally pushed aside the trees and bushes with his big meaty hands.

"Yeah, but what kind of rats lay waiting inside?" Gray wondered as he peered into the dark entrance and couldn't see anything past at least ten feet.

"Well, only one way to find out." Lyndia said as she dismounted from her polar bear and started to rummage through her bags till she brought out a couple of torches and a tinderbox. With a few quick clicks, the blue skinned woman lit one of the stick before lighting the other with the first. "Whatever these bastards are planning for the Valley of Ancient Winters, or simply hiding like the cowards they are, they are not leaving this mountain alive tonight. So let's not waste any time and go see what we can find and crack some skulls along the way." She then turned to Gray was about to hand him the second torch, but it was immediately grabbed by Juvia who gave the half giant of a woman a very scary glare.

"Juvia will give Master Gray the torch!" She let out a low hiss as her over imagination was starting to kick into gear once again. "Juvia will not allow you to get close my Gray!"

"Heh, I like your woman, little boy." Lyndia let out a rancorous laugh while the Ice-Make wizard's eyes widen like saucers as his face became almost beet red in pure embarrassment. The Water Mage's cheeks were pure crimson as steam started to rush out of her head and she started to shake uncontrollably. She was Gray's woman? She may not have liked the blue skinned half giant in front of her, but she couldn't help the feeling of pure joy at her words. It was almost too much that she felt like she was going to faint and drop the fiery stick in her hands. However the embarrassment for the raven haired youth didn't end just yet as the Hyldnir decided to point out one last thing. "Besides, with you currently undressed like that, I'm starting to think that you are trying to not only the lass here, but also me as well." She grinned a toothy smile while Gray's gave her a brief look of confusion before his eyes widen as he looked down and saw that his upper torso was bare.

"Oh god dammit!" Gray yelled out in both embarrassment and irritation as he quickly whipped his head around to find his missing clothes. "Why the hell does this happen at the worst times!?"

"Hahaha! You didn't notice? You are really are a weird brat, aren't ya?" Lyndia smiled almost wickedly at the boy as Juvia quickly helped locate the boy's missing shirt and coat. "Well then. If you are finished floundering around like a newborn babe, let us go inside and see what those little metal bastards have to offer us."

"As guardian for my majesty's guests, I don't think I can permit my charges to go into unknown enemy territory." Balgur said as he towered over the Fairies, the Gnoll, and the Hyldnir who all blinked at his words as well the sudden shift in his tone. His once sly and jolly expression, was replaced by ice cold seriousness as he eyed his companions. "I wouldn't like it if you were all killed in there while I'm forced to wait out here. We should go back and tell my king of this news. Or at the very least cave in the entrance so those bastards won't cause any more trouble."

"Don't be such a spoil sport, you big lug." Lyndia gave a scoff as she looked up at the icy bearded giant. "You have nothing to worry about with me protecting these brats and the hyena. They're in good hands. Besides, after watching them fight off our little ambushers, I think it's safe to say that they don't need any help what so ever from me."

"Perhaps, but—."

"She's right, Balgur." Gray cut in before he could say anything else while strapping his coat tightly on. "As Fairy Tail wizards, Juvia and I can perfectly take care of ourselves and while laying a good beat down on anyone who tries get the jump on us. Besides, it's not like we're going in there screaming our heads off in order to draw the Iron Dwarves out. We have more class than that."

"Hmm… what about your magical fatigue? Are you two feeling alright?"

"Of course, I feel fine." Which was true, Gray felt mostly fine and didn't feel the overexertion like he had the previous day. Though his magic still felt a bit weak, today he proved that he was indeed feeling much stronger than the first few days he been on Azeroth.

"Juvia also feels more than ready to take down these little metal men who dare try harm my beloved Master Gray!" The Water Mage said passionately, though admittingly she did felt a bit of fatigue from using her magic earlier, but it was barely enough to make her feel exhausted.

"Snarltooth also watch master and mistress backs." The Gnoll said with his lips pulled back to reveal a vicious and toothy smile. "Me have score to settle with metal men anyway. They hurt pack up on near giant city. Me want to make them hurt for what they done to pack."

"Wait… What do you mean by 'giant city'?" Balgur cut in as he stared intensely at the Gnoll now. "Are you saying there were Iron Dwarves wandering outside Ulduar?"

"Aye. They kill pack and leave Snarltooth to die by stupid Ice Fang." The Gnoll let out a low growl as his eyes seemed to flash for a brief moment. "Me would like for nothing to kill the one who gave Snarltooth this hurt across me chest."

For a brief moment, Balgur was eerily silent before finally he said, "…I see. If what the Gnoll says is true then this news must be presented the king immediately." He then turned his attention to Gray and Juvia. "As your guide and caretaker, I'm sorry about this, but I must leave for the time being."

"Wait, you are just going to leave us just like that?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "What is so important about these Iron Dwarves so close to Ulduar that you have leave us? I mean, you told us your sacred city was well protected correct? So why would this bother you much?"

"Ulduar is well defended once more over the last few years, but as I have stated before, Iron Dwarves shouldn't be around here at all especially with the newer models being ordered to stay within the city and under close watch. No, if this is the remnants of the Iron Legion moving about then that can only mean that they are up to no good and whatever it is, my king must be notified at once in order to put a stop to it." He then gave the Fairies a solemn expression as he let out a sigh. "I know this may be asking much, and I personally wouldn't asked this from my own charges if I had any other choice, but could you please go inside and stop whatever scheme those iron bastards up to."

"Heh, that was the plan in the first place." Gray gave the giant a confident grin while Juvia also had a similar looking smile on her face.

"You don't need to ask us, you walking glacier." Lyndia told the giant in annoyed tone. "There is no need to delay us any longer with your requests. So run along now and go tell your king. Also have a runner sent to my Queen as well, she would to hear about this information as well."

"Heh, I leave them in your care then, Lyndia." Balgur said before turning around and started to run towards Dun Niffelem. "I shall return as soon as I can. Be safe now!" He called over his shoulder like a thundering echo while the _tiny_ mortal watched his figure started to get smaller and smaller with each passing second.

"Well then," Lyndia said she turned to her mount. "You stay here and make sure that those iron bastards don't come at from behind." The huge looking predator seemed to understand its mistress's command as it gave submissive growl to which the Hyldnir nodded in approval. She then turned to the trio beside and said, "Let's go." With that said, the four entered the dark expanse of the cave and whatever lay hidden inside.

* * *

As they carried on through the dark expanse of the cave, which tried to hungrily devour the flickering light that came from their torches, Gray noticed something rather off about lay out. While there were noticeable stalagmites sticking out every now and then, there was a sense of order about them. Not to mention the path they were walking on stop being rugged they deeper they went and became smoother. It didn't take a genius to figure out this cave wasn't natural, but the question remained, who built this place and for what purpose? Did the Iron Dwarves did it while they were here? No, that didn't make sense as Balgur stated that they haven't seen any of these little angry metal men in the valley for years and digging out the cave would most definitely caught anyone's eye with the level of detail the youth had already saw. Yet he wasn't the only to notice as he could hear muttering ahead of him.

"Just what did the Earthen build down here anyway?" Lyndia she said to herself as ducked her head past a particularly low ceiling.

"Excuse me?" Gray raised a confused eyebrow at the Hyldnir's words. "Earthen? What are you talking about?"

"Earthen, kid. The predecessors to the Iron Dwarves and great builders for the Pantheon. Think an Iron Dwarf only made out stone and not iron or flesh like regular Dwarves. Along with the Stone Giants, they help craft many of the ancient facilities and cities that beings like my lord, Thorim, reside in. Or in this case, to hide something. They were particularly good at that, but I'm surprised that so far that this place has been rather… open so far." As they continued on forward they all came across a large pile of rubble and what looked like the remains of a wall that cut directly in their path. "Well, I stand corrected then. Pity it didn't stop the Iron Dwarves though."

They all carefully moved past the rubble and ruined barrier and headed deeper into the cave. Yet as the mixed group stalked further and further down the smooth path, they all noticed the tunnel getting slightly brighter. That wasn't the only thing they noticed as they heard muffled sounds getting louder as well clearer as they all continued forth. "Douse the torches and keep quiet about it," Lyndia quietly told her companions as immediately gently placing her flaming stick on the ground before stamping out the light. The others followed her example and quickly extinguish as silently at they could. As soon as their light vanished, Lyndia led her charges closer and closer to the voices ahead of them.

"….Hurry up you worthless slabs of metal!" A harsh voice echoed out through the tunnel followed a heavy clanking sound. "General Byrnjar wants this thing brought to him by twilight and if so help me we are late then I will personally melt each of you down and turn what's left into an altar for Yogg-Saron!"

"Who are they talking about?" Gray whispered to Lyndia who went absolutely rigid at the mention of the last name.

"I don't know who the first name belongs to, but that last one… That one belongs to the master of Loken and while it has been defeated, like that bastard of a Watcher, you don't ever want to confront that… abomination." For someone as brash and tough like that Lyndia to say something like that, Gray couldn't help but wonder just what could be worse than what he has heard about Loken. "Keep quiet now. I'm trying to judge how close we are to them."

It didn't take long for the four to reach their destination as light ahead of the tunnel now was completely lit with torches and they all could see the almost perfect symmetry as well artistic design in corridor. Pictographs covered and glowing blue runes covered the walls followed by beautiful columns in the shapes of men and women holding up the ceiling. While Lyndia was focused on paying attention the voices ahead of them, Snarltooth having no sense of artistic taste, the Fairies admired the amazing detailed put into the structure they walked along. Yet their attention was pulled away as they noticed that they had reached the end of the tunnel.

A glowing blue light came from an open archway at the end of tunnel and Lyndia gestured for her companions to stay low as she crouched forward with quietness that a mouse would envy. Passing through the archway, the four entered a rather large room made in the shape of perfect dome. Many columns in the form of statues circled around the center of the room, which was being lit by pale blue light that came from an opening at the top of the dome. Strangely enough, the statues all had expressions of sadness or anger some of them covered their faces with their hands or point accusingly at the center of the room. In the center, Gray noticed five Iron Dwarves slamming huge looking hammers at thick black obelisk which looked at the point of breaking.

Before the Iron Dwarves could notice them, Gray and his friends all hid behind a considerable large pillar in front of the archway. "What is that thing?" Juvia whispered before an icy blue hand slid over her mouth.

"Keep quiet I said!" Lyndia shushed her with a voice so quiet that the Fairies and the Gnoll would have doubted they heard it if they hadn't been right in front of the half giant woman. "On my mark, we'll jump them and kill them. No risk letting these bastards finish whatever they are doing." The human youths and the Gnoll all nodded in agreement as they all readied themselves take down the Iron Dwarves. "Ok…3…2…"

A sharp and sudden cracking sound interrupted Lyndia's countdown as all four companions peaked around their hiding spot to see that the black obelisk had even larger crack running across its face, but what caught their attention was an intense blue glow coming from each little fracture it had now. Before anyone could even blink, the onyx colored pillar burst in flurry of rock and light as everyone in the room shielded their eyes from the explosion. After the smoke and light had disappeared, everyone's attention was directed to what remained of the obsidian looking ruin. However, what Gray and his friends didn't expect was that something floating above the remains of the obelisk.

It was gray looking handle of some kind with glowing purple runes glowing eerily as it gently lowered itself down onto what remained of the black stone. "Yes! About damn time." One of the Dwarves, who was slightly taller than the rest of his companions, had said as he carefully step forward to grab the handle. "With this all will quake before the General! Quickly let us return to him. We mustn't make our master wait any longer!"

"As if I would allow you iron bastards to leave here alive!" Lyndia shouted as she jumped out her cover much to the surprise of the Iron Dwarves as the closest of them was impaled upon her icy spear. The Fairies and the Gnoll were a bit startled by their companion's sudden outburst, but none the less followed her lead and charged out their hiding spot and met the still surprised metal men.

"Hyldnir and humans?!" Colgin Thunderspear cursed as he put the handle into his pack before pulling out a hearthstone. "Kill or delay her brothers! I must return to Sightblinder's Cliff!" He then clutched the hearthstone to his chest and immediately a bright green glow started to glow around the enchanted rock.

After knocking down an Iron Dwarf with an ice hammer created, Gray noticed that the leader of the men's form was starting to become transparent and glow brightly. His eyes widen in realization and he immediately rushed over with his hammer raised to cave in the glowing eyed creature's head in. "You're not running away that easily!" He said as the hammer dropped down on bearded metal man, but it was too late as quick as a flash the leader was gone.

"Thorim damn him!" Lyndia cursed as she dodged around another Dwarf before thrusting her spear into the little man's brain. The Hyldnir didn't wait for him to stop twitching before yanking out her weapon and turn to face the rest of the Iron Dwarves. However it wasn't necessary as Juvia and Snarltooth had already defeated the remaining two with ease. Seeing that there were no more enemies to fight, Lyndia released a string of curses that confused the two Fairies, but made Snarltooth's ears go flat as he looked at the half giant in fearful astonishment.

"Just what did he take, Lyndia?" Gray asked carefully least he earned the half-giant's ire, which reminded him a bit like Erza's own anger, but the difference being that Lyndia appeared to be the more expressive and foul mouth of the two.

"I don't know, boy." Lyndia growled out in rising fury. "But the last time any Iron Dwarf said something like, 'with this, nothing can stop our master', people die. Some times by the hundreds or thousands."

"Where is this Sightblinder's cliff?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know either." Lyndia's gaze turned to the Water Mage who flinched back at the Hyldnir's towering rage. "I been to many places in Storm Peaks, but I never heard of that cliff the iron bastard spoke of. Thorim dammit, but we got nothing to go by."

"Actually, Snarltooth knows where Sightblinder's Cliff is." All eyes turned toward the Gnoll who had a determined expression on his face. "Sightblinder's Cliff is right above the stairway that connects Giant Valley to the plateau above us where other giant city is. Actually not too far from where Snarltooth stumbled upon Master Gray's and Mistress Juvia's cave." For a moment everyone was silent for a long moment and the Gnoll started to fidget as he thought he might have angered his companions in some way.

"Why you fantastic little hyena bastard!" Lyndia exclaimed in triumphant as she swooped down and hugged the Gnoll into a crushing embrace that left Snarltooth gasping for hair. "You are a treasure! I take back all the suggestions that Balgur should have killed you when he found you."

"It is pretty incredible at how lucky we are." Gray said as he couldn't imagine of what the odds of Snarltooth actually having the information they needed.

"Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if the gods decide to deliever us another miracle today, but for now we must go and stop those iron bastards plans." Lyndia then released the Gnoll from her grasp, which he was thankfully for since sweet blissful air once more filled his lungs, before grabbing her stuff and started to head for the exit. "Come on then! Let's go!"

* * *

General Byrnjar couldn't expressed how pleased he was to finally have the final piece he needed to finally achieve his desires. His dream of death and destruction was practically in his grasp at this point that he even forgave Captain Colgin for his incompetence at being caught by a Hyldnir and humans. Though he was curious as to how they found the good captain, Byrnjar didn't care about that at the moment. After all, they didn't know of his plan or where he was located. They were a mere annoyance and nothing more at this point as he already started the ritual that would grant him a new form and power beyond imagining.

It had took most of the day and into the afternoon where the sun had started to go down till there was barely any light left and darkness blending together to bring forth the perfect twilight. The ritual itself was a simple in concept, putting the both the rod and the handle into a magical rune circle before channeling only the darkest of energies into the items, but the amount of energy that he needed was tremendous. Not to mention draining as it left him feeling weakened, more so than usual, as well the Iron Dwarves who participated in the unholy rite. Thankfully he had plenty of _reserves_ to help him provide the right amount needed to perform the unholy task. The four bodies of the _volunteers_ were posed as if they were praying. And why shouldn't they? When you pleasing forces greater than yourself then you need to show the proper respect otherwise the result of the ritual they help created would have mixed results. But for Byrnjar, he would only accept nothing less than the most perfect of performances for his ascension ceremony.

The two dozen remaining Iron Dwarves who were not chosen as _volunteers_ all circled around their master and chanted a deep echo as Byrnjar was almost done with the ritual. Everything was going smoothly and the mutated abomination that once was an Iron Vrykul couldn't contain his excitement any longer. Soon, oh so soon, he would be reborn a new and with his rebirth would come an age of twilight like no other!

"With this power, I shall mend that which has been broken long ago!" He roared as the sky cracked like a whip with lightning dancing about as if it were moving in tune with the ritual beneath it. "With this power, I shall bring forth that which has been forgotten eons past! Though the usurpers that once tried to destroy this power long ago, I shall bring it back once more and with it unlock the cage that has imprisoned our masters—our TRUE GODS!—that been kept silent for too long." The rod and the handle then became one as it they weren't separate in the first place. But Byrnjar knew that they would break apart once if the ritual wasn't completed. Once it was finished though, then the key would be reformed once more and then it would unlock the _real_ prize he had since the death of his previous master.

The strange puzzle box that he found just before the fall of Ulduar.

"Now become one and be refor—!" Before the mutated abomination could finish the final line of the chant that would restore the key, a large icy blue arrow suddenly struck the combined rod and key. For the briefest of instants a bright light engulfed everything around the items till it quickly faded away as the briefly conjoined pieces were separated once more and thrown deep into the snow outside of the magical circle. "NO! WHO DARES INTERRUPTS MY PROMISED ASCENSION!" Byrnjar was in the purest of furies as his tentacle beard flailed around madly while the voices in his shared his disbelief in anger.

"We dare you ugly son of a bitch!" A voice roared as all the Iron Dwarves and the mutated Iron Vrykul all risen and turned to see two humans, a Hyldnir, and surprisingly enough a Gnoll, came charging on a giant polar bear from entrance of the clearing at Sightblinder's Cliff.

Foaming at the mouth at the intruders, Byrnjar ignored the voices in his head try to grab the key parts and flee. No, he wouldn't flee now. Not when he was so close. He would not be denied now! This was his time! His moment of rising above all others! No lesser creature would stop him. No one! "Kill them! Kill them all! SLAY THEM IN THE NAME OF THE OLD GODS AND MAKE THEIR DEATHS BE FILLED WITH AGONY!"

The Iron Dwarves needed no more prompting as they all grabbed their weapons and screamed war cries before meeting the intruders charge with their own. Yet as they rushed forth, Lyndia's polar smash through them like they were made out of clay. A couple little metal men went flying as snowy white paws flung about, but that wasn't all as the bear's riders all jumped off it and joined the battle.

As soon as Lyndia hit the ground, three Iron Dwarves all came at her with cruel looking swords and axes, but the Hyldnir proved to be like a monstrous blizzard. Screeching a war cry, the blue skinned half-giant swung her spear at feet of the nearest dwarf tripping him before flicking upward to slice the blade of the weapon in an almost perfect vertical line across the second metal man. Before the Iron Dwarf could even hit the ground, the Hyldnir caught the blade of the third little creature with the shaft of her spear. However she gave a grunt when she felt a piercing sensation hit her leg.

Looking over she saw that the first Iron Dwarf recovered quicker than she anticipated as he had pulled out a knife and stuck in her. But before the Dwarf could even pull it to strike at her side, Lyndia smash his head with one hand while pushing the third glowing eyed metal men back. Grimacing, she bent down and took out the knife that was still imbedded in her leg, hissing as crimson liquid came out of the wound, but paid it no heed for the moment. There was little time to feel pain or admit it even existed as she turned to face the Iron Dwarves once again. Thankfully it appeared that the wound wasn't a crippling one nor serious at the moment, except for burning sensation that she ignored, and impede her skill with the spear. With another war cry met another foolish Iron Dwarf's blade and resumed the dance of death that her people were well known for.

* * *

As for Juvia and Snarltooth, they were once more back to back with each other as they fought off many of the raving Iron Dwarves. However unlike earlier that day, the Iron Dwarves didn't even get close to touch the Water Mage as the blue haired girl summoned a flurry of Water Slicers at the oncoming Iron Dwarves that came for her and the Gnoll. Though they were made out the hardest of Irons, the powerful magically enchanted water blades all sliced through their _skin_ as it were mere flesh. With a flick of a wrist, dozens of scythe-like blades danced about Juvia's foes and they fell to her like wheat before a harvest without even voicing a sound as they died.

However, the Fairy youth knew she couldn't keep up this type of barrage forever as she was already starting to feel dizzy and a cold sweat formed on her brow. Her breath starting to become heavy and labored as legs felt liking giving out, but she refused to fall now. Her beloved Gray, the Gnoll beside her, and Lyndia were all counting on her. She couldn't become useless just yet. Not when they were so close to victory!

Sadly her body didn't share the same agreement as a moment later Juvia's legs gave out as her watery blades all stopped. Panting heavily and feeling like her head starting become really fuzzy, the Water Mage could only sit the on the snow as an Iron Dwarf came right for her. The same Iron Dwarf who had felt from the cave down below in the Valley of Ancient Winters.

"For interrupting the master's ceremony, you will die lesser creature!" Colgin yelled out in a fury that would have matched his master's as his double bladed axe tried lop off Juvia's head. However a sudden sharp clank and sparks flew as Snarltooth's own axe intercepted the Iron Dwarf's.

"You no kill Mistress Juvia!" The Gnoll snarled viciously as he pushed the angry metal man back.

"You! I remember you!" Colgin said in increasing anger, if that was even possible at this point, before swinging his axe at hyena creature like a mad man in a the middle of insane frenzy. "I should have killed you when I had the chance! This is your fault, I just know it! You will die here and I will wear your skin as a damn fur coat!"

"Metal Man killed Snarltooth's pack! Metal Man will die for what Metal Man has done and for trying to kill Mistress Juvia! Snarltooth will have revenge today!" With surprising zeal, the Gnoll didn't back from the Iron Dwarf's insane strikes and instead met the onslaught with flurry of his own. They both traded blows, causing deep cuts to show up in their fur and metal skin respectfully, but Juvia, who was thankfully still conscious, noticed that Snarltooth was receiving more damage than he dealt. His blue fur was streaked in crimson cuts and although they were not deep, there were many of them. However, the Gnoll continued to fight on even though he was being pushed back. For if he died now, then he knew that his Mistress would surely be next.

Seeing this development, Juvia knew she had to dip the scales in Snarltooth's favor, but with what little magical strength she had left she didn't know just how much she could at the moment. However, the dueling duo got closer to her, an idea popped into her head. They just need to get closer. Just a bit more. Another foot closer till they were a mere ten feet away from her. One more and then...

Like a viper, Juvia used the last of her strength to lash out with a Water Wave at the Iron Dwarf's right ankle and causing his stumble back a step. That was all Gnoll needed to swing his axe with all his might to slice the metal half man in two. For the briefest of moments, didn't realize what just happened as he tried to swing his axe at his hated foe, but was surprised that they didn't move. It was in that moment did his eyes grow wide with both fear and horror as the life in his eyes faded away and he fell lifeless onto the cold snow.

Snarltooth panted for a moment before giving a howl of triumph that echoed all throughout the Storm Peaks. His pack had been avenged, but the Gnoll knew that the fight wasn't over yet. Turning around, though with a tiny wince as his body was still covered multiple wounds, he saw that his mistress was still sitting on the snow and looking rather exhausted as she too panted heavily. However what captured his attention was behind his mistress. Both his Master Gray and the mutated abomination were dueling one another like he had with Iron Dwarf he just killed. But unlike his battle, their fight was something that he wouldn't forget for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Die! Die! DIE YOU MONGREL!" The mutated creature screamed madly as he swung a cruel and rusty looking steel sword at the human, but Gray danced about him with relative ease. Yet due to the frantic attacks it was difficult to properly counter attack him. Ever since he charged into the unholy ritual with his friends, the Ice-Make wizard purposely sought out the leader of the band of crazy followers and was surprised to find out that it was someone like Lyndia, but also so much different as well. For a brief moment, Gray was stunned by the pure unsightliness of what was the creature's face, but quickly overcame the shock and proceeded to fight the mutated creature head on.

Creating a long spear that would reach the upper and more vulnerable half of the body, Gray struck like a lightning bolt as the icy weapon pierced the deformed flesh. Dark blood and thick yellowy puss poured out each wound and with it came a stench so foul that the raven haired youth had forced him from gagging at both the sight and smell. Focusing the matter at hand, Gray continued sliced into the abomination's exposed mutated skin every chance he got before gliding back from the half-giant's raging blows. Yet no matter how many wounds he gave the raving mad abomination, it didn't slow down in its onslaught of blows. If anything, the crazed being merely got faster and more unpredictable.

It was at this point that Gray no longer pushed the half giant, but instead forced to parry or dodge the insanity that was the abomination's attacks. Each parry against his spear chipped a good portion of ice and those he did block cracked it further. Not to mention each blow he parried or block made his arms feel like jelly and ache painfully. If he took anymore hits the Ice-Make Wizard wasn't sure if which would break first; his spear or his bones.

Unfortunately it proved to be the icy weapon as it shatter in his as after another vicious swipe for his head. Gray cursed under his breath while tucking to the side just in time as the rusty sword sliced through the air where his head was.

"Enough of this you filthy lesser creature!" Byrnjar raved as he had enough of the disgusting human dancing around like a yipping snow fox. Pointing his sword high in the sky, the mutated Iron Vrykul yelled out a single unintelligible word and the blade glowed a dark eerie purple color.

Realizing what the half giant was going to do, Gray pulled his hands together before shouting out, "Ice-Make: Shield!" Thrusting his hands forward, a beautifully crafted wall of ice that resembled a flower appeared before him just as the abomination slash his sword right at the youth. A dark midnight black wave erupted from the sword's movement and rushed towards the impressively crafted shield before crashing into it. For a moment, Gray thought the dark magical wave would dissipate as soon as it hit his icy wall, but to his shock the shield cracked with almost little effort and he forced to jumped to the side least he be engulfed by the black tide.

" _Why the hell didn't that work!?"_ Gray thought to himself as he pushed him off the ground while starting to pant heavily. _"Even if my magic is weakened, the shield should have hold….Unless… Could his magic disrupt mine? Or does this world magic work differently than Earthland's?"_

"Pathetic!" Byrnjar's cut off Gray thought's as the youth looked to see the mutated half giant standing only a few feet away from him with the abomination's sword trudging through the sword in his wake. "You should have let the wave kill you, boy. But now you will die and your corpse shall become the next sacrifice for my accession! You should feel honored!" Raising his sword high and with an insane grin pulled his lips back to show its teeth, which were half yellow and half rusty looking metal, the abomination looked ready to end the Fairy's life.

However, before it could thrust his cruel cursed sword into the youth's heart, Gray quickly brought his hands together and yelled out in defiance with three simple worlds.

"Ice-Make: Gungnir!" A bright flash appeared before the half giant and he was half blinded by the light. That was all that was needed to allow the giant icy trident looking spear to shoot out of the ground and impale the mutated horror through its corrupted heart.

Byrnjar looked surprise as he stared at the icy shaft that stuck out of his chest before coughing out a slew of black looking liquid that the raven haired youth dared to call blood. As the black goo stopped erupting from his deformed mouth, the half giant's jaw moved as if he was going to speak yet nothing came out but a raspy gurgle. Then he gave a violent shudder before going limp with the icy spear holding up his body for all to see.

Gasping for breath, Gray felt like he had ran fifty miles around Magnolia with Erza whipping his ass every step of the way. His body felt sore, a bit numb in some places, and it ached with the need to rest which he was more than happy to oblige after using so much magic despite knowing how low he was on the stuff. However, before his could shut his eyes and let his body take comfort in the snow powder under him, the young fairy notice something drop from the abomination corpse and landed just a foot away from him. Peering at the dropped item it looked to be some kind of box with four spikes on it sides and a purple looking eye shape engraving at its center. Curious at the sight, Gray crawled over, with what little strength he had left, to the strange box and grabbed. Why did that insane prick have this thing anyway? Despite its design it didn't seem too important and—

" _Who are you?"_ A sudden whisper came into Gray's head much to shock. He stared at the box in his hand and knew that it must have come the thing.

" _You are you human, but you feel… different."_

" _As if you are not descendants of the usurpers."_

" _Almost like…"_

" _You are not from this world."_

The whispers in his head seemed surprised by that fact and Gray could only wonder just what the hell was in the box to cause such voices invade his mind.

" _If you want to know, then we can tell you how to open the box."_

" _Yes. You can open the box."_

" _Open it! Open it! Open it!"_

" _And set us free!"_

" _Set us free to—!"_

Before the increasing aggressive whispers in his head started to increase tenfold, Gray felt the box leave his hand and he blinked to see it glowing an azure color and floating in midair. Strangely enough, as soon as the box left his hand, the whispers became silent within his mind. Did he just imagine all that?

"It is better that you shouldn't touch something like that cause even the most pure of us to go mad, little one." A sagely and ancient voice said from beside him and Gray turned his head over to see that not only did his friends finish off the remaining Iron Dwarves, but newcomers had arrived at the cliff. Both Balgur and King Jokkum were among those who arrived, along with several other Ice Giants, but they paled in comparison who stood in front of them and over them as well.

Standing taller than any other giant behind him, the man who Gray assumed to be the one who spoke had pure silvery metal skin with ancient looking engravings that had a pure blue glow emanating from them. He had a long flowing white marble, or what looks like marble, beard that ran his face to his chest. The clothing he wore was a heavy blue robes that covered only his chest, legs, and feet area while leaving his magically engraved arms exposed. He had had a hood that was pulled over his face, but didn't hide the brightly glowing blue eyes that stared down at him. He also wore a great sapphire ring on his right hand that glows just as great as his "Tattoos". Finally he wore a special kind of magically enchanted chained belt around his waist that is made from a metal that has a great green jade.

The man had an imposing appearance to him that Gray couldn't help, but feel like he was a mere speck standing before someone greater than he was. Yet that wasn't what had the Fairy in awe.

No, it was the fact that being before him radiated a magical power that far surpassed anyone he had ever met on Earthland.

"My name is Ullvar, the Titan Watcher of Magic." The watcher introduced himself to the youth below him. "I must thank you and your friends' deed for stopping a great evil from resurfacing on Azeroth. However, I think the most pressing matter at the moment is to see that you all are healed and well rested. And then perhaps you could all answer a few questions for me concerning your origins. Of the fact that you are not from this world."

* * *

 **Author's Note: First off, I would to say I'm very sorry for making you all wait despite the dead line I had for the end of January. Thing is, I was hit by a sudden inspiration to write a RWBY X Bloodborne story and so far it has been a blast writing that piece of work. I plan to release a chapter for that story later this month, along with Angel's New Beginnings, but that's beside the point. I was also intending to finish this chapter by the end of February, but I got side tracked by the new Fire Emblem games, which are both really damn good by the way and I recommend playing them! However, I finally got this chapter done and I have to say i enjoyed this one as it probably the longest Fairies in Azeroth to date! However, I won't be posting another chapter till either April or May due to me having to focus on my college work next month cause you know, end of the semester and all that jazz.  
**

 **Now for some explanations in this chapter which are not really that many since I think i already covered them in the chapter itself. For the fight scenes I thought I did a good job doing them since they made sense with how depowered the Iron Dwarves were after years of not being fed any energy from Yogg-Saron and Loken as well being drained in the ritual to unlock the infamous puzzle box. Also, I bet you guys weren't suspecting a Watcher to show up at the end right? Well you see I made Ullvar long before I even considered doing Fairies in Azeroth as I always imagined that there were more Watchers in Azeroth in many different fields like Earth, Magic, Time, etc. And with the introduction of the watcher Odin in Legion, I believe this is a good oppurtunity to show case my character. However, I will say that I'm not going to have the watcher be part of the story too much, even though he is important later on, like around the last eighth of the story, he won't take the spot light away from the Fairies, the original WoW characters, and some Original Characters that I made for the story. Don't worry! I plan to make it flow and pace really well so that it blends together into a great plot with really good balance of everything! Speaking of pace I would like to say-**

 **WE INTERRUPT THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! A red haired wikket has been seen in the Jade Forest and has been terrorizing all the Hozen tribes and other vicious animals that normally populate the area. From what reports we can gather, this wikket is constantly armored with various weapons and armor and is extremely dangerous. If you ever see this wikket please informed the Shado-Pan immediately! Thank you for your time!**

 **Well... that was random... Heh, yeah. You can all guess who will be showing up in the next chapter as well the next arc. Speaking of which, the next arc will give you all a taste of the main area setting will be like for this story as well showing of Fairy Tail's Badass Queen.**

 **Now for some review responses!**

 **star: Thanks and don't worry! I shall keep up the good work!**

 **TalkingLlama: Sorry for making you wait and I'm glad that you enjoyed this story so far!**

 **: Thank you and sorry for making you wait for this one. Hope you enjoyed this arc!**

 **Well, I believe that covers about everything! I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all have a nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos**

 **P.S.: I'm changing the rating to M so that I don't get in trouble with all the swearing that will happen in this story as well the level of gore and violence.**


	8. The Scarlet Haired Wikket

**I don't own World of Warcraft or Fairy Tail. Please enjoy this story to your heart's content**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Scarlet Haired Wikket**

* * *

"Hmm, the mist seems rather thin this morning." Lorewalker Cho mused to himself as he walked along the road heading to the northwestern part of the Jade Forest. It was a pleasant morning, as the cranes near the rivers sang their beautiful melodies while fox kits played with each other as the woodland sprites were up to their usual games and pranks. Butterflies fluttered around some Rain Poppy near a creek and the honey bees swarmed dozens of beautiful flowers for their pollen. As for the mist that the Lorewalker mused about, it indeed looked rather thin. It was so thin that the sun shine was blaring through it without much of a problem and giving the atmosphere around the Pandaren an ethereal feeling.

This wasn't the first time Cho had noticed the mist becoming thinner. Indeed, for the last few months, a change came over Pandaria's protective misty vale. At first there didn't seem to be any sort of change, but as day by day went by everyone in Pandaria started to notice that the mist was getting thinner. Not to say that there weren't days that there no mist around certain areas of their peaceful continent—indeed there were times where whole weeks were nothing but blue sky or rolling gray clouds of rain that helped the farmlands grow—yet there was always a protective ring of mist around their home that was ever thick. Now even that was starting to grow thin.

Did something happen to the world to cause such a change? For the past ten thousand years Pandaria never experienced any major swifts in climate change or natural disasters occurring. This was something entirely new to everyone on the continent and many, including the Lorewalker himself, were curious to see what will soon happen. Would the mist disappear? Would it come back? No one knew, but Cho guessed that something rather extraordinary was going to take place in the near future. He would have to test one of his experimental brews soon. Perhaps that would help him gain some insight about the strangeness with the thinning mist.

Thinking about the mist made the Lorewalker recall why he was on his stroll this morning. Normally he would take any chance to have a relaxing morning walk and enjoy the beauty that surrounded him everywhere he went, but for today he was heading to the northern part of the Jade Forest for a specific purpose. About a week ago, a strange blue light was reported to be seen coming from somewhere in the mists up north, but it only lasted for a about a few seconds that many were skeptical if what they saw was real. This was the reason why the Shado Pan didn't bother sending anyone to investigate as they thought it was just mist or sprites playing tricks on travelers again.

However, the Lorewalker didn't dismiss it so easily. Cho, who had been in the Valley of the Four Winds at the time of the appearance of the strange light, always thought that one should investigate and explore the unknown to see whether if there was any truth behind the rumors. After all, you'll never know what you might find down the lesser traveled path. At the least he would enjoy the nice stroll he was on even if there was nothing to be found. Not even the strangeness of the thinning mist could dampen his—

A howling screech erupted from the jungle and the Lorewalker immediately stopped in his footsteps with his eyes wide open in startlement. Cho snapped his head towards where the screech came from, which didn't sound not too far off. What could have caused such a shriek? It sounded familiar, but Cho couldn't recognize it over the shrill fear laced within. Before he could process any further thought, another howl echoed the first. Then another. More screams, each having sounds ever so slightly different to tell there was more than one thing making them, continued to ring throughout the forest. Yet that wasn't all the Lorewalker noticed.

They were getting closer to him.

Feeling more than a little uneasy about what was causing such dreadful fright, Cho started to slowly back away and down the path he once came. He knew of the dangers of the Jade Forest like the back of his hand as well on how to deal with them, but the Pandaren knew he wouldn't stand a chance against anything if he failed to avoid them. Though in the worst case scenario, he would summon his faithful serpent friend, Mishi, to come to rescue.

Suddenly the bushes to his right bristled violently, before dozens upon dozens of Hozen burst out onto the open path. It was a literal swarm of Hozen of various sizes running wildly in every direction on the road or climbing several trees before jumping to the next one in hopes to reach safety. Blinking in surprise, the Lorewalker couldn't help but feel amazement as the Hozen, which he identified were from several tribes judging from their tribal marking, all ignored him and instead fled like it was the end of the world. Yet the shock quickly died away after a moment before Cho decided it was high time to find out what was going.

"Excuse me, but could you…" The Lorewalker asked one of the Hozen nearby, but the terrified primate didn't even bother to notice him as he dashed past the big Pandaren. This continued on for several more encounters, each ending with Cho getting nothing but the scared yelps or exhausted panting from the fleeing Hozen.

"Excuse me…"

"Pardon me, but…"

"Would any of you…"

"Just please sit still for a moment."

"Wait a minute…"

"Wait a minute."

"Wait a minute!" Cho finally had enough and forcefully yanked a small Hozen, who came up about to his waist, by the scruff of his neck and held him so that he could look the Lorewalker directly in the face. "Now then, what happened? What's causing the Hozen to go wild?"

"Bad one coming!" The young Hozen cried out frantically as it clawed at the Pandare's wrist in a vain attempt to escape.

"Bad one?" The Lorewalker asked as he continued to have the young primate in iron grip. Though he would admit it was starting to get a little painful, especially with the nails digging into his fur.

"Scarlet haired Wikket!" The Hozen's eyes went wide with pure terror as he spoke. "Wikket is strange, different than anything than Mot-Mot ever seen! Yet Wikket is strong. Terribly Strong! And scary! Wikket punched the dook out of everything Hozen she comes across! Wikket even grooked some of the best Grookers in whole Jade Forest! Many Hozen came to grook Wikket, but that only made her mad. Now Wikket comes to grook everyone Wikket sees!"

While many wouldn't have understood such tribal talk from a Hozen, the Lorewalker was well versed in their language to translate it with great accuracy. And what he heard just now made him blink in surprise. Apparently the Hozen found some strange and foreign creature who basically killed some of their best warriors. Now it was enraged after being obviously attacked by the Hozen and was attacking anything it saw on sight. The whole thing was simply incredible to hear, though Cho knew to take the story with a pinch of salt. Hozen, after all, could get scared easily when they weren't hungry or fighting over territory and thus embellish things when they found something new or frightening.

At least he knew now what was causing the Hozen to scatter like blossom petals in the wind, but he paused for a moment when he registered something that the young primate, who was now hanging off his arm like a monkey, had said. "Wait a moment. What do you mean by 'her'?"

Yet before the Hozen could even say another word, the bushes behind the Pandaren thrashed violently until something flew out of them and hit a tree not too far from where the Lorewalker stood. It was a Hozen, larger than the one held in his hand, and its body was all bloodied as well bruised all over. Lumps were forming on its face and its eyes were rolled back, though Cho couldn't tell whether it was because it was dead or perhaps unconscious. His answer came in the form of a loud groan coming from the poor thing as it slumped into the dirt and grass.

As for the Hozen in his hand, it gave a loud howl of pure fear as it ripped its hand away from the stunned Pandaren's loosened grip. Without anything holding it back, the frightened creature ran wildly in the forest leaving the Lorewalker to deal with the Hozen's tormentor. Cho didn't have a moment to contemplate whether he should make a run for it before the "Scarlet Haired Wikket" came out into the road.

The first thing that Cho noticed about the newcomer was that the Hozen's description of her wasn't entirely exaggerated. Its long, flowing hair was indeed a deep shade of scarlet. Never before had the Lorewalker seen someone with such a color of hair before, but that wasn't all that stood out about her. Her skin was rather pale looking as her form was slender and voluptuous, but Cho could see a few lines of muscle to show she wasn't weak. She wore strange metal with a golden cross over her left breast along with a strange red marking under it. A decently sized skirt hung across her waist while black leather boots clung to most of her thighs. Yet the Pandaren paid little of attention to that as his focus was solely on the blood that dripped and trailed all across her body.

Scratches and cuts all covered a majority of her figure, except for her face, and while most didn't look too life threatening to the Lorewalker, they still leaked plenty of the crimson life fluid. The longer he stared at her, Cho noticed that the girl's armor was also in a similar state of damage. Chips and cracks appeared everywhere and now that he got a real good look at her, it would appear that some of the metal joints where missing. His attention then turned to what the strange creature held in her hands.

It was two rather large Hozen, both bloodied and beaten up like the girl, but evidently more so due to the missing patches of fur and the fact that their eyes were rolled back into their heads. Both their heads were ensnared in what looked like a vice grip by the red haired girl as she continued to walk surprisingly with a steady gait onto the road. Once she at the center of the road, Cho blinked in surprise as he noticed that the girl was looking directly at him. Her left chocolate brown eye, the other being closed shut—was she perhaps blind in that eye or did she lose it?—was examining up from head to toe. Though he did do the same thing to the girl, Cho couldn't help but feel a tad uneasy with the strange red head's examination, especially with the two unconscious Hozen still in her hands. After the silence between the two of them dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, the scarlet haired creature finally spoke.

"You." She said in a commanding tone as she nodded over to the Pandaren. "Where are the other monkeys?"

Cho blinked at the question as he was surprised that she was able to speak the same language as he. Yet one look at the girl's face, the narrowing her brow and the glint in her eyes giving off a scary aura, told him that she didn't seem like was patient at the moment. So he decided to answer her question quickly least he suffer a similar fate like Hozen. "U-Uh, The Hozen, the monkeys as you called them, fled in every direction not a few minutes after getting on the road."

The scary aura that the scarlet haired girl subsided as a thoughtful look replaced the glare on her face. Looking at her now, Cho was intrigued to see how quickly how less of scary monster that terrified the Hozen not a few minutes earlier. Instead she now looked like a young tired girl who had been through a troubling time. The Lorewalker made a mental note of that for later, but for now he would wait patiently to see what this strange and interesting creature would do next.

After a moment of silence, she gave out a sigh before releasing the Hozen from her grip and they hit the grassy floor with a soft thud. "Hmph. Well that is to expected I suppose. I would have liked to give them a harsher _lesson_ for ambushing me earlier, but with how they were running like the absolute cowards that they were I suppose that is enough for me." She let another sigh, more tired than the last, before turning her full attention back to the Lorewalker, before blinking as if she was actually saw him for what he was for the first time. "Huh, a giant talking bear… Never seen anything like you before. So what exactly are you?"

The Pandaren smiled before giving the scarlet haired stranger a polite bow before straightening up to answer her question. "My name is Cho and I am a Pandaren, as well a Lorewalker—a historian of sorts. Now that I introduced myself to you stranger, may I ask who and what you are as well?"

"A…Pandaren?" The pale stranger repeated with a quick furrow of her brow, something that didn't escape the wise Lorewalker's notice, before her expression became calm once more. "I am Ezra Scarlet, a human."

"Ezra Scarlet, a beautiful name that reflects the color of such unique and equally beautiful hair. And a human, hmm? Fascinating." The Lorewalker said as he stroked his beard before he snapped out of his musing to address a more concern as his eyes once more shifted the blood and wounds across the human's body. "As much as I would like to ask you a great many things, Miss Scarlet, but do you need any aid? The Hozen can be quite vicious when they attack someone."

"Thank you, but no. I feel absolutely fine. However, if you could answer a few questions of mine, I would most appreciate—." Before Erza could say another word, her legs started to tremble uncontrollably until they gave out on her and she collapsed onto the floor. Cho instantly was by her side, carefully holding in a semi kneeling position as the human looked surprised at the fact that she was now soft, grassy floor. "What the…?"

"Easy now. You must have lost a lot of blood already. Just don't for a moment and let me patch you up."

"Nonsense! This is nothing compared to when I fought Grimoire Heart and faced Sabertooth!" The scarlet haired girl proclaimed as she tried to rise up, but winced as her body now ached painfully and felt so heavy. "Dammit! Ever since I arrived in this blasted forest, I felt nothing but feeling absolutely tired and weak! My magic hasn't been work properly and I can't see out of my right eye because of it. Combined with those insolent monkeys, everything seems to want to stop me from finding my family!"

Cho blinked as the human continued to growl out in frustration. So she could use magic, could she? And somehow it affected her right eye? Who were Grimoire Heart and Sabertooth? She was looking for her family as well? Such questions floated in his for a quick moment, but he banished them promptly. There was time for answers and there was time for action, this was the latter of the two situations and the Lorewalker knew what he had to do. "Yes, yes, but even if you endured so much before, your body still is mortal and thus needs to rest. If you looking for your family then you must be in a healthy state to meet them."

"There isn't any time…" Erza growled as ignored the Lorewalker's sagely advice before she tried to push out of the Pandaren's grip, but found her strength draining out her as every second passed by. Soon enough her arms fell limp at her side and her eye started to droop in exhaustion. "I need to find them… I need to make sure they are alive and well… I… I…" Her protests died on her lips as her consciousness faded quickly till only darkness remained.

Cho panicked at the limp figure in her paws, but after a moment he let out a sigh of relief as he saw noticed the soft rise and fall of her chest. Still, he knew that if her wounds weren't treated soon she would embrace a far more permanent sleep. However, the Pandaren also knew that this wasn't the place for treating all of her wounds, except the more pressing, as the Hozen might return and in greater numbers to take vengeance on the one who harmed them. That is if the scarlet haired human didn't leave a last impression on them anyway.

Suddenly a thought popped into his head and Cho knew the perfect place for her to rest and regain her strength. Yet before that, there was the matter of stabilizing her condition for the journey. With great care, the wise Pandaren set the girl down onto the grass before pulling out his trusty pack along with all the emergency equipment inside. It took only a few minutes before most of the more damaging wounds were tied together into bandages before the young human was ready for the trip. After making sure her injuries were mostly preserved for the moment, Cho didn't waste any more time before carefully picking up the young human and started off head to his safe haven.

* * *

" _GAAAAAAAAH!" A slave's voice echoed out in the halls just outside her cell. The agonized sound made Erza wrap her arms around her tighter while curling her legs up close to her chest. It was going to be her turn next, she just knew it. The slavers had been torturing other slaves nonstop since the latest rebellion failed just a week prior. So much blood spilled the grounds of the Tower of Heaven, but was worse was the fact that many of her friends were once again forced to endure the_ lessons _that the slavers and priests were ever so found of. She could already feel the bite of the whip digging in her skin. The scorch of the hot iron burning away her flesh. And in some cases feel of sharp, gleaming, blood stain knives cutting bits of her most sensitive body. All the while priests use healing magic to mend the damage done before the entire process happened all over again._

 _Suddenly she heard the sound of a rusted door opening and Erza immediately looked up with tears threatening to leak from her eyes. Yet it wasn't her turn to be chosen as the screams from her neighboring cell rang out loud and filled with so much terror. They also sounded very familiar._

" _No! Please! Don't do this! Please! PLEASE!" Sho's begging tugged at the scarlet haired girls' heart before it was quickly silenced by a loud smack. Soon enough the screams turned from desperation to pure agony and it was a wonder that the little boy was able to last so long without succumbing to unconsciousness or having his lungs grow sore. Immediately the little girl covered up her ears in order to try to deny the awfulness that was happening to her dear friend. Yet though she tried to shut out the screams, her eyes caught a whole different horror before her._

 _Just outside her cell, a prison jailer was passed by and Erza couldn't help but release a gasp in what he held in his hands. It was Natsu and Gray! Both of their bare bodies were covered in multiple cuts, bruises, burns, and blood that seemed to permanently dye their skin. She couldn't tell if they were alive or not, but their faces were one of horror so terrible that it seemed to stich itself into their expressions. If she wasn't trying to block out Sho's screams, the scarlet haired child would have moved them to her mouth to try to keep in the breath the seemed to escape her lips at the horrible sight she just witnessed._

 _Erza closed her eyes and dared not open them watch the terror that was before her as the jailer dragged off her most precious friends. Minutes dragged on for what seemed like an eternity until finally something grabbed her hands and ripped them off her ears. Immediately she opened her eyes before her face turned pale in fright as her main jailer, Ikaruga, smiled maliciously down at her._

" _It's your time, little one." The pink haired devil said with delight as Erza tried to back into the wall behind her, but couldn't with the jailer's hand wrapped around her wrists. "Oh, but it won't be the usual torturer for you today, my dear. Oh no. Today your brand of punishment will be performed by a very special someone." She then turned her head back towards the door before saying, "Come on in, you don't want to keep her waiting!"_

 _Within a mere second a newcomer came into Erza's cell and if she wasn't pale enough already, she was bone white as she realized who the newcomer was. It was Minerva, the most evil_ woman _on the island. While the scarlet haired girl never received any visits from the demoness, she had heard all the stories that most of her victims died the slowest and most painful of deaths. Yet what was worse was when she did leave someone alive they not only didn't resemble anything human any more, but also their minds were utterly broken into pieces and further destroyed into dust. Erza once saw one of the few survivors she left alive and what she saw would forever be branded into her mind._

" _My, my, you are a pretty one." She said as she walked towards to the cowering girl, each step she took making a sharp clacking sound like thunder crashing in the distance. Once she stood above Erza, she laid a hand on her check, cupping it while caressing it with her thump. "Mmm, smooth skin for slave. Surprised that none of the overseers or torturers haven't marked it. Or perhaps they already have and just used their usual tricks to make you look pretty for their own amusement." She then leaned forward till she hovered over the scarlet haired child's ear. "Not to worry though… You can be sure that I will give you something more… permanent."_

 _Erza whimpered loudly at every word the cruel woman whispered into her ear and it was an effort not to cry out in pure terror. Yet while she managed to keep her mouth shut, her tears burst forth like a dam and they fell down her cheeks like little waterfalls. She barely noticed however that something felt off about the right side of her cheek. Like the tears felt heavier, stickier, and hotter than the ones on her left._

" _Oh my, that face! Yes, that is the face I adore the most out of charges." Minerva cried out in sadistic glee as she continued to caress the girl's face. "I must say that the blood has a nice look to her don't you, Ikaruga?"_

 _Blood?_

" _Most certainly." Ikaruga said with a sinister smile. "It matches her hair. Or perhaps this." She then pulled out something from behind her back and Erza's eyes widen as she locked on the object the jailer held in her hand. It was an eyeball._ Her _eyeball. Instantly the scarlet haired girl let out scream as wave upon wave of agony suddenly burst forth from her empty right eye socket. When did they take her eye?! Why didn't she feel the pain until now?! There was no word to describe the amount of pain the girl felt just now, but what was worse was the wicked laughter that accompanied her screaming. She closed her eye as she tried to shut out the pain, the humiliation of their laughter, and just the world in general. However, it would seem that they had other plans than letting the poor child escape the torment._

" _Well, then. I think we should make matching pair for her face, don't you think?" Minerva asked in vile tone as Erza's remaining eye snapped open as she look in horror as her tormentor produced a bloodstained knife. She trembled in absolute panic at the thought of losing her other eye, but what really drove in the fear into her very soul, the despair of the situation truly sinking in, was not the knife. It was their faces. Both Minerva's and Ikaruga's faces both lost all their color, replacing it with nothing but pitch black and bone white, and they became deformed and monstrous. Several pure white eyes formed above their original ones, which also became colorless, and horns and spikes grew out of every angle. Their teeth became razor sharp and their tongues inky black. Finally a black like ooze leaked from their mouths as menacing and most evil aura formed around them._

" _Don't worry." Both of them said at the same time, but unlike before their voices sounded distorted, less feminine and atrocious. Filled with pure evil that went beyond words or human understanding. As if they weren't even themselves anymore. "This will only happen for a second… but your agony will last an eternity!" Their laughter filled the cell and even drowned out Erza's own horrified scream as "Minerva" brought for the knife towards the scarlet haired girl's eye and…_

* * *

Erza awoke with a gasp as her eyes shot open before she instantly sat up from where she laid. She winced painfully at the action, her body feeling stiff and aching with the need to stretch out, but the Titania paid little heed to it. Instead she continued to let out quick heavy breaths as she tried to calm herself from the terrible nightmare she just had. It was something that she wasn't expecting after all the things she had endured over the course of her life and the aid she received from her friends, but the young fairy couldn't lie that it didn't disturb her. The last part of her dream however continued to make her skin crawl and a cold shiver traveled up her spine as she could still the distant twisted laughter deep from within her soul. _What was that?_ She thought to herself as her breathing started to become last frantic and even out.

"Ah, I see you are awake." A nearby voice said and Erza instantly snapped towards her where it came from, wincing all the while though also feeling constricted by something all over her body. Her eyes immediately locked on to the owner of the voice, the bear-man from before she fell unconscious.

"You… The Pandaren…Cho…" She said in surprise as the Pandaren gave her a pleased smile.

"I'm glad you remembered who I am, Miss Scarlet. I thought that you might have forgotten after you fell unconscious from the blood loss. Speaking of which, you may not want to move around too much least you tear open the wounds I so carefully wrapped up." Erza blinked at the Lorewalker's words before her eyes traveled down to her body.

Sure enough, she was wrapped in clean white bandages as well some strange looking pinkish ointment. Her wounds were all mostly healed and whatever the Pandaren used to treat her made it look like she had no scars at all. Yet she also noticed that besides a warm blanket covering her lower half and some bandages wrapped around her breasts, she was completely naked. Though she was never one to shy from exposing her modesty, a lesson that most of her closest of friends knew of, Erza was still surprised by the fact before turning her gaze back to the Pandaren. She raised an eyebrow and Cho immediately knew what it meant.

"I didn't do anything improper." He answered the unspoken question. "I had to clean and mend your wounds, you had quite a lot of them to treat, and I couldn't do that with your armor in the way. My apologies if you take it the wrong way, young Miss."

"It is nothing." Erza said nonchalantly as her body finally calmed down. "You did the right thing and I would have done it myself." Suddenly a thought occurred to her before she turned around to examine the room she was in for the first time. Dozens upon dozens of ancient looking scrolls lined the walls of what looked like a cave or shrine. Some were scattered upon the floor next to her, others were next to what looked like ink jars and a brush, while others were wrapped up in some kind of bamboo covering. "How long was I out and where am I?"

"This is the Cave of Words. An ancient shrine that holds many records and stories that Lorewalkers of uncountable generations have written down since the fall of the Mogu Empire. After you fell unconscious I knew you had to be treated quickly least you die of infection or blood loss, but the nearest village was too far away so I decided to instead take you here to recover. As for how long you slept, for about one whole day did you sleep. It also currently day time, I might add. Though I must say that you looked like you were having a rather horrible dream as you thrashed about half the time." His face then looked rather concerned as he caught the fairy giving a shudder so small that he almost didn't see it. "Are you feeling alright? I did the best with what I had on me and what I could forage around the cave, but I always thought that if you want to know how your patient is feeling, then you need to hear it from their own mouths."

"I…I am fine." She said as she suppressed the memory of the nightmare and kept her expression calm and gave the Pandaren a grateful nod of her head. "Just a memory of the dream I had last night… At any rate, I must thank you for saving my life. If you hadn't been there then I might have succumb to blood loss or died to those damn monkeys."

"Thinking nothing of it, Miss Scarlet."

"You can call me Erza." The Lorewalker blinked at that before giving the human a grin.

"Very well, then you may call me Cho or Lorewalker or whatever you wish to call me."

"About that, Cho. You said you are a Lorewalker, correct? What do you exactly mean by that?"

"For my people, a Lorewalker is a historian of sorts. Knowledge is my armor and in place of a sword, I use a quill or brush. Much of Pandaria's, the land that you currently are resting upon, is shrouded in mystery, even to my people. A Lorewalker's sworn duty, as well passion, is rediscover our history—to rend that shroud, piece by piece. This demands tireless search for ancient clues, and the wisdom to interpret them."

"Pandaria…?" Erza asked with a furrow of her eyebrow as the Pandaren finished his explanation. She never heard of such a land before and she had been all over Ishgar. "Could you perhaps show me a map of the land? I'm not familiar anything called Pandaria before."

"That is to be expected. For ten-thousand years Pandaria hasn't received such a stranger from beyond the mist before." The Lorewalker commented as he grabbed his pack before pulling out a rather detailed map of Pandaria before handing it to the red haired girl. "Though I am curious, how did you arrive here on Pandaria? The mists shouldn't have allowed anyone near our shores."

Erza ignored the Lorewalker for a moment as she poured herself over the map, studying every detail intently. Yet it proved useless to her as nothing seemed familiar or indicate she was near Ishgar. Was she perhaps on the western continent of the world? "Where in Earthland am I?" She muttered to herself before releasing a tired sigh. If she couldn't find out where she was, then finding her friends would a lot more difficult than what she initially thought.

"Earthland? I do not know of these lands you speak of. Is that perhaps your home?" The fairy gave the Lorewalker with a confused look.

"Don't you know the name of our world? As a historian I would think that you…." Suddenly something clicked inside of Erza's head as her eyes grew wide. Yet she wasn't the only one as Cho's face mimicked hers, but took on a more curious and intrigued expression.

"Hmm… I think that perhaps we should discuss somethings. Get a better understanding of how you came to be here on Pandaria more specifically. However, I think know of a better way to do just that." Just then the Pandaren returned his attention to his bag before pulling out a small pot that had a wick sticking out of it, a match, several small stone tablets. "These are special tablets that are imbued with ancient runes that help increase one's knowledge as well learn of their own history. They are similar to ones at other sites around the nearby area, but these will do just the same. Along with this incense we can learn much about your past."

"Will this hurt?" Erza said as she warily eyed the tablets. While Cho had saved his life, she wasn't inclined to go through a painful experience just to explain her origins.

"Of course not. The process is perfectly safe, I can assure you. Though if you wish, we can always do this the tradition way and just talk."

"No, I will do it your way. That is it can summarize how I came to be here quickly and effectively then I am content."

"Very well, then please hold still for a moment while I prepare the ritual." With that said, the Lorewalker carefully placed the tablets around where Erza sat on the floor. After making sure that they were in perfect order, Cho then sat back down before the human girl and placed the incense in front of them. "Before we begin, I must explain one thing about this type of ritual. As I have said, it will not hurt you, but it will bring forth nearly all of your memories that you can remember accurately and present them to us in as illusionary projections briefly. Yet at the same time it will also allow me to directly understand each event with ease with the tablet's magic. But that is not my main concern. This ritual will also bring forth some of your more painful memories. Things that you may not wished to remember will be shown to the both of us. Are you ok with that?"

For a moment, the memory of last night's nightmare appeared in her mind and Erza hesitated for a second. Most the horrors she experienced seemed to manifest into that single nightmare and now she was going to face them again if she chose to go through with this ritual. However, that particular memory was crushed under the weight of the Titania's determination as well the realization that while some of her memories were bad they had helped push her forward. She wouldn't have become strong enough to face foes that would have endangered the lives of her guild-mates, her friends, and her most precious love ones. After all, the past was the past. All you can do now was look towards the future. In this case, find out where her friends were and bring them back home.

"I am ready." Her eyes were intent as she gave the Pandaren a determined nod.

"Very well. Let us begin." He then handed a match to the fairy before saying, "You must be the one to light the incense, so that ritual will reflect your memories and not mine. Though I would be more than happy to show you my past experiences if you so wish." He gave a chuckle at that as the fairy queen took hold of the match. Without any hesitation, she lit it before lighting the incense's wick. She then blew out the match and watched as a misty smoke arouse from the jar and along with it a sweet smell that reminded the Erza of peach blossoms during summer time.

Suddenly she noticed the tablet's seemed to give out a soft blue glow for a moment, but her eyes were locked on the smoke as it started to twist and turn before forming an image. It was her, or rather a much younger version from when she was but a child. Yet that wasn't all as the misty smoke started to slowly change to reveal several scenes from Erza's early childhood. While the images were brief, Erza could feel each memory bloom in her mind as she relived every moment of her life. She wasn't the only one however, as Cho looked awed as each memory came into his being and told him of the girl's story.

"Ah, I see… your world is called Earthland." The Pandaren commented. "Such an interesting name… Oh… oh my… Such sadness for one so young. How can someone do such things to young cubs before that even had a chance to know what joy there is in life? And the pain you endured for your friends… you are truly a brave girl to protect your family like that and sacrifice the loss of your eye." The memories of the Tower of Heaven were some of the worst Erza had to endure, but she did so none the less. Even when the image a possessed Jellal appeared in her mind.

"Ah, but what is this… You made a new family, one that you protected with incredible dedication as well allow them to protect you when you are hurt. They even gave you a home and a new eye without any hesitation, such admirable qualities in a guild….Fairy Tail… A beautiful and thought provoking name, but one I can see is filled with love and affection." The memories of the first time she came to Fairy Tail and how she met so many of her new family. It was something she would cherish forever and would hold onto till the day she died.

The process continued on for what seemed like a long time with Cho commenting every so often about how admirable she was to face the most painful events of her memories while applauding her greatest. Through her memories, Cho truly started to come understand who Erza Scarlet was and what her world was like. A world filled with splendor unbound, creatures ever so mysterious, and magic so incredible that went beyond imagination itself. Finally the ritual ended with the memory of how Erza got teleported into the world she currently was on.

The incense soon ran out and the misty smoke dissipated in an instant leaving nothing, but the human and the Pandaren alone to their thoughts. After a moment however, Cho finally spoke. "I see, your memories were very interesting, Erza, and from what I saw, you definitely earned the title of 'Queen of the Fairies'." He gave jovial chuckle at that. "However, I must say your world is truly fascinating and one of great power much like my own. However, I find your last memory strange."

"How so, Cho?" The scarlet haired fairy asked curiously.

"Well you see, that passage your friend read—Natsu I believe his name is—'Azeroth' is name of my world…"

Erza's eyes widen at the revelation. "Do you know of this book or its author?"

"Unfortunately I do not. Pandaria has been isolated from the rest of the world—its lands surrounded by impenetrable mists—and I have never heard of such a book ever been published anywhere on the continent. However, I do believe that whoever wrote it must have been from my world otherwise they wouldn't have named it mentioned in the book. Hmm… Perhaps they are beyond the mists…."

"What I want to know it came to be on Earthland and how someone managed to gift it to us."

"I do not have the answers to that either I am afraid. Though I can only imagine that someone with immense power can craft a book such that it bring many people from one world to another." That caused Erza to let out a sigh of frustration. However before she could start brooding about her situation, Cho decided to cheer her up. "Well, we may not know who made that book or how it came to be on your world, but I do believe I can answer some questions regarding Pandaria and that of its history if you wish to listen. Unfortunately we will have to do it the traditional way as I only brought one incense jar with me—I didn't expect meeting a person from another world after all—but I will try my best to answer any question you wish to ask. After all, with any kind of knowledge comes wisdom. With wisdom the ability to solve any problem no matter how big or small. And after I am finished your questions, I will personally help you find your family and return you back to your world. I'm sure that some of them must have arrived on Pandaria like yourself."

Erza blinked for a moment at the Lorewalker's offer, finding it kind and sincere, before letting a grateful smile form on her lips. "Very well then, I accept your offer, Cho." She held out her hand which the Lorewalker took into his own paw, which the Fairy Queen marveled at how soft his fur was, before giving it a firm shake. After letting go, Erza wasted no time with the questions. "First, what can you tell me about Pandaria history?"

"Now that is an excellent question and one that is also difficult to answer. As I have said, Pandaria's own history is one shrouded by mystery, but I will try my best to explain and summarize what is already known about our lore." He then cleared his throat before starting to explain the ancient history of his homeland starting with the revolution of Pandaria.

* * *

"Did you find the ookin scarlet haired Wikket already or you just lookin for tasty grubs to eat?" A rather large Hozen said. He wore a rather large wooden chest plate and equally huge shoulder pads made from jade tree leafs and sharpen bamboo sticks. His face was also painted with three red marks across his face and over a rather large scar that passed over his left empty eye socket. In his hand was a slender, but cruel looking spear that had blood smeared on it. The crimson liquid came from his last scout who failed to bring him good news regarding the strange Wikket who had harmed his gang. Only he was allowed to do such a thing! Right he was tempted to give his gang another lesson if the little Hozen who shoved his face into the grassy floor.

"No, no, Nak-Nak!" The little Hozen said appealingly. "I manage to find the ookin Wikket! Ook! I find their trail and their scent is still mostly fresh!"

"Good, good. Now hurry up and lead us to the ookin Wikket already!"

"Yes Nak-Nak!" With that said the Nak-Nak and his gang, consisting of a dozen Hozen, which were some of most fierce in his tribe, following close behind. The big Hozen was down south grookin some slickies, those the Pandaren call Jinyu, and taking all their shinies when the Scarlet Haired Wikket attacked. When he did get back, Nak-Nak couldn't contain his outrage that some Wikket managed to grook some of his gang. He would understand if was some of the Hozen from Grookin Hill or perhaps Dook Ookem, both were powerful Grookers that not even he would dare fight with or without his gang, but this was unacceptable! Nak-Nak's rage was great that he went on a rampage that didn't stop till he was already half way towards the Slingtail Grove. By then he managed to slaughter many dumb animals, some passing Jinyu, and even a few of his own gang.

Now however, his rage was subdued for now, but it continued to smolder and ready to build into a raging inferno at any moment. He needed to find this Scarlet Haired Wikket soon otherwise he would run out of Hozen in his gang. "Soon, Ook…" He growled out low as he rang through the forest. "You will get a horrible Grookin, ookin Scarlet Haired Wikket. And once you do, I will take your skull and dook in it! Ook! Ook!"

* * *

"So you are saying that the first Pandaren to fight the Mogu used nothing but his fists?" Erza said, now wearing her comfortable armor once more, before taking a sip of tea, which had been brewed by Cho of course. "Impressive. Especially against an enemy that had armor, weapons, and magic on their side, it could have gone badly for the revolt."

Cho he took a sip of his tea, savoring its flavor and let its warmth trickle down his throat before continuing on with the tale. They had just finished with talking about the Mogu Empire and how it came to conquer the majority of Pandaria, but also how they managed to subdue the different species into slavery. It was dark tale at first, yet when the Lorewalker started the tale about how the Pandaren lead the revolution against the Mogu, Erza couldn't help but feel an immense admiration for those who faced the tyranny of the fallen empire. It reminded the Fairy Queen how similar it was to her own revolution at the Tower of Heaven, but unlike it, the Pandaren managed to win by using martial arts and the strange power of Chi.

"Indeed." The Lorewalker finally continued on with the tale as he put down his tea. "Kang, Fist of the First Dawn, was the first master of the way of the monk. It was he who gave my people hope when all around them was seemed to be filled nothing, but despair. It was he who help rouse the inner fire that laid dominant in our hearts, but as much as Kang was charismatic and skilled with his fists, he didn't learn true strength alone."

"Oh? But you said he managed to learn that his captors were weak and that he was the first to stroke the fires of rebellion."

"Very much so. Kang did start a spark in his fellow slaves as well himself, but the charismatic leader knew that he only managed to light a spark. Nothing more. It was during his time of starting his revolution that he relocated to Kun-Lai Summit, a mountainous region in Pandaria, before finding the prison of the White Tiger, Xuen, one of the four great and powerful celestial spirts that live here in Pandaria."

"Celestial Spirits?" Now that caught Erza off guard as an image of a certain blonde appeared in her head.

Cho chuckled at the Scarlet haired girl's sudden outburst and knew the reason by behind it. "You are correct to assume they are like your world's own Celestial Spirits. Yet unlike them, they can retain their forms here in the mortal plain. I don't know the reason myself in all honesty… Hmm… you just gave me an interesting question to ask the next time I visit them." He then took a quick sip of his tea before returning to the focus on the story.

"Anyway, as I was saying though, Kang found the prison of the White Tiger, who was imprisoned long ago by the first Mogu Emperor. After being set free by Kang, the White Tiger gave the revolutionary some sagely advice. Xuen taught Kang the secrets behind Inner Strength and with that the spark that was ignited in monk turned into a tower inferno of passion, will, and most of all, determination. With such a raging fire burning in him, Kang set out to—"

"SCARLET HAIRED WIKKET!" A loud howl interrupted the story as both the Fairy Queen and Lorewalker turned to the entrance of the cave. Outside they could see a dozen Hozen, with sharpened spears and rock slings in their hands as they all stood menacingly around the edge of the forest line. Suddenly a larger Hozen burst out from the bushes, carrying a huge bloody spear and had a scar over his missing left eye. "Come and face Nak-Nak, Wikket! We will give you a good grookin for grookin my gang!"

"I thought they would have learned their lesson by now." Erza said in minor irritation as she got from where she sat on the floor. "Guess I have to discipline them harder this time around."

"The Hozen are a passionate race and tend to be ruled by their emotions or mood quite easily. While they did try to attack you first, they tend to forget about that in order to satisfy their more than likely thirst for revenge. They are not cruel creatures, most of the time anyway, but they are quite stubborn when they lose their temper."

"Then we have something in common then." The Titania started to move to the exit of the cave, but was stopped by a gentle paw on her shoulder.

"A moment, Erza. I might be able to try to talk them down."

"From what I seen already and from what you just said, they don't seem like the types to back away from a fight."

The Lorewalker gave an amused chuckle. "True, they are one of the most stubborn of creatures on Pandaria. Yet if you know how to use the right words, then they can be diverted to over distractions." He then walked past the Fairy Queen before she could say another word and headed out the meet the Hozen.

"A Pandaren?" The large Hozen said as he gave a curious look at the Lorewalker, before releasing a loud growl that Erza almost stepped forward, but Cho waved her off. "You side with Scarlet Haired Wikket! You goin' to get same Grookin then!"

"Before you do such a nasty thing, perhaps you would like to listen to an offer first?"

"No! Nak-Nak no wait. Nak-Nak going to crush Wikket!"

"Ah, but then who is going to eat all the tasty fish that I have stashed away at the Silken Road?"

"FISH!?" Nearly all the Hozen yelled out at once as their mouths started to water and drool escaped their lips at the thought of getting some their most favorite food. Besides Bananas anyway.

"Yes, I had a special cache of fish ready to be brought in to Dawn's Blossom as soon as I was done talking with my friend here. I caught too much and I simply can't eat it all myself so I thought I might sell it. Perhaps you would like to take it off my hands instead?"

"Yes!" One Hozen shouted eagerly.

"Must have fish!" Another echoed the first's enthusiasm.

"What are we waiting for!?" A third shouted out the big question as many other Hozen nodded excitedly.

"Wait you stupid ookin idiots!" Nak-Nak roared out, but it was too late. Like a flash of lightning, eight of his gang shot out into the forest and headed towards the Silken Road and their grand prize that was fish. All that remained were himself and three other semi-large Hozen, all of which looked tempted to run off and get some fish as well. Nak-Nak turned back to Cho and gave him a searing glare. "You ookin Pandaren! Nak-Nak is smarter than you think and I won't be tricked that easily!"

"Ah I see… Well then the fresh golden bananas will simply go to waste as well." Cho said in a melancholy tone.

"Bananas!?" One of the remaining Hozen cried out in pure excitement as he turned to chase after his friends to reach the fruity delight first. Before he could take a single leap however, a spear emerged from his chest. The young Hozen looked down in surprise for a moment before collapsing with a moan as Nak-Nak removed his bloody spear. Both Cho and Erza had looks of shock on their faces, but for the Fairy Queen, her expression quickly turned to outrage.

"Bastard!" Erza growled out as the desire to smash the teeth out of the monkey grew as well as her hands curled into fists. "He was your friend!"

"Stupid! Son of an Ook was chasing after nothing but Ookin dream! Pandaren doesn't have Bananas. Nak-Nak won't deal with such stupid, dookin, ookin foolishness! So Nak-Nak killed him so he can finally get it through the others that I won't have any more them run off like that again!"

"You won't have to worry about that. Because I'm going to finish what I started yesterday and beat the hell out of you till your broken bodies remember one thing… Never to piss me off." Something in the Wikket's voice caused the Hozen to turn their attention back to the Fairy Queen once. What they saw made them all take a reflexive step back. The look was so terrifying and filled with anger that even Nak-Nak couldn't but feel a tinge of fear starting to rise up. Yet the leader of the Hozen furiously shook his head for letting such a cowardly emotion start to build up inside of him. There was nothing to be afraid of after all. He had weapons, his most powerful Hozen of all his gang and the Wikket was alone save the Pandaren, who looked like one of those soft book keeping types that couldn't even fight. Both of them were going to die by his hand one way or another.

"Just try it Wikket!" Nak-Nak roared as he gestured his spear at the Scarlet Haired Wikket. "Grook them! Grook them till their jabbers look like horkers!" As one, the remaining two Hozen dashed passed Nak-Nak and charged forward with their spears raised high at ready to impale the still motionless Fairy Queen.

Erza didn't say a word before activating her Reequip magic and summoned her regular Knight's Longsword. Yet she hesitated for a moment before blinking in surprise. She looked down at the sword in her hands to confirm it was there. Erza was a little surprised that she managed to actually summon anything after not being able to do so the day prior. She guessed it was because of her currently low levels of magic in her system, but she didn't think too much about it at the moment. There was time for thinking later, for now she had some vermin to take care of.

The Hozens' eyes grew wide at the sudden appearance of a sword in the Titania's hands, but they quickly got over their shock and continued forward with their charge. The scarlet haired girl was a little impressed that the two monkeys didn't hesitate any longer, but in the end it didn't matter. The result will end up the same soon enough.

However, the Hozen then surprised Erza by jumping just as they were merely five feet away from her. Howling war cries, both of them had their spears poised to take her head just as they descended. Giving a curse, the Scarlet haired girl rolled to the left just as the spears dug into the earth. Before the two of them could even turn to face their _prey_ , a steel gauntlet smashed into one of the Hozen's face. Teeth and blood splattered out of his mouth as he fell to the ground with a thud. The other Hozen blinked in fear at the quick one shot beat down of his companion, before jumping back as the Scarlet Haired Wikket turned to face him.

The look in her eyes could only be described as the scariest thing the Hozen had ever seen. There was no bloodlust in those chocolate colored irises, but there was an unmistakable promise of pain that the Hozen was frankly shocked that he didn't dook himself at that terrifying sight. Giving a frightened yelp as the Wikket came slowly closer to him, the Hozen flailed his spear and hoped to that he somehow hit his mark.

Erza didn't even bat an eye as the Hozen panicked madly, easily cocking her to avoid having her eyeballs get poked out or twist her body around a thrust. Yet as the seconds dragged on, Erza noticed that the movements getting more frantic and speeding up ever so slightly. Apparently all the fear and adrenaline in the Hozen's veins, while not increasing his skill, was making him push his wild flailing to its limits. In short, it was changing from an annoyance to an irritation as the Fairy Queen had to put up some actual effort to keep dodging without receiving a scratch.

Finally having enough of the monkey's irritating resistance, Erza swiped her sword and took off the sharpened stone end in one clean slice. The Hozen blinked in shock at the sight of his now broken spear, before releasing a choked gasp as Erza had her cold steel gauntlet covered hand around his neck, lifting him up off the ground. He didn't have two seconds to even let out a begging whimper before Erza smashed the hilt of the sword into the side of his head. Letting out a satisfied grunt as the now unconscious Hozen went limp in her hand, the Titania dropped him without a care as she turned to face her next opponent.

However her eyes went wide at the sight of Nak-Nak's howling form flying right towards her with his spear descending right for her head. Without any hesitation, Erza jumped back as the Hozen landed right where she once stood, but not before her right shoulder plate let out a sharp hiss as the stone spear grazed off them. Letting out a curse, got ready to charge forward to attack, but before she could so, Nak-Nak's tail shot forth like a viper.

As quick as a flash, the Hozen's long tail wrapped around the scarlet haired girl's ankle before yanking her off her feet. Letting out a grunt, Erza didn't have a moment to think as Nak-Nak was jump forward to finish her off. However the Fairy Queen was quicker and rolled to her right just as the monkey's spear tore through the earth. Panting heavily, Erza eyed her foe warily as Nak-Nak merely gave her a fanged smirk. Clearly he was lot more cunning and agile than his lackeys.

"Bah! Is that all you got, Wikket?" Nak-Nak taunted before letting out a monkey like laugh.  
You may have beat those two, but I am better than them! They couldn't even beat a slicky without my help. And you? We only just fought and Wikket are already out of breath! Ook! How did you beat up my gang anyway?"

As much as Erza hated to admit it, the Hozen was right. She was out of breath and her body was starting to flare up. Admittingly she really started to feel it when she summoned her sword, but ever since she arrived on Azeroth, her body felt swore, aching, and low on magic. Not to mention she was still recovering from the wounds she received from yesterday's ambush. It was a gamble to summon a weapon, especially since didn't know if her body could last long in her particular condition, but she would be damned if she would lose to something that would kill its own friends just to prove a point. There was simply no way she could lose!

As the fight took a took a breath pause, with both Erza and Nak-Nak staring at each other waiting for one of them to make a move, Cho watched the battle with great interest and worry. He was intrigued by how skilled Erza was in fighting, having a grace and flow to movements that would impress many monks who saw it. Truly her battle prowess from her memories didn't lie as she easily beat the two smaller Hozen. Yet he was worried since he could also see that his new friend was getting tired. Her movements were getting slower and a little stiffer with each second passing by. It was clear she hadn't recovered from whatever she was suffered from yesterday and it was only a wonder that she still managed to fight on. He could tell in the next move or so would decide the match.

With a loud triumphant howl, Nak-Nak charged forward at the Scarlet Haired Wikket as she got into a defensive stance. Yet her eyes grew wide as the Hozen started to so spin his body like whirlwind and as the spear slicing apart everything in his path. There was no true way to deflect such an attack without getting hit, but Erza tried the next best thing. She jumped.

Nak-Nak's eyes grew wide as the Fairy Queen flew over him before dropping her metal boot onto his head. Yelling in pain, the Hozen fell back onto his bottom just as Erza landed somewhat gracefully behind him though not without a wince of aching pain in the process.

The Hozen's vision swam as he tried to recover from the painful hit, but suddenly another smashing blow crashed into his nose. "GAH! My nose! I can't feel my nose!" He screamed out in pain as he clutched his now bloody and ruined nose.

"Well you are going to not feel anything else in a moment." Erza said as she casually slammed a fist into an open palm. A menacing crack from her knuckles was soon heard after and Nak-Nak felt like he was about to dook himself right then and there.

"W-Wait a minute—!" He tried to say, but another steely fist smashed into his face. Then another and another. Soon enough a flurry of punches engulfed his entire body and with it came a whole new world of pain that no Hozen alive has ever experienced. For what seemed like to go on for an eternity, Erza gave the Hozen one hell of a no hold bars beat down to drive home the lesson to never mess with her again. It was only when Nak-Nak's face was so lumpy and deformed with multiple bruises and blood running down his face did she stop her brutal assault.

Erza turned to face the Lorewalker as the Hozen was left to fall unconscious with the rest of his companions in a beaten stupor. "I must say I am impressed. I never seen such a rather… effective way to beat a foe before."

"Well, I just wanted to drive home that he shouldn't have treated his friends like that…" Erza responded before feeling her legs starting to give out again like the day prior. Giving a curse, the scarlet haired girl soon started to collapse, but Cho managed to catch her before she hit the grassy floor.

"Easy now. As I said, you were very impressive just now, but your body still needs rest."

"…Yes, you are probably right."

"However, I do not believe the cave is a good place for to let you regain your strength, what with the Hozen in the area looking for you now. And before you say anything, the Hozen can be frighten easily, but they will be back and in greater numbers as well with those who have more, shall we say, tenacity. You would be no match for them. Not to worry though, I know of just the place for you recover properly."

"Well then… Let's get going." Erza said as she tried to walk, but found her legs far too wobbly to move properly.

"Here, let me help you." Cho said as he carefully lifted the girl onto his back, surprising her with how much strength he had despite his portly appearance.

"…Fine…" Erza let out a sigh before closing her eyes as darkness started to enclose onto her again. "Just… tell me when get there… ok?"

"As you wish." With that, the Fairy Queen allowed herself to fall asleep as Cho started the journey to a certain monastery nearby.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well here it is! Sorry for being a few days late. I was busy with my summer job and it left me drained to actually finish the damn thing even though I already had this chapter's plot scripted out. Anyway, so this is the first chapter of Erza's arc, out of three, and it gives us a good look of what is to come in Pandaria, the main setting for the story later on, and how the Fairy Queen is coping with her own magical problems. Thank god she ran into the most humble creature in existance, Lorewalker Cho! For the next chapter, Erza will be facing some of the Trials of Tian Monastarey and along the way, face some inner "demons", if you know what I mean. :P**

 **At any rate it is time for some Review responses!**

 **vinayakdj1: Thank you for liking the chapter and also for your review. Also to answer your first question, the reason why Juvia couldn't turn her body into water is because she, like the rest of the fairies, currently have way too low magic in their systems after arriving on Azeroth. In short, if she tries to maintain her body water magic, she will drain herself dry of her magic very quickly and will die from it. While I didn't mention that the first time in Gray's arc, I thought I implied it in the other chapters that she knew that she was risking herself if she used her magic, which would be considered "Constantly turned on" as it were compared to Gray whom just makes objects in short bursts. As for your suggestion for Snarltooth, I will consider it and I think longer sentences would be good as well for him. As for grammar issue, yeah, I am trying to get better and not have things keep me busy to distract me or tire me out. Never review your stuff when you are tired! Worse mistake I ever did.**

 **The Division: Thanks and don't worry, I will continue to keep them coming!**

 **G3neSyS: Thank you my friend and I hope you like this new chapter as well!**

 **delonix: Thanks and don't you worry. I plan to finish this story! While it may be big, it will be finished. Count on it! :D**

 **kraotop: Yeah, my earlier chapters had some problems with grammar, still do in some areas of my new works. I do try to review each finished chapter before posting them, and believe me when I say I do clean up a lot of problems and errors I made while writing this, but I will try to be better from now on. Thank you for your review by the way. :)**

 **Takawai: Thanks and I hope to continue to entertain you with more chapters and fun adventures along the way.**

 **Yokmakarok: Before I begin this response I have ask why your comment doesn't show up under reviews for my story just yet despite the fact I got the email notification that you reviewed. Weird like that. Anyway, Medivh didn't just write one book you know. While it is a common misconception that there is only just one book called "The Book of Medivh", a powerful magus like Medivh wrote many tomes and imbued them with his magical, and by extension Sargaras, power. The most famous book, and the most powerful I might add, is the one one that summoned the third invasion of the burning legion and among other things. I wasn't planning on revealing that the book that Fairy Tail received was another volume of Medivh's work and had different spells as well powers. Also Medivh didn't leave the book in Earthland, another thing I wanted to reveal later but might as well now. He isn't stupid and he entrusted his other volume to someone else. Now the bigger question is, who did Medivh give it to and why or how did it end up on the Fairies' doorstep. Also Medivh didn't lose any power after he died, there isn't an official notification from the Lore Center of WoW that says Medivh lost his powers of a guardian. The title yes, but not his powers. If that were the case his status as an eternal wouldn't happen. Lastly, if you hate Fairy Tail so much, why bother reading this and leaving a comment? Stating stuff like that makes me think that you are trying to deliberately troll me. If you don't like Fairy Tail, fine, just don't leave comments like this and ask why did you read something you hate. No is forcing you to read this.**

 **And that's about it. Next chapter will happen somewhere late June, Hopefully, or after July 11 as I will be taking the week of the 4th of July off to spend time with family. Remnants of the Forgotten Hunt is due later this month as well so look for to that if you are reading it.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you continue to enjoy my work and future works. Until then, I hope you all have a nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	9. The Monastery and The Sea Monkeys

**I don't own Fairy Tail or World of Warcraft. Please enjoy this story to your heart's content!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Monastery and the Sea Monkeys**

* * *

Erza groaned as she woke up to the fresh scent of something hot and yet tantalizing entering her nose which caused her stomach to let out a thunderous roar. Cracking her one working eye open, the Fairy Queen pushed herself up from a soft bed that she was sleeping in before letting out a yawn. Erza then looked around saw that she was in a modestly sized room filled with all the necessities to make anyone comfortable. There were foreign yet very beautiful pictures framed on the walls while a few flower pots were tucked in the corners. Light poured in through a wooden frame window and filled the room with its warmth where as a nearby fire place was left unlit. She also made note that her armor was gone and only her shirt and skirt remained underneath.

Yet as Erza examined her environment, she quickly homed in on what was filling the air with such a tasty aroma. It was plate of hot steaming food placed just near the edge of her round shaped bed on a little night stand. Steam rose from what looked like freshly baked buns and a bowl of soup that was filled with noodles. Beside it was a hot cup, of what Erza assumed was tea, which completed the freshly prepared meal. Erza couldn't help a bit of drool escaping her lips as her stomach let out another viciously demanding roar at the sight of food. She knew that she should have better control of her manners than people like Natsu, but ever since she arrived on Azeroth she hadn't ate a thing and was constantly feeling exhausted. Even the tea that Cho gave her the day prior couldn't sate her hunger.

Without any hesitation, Erza practically leapt out of her bed and started to devour the food. It didn't take even a minute before she gulped all of the soup before munching away the hot buns. Everything was simply divine. The buns were fluffy and yielded to her teeth while revealing a hot gooey jam hidden inside. While the soup was spicy yet not overbearing enough to overwhelm her taste buds. Whether powered by her own hungry or not, everything just tasted so delicious that the Titania was already looking forward for a second helping as she down her food with her herbal tea. Yet it wasn't enough. Her stomach didn't come close to feeling satisfied or filled up at all. She need more and more till finally she felt filled up and regained her strength in the process.

"Hahaha!" A rancorous laugh filled the room and snapped Erza out of her ravenous hunger induced trance. "I'm mighty flattered that you are enjoying my chef's meal, but to see you devour it like that makes me wonder if your kind is somehow related to Mountain Hozen."

Erza immediately spinned around and got into a defensive stance with a pair of chopsticks, which were provided with her meal, were posed to strike whoever snuck up on her. Standing near the doorway was Cho and another Pandaren with orange and white fur as well had modestly size beard adorning his face. Both Pandaren had amused smiles on their faces as Erza relaxed and put her chopsticks back onto her empty plate.

"It is good to see you again, Cho." She said politely. "I assume that we made it safely to the location you were talking about before I fell unconscious." It wasn't a question as started to stretch out her aching body, which popped quite audibly and caused the red haired beauty to sigh in relief. "Where are we exactly? How long was I out and why wasn't I woke up as soon as we arrived?" The last part caused a scary gleam to appear in the Titania's eyes, but Cho returned it with a humble smile.

"I apologize not waking you up like you requested, but I didn't want you to exhaust yourself any further than you already have." Cho stated wisely. "I would be heartbroken if I learned that my charged died due to my negligence. As for the answer to your second question, you have been a sleep for one full day, but have been well taken care by Bolo here, the owner of the inn you been sleeping in."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you formally, Miss Erza." Bolo said with a respectful bow to which Erza returned with a nod.

"And finally the answer for your first question, we are in the Tian Monastery. A place for learning and training one's body to fight against those who would do harm and evil onto others."

"Also home of the best inn throughout the Jade Forest." Bolo said proudly as he puffed out his large chest.

"I see." Erza said thoughtfully as she gulped down the last of her tea, letting its warmth spread throughout her body. "I guess it can't be helped and it was for the best in the end. Thank you for your consideration, Cho."

"There is no need for thanks, Erza." The elderly Pandaren said with a humble bow. "It is the least I could have done for you."

"Heh. At any rate, do you have any more to eat around here? I'm still feeling quite famished." As to reinforce her claim, her stomach let out another hungry growl, though it wasn't as loud it once was. "Also what happen to my armor?" Sure she could always summon it, but with how low her magic still was, it best not to take unnecessary risks and simply take what she could get.

"Hahaha. As I have said before, you might be related to a Hozen after all." Bolo let out an amused chuckle. "My inn has plenty other things that I can have whipped up for you, Miss Erza. As for your armor, that is currently being mended by our smiths. It was scratched up pretty badly so we thought to have it repaired before you wake up. Unfortunately it seems we were a little too late. I can have it brought to your room once it is finished of course."

"Though you might have wait a bit longer for that, if you wouldn't mind." Cho said causing the red haired fairy to look at him questioningly. "The current High Elder of the Monastery would like to have a word with you. That is if you don't mind staying your hunger for a little while longer. He promised to give you a grand banquet in your honor after you have met with him. Not to mention it would give me time to allow the two of us to continue our conversation from yesterday before we got interrupted."

"As you wish, but I will be taking more of those tasty buns with me." Erza said with a look spreading across her face that said she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Very well then." Cho agreed before turning to the orange and white furred innkeeper. "Would be so kind to allow our good friend here to have dozen more of your famous buns?"

"I'll make it two after seeing how ravenous she was and also the fact that you brought me such an interesting looking individual, Lorewalker." Bolo let out another hearty laugh before bowing deeply to both the Cho and his very special guest. "Very well then, I shall go grab the buns then." With that said, the innkeeper quickly left the room for a moment before returning with two bags filled with steaming hot buns and handed them to Erza. "You were in luck for my chef had just pulled these beauties out of the oven. Be careful now, they are quite hot."

"Not to worry." Erza said as she casually popped one of the tasty pastries in her moment, savoring the fruity taste that stuck to her tongue before going down to her stomach. "I can tell they are just right. Not to mention I had things far hotter burning my mouth than a few dozen buns."

"Heh, truly you are an interesting one." Bolo grinned before turning to Cho. "If you both don't need anything else I must attend to my other patrons."

"I believe we can manage from here, my good friend."

"Then I shall leave you two to go meet the High Elder. Also I shall personally see to it that your room is cleaned before you return, Miss Erza. Oh, and welcome to our humble monastery. I do hope you enjoy your stay here." With that said, the Pandaren innkeeper left to check on his other guests.

"Well then, shall we go meet the High Elder?" Cho asked with a humble smile as his new friend popped another bun into her mouth.

"Of course." She said as she munched on the tasty treat. "Lead the way."

* * *

As they left the inn behind, Erza had to close her good eye as the sun light nearly blinded her as she stepped out the front door. After moment though, she was able to see again and was able to take in the sight of the monastery and all its grandeur. Everything was incredibly well built and designed in such a way that it made Erza feel a bit at peace after suffering the prior day's events. Despite the peaceful feeling however, there were thin mists covering the entire monastery, giving off a somewhat eerie atmosphere. Yet that didn't stop the sun from blazing down and filling everyone with its warmth. As Cho led the scarlet haired fairy, Erza was impressed to say the least at what she saw, but what really interested her was what came from the courtyard they had entered.

Row after row of Pandaren monks filled the courtyard and standing in front of them was a greying master that had a wise yet stern expression crossing his face. With a single shout that escapes his lips, the instructor performed an incredible swiping kick that defied his elderly appearance. The monks quickly imitated their master with rigid discipline, though not without a few of their newer trainees faltering for a moment. Yet they recovered swiftly before the master could perform another move and thus the training continued on.

Erza watched the training with an approving smile. The monks clearly were dedicated to their way and it was quite impressive to see just how many of them performed their moves perfectly. In sync no less. It made the Fairy Queen wonder if she could join them down there and perhaps get a spar out of one or two of them. After all, a good fight would help get all the kinks out of her system.

Suddenly she felt eyes on her and saw that all the students in the courtyard looking right at on her. Every one of them stopped their practice as they gazed in open awe at their strange guest. At least that was until the elderly instructor bellowed at them in a strict voice and all the monks sheepishly turned back to training. Clearly the elder wasn't going to put up with any break in his lessons, but Erza noted that his eyes for a brief moment lingered on her before turning back to his students.

"You have to forgive them." Cho said in amusement as he gazed down at the students below the outer ring of the courtyard. "As I have said before, you are the first outsider that Pandaria has experienced in over ten-thousand years. I imagine that you are going to be quite popular, whether you like it or not."

"There is nothing to forgive." Erza said as she finished off the first dozen of buns in her bag. "I expected something like this would happened after you told me. To be honest, this isn't anything new. My guild is world famous and as one of its four S-Class Mages, I get quite the recognition wherever I go."

"Heh, as I have seen already. Though I do admit, that some of your guild reputation does have a more… interesting side to put it nicely."

Erza let out a sigh as she knew exactly what the humble Lorewalker was talking about. "I will not deny that my friends have some rather bad habits…. Very, very destructive habits even, and I constantly tell them to calm down, sometimes I have to beat some sense into them, but all in all they mean well…. They just need to make sure that they don't destroy half a town in the process."

Cho let out a laugh at that as he remembered all the memories from Erza regarding Fairy Tail destructive work ethics was sometimes so overblown that it was comical. And somehow they managed to be the best and most popular guild in Earthland. Truly their world and culture was amazing indeed, though also admittingly scary. Still from what he had seen, Fairy Tail was a grand guild that brought people together into one big family. Something the Pandaren could respect and appreciate considering that many of its members had some sort of troubled past. It truly was something special.

The Lorewalker then led Erza past the courtyard and further into the monastery. As they walked, Cho continued his previous conversation with the scarlet haired fairy regarding the known history of Pandaria. For Erza she was simply fascinated as the Lorewalker continued on telling the tale on how the Pandaren people freed themselves from the Mogu and managed to beat them despite all the odds against them. As they walked, more monks could be seen doing various training exercises or wandering the beautiful gardens of the place. Those who were not engaged in their craft paused in their tracks as they openly stared at Erza with both disbelief and awe written all over their faces. Erza didn't mind however as she barely noticed them as she was too busy listening to the Lorewalker's tale.

Yet before Cho could continue on to the time of the first Pandaren dynasty, Erza stopped mid-step as a surprised yet quite wary look crossed her face as she spotted something very familiar in another courtyard leading to a high terrace of the monastery.

"Are those Hozen?" She asked. Sure enough there were a few monkey creatures hanging off of trees or wandering the monastery's grounds.

"I understand your concern, Erza, but not to worry. These Hozen are quite different than more of their violent brethren in the forest… for the most part at least. You see these Hozen are quite older and thus are more capable to think about their actions rather than letting their instincts guide their actions. As for why they are here you might ask, it is because Tian Monastery's creed is that anyone who wishes to learn its ways are welcomed. Be they Pandaren, Hozen, or Jinyu."

"I see." Erza relaxed a bit at the explanation, but still kept an eye on Hozen in case they did anything foolish. In a lot ways they reminded her of Fairy Tail. Only smaller, furry, and a whole lot more aggressive. However a thought popped inside her head as she registered the last of what Cho had said. "Wait, Jinyu?"

"Oh! How could I forget to mention one of the races of Pandaria when they played a crucial role in the revolution against the Mogu? The Jinyu are a race of fish people. They are an elder and wise looked up to even by us Pandaren. They have ancient rituals that can divine the potential future and are in touch with the very waters of the land. From what I can understand from their history, they had an empire that covered nearly all of Pandaria before the Mogu crushed them. Yet while their numbers have dwindled a bit since then, they have managed to become respected in their own right through their knowledge and divinations. Except for the Hozen as they are currently, shall we say, are not on the best of terms with them… Ah, there is one of them now."

Cho pointed to the side and Erza saw a Jinyu kneeling by the side of a fountain, almost liking he was praying to it. True to what Cho had said, the Jinyu indeed looked like a fish, with features more of a carp or catfish than anything else, yet also had very a humanoid looking appearance as well. Yet he also looked considerably old and his eyes were pure white. Was he blind? If so why didn't he have someone looking after him in the monastery?

"If I remember correctly, I believe he is called Husshun, the Wizened. He is an elder shaman of a nearby tribe, but also a new trainee here. Though it curious as to why he decided to change his respected role in his tribe to train in the monastery."

"Is he blind?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean the color of his eyes. No he isn't blind. Most Jinyu have a normal pair of eyes, but there are some who have eyes much like Husshun. From what I can understand, the Jinyu believe that those who have white eyes have been blessed by the water spirits and thus are able to see into the future better with their divinations."

Erza hummed at that as she noticed that Jinyu had gotten from where he knelt before turning over to where they stood. For a moment, the elderly Jinyu didn't anything but stare at Erza, but after a moment he finally waved a hand at her in greeting. The Titania returned it with one of her own before letting Cho continue to lead her to the high elder of the monastery.

The pair continued onward towards their destination and as they do so more and more monks of various ranks stopped to stare in awe at the Fairy Queen. Those who had already completed their daily tasks and exercises decided to follow after the scarlet haired human, hoping to observe her more. By the time they finally reached the High Elder's temple, Erza had finished all of her buns and the crowd behind her grew to quite a following made up Pandaren, Hozen, and a few Jinyu. Yet as the Lorewalker led Erza up the stairs leading to the High Elder's temple, the crowd was politely refused entry by the towering guards standing near the terrace's gate.

Entering the temple, Erza made note that the place was rather grand in a fashion, but also held the atmosphere of one who was clearly dedicated to living as monk. They climbed the stairs until they reached the top floor where standing out on a balcony was an old Pandaren who turned away from beautiful scenery before him to great his guests. He had gray fur and a long slim beard of the same color. He wore no shirt or rope, but had metal shoulder pads that glowed a faintish blue aura that Erza assumed was magic. As for his bottom half, he had a belt, with an orange emblem as its holding strap with a paw print painted in its middle, that held up a fur lined chained metal skirt. He had a rather chubby frame, but Erza could see the powerful muscles with every move he made. With one look, the Fairy Queen could tell that this Pandaren didn't earn the title of "High Elder" for nothing.

"Welcome to Tian Monastery, Erza Scarlet." The High Elder said in a strong voice. "I am High Elder Cloudfall, master of the Tian way and your humble host here. I have been informed by Cho here about you and your origins. Yet after seeing you in person, Cho's description of your beauty does no justice."

"Thank you, High Elder." Erza answered politely.

"Cho has also informed me about your unfortunate predicament. It is tragic to be separated from those who you call family—indeed I would be heartbroken if I lost any of my precious students here in the monastery—however I can assure you as High Elder that I will do everything in my power to help you reunite with your friends and find a way back home. Until then I welcome you to stay here as are most honored guest and—."

"That will not be necessary, High Elder." Erza cut off the Pandaren. "While I do appreciate your help, I can't allow myself to stay in one place for long. I will do whatever I can to find my friends and just waiting for someone else do it for me would be disgraceful." The determined gleam in Erza's eye was all the High Elder needed to tell that she meant every word she said. It reminded him all too much of how he was when he was but a cub; young, impulsive, but filled with the courage to go out see the world while smashing evil with his fists along the way.

"I apologize, Miss Erza. I didn't mean to offend by making you such an—"

"There is nothing to apologize about." Erza cut in as a small smile formed on her lips. "Your offer to help is greatly appreciated and one I whole heartedly accept, as well a place to rest while I regain my strength before I start my search. I just don't want to wait around and do nothing while you do all the hard work."

The High Elder stared at human for a moment before letting out a rancorous laugh. "Hahaha! You really found a treasure this time, Cho." Cloudfall slapped his friend on the back to which the Lorewalker gave a grunt, but also had a grin forming on his own face. The Elder then turned back to the scarlet haired girl with his smile never leaving his face. "Well, if you insist in your course of action then I shall do whatever is necessary to aid you. I will send word to the August Celestials immediately. They are the wisest beings in all of Pandaria. If any of them had any idea on how to send you home, then they are the ones you want to meet.

He then clapped his hands loudly before a monk dressed in an orange uniform entered the room. "Send word to the Jade Serpent about our guest. Tell her presence is needed with utmost haste."

"At once, High Elder." The Monk bowed respectfully before quickly leaving.

"Now then." Cloudfall turned back to Erza with his smile twice as wide now and filled with anticipation. "While you may not be an official trainee here in the monastery, but I would say that now would be a great time for a celebration. After all, it has been ten-thousand years since Pandaria has received any sort of stranger—especially one who is from another world no less!—and it would be shame not have party for this momentous occasion."

As if to respond to the master monk's words, Erza's stomach let out growl; clearing still unsatisfied even with the amount of buns she had eaten. "Well… It looks like I can't say no now after that now, can't I?" The Fairy Queen blushed in embarrassment for a moment, but quickly covered it up with a more reserved expression on her face.

"Haha! You really _are_ a treasure, girl! You don't have to worry though as my chefs will leave you with a satisfied stomach that will last for a week! Not to mention my students are already planning the celebration as we speak and it would be a shame to not allow them to have their fun now. Especially with a chance with meet someone who beat down one of the most violent Hozen gangs in all of the Jade Forest. Which I approve of by the way!"

"Then let us get going already." Erza said as she walked over to the door to the room before turning around to give a confident smile to the Pandaren. "If there is a celebration to be had then we don't want to be late to eat hard, drink hard, and party hard."

"Heh. Spoken like you were born for the life of Tian." The High Elder said before leading both Erza and Cho to the celebration grounds of the monastery.

* * *

"I welcome you all to this special banquet in honor of our very special guest!" The graying High Elder proclaimed to everyone in attendance which happened to be all of the Monks of the Monastery. With the promise of another banquet and the chance to meet the stranger from beyond the mists, or rather beyond Azeroth itself, it was more than enough to cause everyone in the area to gather together for this occasion. As such it was also rather cramped with some tables have crowds of Pandaren, Jinyu, and Hozen practically fighting for a seat. As for food, whole platters of steaming hot morsels were everywhere and as for drinks, dozens barrels and kegs littered the walls and floors. Truly this was going to be one hell of a celebration that none of them would forget. At least if they didn't have a massive hang over in the morning any way. As for Erza, she and Cho had the honor of having a front row table all to themselves and next to the High Elder and the masters of the monastery.

"Today we celebrate her arrival, but also the initiation of our newest class of trainees within our monastery!" The High Elder went on with a foaming of brown ale in his hand. "Please enjoy the food and drinks that we prepared! And if should you get in a fight then be sure to make it memorable because by tomorrow I doubt that none of us will be remembering a thing!" All the monks cheered and laughed at their High Elder's words before digging in their meals. The High Elder smiled at the sight of his students enjoying themselves before turning towards his scarlet haired guest, whom just finished wolfing down some delicious pork before raising her mug to take a sip, but was stopped by the High Elder's words. "Before you indulge yourself, much like students are doing right now, would like to be introduced to Tian's most skilled instructors? From what Cho has told me, you would enjoy their company here while you recover your strength."

"I would be honored." Erza said as she put down her mug before turning to meet the first of Tian Monastery's most talented instructors.

"Let us start with these three as I am certain that if I introduced everyone here, we would be finished by nightfall." He then gestured to a young looking Pandaren female with brown fur and her hair fashioned into a pony tail with what looked like two needle like sticks holding them up. "Before you sits Instructor Myang. She is responsible for the most practical fighting techniques. It is said that, before she joined our monastery, Myang defeated one hundred ravaging Hozen in single melee."

"You flatter me, High Elder." Myang said modestly with her head bowed low. "Those Hozen were weak, young, and unskilled. Any other Pandaren would have done the same."

"Flatter you?" The Graying master of Tian Monastery gave her a disbelieving raised eyebrow. "You were only eight years old."

"…and a half, sir." The youthful instructor said with expression ever honest, but there was certainly a gleam of playfulness in her eyes."

"That certainly is impressive." Erza congratulated Myang. "Your feat reminds me when I was a child. Even back then I had to face many difficult requests for my guild, but in the end I always triumphed." The Titania let out prideful smile stretch across her face as fond memories of her first few jobs for Fairy Tail. Needless to say that some of her elder guild-mates at the time were a little apprehensive about allowing a young child who only just joined their guild to take on some dangerous missions by herself. Yet they were more shocked when she returned with not only completing her mission but also a trophy in the form of a large tusk from a Vulcan she had beaten.

"I can only imagine." The High Elder said before gestured to another Pandaren, this one looking somewhere in his prime and had a mix of white and brown colored fur. His hair was rather messy and had long beard that reached down his neck. "Next we have Master Stonefist. He is in charge of all the sparring exercises for all over students here. He is also nearly unmatched in single combat. He once defeated nine hundred and ninety-nine challengers in a row."

"The thousand challenger cheated." Stonefist said teasingly and with a bit mockingly as well.

"What? Cheated!?" Cloudfall said in outrage. He then jumped up onto Stonefist's table and before he could even defend himself, the High Elder's fist shot out like a viper and whacked the master against the head. Cloudfall then jumped back off the table as Stonefist cradled his head, but still kept that teasing smile on his lips. The whole scene reminded all too much how her own guild acted most of times. Specifically the ongoing rivalry between a certain pink haired salamander and an ice boy stripper. Yet unlike before she couldn't simply criticize those who were helping her find her friends and get home. She could have, but it would have been rather rude to her host. Though if they displayed any more bad habits then maybe she would have to _help_ break them. "I never cheat."

Clearing his throat, the High Elder then gestured to another instructor, this time a middle aged Pandaren who wore a blue uniform with interesting serpent designs stitched into the clothing. "Finally, Instructor Xann. His mastery of the very basics of combat has given near perfect fighting form." He then to face the middle aged instructor daily. "Xann, how many strikes do your students perform daily?"

"Ten thousand strikes, every day." The middle aged Pandaren said with pride.

"And how many do YOU perform?"

Xann gave the master a grin before answering, "Ten thousand and one."

"That is a rigid training regimen." Erza approved "I can only imagine the amount of dedication and discipline your students must have to perform such a task every day."

"It can be rather difficult for some of the newer trainees, but those with enough determination and pass my training welcome it in open arms. For the path of discipline must be perfected by the most simplest of training."

"Very true, Xann." Cloudfall agreed. "Yet as High Elder I have perfected the Tian forms and thus I'm exempt from any further basic training. Though it keeps my strong, I find that I'm a lot happier without it." He then gave a laugh before taking up a tankard of golden brown ale and raised it high. "While I can on and on with introductions forever, I believe it is time for the fun part. A toast! A toast to our honor guests! May their visit be pleasant here in our humble monastery and may good fortune be with them in the future."

With that a thunderous cheer erupted from everyone in attendance before chugging down the contents of their mugs. Even Erza took up her own mug, stared down at the amber colored liquid before deciding to join the fun. Sure, Erza knew that she a tiny problem with alcohol, but surely one little mug wouldn't hurt right? Comparing it to the strong stuff she had back home, this stuff would probably was too weak to even bother her. With that thought in mind, Erza brought the edge of the mug to lips and chugged down its rich contents.

* * *

"Oi! Bring me another mug!" Erza demanded as she threw down her fifteenth mug onto the growing pile behind her.

"Miss Erza…I do think, I can't believe I am actually saying this, had enough. Maybe you should retire—." High Elder Cloudfall tried to appease the young fairy, but was interrupted as an empty mug slammed into his head.

"Shut up!" Erza silenced the leader of the monastery as a very scary aura appeared around her as she gave him a glare. "Get over here and drink with us! Get us a refill while you're at it! GET A REFILL ON THAT BOOZE!"

"Hahaha! She is certainly a fun one." Master Stonefist slurred out happily as he drank his ninth mug alongside the Fairy Queen.

"You are not helping, Stonefist!" Cloudfall chastised but was silenced by another mug to head.

"I said get me another mug already!" Erza said as she got up from where she sat and waved around an empty mug threateningly. Many of the monks, who weren't blissfully passed out, looked on in fear as their guest was becoming wilder by the second. And it only took one mug of ale to turn such a calm and pleasant stranger to a passionate drunkard that scared even their High Elder. Not even the most smashed Brewmasters could hope to achieve such a state! Yet the remaining monks, who were completely tipsy or otherwise smashed, cheered and hooted at the sight before drinking down another mug of ale.

Cho, who only insisted to having one cup of ale before solely drinking herbal tea, watched on in amazement and awe. Sure he had seen nearly all of her most conscious of memories, but he had no idea of how Erza couldn't hold her liquor. He guessed that the reason was that Erza had no recollection when she got drunk, but still this was a little be bit more than he would have thought from the fairy queen. Then again, knowing her passionate and strict nature he should have considered the possibility that what he was seeing now could only happened when she was completely smashed.

Still, Chow as amused that she managed to get the other masters drunk or seeing Cloudfall being forced to act more like a servant than a High Elder. It was one of those moments that the strict discipline of Tian Monastery relaxed and allowed everyone to have a good time. Even if half the people were frightened by a certain red haired girl.

"WHERE IS MY REFILLED MUG ALREADY!?"

* * *

"Ah…my head…." The Titania of Fairy Tail moaned out as a painful headache awoke from her peaceful sleep. Pushing herself up from where she lay on the cold stone floor of the monastery, Erza cradled her head as she tried to catch her bearings. She blinked in pain as the bright sun shined down on her, but after a moment she managed to adjust her sight and she clearly where she had slept for the rest of the day. Erza was still in the celebration grounds of the monastery which was littered with of empty ale mugs, broken chairs, and dozens upon dozens of unconscious monks with nearly all of them snoring quite loudly.

"I'm a little surprised that you are awake, Erza." A humble voice said and Erza turned to see Cho smiling at her with a steaming cup held in his paw. "Not many Pandaren would awake so quickly after drinking practically five kegs worth of ale, but then again, after seeing your past, I'm more surprised that you didn't wake up before nightfall instead of in the morning."

"I was out all night…?" Erza blinked at that as she tried to remember what happened after she blacked out, but merely let out a groan as her headache let out a sharp spike in her brain. She also felt like she was going to hurl up whatever contents that she had previous day, but she forced that feeling down with her will alone. When she opened her eyes she saw Cho's steaming hot cup was a mere few inches away from her face.

"Here, drink this. It is good for hangovers and headaches in general."

"Thank you." The Fairy Queen took hot cup into her hands before drinking down its contents. However as the hot brew went down her throat, Erza's good eye widened as she nearly choked on her drink and started to cough furiously for a moment.

"It is pretty strong, but it is best that you finish the drink. After all, the road to recovery is not always paved in gold or dressed in silk."

"Or too bitter to swallow without jagging…" Erza muttered before chugging at the rest of the brew. Yet unlike her first sip, the rest of its contents went down without even a shudder from the Fairy Queen. She wiped her mouth of any drop that might have escaped her lips before handing the cup back to Cho. Immediately she felt her hangover lessen considerably and now only felt like a small ache in the back of her brain. "Incredible…"

"Pandaria medicine has grown over the past ten thousand years after being enveloped by the mists." Cho said humbly before letting out a chuckle. "Especially with half our country's favorite pass time is making and drinking beer, we have to be prepared for the consequences of those who are brave enough to do what you did last night."

Erza's face turned a bit red at that before asking, "And what did I exactly do last night?"

"Let's see….You bullied the High Elder to refill your drinks constantly while throwing stuff at his head. You got enraged at some chairs that you stumbled over before throwing them across the courtyard in order to, and I quote, 'punish them for trying to ruin your good time'. And finally you managed to convince many of the monks in the monastery to start a drinking game where you down quite a lot of beer…. I was honestly surprised you kept on going even after everyone dropped or passed out. I say that you earned quite a reputation at this point, not that you already have with your origins."

"I didn't intend to get wasted like that…just want to enjoy one sip…" Erza said with embarrassed look on her face as she averted her eyes from the wise Pandaren.

"Ah, there are lot of things we don't intend in our lives. Though we can't change what had happen, we can still move forward and learn from our mistakes. That way we can best prepare ourselves for the future."

"You are right, Cho." Erza said as the red in her face drained away and her expression became normal once more. "I apologize for such an embarrassing display and I shall try to do better next time so that no one can see me in such a state again."

"You don't have to apologize, Erza. No one got hurt and everyone had a grand time in the end."

Erza gave a nod at that before feeling her stomach growl out in hunger once again. "Is there any food left around here?"

"No, but there is some being prepared back at Bolo's inn."

"Then let us go back and eat. There is nothing more important in the morning than breakfast."

"Indeed." With that both Cho and Erza started to head back to Bolo's inn, but stopped when they heard a voice cry out through the courtyard.

"Help! The Oona Tribe is attacking Sri-La village!" A young Pandaren ran as fast as he could through the adjacent courtyard that was heading up to the High Elder's terrace. "We need anyone who is willing to help us fight off these dastardly sea monkeys!" He was about to climb further up the monastery before a hand clamped down on his shoulder and turned him around to meet Erza's penetrating gaze.

"What's going on?" The Titania demanded intensely. "What's happening?"

"I-I, uh, I-I-I…." The Pandaren jumbled his words as he couldn't believe the sight before him.

"Well?! Spit it out already! We don't have all day!" A scary aura formed over Erza and the Pandaren had to take a step back at the terrifying sight, but thankfully he found the ability to speak once more.

"T-The Hozen tribe of the Oona are raiding the fishing village of Sri-La! I have been sent by my elder to gain assistance from the monks of the monastery to drive back these marauders."

Erza went still for a moment and her face became almost like stone. The memory of how her own village was attacked by slavers arouse in her mind as she tried to picture what was currently happening in the Pandaren's village. A sudden anger started to rise within her at the mere thought that another village was suffering a similar fate like her childhood. "I see… Cho!" Erza said as she turned to face the Lorewalker who gave her a startled look. "Has my armor been repaired and sent back to my room?"

"Uh, yes it is." He answered before he looked at Erza with a questioning expression. "You're not thinking of going to go help Sri-La are you? You're still recovering your strength!"

"I am and I will." Erza said before turning her head back to the younger Pandaren. "Go inform High Elder Cloudfall of what is going on. I will go ahead and help your village as fast as I can." She then let him go and didn't look back as she headed towards Bolo's inn.

"Please Erza. I can understand how you feel, but in your condition you'll only hurt yourself." Cho said as he followed after her.

"Maybe, but I will not leave others to such a fate."

"You don't even know where the village is."

"I will ask some of the monks here where it is. Besides it can't be far otherwise that poor soul wouldn't have got here in time to ask for help."

Cho stared at Erza for a moment before letting out a sigh. He knew that nothing would stop her now after she put her mind to it. The least he could do was make sure she survived through this ordeal and help her along the way. "…Very well, but I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure, Cho?" Erza paused for a moment to turn to face the old Lorewalker. "No offense, but I don't think you are suited for fighting."

"That's quite alright Erza, but do not fret. I don't intend to get directly involved in the fighting, but I can be useful." He then gave her a quick grin. "Besides, I have other means to help Sri-La and also how to get there faster than walking."

"Oh? How so?"

* * *

"This is incredible!" Erza yelled out in as she flew through the air on the top of a dragon. A dragon! She couldn't believe that she would ever see one let alone ride it through the air. Clad once more in her armor, the wind flowed through her hair as she saw the impressive yet misty landscape down below, the Fairy Queen couldn't hold back the pure excitement that pumped through her veins despite the current situation. Sure she had flown before numerous times with her armor, but this was different. "Now I understand what Natsu meant that flying with a dragon. I needed to try this once in my life!"

"Heh. Mishi is a not a dragon, but a great Cloud Serpent." Cho told the Titania of Fairy Tail as his red scaled companion affectionately. "She may not be as grand as the dragons I have read in the tales long since before the mists came to Pandaria, but she is truly something special. Isn't that Mishi?" The Red Cloud Serpent gave a snort of approval as she flew her master and the human towards their destination.

"Still, this is simply amazing!" Erza continued to grin out in happiness, but paused when she saw something up ahead. It was a column of smoke flying high up into the sky. Her smile quickly dropped and a battle ready expression replaced it. Erza's eyes burned with determination as they came ever closer to the smoky sky and what lay beneath it.

Soon enough, Erza could make out the fishing village of Sri-La down below. If it weren't for a fire covering over one of the larger building, it would have been rather normal looking. Sadly Erza could see dozens of Hozen raiding the place. Stealing whatever they could get their hands on, the Hozen marauders were like a hurricane as they pillage the mostly defenseless village. Yet they were some who tried to defend their homes and their belongings. Several Pandaren fought the thieving Hozen with their fishing poles, spears, and even cooking utensils as one fisherman demonstrated by whacking one of the monkeys in the face with a frying pan. Water also rose up from the ground like a snake before striking with the speed of arrow to smash Hozen off their feet or into the bay.

Erza was also a little shocked to find that some Hozen were fighting amongst themselves. Were they already fighting over spoils? No, she could see that some of the Hozen were help the Pandaren with the defense. Clearly they must be like the Hozen back in the monastery, friendly and not primal like the others.

Suddenly Erza's eyes narrowed as she caught sight of one last thing that made her grit her teeth. There were several Pandaren fleeing from the Hozen, yet some of them were tiny and clung to the older ones for dear life. " _Children._ " She thought as images from her past surfaced in her mind. No! She would not allow such a fate happen to another child again! "Cho we need to get down their right now!"

"Alright, hang on then!" Cho said as he gestured to Mishi to land. The Red Cloud Serpent immediately headed down as fast as she could towards a clearing, but it wasn't fast enough for Erza. They were only a few dozen feet above ground yet she needed to save those down below right now! So no other choice, the Titania did the only thing she could at the moment.

She jumped.

Erza barely heard the surprised cry from Cho as she flew down to the village below. Yet before she could collide with the rocks surrounding the bay of the village, a sudden bright light engulfed her form. It only lasted but for a moment yet as the blinding light faded, Erza's clothing was replaced with her Black Wing Armor. Large dragon like wings extended from the back of her armor before flexing with a mighty sweep to allow its owner to glide over Sri-La village. Though Erza immediately felt drained and her body started to ache. Yet the Fairy Queen endured as she continued to fly above the village. She knew that she was taking a gamble with trying to Reequip, especially free falling through the air and she wasn't sure it work with her current magical state, but it worked in the end. And that was all that mattered as she continued to soar towards her first victim.

Everyone in the village paused in what they were doing as they all looked up as soon as Erza finished her transformation. They all had their mouths wide up in pure shock and even marauding Hozen were too dumbfounded by what they were seeing to do anything as Erza slammed her black metal boot into the face of one of them. The Hozen crumbled to the ground as the Titania landed gracefully on the wooden docks.

"So…" She said as she turned to face the remaining Hozen with a menacing glare. "Who's next?" The more timid Hozen let out frightened howls as they ran for their lives at the strange flying Wikket that interrupted their raiding. Yet the ravenous and greedy ones remained as they howled out in defiance as some of them rushed the new arrival with spears raised to gut her where she stood while the rest resumed their fight with the village's defenders.

As soon as two Hozen raiders closed in her, Erza jumped to the side as their spears were stabbed where she once stood. The war painted monkeys only had a second to blink before the Fairy Queen smashed of their heads in with the hilt of her blade while the other was flung about with a gust of wind created by her wings. Erza then leaned her head back as another spear narrowly missed her neck, before she twirled around as slashed her attacker across the chest. The wound was shallow, but the Hozen let out a gurgle before following down in heap. Another three Hozen charged at her with spears raised, but before were shocked to see that the Wikket charged back at them with incredible speed. Their hesitation proved their down fall as Erza slammed a metal fist into the middle Hozen's head while the other two were knocked to the ground by her black wings.

"Had enough already!? If wish to continue then I would be happy to oblige, but I think I will stop holding back now!" Erza called out mockingly to her foes as she gave them all a very scary glare, but she knew that it was all starting to become a bluff. The constant magic she had to use to force her black wings to move to her will was starting to take its toll and her body was starting to become tired. Her armor, which normally was light as a feather, felt heavier and her muscles felt stiff. To make matters worse her wounds from the previous day was starting to reopen and it was simply becoming a trial to try to maintain her calm façade without breathing heavily.

Thankfully it seemed her threat worked as the raiding Hozen all looked fearful and ready to flee at any moment. "Ook! Wikket is too strong!" One Hozen, presuming one of the leaders of the marauders, shouted out. "Fine then grab anything you can get your hands and run!" With that said, all the Hozen quickly disengaged their foes before trying to grab whatever they can carry and run back to their boats. Yet most of the defenders chased after the Hozen, beating some of them down as fast as they could before any of their valuables got taken by the monkeys.

However a roar was heard over head and all the Hozen looked up to see Mishi flying down right at them. Or specifically, their boats. The Red Cloud Serpent smashed her tail against some of the bamboo made boats while tearing the others apart with her massive jaws. The Hozen let out anguished and frightened howls as they escape was cut off. Yet instead of surrendering like Erza thought, they did they turned back to the village with raging anger in their eyes. "Ook! Ook! Wikket ruined our fun now serpent ruined our escape! If we can't get away then we'll make them pay!" The same leader Hozen roared out in fury which the remaining raiders howled in agreement before rushing back to the village with their spears raised and prepared for battle once again.

Some didn't get far as Mishi grabbed ahold of them with her claws before throwing into the bay. Yet the rest continued onward with the intent to kill their way to freedom. Erza cursed as she saw their bloodlust and looked ready to murder anyone they could get their hands on. Yet with her quickly tiring body she knew that she couldn't fight them all and make sure that the villagers remained safe. Thankfully the defenders managed to engage their aggressors once more and swiftly beat down some of the more weakened Hozen. Still Erza couldn't simply stand around and wait for the battle to finish. She came here for a purpose and she would be damned if she didn't fulfill it.

Suddenly something small moved from the corner of her eye and Erza turned to see it was a tiny Pandaren cub. She was a tiny thing and quite frankly adorable looking as well, but the fear in her eyes told the Fairy Queen that she was absolutely terrified at the moment as she tried to hide next to some fishing cages. Sadly she was spotted by three frothing Hozen who howled and screamed in their fury as they charge at the cub, who rigidly didn't move as she clung to the crates in petrifying fear.

Erza didn't hesitate as she rushed over to where she now stood in between the cub and the Hozen. However the Hozen didn't slow in their charge as the scarlet haired fairy could see that their rage blinded them from anything else. " _This should be easy even in my condition._ " The Titania thought as she watches the Hozen rush ever closer to her and her blade. When they were within range, Erza's sword shot out a bullet and slashed at one Hozen's chest jaggedly, but still shallow enough for him to live even as he fell to the ground, howling out in pain.

Suddenly she felt something pierce her leg and she saw one of the accursed monkeys had moved along her blind side to stick a knife it in. Biting her lip, Erza back handed the Hozen and sent him flying into bay before removing the knife from her leg. However even as did that, she that there was one Hozen remaining, but it hadn't attacked her like the other two had. Her good eye widened as she sped around to see that the remaining marauder ignored her entirely and instead rushed over with its spear raised to skewer the young Pandaren cub.

"No!" She roared out in fear and anger even as she moved to chase after the Hozen, her injured legs made her movements almost too painfully slow. Time seemed to slow for Erza as she watched the Hozen get ever closer to its prey, only mere few feet away now and already had its spear raised high in the sky. A sudden image of her childhood, the burning of her home specifically, flashed before her for but a moment, yet it was enough to drive Erza over the edge. "NEVER AGAIN!"

With a furious roar, the Titania of Fairy Tail summoned the last of her magical power to push her armor to its limits and with a mighty flap of her wings, she shot forth like an arrow. The Hozen, who was snapped out of his rage by Erza's scream, turned around only to see Erza's sword inches away from its stomach. The Hozen then let out an agonizing howl as it crumbled to the floor, cradling its bloody jagged wound across its chest.

As for Erza, she flew till she crashed into some wooden crates beside the ones that the Pandaren cub was hiding behind. She let out a grunt as she tried to rise up from her spot, but found that her body was too exhausted to obey. Giving grunt, Erza tried again to stand, but before she could even twitch a shadow hovered over her causing her to pause and look up.

"Hang on, I'll get you up in just a moment." Cho said as he gentled hefted Erza off the ground and steadied her as her feat wobbled for a moment. "I must admit, that was an incredible display you performed, but also rash in your condition."

"It… was the only way to get here in time." Erza panted out as Cho led her over to a crate and helped set her down. "What about the other Hozen?

"The village guards are just finishing up dealing with them. You need not worry for it appears that no one was fatally injured."

"That's a relief to hear…" Erza let out a sigh as she leaned back against a fish net, but flinched as her wounds ached painfully.

"Easy now." Cho said as he examined the Fairy Queen. "Hmm, it appears your wounds from yesterday have reopened. They will need to be treated immediately least they become infected." He then gave her a concerned look. "I need to go find the village's doctor, can you handle being by yourself for a moment."

"You needn't worry. I experienced far worse."

"Yes... I suppose you have… I will return shortly." With that Cho gave Erza one last concerned look before running off to find someone to treat the scarlet haired girl's wounds.

As Cho left her, Erza turned her head to see the damage done by the Hozen. It wasn't as bad as she thought was, as most of the buildings were in excellent condition and those with fires were quickly put out by the Jinyu mages. It was also very messy as all the spoils that the Hozen tried to take were scattered everywhere and many broken planks from the docks floated in the bay. As for the Hozen themselves, those who were not killed by the defenders were being tied up under the watchful eye of several guards.

"You were very brave to fight like that." A soft voice suddenly said from beside the Fairy Queen. Erza snapped her head to where the voice came from and saw that it was the same Pandaren cub she had saved from the Hozen.

Now that she had a closer look at her, Erza saw that she wore an azure blue dress in Pandaren fashion with her hair tied into two buns held together by a cloth of the same color as her clothes. Yet it was her amber colored eyes that held Erza's own. There was something rather unnatural about them, but they weren't filled with malice or ill intent in them. Rather it felt like her eyes conveyed a wisdom so ancient that went beyond the notion of mortal understanding.

"Not many would risk their lives in such a state even if the life of a child was at state." The cub said thoughtfully as she stared deeply into Erza's one working eye.

"Perhaps, but only cowards and the selfish would think like that." Erza said as she achingly sat up upon the crate she sat on, feeling an unexplainable need to face the cub like an equal. Though she had no idea why even as she continued to speak. "I only did what was right and would do so again in order to help protect those who can't defend themselves."

"Such selflessness… You are an interesting outsider, but I must ask… why did you come and aid this Sri-La?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't—?"

"You are an outsider who has never been to Pandaria before and has no reason to help a village like this one, but you came anyway. Even as a runner was sent out for aid from the Tian Monastery, which would have immediately sent help in a matter of minutes."

"And in those minutes someone could have died." Erza countered.

"Perhaps, but still you could have stayed back at the monastery and waited for the news from Sri-La."

"How did you know that I was staying at the monastery?" Erza said warily as she tensed up slightly, but winched in the process.

The cub let out a chuckle. "Answer and my question and I shall answer yours. After all, I did ask first."

For a moment the two of them stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but really was only a few seconds. Yet in that time, Erza felt something compelling about the cub. Like there was something she could trust about her that made her want to reveal her troubled past. "…Fine. Long ago, my childhood home was destroyed by slavers and I was too weak to stop them. Hearing of the attack here, I... I felt compelled to help them escape a similar fate that I had."

"Even though it would cost you your own life? You wouldn't return to your home or find your family if died, you know?"

"I have no intention of dying." Erza intense response caused the cub to pause as the Titania's gaze held her own. "Even if I had to face hundreds of Hozen I still would have fought on and came out alive because I need to find my family. It is because of them that I will continue on forward till I find them and bring them back home. Yet I could never face them again if I simply ignored those who are suffering or are in of help. Even if helping others delays my search, I will still find my family. No matter how difficult the obstacles may be or how may foes I have to cut down, nothing will stop me from seeing them again."

For a moment the cub was silent as she continued to stare deeply into Erza's eyes before a soft chuckle escaped her lips. "You really are a truly selfless person and I commend you for that."

"Thanks I guess…Now I think it's time for you to tell me how you know who I am and where I come from. More importantly, what are you? Despite me being on Azeroth for a few days now, I can tell that you are not an ordinary kid."

"Selfless, honorable, and has a keen intuition. Cloudfall was right about you." Erza's eyes widen at the mention, but the _cub_ continued on before the Fairy Queen could speak. "Very well then. Allow me to introduce myself then…" Without a word, a jade colored aura enveloped the _cub's_ form and shined brightly that Erza had to raise one hand up to partially cover her eye least she go blind. The _cub's_ form then grew and grew till it over shadowed nearly the entire village. Suddenly the light died down till only a small heavenly glow remained and in its place was a huge jade serpent that floated calmly above Erza, who had her jaw wide open in disbelief. All the Pandaren and Jinyu in the village bowed humbly in the presence of the August Celestial. Even the Hozen, the Sri-La village Hozen anyway, also bowed profusely while the marauders, anywhere conscious, were cowering in their bindings in the presence of the Celestial spirit.

"My name is Yu'lon, The Jade Serpent. And I have come to help you, child of from beyond the stars. I, and my brethren, will help guide your way in our world, but first allow me help tend to your wounds and then perhaps we can talk about how you came to be on Azeroth."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well? How did you all like the conclusion to Erza's first arc in the story? I was originally going to make another chapter for her arc, but then I realized that since she on Pandaria, the place where the majority of the story will take place in, then it would be a shame to reveal things too early for what I have in store for the misty country. Having said that, I do hope you all enjoyed that chapter. As for the next arc, it will be staring Wendy and whoever else landed with her on Azeroth. But where did she land, I wonder? That you have to wait till next time. Speaking of next time, I will not be posting another chapter till September as I will be going back to college in late August and I need to more or less prepare for it. However, I will try to get something done early when if i have to the time, but I will also try to get a Remnants of The Forgotten Hunt chapter and an Angels New Beginnings chapter down next month. So look forward to those!**

 **Now for review responses:**

 **delonix: Glad you are liking the story. :)**

 **G3neSyS: What can I say? I like to do things unexpectedly, but I thought Erza would fit considering how she is and adapts to her situation pretty well. Plus it allow the audience to see a preview of what the main story will be located on for a while. Also yeah, Azeroth magic is totally different than Earthland's, but i will say it isn't impossible for either side to learn from one another. I hope you continue to enjoy my story and I'm happy that you are enjoying it so far!**

 **scoobs987: Thank you and yeah, I feel like Lisanna would fit in well with the Night Elves, but we'll never know where she landed up until i get there, hehehe. Still you are correct, the Strauss siblings all will be getting new takeovers that will benefit them tremendously.**

 **Ahurtrojo: I shall continue this story till the very end. And don't worry, Orgrimmar may be far away right now, but it will an epic finale I assure you.**

 **star: Laxus would have been a better choice in Pandaria perhaps, then again he would have been better in Thunder Peaks. But that wasn't the point of Erza being in Pandaria. It was to show case a preview of what the main story will be located on. Not to mention Erza is very adaptable where ever she is. Plus you are correct in assuming that she will be getting new weaponry here. As for Laxus fighting the Thunder King, or don't you worry about that. Fairy Tail will all face Lei Shen in my story.**

 **Guest: Your review is absolutely amazing, my friend. I couldn't explained it better myself on how Medivh could have wrote more than one book and how each book could have different powers and spells. After all, Medivh had a ton of time to write his works even as he was possessed and thus needed more than one volume for the wealth of knowledge he has in his mind. Also thank you for your kind words regarding the Lore. I really try to stay true them in my story. Also, also, I'm glad you are enjoying my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it in the future.**

 **Looks like that is all there to this Author's Note. Thank you all once again for reading my story! I do hope you all enjoyed it and continue to read it as I write even more chapters in the future! Until then, have a nice day!**

 **Sincerely, Count Chaos.**

 **P.S: Oh my god! Have you all seen the recent chapters for Fairy Tail. First off, the Spriggan 12 are so cool looking and badass in their posing, but in the latest chapter I can't believe that Gildarts is back! And looking so epic looking! Can't wait to see more of him in the future!**


End file.
